Love in The Summer
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Matthew Patterson was a Former Marine and a current 4-year NYPD Veteran Officer. After his grandmother died, he gets a letter to go on a cruise, alongside his siblings and his cousin. Matt's task: Get married by the end of summer. The problem: To find a girl. How will Matthew fair in this seemingly impossible task? Will he find his true love? Or will he fall short?
1. Character Biography

Trying out a new idea, concerning Choices: Stories You Play Rules of Engagement, for this one, I figured going to try a male character might be an idea. Please don't hate this one, let's start the character biography

* * *

Name: Matthew Patterson

Age: 26 Years Old

Height: 5 ft 12 ins

Date of Birth: 8th May 1993

Hometown: Manhattan, New York City

Weight: 235 lbs Muscular

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Brown hair, Grade 2 parted at the side, skin fade too.

Religion: Catholic

Face: Smooth, no facial hair.

Tattoos: U.S.M.C. on his heart, Semper Fi on the left arm.

Clothing Style:

Dark Shirt, Jacket, Blue stretch trousers and desert camo boots.

Family:

Older Brother: Adam Patterson: 1992 - Present

Younger Twin Sisters: Lizzie Patterson: (Oldest Twin) & Destani Patterson: (Youngest Twin)

Cousin: Elizabeth Campbell

Aunt: Lilith Campbell

Maternal Grandmother: Amelia (Unknown last name)

Parents died at a young age.

Backstory:

Mother and Father died in an accident when Matthew and his siblings were young. Matthew is of Filipino, Chinese (Mother's Side) and British ancestry (Father's Side) even had a sense of American ancestry included, when his parents died Matthew and his Siblings, lived with their maternal Grandmother.

Despite the fact that his parents were financially well off, Matthew wanted to make his own way in life by working hard to get to where he wanted to be, he was very close with his maternal grandmother and grandfather who respected this fact.

Maternal Great-Grandfather was a Filipino soldier in the Philippines serving from the fall to the liberation a fact Matthew respected wanting to become a soldier and serve his country.

Matthew had instantly joined the United States Marine Corps in Senior year of high school at 17 and went active duty in 2010, he is a 5-year veteran of the Marines that served as a Scout Sniper, at the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant.

Transferred to the reserves in 2015, he instantly joined the New York Police Department, currently a 4-year veteran on furlough due to the death of his maternal Grandmother. He retired from the reserves in June 2019. Currently resides in Staten Island, New York.

He met a woman named Sarah Frasier in his 3rd year as a Marine was engaged for 3 years until it ended on bad terms after she cheated on him with his beat partner.

Personality:

Matthew is kind, caring, generous and a romantic at heart, believing in love at 1st sight. He throws himself into his work and loves only 3 things, being a Marine, his family and being an NYPD Cop. He loves being an NYPD Officer and being on the job gives him great pride.

Matthew is a veteran who is determined in getting the job done, is extremely dedicated to the victims of his cases, goes out of his way to protect and help vulnerable young people, and does have his fellow cops' and New York's best interests at heart.

He is a proud member of the US Armed Forces, holding members of all branches to high esteem and high standards regardless of status, whether they're Active, Retired or Reserves.

Skills:

Speaks Chinese, Filipino, Arabic, Italian and Greek

A by-the-book person, who will break the rules to do what is necessary.

Top Marksman

Hobbies:

Leather-Work

Wood-Work

Music: (Jazz and Country music)

Literature

Sports: (Baseball and Boxing)

* * *

Professional Career:

Joined the United States Marine Corps at 17 following Senior Year in June 2010.

Graduated from High School in June 2010.

Went to the Scout Snipers in June 2011.

Served 5 years attaining the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant.

Transferred to the Marine Reserves in June 2015.

Joined the NYPD straight after active duty service with the Marines.

Graduated top in his class in January.

Working out of the 27th in Manhattan, New York.

He retired from the Marines in June 2019 at the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant. During his 4th year on the job.

4 years as a patrol officer, before put on furlough due to the death of his Maternal Grandmother.

* * *

United States Marine Corps Decorations list:

US Navy and Marine Corps Parachutist Insignia

Navy Cross, Silver Star, Bronze Star (x2)

Purple Heart (x2), Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal with three stars, Combat Action Ribbon

Humanitarian Service Medal, Sea Service Deployment Ribbon with four stars, Overseas Service Ribbon with one star

* * *

NYPD Decorations List:

American Flag Breast Bar

Combat Cross (x2)

Meritorious Police Duty Honourable Mention

USMC Service Breast Bar

Firearms Proficiency Bar

* * *

Here it is, I hope you enjoy this latest instalment I hope you love it as well. Let's get going folks.


	2. The Heir

Chapter 1 of my story is now up, let's get going. Chapter 1,2 involved.

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _"I guess you could call it an interesting turn of events. My name is Matthew Patterson, I'm a 4-year veteran of the New York Police Department, I was a United States Marine for 9 years as a Master Gunnery Sergeant whilst being a cop, I lost my Mom and Dad when I was a kid, they died in an accident and I had to live with my maternal grandparents, I'm of Filipino, Chinese and British descent._

 _I have 3 siblings, 1 older brother named Alex, he's a lawyer for some big firm nowhere near New York. We haven't heard anything from him, he basically claims he's busy with the job. I have 2 twin younger sisters, Lizzie and Destani, Lizzie is a book-worm she basically kept her head stuck in a book as a kid. Destani is the opposite, she basically loves to party and has a bubbly personality to match. I love my siblings, they're the only thing I could ask for. I even have a cousin and an aunt, but I haven't seen them in years for a while. I don't know what happened and why they didn't stay in touch._

 _I used to be engaged 2 years ago until it ended with my beat partner cheating on me with my fiancée. But I got my revenge, however._

 _My Nana died a few months ago in May, since then I was given furlough from the job of being a cop. One day, a mystery letter appeared from Mr Singh, who was the handler of my Nana's will, he contacted me a week after the funeral and asked me to meet him on the Ember of the Sea for the summer. About what, he has not said. But I am interested in knowing more. This is my story."_

* * *

Matt walks towards the big boat that is in the harbour, he is wearing a dark shirt with a vest underneath the shirt, along with a jacket, blue stretch trousers and his camo boots. He is carrying his army pack and his carry-on; he has his sunglasses on.

He sees a crewmember who says to him, "Welcome to Ember of the Sea, the pinnacle of luxury cruise ships. Are you ready to embark on the summer of a lifetime?" the man spoke like a presenter until he turns sombre, "Sorry, they make me say that. Let me help you with those bags, Mr…?"

Matt looks at man's nametag that says Carter as Matt says, "It's Matthew Patterson." "Mr Patterson? Your part of the group that Mr Singh, has been waiting for. Right this way. From what I hear, you're about to get some very interesting news."

Matt follows the crewmember onto the ship as they arrive at the pool bar, the crewmember then says, "Have a seat, trust me, this is a lot more scenic than our meeting rooms. I'll tell him you're here." "Thank you, very much."

Matt then takes his jacket off, the sleeves show off the light skin that had been shown in the sun he still had the tan arms from his time in the Marines and in the sunshine of New York, he takes off his glasses as they catch on his shirt before staring out at the ocean from the pool bar. He then says to himself, "Amazing view."

* * *

Soon somebody speaks up saying, "Yeah, the ocean is an amazing view, what can I get you to drink?" Matt turns to see a gorgeous bartender behind the bar she had brown hair with light eyes she even had a tattoo of a screaming eagle which raised Matt's eyebrow as he replied.

"You the barman?" "Yeah, my friends call me, Donna. So, what brings you to our corner of the ocean?" "Actually, it's a mystery, one I haven't solved yet. supposed to meet my Grandmother's attorney here." "A lawyer? Sounds like you could use that drink. What'll you have?"

Donna hands Matt a cocktail menu as Donna says, "You know what I can tell a lot about a man by his drink order." "I'll take a Whiskey on the rocks." "Something tells me, you're a veteran, in your line of work, burdened by a lot." "I use to be a Marine and I'm a NYPD Cop on furlough, Matthew Patterson." "Army, 101st Airborne." "Ooh-rah." "Hoo-ah."

Donna then turns her attention to the other customers as Matt nurses his whiskey as he feels somebody wrap their arms round your back in a big hug as they say, "Hey Bro! You're finally here! Ready to go crazy tonight?" Matt stands up and sees his sister Destani standing in front of him as he says, "Hey Destani, I can't believe you're thinking about partying at a time like this. Though, aren't you curious about this mysterious meeting with the lawyer?"

Destani shrugs her shoulders saying, "Sure… but that didn't stop you from flirting with Miss. Hot Bartender!" "We were just talking." "Oh, really?" "Yes, that was what was happening."

Destani snags some champagne of a passing waiter as Matthew says, "To the wildest summer our lives!" "That's what I like to hear, woo!" Matthew clinks his glass with Destani's and they drink.

* * *

Soon Matt's attention is caught by a professional man in a crisp suit.

The man then says, "Excuse me, sir and madam. I'm Dinesh Singh, and I have some paperwork for you to attend to…" "Oh! You must be Nana's… I mean, Grandma's lawyer." Destani says.

"Precisely. Thank you for meeting me here. I know it's highly unusual." "You mean highly awesome. I can't believe, Nana's last wish was for us to take this cruise together. I mean, it would be way more awesome if she were here…" Matthew nodded.

Dinesh nodded saying, "From my short time knowing her, it was clear that this summer trip was very important to her. I imagine she wanted to enjoy your time together, as she did when she was your age on this cruise." Matthew nodded saying, "Right, Nana never wanted us to worry about her. I miss her so much…" Matt toasted to his late Grandmother.

Dinesh nodded as he went into the suitcase, "I have something that just might help with that. She left each of you a letter. I also have letters for your other two siblings and cousin when they arrive." Destani then says, "Oh, they're running late. You may as well give us ours now."

Dinesh hands the pair their sealed envelopes. Matthew stares at it, being a cop for 4 years and a Marine for 5 years, he had learned to expect bad news from a letter, seeing they were never good news. He still remembered when he got the letter his Grandfather died, he had taken a grievance period to attend the funeral in the Marines, hearing something like that he couldn't comprehend.

"Wow, her last words to us… Destani, do you think we should do something special, like…" Matt turned and Destani had already opened her letter as he rolled his eyes saying, "Nothing hasn't changed."

Destani looks shocked as she says, "Oh. My. God. Matt, open your envelope now!"

Matt opened the letter and read.

* * *

 _My dearest Matthew,_

 _I hope you'll forgive me for keeping this from you, but I've seen wealth ruin many happy families, and I never wanted that for my children or grandchildren._

 _But now that I'm gone, I want you to know the truth. And I hope you'll honor my last wishes and find happiness from them."_

* * *

Matthew lowered the envelope as he said, "Wait, what does this mean?" Dinesh then says, "Your grandmother was a very, _very_ wealthy woman… And she's left a $500 million fortune to split among you, your three siblings, and your cousin…"

Matthew looked shocked as Destani did the maths, "That's… $100 million each! We're rich!" "I can't believe this is actually happening… but I want to be a New York Cop, it's who I am, what I do." "I assure you, this is very real, and it doesn't matter if you're a Police officer, you can still be rich." "Yeah, and that causes problems with your fellow cops unless, I could donate this to the Wounded Warriors' Project."

Destani smiled at her older brother saying, "Once a Marine, always a Marine, right Matt?" "Pride of my life." Matt had always looked out for fellow servicemen, he often donated some of his pay cheque to Wounded Warriors', being a Marine meant everything to him, and being a cop did as well. He did everything to be proud of his service.

Destani turns to Dinesh and says, "Okay, lawyer. I'm ready for my money now. I'll take it in twenties…" "Actually… your grandmother left you each specific instructions for how to receive your inheritance." "Instructions?" "They're detailed in the letters."

Both siblings turn to the second page seeing a list of instructions as Destani says, "Oh no. This is bad. Here, look…"

Matt takes Destani's letter saying.

* * *

" _Dearest Jessica,_

 _You've never learned the value of hard work. To get your inheritance, you must keep a job on board the ship for the entire summer."_

* * *

Matt hands the letter back to Destani who says, "Nana's making me work for this money! Didn't she love me at all?" "Come on, you know Nana adored all of us. She practically raised us after Mom and Dad…" "Yeah, except my life was all student loans and instant ramen when it could've been private jets and solid-gold Ferraris. Besides, it's going to be impossible for me to do her task. Are you sure there aren't any exceptions?"

Dinesh then shook his head answering, "Unfortunately not. Your grandmother was very specific with the wording in her will." "But how am I supposed to get a job here?" Destani whined. Dinesh then replied, "Arrangements have been made for you to work in the ship's finest restaurant, Nomade. You start this week." " _This_ week?! At least Matthew's going to be there with me, right?"

Matthew then read the rest of his letter.

* * *

" _Matthew, you've always been a good man. I know you've always struggled with being decisive and making commitments, such as your duties in the Marines and the NYPD, so I want to help you overcome that._

 _This cruise may help you to find your true love, I know you had trouble with trying to find the love of your life, and you told me that being a Police Officer was all you wanted to think about, but I worry that you're becoming too committed the job._

 _Try to let go of who you are and find that special girl. Once you have found that special girl, and the cruise makes its way to the final port. An elegant wedding has been prepared for you and your beloved fiancée, when you find her. You only need to make your vows."_

* * *

Destani then said, "I thought you were dating someone?" "Didn't go anywhere, totally different interests."

Destani nods watching her older brother leave with his bags heading for his cabin.

* * *

Matt heads for the door as he sees it open, _"Wait a second… The door's already open."_ Matt goes into cop mode.

Matt pulls out a gun saying, "Good thing I never leave home without this." Matt nudges the door open to find Sarah standing in the middle, he hadn't seen her in 2 years as she says, "Matt!" "Sarah?!" "I'm so glad I found you! I can't believe you it's been 2 years! I have something to say…"

Matt then says, "Sarah, I'm don't want to hear it." "But I brought your favourite baseball jersey." "You think you can fix this with a _baseball_ jersey? And I support the Yankees not the Mets." "… Sorry?" "Get out." "Matt." "I'm not listening."

Matt walks out as Sarah says, "Wait!" Matt slams the door behind him as Destani walks close behind as Matt tucks the gun into his waistband. Matt hears Sarah fumbling and cursing with the doorknob then footsteps following after him.

Sarah breathes heavily saying, "Slow down." "Not a chance in hell." "Matt! Stop being childish, we need to talk!"

* * *

Matt walks out onto the main deck as Sarah trips over herself.

"Matt, I never would've cheated on you if you hadn't been so distant. You practically pushed me into Franklin's arms!" Sarah says.

Matt is startled saying, "I… What, it's been 2 years and want to drag up old wounds?"

Matt then continues up, "Sarah, long before I met you, I was serving my country, serving my city to make it a better place, you were screwing behind my back while I made sacrifices to do what I loved, you know nothing of what I went through." "Matt…" "You were never a good fiancée. You never remembered my birthday, took me for granted and then hopped into anybody's bed. Worst of all, spent money I worked my ass off just so, you could use it for a sound system for your visits with Franklin."

Sarah simply says, "You don't know, what you're saying right now. Obviously getting emotional. You're going to regret when you've calmed down." "Only thing I've regretted is not breaking up with you when I had the chance." "I'm not letting you go that easily." "Either you walk now or this cruise is going to end in being murder mystery, and you know which one I prefer." Matt looks for a drink and throws it at Sarah who sputters saying, "You know I hate tequila!" Sarah then slips teetering on the edge of the pool as Matt pushes her in.

Sarah comes up saying, "Matt! You're completely immature, you've probably ruined my cell phone." "You ruined our life together." You don't want to work this out?" "I'm saying, you'd better hope I never see you again. Because next time I won't go so easy on you." "This was you going easy on me?"

"Yes." Matt threatens. Sarah throws her hands up saying, "Look, Matt, this is 'us' you're talking about… you want to throw that away? We've spent 5 years together. Are you really going to break up with me? And just _hope_ you find someone new? Who else is gonna put up with all your little quirks and insecurities?"

Sarah takes a breath before continuing, "I know you. I'm the only one who'll ever love you. Think about _that_." "2 years too late. Go away, Sarah." "Yeah, I'll give you some space. You need it. But this isn't over." Sarah walks away pushing her brown hair to the side.

* * *

"Ugh, what a witch." Destani says.

"She's not wrong… Whole life was built around who I was as a Marine and a Cop. What if she's right?" Matt takes a seat on the bar continuing, "I mean, I know you enjoy being single, but I hate it. I'm married to my job of being a cop. It's all I am in the world.

Destani replies, "I'm sure Nana wouldn't have wanted this. Actually… let me see that letter again."

Matt hands her the letter as Destani says, "Nana never said, you had to marry Sarah. Just someone. You've got the whole summer to find a new fiancée!" "That ain't a lot of time." "Doesn't means it's impossible. Ever heard of love at first sight? You totally have a chance at this."

Matt gives a small smile saying, "…You know what? I can do this. I'm not going to let Sarah ruin my life and make me miss out on $100 million. I've got a dream wedding waiting for me at the end of the summer and three months of a luxury cruise to the most amazing places on earth… There's a girl out there who's going to love me for _me._ Just got to find her."

* * *

Later at night, Matt is staring out the window of his cabin at the sea as he hears the sound of somebody pounding on the door. He pulls out the gun going to the door holding it behind him as he opens it to find Destani and Lizzie as he smiles as Lizzie says, "Matt, I'm so sorry! Come here and give me a hug!"

Soon Adam walks in as he says, "Matt, Destani told us everything." "Oh. Great…"

Matt chuckled as he pulled his brother into a tight hug saying, "Good to see you, Adam." "You too little brother."

The siblings laugh as Lizzie says, "I have an idea! We can get ice cream sundaes! That's always worked for us in the past!"

Adam speaks up saying, "You mean 'the past' as in 'elementary school'?" "Doesn't change the fact that it _worked,_ Adam!" "Okay, okay! I surrender!"

Destani rolls her eyes saying, "Ugh, that's enough out of you two! I can see I should've handled this on my own. What we need is alcohol, and a lot of it." "I shudder to think how much alcohol is 'a lot' in Jessica's eyes."

Lizzie then said, "Hey, this is up to Matt. How about it, big bro? What's going to cheer you up?" "Haven't had a sundae in a while, so I want the biggest ice cream sundae, you've ever seen." "Yes! I knew my plan was the best! I'll order some from room service!"

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone is crowded on Matt's bed as they dig into ice cream sundaes. Lizzie then says, "Isn't this fun? It's so indulgent!" "Oh, yeah. Maybe we'll build a nice blanket fort and make this 6th grade sleepover complete."

Adam then says, "You joke… but I'm actually not opposed to the idea. I'm an excellent fort builder." Matt chuckles saying, "I remember those days… Remember that time we all got sick at once, and Nana let us eat ice cream before dinner?"

Destani laughs saying, "Oh my god, I forgot all about that. I can't believe she's gone."

Everyone then gets a little sad until Adam says, "She'd be happy knowing that we're all together like this." Matt smiles "She always did say that the family had to stick together… This was a cute idea, Lizzie. I feel like we're little kids again."

Destani nods saying, "Yeah… it was actually pretty cool."

Lizzie then adds, "See? Now let's all go around the room and take turns telling stories of pleasant memories." "Okay, now you're trying to hard. Quit while you're ahead, Lizzie." Adam warns.

Lizzie takes a dollop of whipped cream smearing it all onto Adam's nose as he complains, "Hey!" that little incident results into a food fight between the four of them, as they begin to laugh like little kids again.

* * *

Matt laughs out loud saying, "Thanks for doing this with me, guys. I appreciate it. And the truth is. The only thing I regret is that now I've got to find a fiancée, fast, or I'm out of the inheritance." "We'll figure it out. You're extremely good-looking, you're single, and you've actually got a good personality. You'll have a fiancée in no time." Destani says, willing to help out her police officer brother until she turns frightened, "If anyone should be worried, it's _me!_ How am I going to keep a job all summer? While I'm on a _cruise ship?_ I'm literally going to go insane."

Lizzie rolls her eyes saying, "Only Destani could say something like that and mean it." "Okay, know-it-all, what was in your letter?" "Oh. Well. it's kind of strange…" "Seriously? Spill it!" Destani goads her twin.

Lizzie pulls the letter out of her pocket and Destani snatches it up. As Lizzie explains, "Nana thought that I was too focused on work. She thought I need to get out and live life more. So… she made a list for me. A list of all the things she did on her own summer vacation the year she met Grandpa. Climb a mountain, get a tattoo, try escargot…"

Matt and Adam laugh as Destani glares saying, "Great. So I have to slave over a nine-to-five, and your big challenge is to go have fun adventures?"

* * *

Destani drops the letter with a sigh as Matt picks it up glancing at the list of activities.

"I'm hardly in a place in life to be going on 'adventures'! I have to start thinking about my future! I'm almost out of college. If I want to start my career right, I need to land the Mansingh Internship."

Matt looked confused as he said, "What's that?" "One of the most prestigious internships in the country! I'd be working directly under Blaire Hall, the woman who Mansingh Transglobal's tech division from the ground up!" Lizzie says excitedly, "I need to be prepared for follow-up calls, phone interviews, updating my resume… But I can't juggle all of that _and_ some list of activities!"

Matt smiles saying, "You can do this! We'll help you. Here, why don't you start with an easy one? Like… learn salsa dancing. True fact there is a salsa class onboard the ship!" "Okay, yeah. I can do that!"

Matt hands the letter back to Lizzie as Destani says, "Wait a sec… Adam, what was your letter?" Adam stirs saying, "Mine? Uh, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Matt then gives him a look that he'd give a suspect as he says, "What are you hiding?!" "I'm not hiding anything! Can't a guy have a _little_ privacy around here?"

Lizzie then folds her arms around her chest saying, "But we told you what was in our letters! It would only be equitable for you reciprocate!" "Yeah, come on! Reciprocate!" Destani says standing alongside her twin and older brother.

Adam then straightens saying, "Ahem. Moving on." "Adam, even you have to admit that you're an extremely secretive person. You never tell us anything about your life…" "Or your work…" Matt said and Destani finally said, "Or your _girlfriend._ Are you still with Elena?"

Adam stutters saying, "Elena is… Look, I'm just private about my love life, okay?" "I'd kind of hoped that you'd bring her on the cruise with you…" "Right, like I'd want to throw her into this melee. Anyway, it's past one and I'm exhausted. I think we've done enough bonding for one night. We've got the rest of the summer to catch up." "Fair enough. You'll tell us all about her tomorrow, then." Matt said.

"We'll see." Adam replied.

Matt then says, "Thanks for sticking with me, guys. I don't know what I would've done without you." Matt and his siblings then embrace as they all say goodnight. Matt dresses down to his vest and underwear as he hops into bed.

* * *

Hours later he flashes back to his days in the Marines, he hears the screaming of his comrades especially that one mission that had haunted him, it stayed with him, caused him grief, but it hardened him.

He never showed that hardness with his siblings but only with his fellow patrol officers.

* * *

The next morning, Matt wakes up to a dozen texts from Destani as he get's up and dresses in a button down shirt, his trousers, boots and attaches his gun holster to his ankle before putting on his boot.

He walks down to the trendiest boutique on the ship as he says, "What's the emergency?" "There's a big cocktail mixer event for singles on the ship this afternoon and we've only got a few hours to get you ready for it!" Destani grins holding a flyer saying, "It's perfect!"

Matt then says, "A mixer for singles? I am so ready for this." "Attaboy. But you can't go looking like _this."_ Destani gestures to the outfit Matt is wearing as he says, "Ah, and you invited me here for…" "A shopping spree!" "Lovely."

Destani spots her twin saying, "Oh, there's Lizzie! I told her to meet us here… ohmygod, why is Lizzie with _her_?!"

Matt turns and spots Lizzie walking with their cousin Elizabeth who says, "Hello Matthew, Destani."

Elizabeth walks towards Matt who says, "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" "I imagine the same thing you're all doing. I'm here for Nana's inheritance." Elizabeth gestures to the envelope in her hand saying, "Lizzie was telling me all about how dear Matthew's having a little trouble with his task already!"

Matt shoots a glare at Lizzie as Destani says, "You told her? Sibling and Girl code, Lizzie." "Elizabeth _is_ a girl…"

Elizabeth then speaks up saying, "Anyway, Matt, How's being a cop?" "It's good I love it, still." "Oh, I bet." "What's that supposed to mean?"

Elizabeth looks surprised saying, "Oh, you were actually _surprised,_ weren't you? Oh, you poor thing…"

Elizabeth then patronisingly readjusts a strand of Matt's hair as Matt then says, "Violet, thanks for understanding. I know we don't always get along. But it's nice to know that you're there for me when it counts." "Oh. That's actually… kind of sweet. The thing is… wait, are you trying to get in my head by being nice?"

* * *

Soon Destani and Elizabeth go at each other until Elizabeth says, "It's funny you should say that. Because Matthew's failed engagement _is_ my business. It concerns _all_ of us."

Matt then picks up on what Elizabeth said saying, "Wait, what are you talking about? It concerns all of us?"

Elizabeth smiles evilly saying, "Well, I spoke to Nana's lawyer. Apparently, the wording of the will is very particular. The heirs who are able to complete their tasks divide the inheritance between them. So that means for every person who fails…" "Your share gets bigger, in other words." Matt said.

Elizabeth patronisingly pats Matt's cheek saying, "There's a reason you became a cop. I was going to say, 'the rest of our shares'… but now that you mention it, I would get the entire fortune to myself if the rest of you all fail miserably."

Destani says, "Why do you find some way to make Nana's last letters into a weird competition." "Only stating the facts, sweetie. And with Matt's fiancée out of the picture, it looks like there's one heir down, three to go…"

Matt smirks saying, "You underestimate me, there's a little thing I got taught in the Marines and the NYPD, push back and keep moving forward, improvise, overcome and adapt."

Elizabeth throws a devious smirk before flipping her hair walking away.

Soon both the twins talk to Matt as they show him various clothing as he spots something he sees, it's a classy suit with suspender braces as he takes it going into the changing room, he comes out and says, "Well, what do you think?" "You're amazing, bro."

Destani chuckles saying, "Yeah, getting you a fiancée is going to be too easy." "Let's not go too far, would prefer to be in my Marine Corps or NYPD dress blues for an occasion like this one." "Not an option." "None the less, go with what we got." "Let's go."

* * *

Later on, Matt and Destani walk into the doors of cruise ship's restaurant as heads turn towards him. Mostly the ladies are flashing him a smile.

Destani smiles, "See, your suit is dressing to impress." "It's getting a lot of attention, time to do this." "All you gotta do is turn on the charm." "Naturally."

Destani ducks to meet someone as Matt watches and says, " _So much for being my wingwoman."_

As soft chatter and music fills the air, Matt walks to the bar and takes a seat, when he hears a familiar voice, "Oh my gosh, Matthew? I had no idea you would be here at the singles cocktail mixer!" "You following me, Elizabeth?" Matt asks questioningly.

"Oh, I love to socialise. Didn't expect my cousin to be getting back in the saddle so soon. But good for you! I know how desperate you are for a woman after _2 years_." Elizabeth patronisingly says. "And I know you're desperate for money and attention." Matt says angrily.

"Oh really? …Bartender, can we get some drinks over here? My cousin is thirsty."

The bartender turns as her eyes light saying, "Hey Matt." "Hi, Donna." "What can I…" Donna trails off gazing down to Matt's suit back to his eyes saying, "Wow. Who knew a Marine could dress so good." "What can I say?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes as she angrily orders her drink before turning to her cousin, "Flirting with the staff, Matthew? Not a good look." "You know what, Elizabeth, you owe me." "I don't owe you anything." "How about you owe me for not ensuring ended up with a criminal record, just know I could have done that, but in any case, you're still my cousin, my family, or did you forget that?"

Elizabeth stayed silent until Matt continued, "I never told your mother, I sent letters to you every day of my life, even when I was with the Marines and in the NYPD… if you'll excuse me, I need to join the mixer."

Throughout the mixer it was disastrous for Matt, he didn't even find a single one that interested him instead he only began to nurse his bourbon in despair as he said to himself, " _Bad start to find a date, Matt. Have faith in yourself. Maybe a walk into town will do you some good, anyway, made port so there's that."_


	3. From Venice to Athens

Chapter 2 coming up. 3, 4, 5

* * *

Chapter 2:

Matt is sitting at the bar as he drinks his drink before thinking to himself, " _Never been to Venice, maybe I need that walk around town."_

Soon, Lizzie and Destani walk up as Matt says, "Destani! You're back! I thought you were following your _'soulmate'_!" "I never caught up with him after he left the mixer."

Lizzie clears her throat saying, "Ahem! But we came over to see how Matt was doing!" "Well in an unfortunate development, it ended horribly, not even a single girl was interested, mostly it was in this work of art." Matt gestured to his body as Lizzie said, "You're just a little rusty, you'll get back into it!" Matt gave her a look as Lizzie said, "Oh, that bad?!"

Matt then said, "Yeah, I told them I was a 5-year former United States Marine veteran and a current NYPD Officer but all it led to was " _Sorry, this ain't going to work_." "Sorry bro, you're just going through the motions, things will pick up." "Yeah, maybe, in fact I am going out to Venice for the day."

Destani nods saying, "Go get 'em, maybe there's somebody waiting for you." "I hope." Matt finishes his drink before walking out.

* * *

Matt then heads to step off the cruise ship at the port near Venice, he is dressed in a shirt with slacks and a pair of brown shoes as he walked down the gangplank, he checked his gun was fastened into his ankle holster and saw he had two clips of ammunition, he put on a pair of sunglasses.

As he walks into the heart of Venice, he looks round at the view as looks out at the water until he hears glass breaking, his cop senses kicked in as he said to a someone in Italian, " _Mi scusi, signorina, da dove viene?" "La gioielleria, laggi_ _ù_ _!" "Chiama per la polizia!"_

Matt races off to the scene as he pulls out his badge and his gun as he confronts the robbers, _"Agente di polizia, mani in alto o ti lascerò cadere!"_ the lead robber goes for the back pocket as Matt aims saying, " _Provalo! Ti sfido!"_

Soon the local authorities arrive as Matt says, " _Sono dalla tua parte, poliziotto dall'America!"_ Matt holds his badge out confirming who he is to the Venice Police as they arrest the robber.

* * *

Later on, Matt is finishing up his statement as one of them with jet black hair with blue eyes says, "What is your name?" "Matthew Patterson." "I knew a Matthew Patterson from 27th back in Manhattan." Matt then does a double take trying to remember the officer as he says, "I don't believe it, Joe Conti, how you doing?" Matt says.

Embracing his old friend from the NYPD as Joe said, "How you doing, my brother?" "Not too bad, last I heard you were on vacation in Sicily after your career-ending wound." "Indeed I was, until I came to Venice, found a life here." "You've done well for yourself, brother." "You look well, how's Sarah?" "She's no longer here, got dumped. Cheated on me." "Sorry to hear my friend, I had bad feeling about her." "Thanks Joe."

Joe then changed subject, "How's the family?" "Oh, they're good, we're all on vacation for the whole summer as part of my Grandma's last wish." "I heard she passed away, my sincere condolences." " _Grazie._ How about you? Any family?" "2 little bambinos and the most beautiful wife in Italia." "Congratulations, Joe." "I named my oldest after you."

Matt was speechless as he said, "You named him after me?" "You taught me everything to be a good cop, you saved my life in the Marines as well. I'm grateful my friend." "May I?" "Sure, keep it if you want." Joe fishes out a photo as Matt looks and sees a little boy and girl and a beautiful woman with dark hair and the deepest green eyes, he'd ever seen as he said, "Well done, my friend, the little girl?" "Aurora, my wife and my daughter Sofia." " _Sei un uomo fortunato." "Grazie."_ "I couldn't keep this, Joe." "Please, my friend, you must."

Matthew reluctantly keeps it as he says, "Thank you, my friend. I'd like to meet your family, but I gotta get back to the cruise." "Certainly, you can go, let me know when your wedding is, I'd to come." "3 months' time." Matt answered. Joe looked shocked.

Joe then asked, "How did…?"

Matt chuckled saying, "Tell me about it, apparently, my grandma set it up only found out yesterday. I best go." "See you my friend." "See you around, _Fidelis Ad Mortem." "Fedele al Corpo, Maestro Gunnery." "Fedele al Corpo, Sergente dell'Artigliere."_ Joe saluted Matt as he returned it before walking away.

* * *

Matt then walked away as he found himself in the San Marco Piazza at a café table as he looked around him.

He saw the streets filled with couples walking around until he saw someone, she was a tall and gorgeous brunette, she had light brown hair with ocean blue eyes, it wasn't her beauty that puzzled Matt, it was something that seemed familiar to him. It was herself that looked familiar to Matt and he had wondered where he had met the woman. But he couldn't place it, he shrugged it off and made his way back to the ship as he kept asking himself, " _Where have I met her before?_ " he just walked into his room and changed out of his clothing sliding his gun underneath the pillow.

As he began to fall asleep, he searched his elephant memory, it was his prime skill, he was able to remember a face based on what the person looked like. It had what made him a great cop and a Marine to remember faces, but what troubled him was the fact he couldn't place the girl he had met in Venice.

* * *

Destani was walking to her new job, she was dressed in a waitress' uniform heading towards the kitchen of Nomade, which is a French restaurant on board.

She looked solemn as she murmured to himself, " _Let's get this over with…"_ soon somebody walked over and said, "Well hello, I'm Carter. I definitely would've remembered seeing a hot girl like you around here, so you must be new." "I'm new here, but not by choice." "Ah, I see."

Soon Destani begins to mingle with the co-workers until she spots somebody familiar as she says, "What are you doing here?" "I work here… and…" the manager stuttered as he continued, "That uniform…" he then straightened himself before saying, "You must be Destani, the new girl." "You've heard of me?" "Yes, my name is Blake Yasuda, and I'm your _boss."_ "Wait, what?!"

Destani is shocked as Blake repeats himself, "I'm your _boss."_ "I thought you were just a hot guy on the cruise." "You're not exactly who I was hoping for, I was expecting somebody a little more professional." "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Blake waves it off as he begins to speak with everyone present in the kitchen handing out assignments, Destani is assigned to clean up dishes as she finds it difficult, but until she hears Carter and Blake talking, she seizes her chance to try and gain favour with him.

It works and she is outside on deck assisting Carter as she looks at how boring the party is as she talks to the DJ, it is soon starting to bounce as she sees Elizabeth who is trying to snake her way in to everything until she is pushed in by Destani as everyone begins to enjoy the fun.

* * *

Afterwards, Destani is following Elizabeth down a narrow corridor hearing her voice, " _I know, Mom. I'm telling you, Destani is like, one wrong move away from being fired. There's no way she's going to make it to the end of summer."_

Destani is shocked as she asks herself, " _Why is Elizabeth trying to sabotage us, and why is Aunt Lilith involved?"_

Destani gets out her phone and presses voice recording listening in, " _She got me soaking wet! There's no way she's keeping her job after this. Trust me, we don't have to deal with her anymore."_

" _This has got to be about the inheritance money." Destani thinks to herself._

" _And Matthew's basically out, after everything with Sarah trying to get back with him it didn't succeed, but with him as a Cop, he'll push back hard, he's a Marine. And shy little Lizzie won't be able to handle that stupid bucket list thing Nana gave her, so that only leaves Adam. I don't know what his task is yet. He's been all secretive about it for some reason… You want me to sneak into his room and find out? I'll call you when I'm done."_ Elizabeth disconnects call as she begins to get nervous saying, " _I don't want to do this to Matt, he's done so much for me, he'll never forgive me for what I've done."_

Destani ducks sending a text message to Matt saying, _"Matt, help, Elizabeth is trying to get Adam's letter! Stop her!"_

* * *

Matt is in his room, picking out a blue polo shirt, trousers and his boots.

He then walks out of the room as he hears his phone bleep seeing it's from Destani who said, _"Matt, help Elizabeth is trying to get Adam's letter! Stop her!"_

Matt mutters to himself saying, "After everything I do for her, she throws it out the window!"

Matt races to Adam's room as he walks inside locking the door, he sees the letter on the bed and picks it up putting it in his cargo pocket, he hears the doorknob rattle as he takes out his phone placing it on the floor underneath the bed stand.

Elizabeth walks into the room and begins to search for the letter, no luck as she mutters to herself, she gets out the phone and says, "Mom, the letter's not here, I don't know where it could be, maybe Adam has it on him, alright, I'll check him, I'm sorry, bye!" Elizabeth walks out of the room closing the door as Matt gets out from underneath clutching the letter in his hand as he picks up the phone turning off the recorder as he picks up the letter.

Adam comes into the room as he said, "Matt, what are you doing here?" "Elizabeth tried to steal your letter, you've have Destani to thank for alerting me of this." "Thanks little brother, I owe you one." "It's only the two of us, you can tell me what your task is and it stays between us. You have my word, none of it gets out."

Adam quickly nods as he opens it and passes it to Matt who reads.

* * *

" _Adam, my oldest grandson, you work far too hard. I hope you will take the opportunity on this cruise to spend more time with your loved ones, including your wonderful girlfriend of 2 years. To get your inheritance, you must take Elena Sanchez on dates every Friday night for the duration of the cruise."_

* * *

Matt hands it back saying, "Alright, sounds simple, but what's the problem?" "The problem is… Elena isn't actually my girlfriend."

Matt then looked furious as he said, "Adam! If Elena's not your girlfriend, then who is she?" "It's kind of embarrassing." "Oh, you aren't… you know, out of the closet?" "No, I'm not, actually I'm not gay." "Oh, then who is she to you?" Adam didn't say anything.

Matt then used his powers of deduction saying, "She's your co-worker?" Adam looked shocked as he said, "How did you know?" "You forget, brother, that I'm a 4-year veteran of the NYPD, hell I know you work crazy hours. It explains why you've been out of touch and secretive. Plus you never gave us the chance to know anything about you or what's going on with you. Hell I told you everything about my job in the NYPD."

Adam sighs as he reluctantly says, "Elena's my assistant, she believes in our law firm's mission and she's been my righthand woman for a few years now." Matt allowed him to continue as Adam did so, "Christmases ago, Elena helped mail out the gifts for the family and Nana had called to thank me, I let it slip that she did it." "This assumption caused Nana to assume she was your girlfriend and she could rest easy, right?" "Right, I let her continue to believe that." "So you lied to her?" "I kinda liked my wording better."

Matt then slapped his older brother up the head saying, "Idiot. What are you going to do about the weekly dates that Nana wants you to go on?" "I don't know, but it's going to be hard considering I don't have a girlfriend."

Matt folds his arms across his chest saying, "Be thankful, I got here before Elizabeth did, otherwise, you'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble." "I do need that money."

* * *

Matt then smacked his brother again saying, "What the hell is the matter with you? Any more secrets I should know about, what did you do this time? Rack up a gambling debt?" "No, I didn't do that, I need it for my firm." "I don't understand, I thought things were going okay?" Matt asked.

"I need the inheritance to keep the lights on, mostly I'm doing pro bono work, for people who can't afford legal help." "Why didn't you tell me this?" "I thought I could handle it?" "Adam, you can't fix every problem on your own, you can't bear every burden too." "You can. You help people every day and you protect them." "Not every problem is solved doing the right thing, you deal with every person in unsavoury business. Look, I kept some money from my moonlighting job…" "I can't put that on you, this is on me." "Come on bro, what about Elena?" "I couldn't ask her to do that." "You said she's a firm believer in your firm, she'd be willing to help." "That's crazy."

Matt rolled his eyes as he grabbed the phone and scrolled through the contacts finding Elena's number holding his brother back as Matt said, "This is for your own good!"

Matt dials the number letting it ring as he dodged Adam as it picked up saying, " _Hello?" "_ Elena, hi!" " _Who is this? How do you have Adam's phone?_ " "This is his brother, Matt, there's little to explain, but the story starts off with our rich Grandmother…"

Adam snatches the phone away from Matt as he ended the call glaring at his young brother saying, "What was that?" "You need to get your head out your ass and explain to her what's going on!"

Matt looks down and sees his phone buzzing as he picks up saying, "Hello." " _Matt, it's me, I need to talk."_ Elizabeth said. "Sure, where are you?" " _Poolside bar, could you please…?"_ "You got it."

Matt ends the call as Adam says, "What was that about?" "Oh, Lizzie, said she wanted to talk to me about something, I gotta go and see her." "Okay." "You call Elena and get her down here, explain what's going on, you don't and I'll do it." Adam nods as Matt leaves.

* * *

Adam then takes his phone calling Dinesh as he said, "Hello Dinesh, could I meet with you, at the poolside bar?" he hears a reply back as he says, "Thank you, Dinesh, I'll see you in a minute."

Adam walks to the bar as he sees Dinesh and says, "Thank you for meeting me, it's regarding my task, Elena is my assistant at work, if you searched every social media she has, there's no mention of a relationship, it's the fact she's very private." "Why's that?" "Well, we work together and people can gossip, it would look unprofessional." "Certainly plausible, this explanation, have your brother and sisters met Elena?" "Truth is, they never met her. I'm very private about my personal life, even my family. But this cruise can change that." Adam explains.

Dinesh nods as he smiles saying, "I appreciate your candour, Adam. It's so refreshing to find someone so forthcoming and frank." "Of course, I do understand rules are rules." "Adam, I look forward to meeting your girlfriend soon, I'll stop by to greet her on Friday." "Of course." Adam said as he shook Dinesh's hand.

At the bar on the other side, Matt sees Elizabeth as he says, "What's this about?" "I need to confess something to you." "What?" "I tried to take Adam's letter, Aunt Lilith wants me to sabotage all 4 of you, so she can give me the inheritance, all 500 million." "Why tell me this?" "After what you did for me, I owe you." "Alright, look, I know things haven't been good between us and I care about my family, you are a part of that, you need my help, you've got it, I'm always a call away."

Elizabeth nods as she says, "What if I'm in another country?" "I'll always be there, side by side with you, guiding you." Elizabeth nods saying, "Thanks Matt." "No problem, cousin." Matt says clinking his drink with Elizabeth.

* * *

In the dance studio, Lizzie arrives readying for her first salsa lesson as she walks in seeing people partnering up as she looks around finding nobody until she walks into a blonde haired girl who says, "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear, you not having a partner, I was going to ask if you could be mine?" "It's my first time, but could you show me the ropes though, please?" "Of course, I'm Audrey." "Lizzie Patterson." "Nice to meet you."

As the music begins, Audrey begins to get into tune of the music swaying her hips to the music as she shimmies to the right as Lizzie shimmies to the left, as she gets the hang of it. Soon the two begin to flirt as Audrey said, "Something I'm dying to ask you… why didn't anyone come over to ask you to dance? "Let's just say, they weren't my type and plus I didn't want to cause any scenes, next time, I've got your back." "I'll keep that in mind."

Lizzie tries to focus but her mind kept swaying to the work that she needed to do as Audrey noticed this saying, "So, what's your deal? No offence, but you're dancing like you don't want to be here. Where's your mind right now?" "Oh, I guess I am pretty distracted. I _really_ should be working on my Mansingh Internship Application."

Audrey then says, "Your _what_ application?" "It's a prestigious position and a pivotal part of my five-year plan for success at Mansingh Transglobal!" "That's the goal, huh? That's as high as you're aiming?" "More like boss of the machine. It's about the money, it's a lifetime chance to work with Blaire Hall!" Lizzie explains.

"The sketch comic?" Audrey says.

Lizzie explains in detail who Blaire Hall is as Audrey admits she is very impressed until she points out the flaw as they continue to dance gracefully until she sees a mad crewmember as Audrey says, "Did he see me?" "Why's he after you?" "It's a long story and I need some help to engineer an escape!" "Okay, I'm with you!"

The pair run out of the dance hall pursued by the man as they run into a young woman and push her into her room avoiding the crewmember as the unknown woman then says, "What the eff are you doing in my room?!" "I am so sorry to intrude miss, but there's a very good reason for this. My associate can explain."

The woman then turns towards Lizzie who says, "We're hiding from a jealous ex. He's jealous that I'm… spending time with my girlfriend?" Audrey nods backing Lizzie up saying, "Oh my god, he's like, crazy possessive."

The woman then says, "Oh my god, such a typical boy." "Oh my god, _right?"_ "Reminds me of this one guy I knew back at Hartfeld. Oh. My. G…"

Lizzie then interrupts saying, "Well, I think the coast is clear! We should get going!"

* * *

The pair then leave the room bolting as Audrey bursts out laughing as she says, "Holy crap, that was brilliant!" "That was terrifying! I'm a horrible liar!"

Audrey pats her shoulder saying, "Oh, you were _aces_ , sweetie! Natural born performer." "Really?" "Oh yeah. I grew up a theatre geek. Improv class and all that. And you, m'lady, have got chops."

Lizzie stifles a smile as the pair head for a discreet door in the hallway testing the knob, they test the door but it's locked as Audrey says, "Quick! I need the underwire from your bra!" "What?!" "Come on, that guy is going to circle back any second!" "If that's what it takes…" Lizzie begins to shrug her sweater off until Audrey stops her.

"Wait, wait, wait! I was kidding!" "Excuse me?" "I just only wanted to see if you would do it! You poor, precious lamb. I can just use my lockpick."

Audrey then picks up her lockpick and begins to fiddle around with the door until it opens. Lizzie is shocked as she says, "How did you know how to do that?" "If my dad asks, I learned it from the Girl Scouts. If my friends ask, I learned it from a street gang called the Girl Scouts." "Which is the truth?" Lizzie asks uncertainly.

Audrey shrugs saying, "…YouTube." Audrey winks as the two head up to the top via a stairwell.

* * *

They make it out onto the upper deck which is crowded as Audrey takes off across the deck side-stepping around the guests and crew members. As Lizzie spots the man from before hot on her trail.

Lizzie begins to follow Audrey as the man says, "Get back here!"

Audrey then shouts out to Lizzie saying, "Lizzie, come on!" "Coming!"

They make it through the crowd passing through everyone as he gains on the two girls, grabbing hold off Audrey's shoulder soon Lizzie grabs some towels as she chucks the armful right into the crewmember's face as the two continue to run making their way into the kitchen as they find a tight space. Both girls feel their hearts out of their chests.

Lizzie says, "What're…" "Shhh!" the pair listen closely as the man from earlier growls out, "I know you're around here somewhere!"

The pair hold their breath as the crewmember rushes by… after he leaves, Lizzie turns to Audrey.

"What in the world did you _do?"_ "Well… it might have something to do with this…" Audrey pulls out a peaked cap as Lizzie says, "Talk about much ado about nothing…" "The captain was being a jerk to some kid who bumped into him on deck. And now, somewhere, there's a pompous old man blowing a fuse over his missing hat. And that makes me all fluttery inside."

Lizzie cocks her head saying, "You're… a strange one. What're you gonna do with it?" "Dunno. I was thinking of keeping it. Suits me, don't you think?"

Audrey puts the cap on and sticks her tongue out at Lizzie as she says, "But you're my partner-in-crime now. What do _you_ think I should do with it?" Lizzie thinks about the idea as she explains what to do.

The pair head out onto the deck stealthily as they raise the captain's hat onto a flagpole, soon they're spotted leading to a chase. Once they're all clear, the pair then part ways as Lizzie says, "Wait! When will that be?" "My guess? Sooner than you think…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Destani is walking to Matt's room as she knocks on the door.

Matt opens as Destani says, "I need to ask you something." "What is it?" "When I found out Elizabeth wanted Adam's letter. She didn't go through with it, said something about she owes you, what did you do?" "I can't tell you that." "Can't or won't? What did you do for her?" "I'm not discussing this, not my story to tell." "Why are you being secretive?" "I'm not being secretive, I'm not discussing this, end of discussion." Matt closes the door on his younger sister turning his attention towards the laptop on the desk as he begins to go through pictures of what looks like a crime scene making notes in a notebook.

But he loses concentration as he goes through his pictures as he finds one of him, Officer Henry Renzulli and Officer Thomas Donnelly IV from New Years' Eve, he smiled at the picture and his 2 friends, who both had their lives.

Thomas was taking care of his adoptive daughter Danielle, he had been asked as the godfather along with Henry Renzulli and his wife. Henry was with his wife who was carrying their first child. Henry was in the 27th Precinct after graduating in the academy working as a probationary beat-cop, the two were partners and the best of friends due to their shared love of the United States Marine Corps.

But there were a lot of things on Matt's mind, one of them was the fact that he hadn't remembered the mystery girl from Venice, it troubled him, he even swore that he remembered the brunette from somewhere even searching his memories from his days in the Scout Snipers and his early days as a cop, but so far there had been no luck.

* * *

The next day in Athens, Greece, the Patterson siblings are on a cruise excursion in at the _Acropolis_ as Lizzie pointed it out.

Matt then got out the camera as he took a picture with Lizzie and Destani in the background as he said chuckling, "Good photo. And it's beautiful."

Destani then mutters angrily, "Yeah, what you can see of it around all these tourists." "Lighten up, Destani." Matt says.

Adam then says, "Plus, you're one of those tourists, Destani."

Matt chuckles as Destani throws him a glare.

Both twins then get into a little squabble as Matt looks around in his own world he then looked around and saw part of a war memorial at the Northern curtain wall that contained names from the Battle of Marathon as he touched the wall, and began to see the past warriors as he walked away saying, "Lot of history, behind these ruins, easy to get lost in."

The quiet doesn't last however as he hears an unpleasurable voice saying, "There you are, Matt. I've been looking for you." "What the hell are you doing here, Sarah?!" "I thought you were in port." "I followed you, Matt, you need to remember that I'm the only girl for you." Sarah said.

* * *

 **English to Italian Translations:**

Excuse me Miss, where's that coming from? - _Mi scusi, signorina, da dove viene?_

The jewellery store, down there! – _La gioielleria, laggiù!_

Call the Police! – _Chiama per la polizia!_

Police Officer, hands in the air or I will drop you! – _Agente di polizia, mani in alto o ti lascerò cadere!_

Try it! I dare you! – _Provalo! Ti sfido!_

I'm on your side, Police officer from New York, America – _Sono dalla tua parte, poliziotto dall'America!_

You're a lucky man – _Sei un uomo fortunato._

Faithful to the Corps, Master Gunnery – _Fedele al Corpo, Master Gunnery._

Faithful to the Corps, Gunnery Sergeant – Fedele al Corpo, _Sergente dell'Artigliere._

* * *

 **English to Latin Translation:**

Faithful until Death – _Fidelis Ad Mortem_

* * *

Hope you like this one. More drama coming up, a certain somebody is going to be making an introduction very soon. So for now, stay classy and stay amazing.

Also, do like and review this story, the support you guys have handed down is amazing, Love you all.


	4. Meeting Angela Martinelli

Here comes the next chapter, it's going to be exciting. Let's read on. 6, 7, 8

* * *

Chapter 3:

" _I followed you, Matt, you need to remember that I'm the only girl for you." Sarah said._

Sarah smiles expecting an answer until Matt says, "Wait, excuse me?" "Come on, now. I'm sorry about how things went down. Isn't it about time you forgave me?" Sarah said grinning like a fool.

Matt then turned to leave not giving a response as Sarah said, "Wait, wait, wait, Matt… okay, I know the one thing you wanted more than anything was to get married, so here…"

Sarah then pulled out a ring box revealing a ring, it had been the same one that Matt had proposed to Sarah with as Matt said, "No, Sarah, I am not getting engaged to you, Nor am I re-proposing to you either, if you even think about getting me in some kind of legal document, it ain't gonna work. Plus only reason you'd want to get engaged again is to go after my money, that's why you came back."

Sarah gasped loudly until she said, "I would _never…_ " "Save it, I'm not in the mood. You always pushed it back. So I'm not getting involved."

Sarah got angry saying, "Fine, somebody contacted me about your Grandmothers' final wish for you. Plus this was a perfect opportunity, we get married as planned and split the money 70-30." "70 being you and 30 being me." Matt guessed.

"Yes, basically." Sarah replied grinning.

Matt gets a murderous look on his face before leaning into her saying, "We're done, okay? I'm never changing my mind. If you even think about trying to change my mind, I will make sure you're wiped off the face of the earth, no one will find you, you'll be a cold case for many years. So leave me alone."

Matt walked away back to where his siblings where as he moved along the ruins of the Acropolis as he then says to himself, _"Not going to let this latest stunt from Sarah ruin this amazing trip for me!"_

* * *

Soon he hears a woman cry out as he races over to help out a woman that tripped on a rocky outcrop stumbling to the ground, as he steps in to catch her.

"Whoa!" Matt says as the girl throws her arms around his neck saying, "Thanks!" "It's okay, I've got you, Miss…" "Angela, Angela Martinelli. And you are…?" "Matthew Patterson but you can call me Matt." "Nice to meet you, Matt."

Angela breaks the embrace as Matt recognises her as the girl from Venice he had met, but still he couldn't remember from where he had recognised her from before Venice.

Matt smiles saying, "Trust me, pleasure is mine. It's not every day a gorgeous woman falls into my arms." "It's not every day that a handsome guy catches me."

Matt flashes his mega-watt grin saying, "Lucky day for the both of us." "Don't tell me you're wasting the day swimming through tourists."

Matt chuckles saying, "I enjoy history, but I was wondering whether we had met before." "What makes you think so?" "I don't know, just get that feeling and I always remember a beautiful face."

Angela blushes saying, "You know to think about it, I kinda seeing you before, wearing a uniform." "Well, why don't we… get on out of here and see Greece and maybe we can help each other remember."

Angela looks seeing three people smiling as she says, "Might want to let your family know."

Matt looks over as Adam gives him a thumbs-up and mouths to him, " _LUCKY. DEVIL."_

Matt nods but turns to Angela saying, "No, they'll be fine, normally they'll tell you to keep me out with you for as long as you can, so why don't we get going?" "Let's go, cowboy."

Matt raises an eyebrow saying, "What makes you think I'm a cowboy?" "Tall, muscular, handsome, sure you don't have a hat?" Matt chuckles saying, "Wish I did, but no, not a cowboy."

* * *

The pair then head to Omonia Square in downtown Athens heading for a smaller square with few tourists. Matt then asks, "Forgive me for asking, but, where are we?" "Welcome to the _real_ Athens."

Matt and Angela walk into the crowded street as Matt guides her through the crowd as Angela says, "You don't waste any time, do you? Already met and you have your arms around me." "I'm behaving." "Matt!" the pair laugh.

Matt then says, "We should get to know each other a little better first." "Definitely! I like to be living on the edge and be myself, you know." "Reckless, breaks the rules, I always do that unless I have a perfectly good reason to do so, normally I'm a by the book person." "Yeah, that's me as well, although you may have to give me a good reason, you know."

Matt smirks saying, "Gotta give you a good one, then." "You up for the challenge?" "Always up to the challenge, no matter how big or small."

Angela smiles saying, "We could grab a bite to eat, there's a local marketplace and a hole in the wall restaurant." "I like the marketplace, nice, big crowds." "You a big crowd person?" "Not really, but uh for some reason, I just blend in, you know." "Yeah, me too."

The pair walked out of an alley into a marketplace. There were rows of booths. Each manned by a shopkeeper shouting in Greek.

* * *

Angela then said, "This was the right choice." "Spending the day with me? I am flattered." "I meant picking the marketplace. I love the chaos of the street. Smell of spices in the air and the sun on my face. And hanging out with you is amazing as well." "I'm flattered, Angela." "Call me Angie, Matt."

Matt smiled widely as Angela felt her insides turn to goo. The wind had both greeted them as Angela said, "Ooh, Gyros, I love those!" "Alright, what one do you like?" "Spicy lamb." "Sure, how about some ouzo to share?" "I'm in." "Alright."

Matt had walked up to the proprietor and said, " _Γεια σου, μπορώ να πάρω δύο γυροσκόπια, τόσο πικάντικα όσο και ένα μπουκάλι ούζο;_ " " _Το πήρατε, φίλε μου!_ " the manager nodded as Matt prepared money handing it over to him, in return, he received 2 gyros and a bottle of ouzo as he nodded in thanks.

Angela looked surprised as she said, "You speak Greek?" "Like a native, learned overseas." Matt answered.

"What were you?" " _Ηνωμένο Σώμα Θαλάσσιων Σωμάτων, λοχίας Master Gunnery, κυρία, 5ετής κτηνίατρος, πριν από τη Νέα Υόρκη PD από το 2015."_

Angela smiled saying, "Did you ever make it to Cordonia?" "I was in Cordonia. my 2nd year in the Marines."

Angela nodded, "Thank you, for your service." "Ma'am." "I have to admit, I'm glad I'm here with you. Although, I can't believe any of this happening."

Matt looked puzzled saying, "How do you mean?" "I'm on a date with a total stranger, one I remember from Cordonia, when things got bad." "Yeah, it was a rough time." Matt said.

Angela then said, "You looked unhappy with somebody, a woman, correct?" "Yeah, I was engaged to her for 2 years ago, she cheated on me while I was risking my neck for my country and my city, guess, I was a fool." "You in need of some serious spice in your life?" "With somebody that I trust, yeah. Been without it for 2 years, now I'm just old."

Angela chuckled saying, "You're not old, I'll show you some spice." Angela mischievously grinned flirtatiously.

Matt returned the smile flirting with the gorgeous woman in front of him as he offered Angela his hand and the two linked together hand in hand.

Angela then smiled saying, "Glad I took a risk with you." "Me too." "So you were in Venice?" "Yeah, I was." "You were the one that stopped the robbery?" "I did, yeah." "You risked your life, why?" "Been a soldier and a cop, this kind of thing stays with you, being alert, risking your life, I wanted to be a cop."

Matt took a breath before continuing, "Because, I couldn't shake the call for duty in my ears, it's been my life, one I'm proud to live." "I like that in a man."

Angela kissed his cheek saying, "How about you and I, walk around a little longer at night, Greece can leave you breathless at night, trust me." "Where you go, I follow." "Let's go, Marine."

* * *

The pair head back to the Acropolis, avoiding security guards as Matt checked over his shoulder smiling, "All clear." "You're sneaky, you do this all the time?" "As Marines, we have to be stealthy, that stayed with me as an NYPD cop." "I'm impressed." "I've been trying all day."

Matt leads Angela down to a clear patch of grass as they cuddle staring at the stars as Angela asks, "Are you always a rule-breaker?" "In the NYPD, I normally have a good reason, facing the stuff I see, I normally have a good reason to do something like that." "You face a lot of bad things?" "Stuff we can't get rid of, cases involving kids, those affected me." "You're protective, aren't you?" "Yeah, very protective. I even get personally involved in cases, where something or someone close to me is affected, and I just… break and I… go off the rails."

Angela feels sad as she says, "Matt… I'm so sorry." "Thank you, Angie."

Matt smiles down at Angela saying, "I don't want to waste any time with you." "Neither do I, plus this is one night together, we get." "You trust me?" "Yes." "Let's make the most of that time, then."

Matt kisses her passionately wrapping his arms around Angela's body leaning their foreheads on each other as Angela says, "You stopped kissing me." "Let's not make that mistake again." Matt then kisses Angela on her neck then her shoulder as she whispers his name, " _Matt." "Angela."_

Matt grins as they continue to passionately kiss as Matt lays his jacket on the ground allowing Angela to lay down on top of it as Matt continues to kiss her as he ran a hand through her long shiny brown hair, he then wrapped his arms round her continuing to kiss her in to the night.

Later on, the pair are laying on the ground looking up at the stars, as Angela says, "Tonight was perfect, just wish you didn't head back to the ship." "Let's focus on the here and now." Matt says kissing Angela's forehead.

"Right now, it's all I think about." "Let's not ruin the moment, right?" "Right, you are." Angela closes her blue eyes drifting to sleep as Matt continues to embrace her fully. Matt continues to think about how someday and somehow, that Angela would still be around.

* * *

Matt then walks back to the ship later seeing no sign of Angela, he heads back to his room and just exercises. Afterwards, he showers changing into a blue button-down shirt, his cargo trousers and boots. He doesn't leave the room instead he lays on the ground turning his head towards the window watching the ocean shift and turn.

As he hears the door open and raises his gun seeing his brother Adam who raises his arms as he says, "Easy Kemosabe, I come in peace." "Would it kill you to knock?" "Sorry, I assumed otherwise." "Could've said it was you, instead…" Matt stays quiet until he says, "Ah forget it." "What are you doing on the floor?" "Just watching the ocean." "Doesn't it hurt, laying like that?" "I slept in worse places." "Still remember some of your letters." "Surprised you read them, in all the time you had with College." "Well we can't all be Marines or Police Officers like you." "True, except for Destani though, I always pictured her being a cop."

Adam shot a look over at his brother saying, "Seriously?" "What? She had the spunk of being a cop, be a little feisty at times though." "Which would be a disaster though." "Yeah, stupid idea."

Adam nods as Matt asks, "What are you doing here?" "No was just wondering, if you wanted to come out onto the deck?" "Later on, I will, go have a drink."

Adam nods as he walks out of the room and leaves Matt looking up at the wall.

* * *

6 hours later

Matthew leaves the hotel room and heads to the top deck looking out at the shoreline with the ship prepping to leave the port, there's a lot on his mind as keeps the bottle of beer in his hand, he even thinks about Angela from Athens too as he says to himself, "Goodbye Athens…" but in his mind he says, " _And goodbye Angela."_

Matthew is joined alongside Adam who says, "Missing it already? We're only there for a day…" "Spectacular day too. Just wish I slowed time down, or even had that power."

Adam nods saying, "You're telling me, you know the saying, 'Time flies when you're having fun… But it goes worrying about how to get the inheritance."

Adam sighs as Matthew turns to him saying, "Be truthful, have you talked to Elena?" "No."

Matt wrestles with the idea to smack his brother in the head as he says, "Your date's tomorrow! And you're running out of time. Don't you need to tell her?" "I can't drag Elena into this."

Matt nods saying, "At least let Elena make up her mind. Presumably she's smart if she's working for you, and she believes in the company. I know you don't want to impose, but what if she actually wants to help?"

Adam stays silent until he says, "But you have to admit this is crazy. I'm asking Elena to pretend to be my girlfriend for my inheritance? I mean, Nana always had a great sense of humor. Sometimes I wonder if the conditions of the will were all a joke to her."

Matt smacks his brother up the head saying, "I think Nanna just wants us to be happy, I don't even think this was joke at all. I think she's looking out for us." "By giving you a deadline to find a fiancée by the end of the summer?"

Matt chuckles saying, "By helping me to push forward, to trust that I can make the next step. Certain this wasn't what I had in mind, but I'm not regretting it. For the first time since I've been on leave, I'm taking the chances."

Matt looks out over the sea before turning back to Adam and saying, "You should do the same. Take a chance. Ask Elena if she'll come." "Feels weird getting advice from my little brother… but all right."

Adam pulls out his phone and dials Elena's number. After a beat, he mouths the phrase, _"It went to her voicemail."_ Matt then gestures, " _Leave a message!_ "

Adam leaves a voicemail as he walks down the steps. Soon Matt is alone as he turns back to the view of the sea seeing the ship pull away from the dock.

* * *

"Matt!"

Matt turns at the sound of his name as he turns to see Angela as she repeats, "Matt!" Matt is shocked as he says, "Angie?"

Matt walks over towards Angela and kisses her as she wraps his arms around Matt's neck leaning in to the kiss as they break with Matt saying, "What are you doing here?"

Angela rubs the back of her head saying, "After I left you behind yesterday, I just couldn't get you out of my mind."

Angela continues further, "I thought one perfect day was enough, but what happened between us last night was incredible." "Amen to that!" "I want to see where it takes us, so I'm deciding to join the cruise for the rest of the summer."

Matt looks shocked with a hint of a smile on his face as he says, "What?"

* * *

In the morning, Lizzie dashes into the dance studio, late for the next salsa class as Audrey calls out to Lizzie saying, "Lizzie, over here!" "Sorry, I'm late!"

Audrey waves Lizzie to the other side of the studio as Audrey says, "I thought you stood me up!"

Lizzie then explains the reason for her being late as Audrey says, "You can check your phone the second class is over, but right now it's time to salsa!" "I know, I know. Okay, I'm here, I'm focused." "And ready to party?" Audrey adds.

Lizzie laughs saying, "And ready to party."

The pair head out onto the dancefloor and join the other couples that are already shimmying away. Soon Audrey explains that the class will have a salsa exhibition at the end of the classes where each pair has to show off their stuff.

Audrey comes up with an idea, "I was thinking… we should totally get matching outfits for it, like those crazy-sparkly ballroom dresses. Go vintage or go home, right?" "Matching outfits? As long as I am dancing with you, I don't care what we wear."

Audrey chuckles saying, "You really mean that? What if I suggested we wear our birthday suits?" Lizzie blushes and begins to stutter as Audrey soon says, "You're so cute when you blush."

Audrey reminds Lizzie about the hammerlock move and reminds her what to as the pair begin to move into the beat of the music. Just as they begin, Lizzie feels her phone vibrating with a notification as Lizzie ignores the phone and focuses on the dancing as Audrey leads her through the hammerlock effortlessly combining together.

After the class, Lizzie opens her phone and finds out about the Mansingh Global seeing they're moving forward Lizzie to the next step of the application. Lizzie is congratulated by Audrey who performs a silly pose as Lizzie spots a rose pattern drawn on the inside of her ankle saying, "That's beautiful! I didn't know you have a tattoo."

Audrey looks up smiling as she says, "Oh, this? I just drew it when I was bored earlier today. But I've always wanted to get one just like this…" "Really?" "Why are you so interested in ink all of a sudden?"

Lizzie bowed her head and she began, "You know how I told you about my nana passing away? She kind of left me this crazy list of adventures to finish by the end of the summer, and getting a tattoo is one of those tasks. She was always worried I didn't put myself out there enough… and I'm trying to honor her wishes."

Audrey then said, "Your Grandma gave you a crazy adventure list? That… sounds… amazing!"

The pair get off the boat and race down the steps as they touch the land of the Greek Island of Mykonos that stretches out before them.

* * *

They walk into a tattoo parlour and Audrey walks up to the man cleaning needles in the corner Audrey walks over saying, "Good sir, we're here to get tattoos."

The artist looks up with a grunt as Lizzie looks frightened whilst Audrey places an arm around her waist to keep her in place. As Audrey asks the artist about the tattoos.

They look at the picture of the tattoos until Audrey asks Lizzie, "Where's it gonna be?" "Haven't gotten that far yet." "What about the collarbone? That's kinda sexy." "Yeah… and I can hide it pretty easily under clothes or make up when I need to be professional."

Lizzie begins to take of her shirts as she is just left in a pink with white fur bra as she decides to get a flower tattoo.

As Lizzie gets the tattoo done, the pain becomes too much to bear but Lizzie focuses on taking very deep breaths as the pain begins to dull long.

* * *

Afterwards, the pair head back to the ship and begin to relax by the pool area.

At the poolside, Matt is relaxing with Destani as she then says, "Now, you've two suitors, how's that feeling?" "I don't know if I'd go that far…" "Please, Donna is flirting full-on with you. And Angela threw out her plans for the summer to join the cruise."

Destani then continues, "You've got two gorgeous girls at your disposal, but all I want to know is… who's the front-runner?"

Matt shrugs saying, "I don't know, I'm thinking about Angie, she's daring, adventurous, plus we knew each other, from when I was in the Corps." "And gorgeous."

Matt chuckled as Destani said, "Not to mention she's way into you. She joined the cruise for you! That's got to count for something, right?"

Matt shrugged saying, "Yeah, well I'm not making any choices right now, but I could definitely seeing myself for her…"

Soon Donna approaches saying, "Excuse me, sir and madam. Matthew, this is for you."

Matt looked to see a NY Yankees shirt in Donna's hand as he said, "Donna, you shouldn't have, but I never told you I supported the Yankees."

Donna smirked saying, "Then… it's a good thing I didn't. Much as I'd _like_ to take credit, I'm just the delivery girl today."

Matt's eyebrow raised as he sounded surprised, "Oh!" "Looks like somebody went all out for you!"

Matt nodded as he saw a card attached to the gift as he looked and it said, " _I remember you had a Yankees baseball card in your helmet back in Cordonia. But also, I didn't want to make sure you forget about me, Officer, love Angie x."_

Matt chuckled as Destani then said, "Aw, Angela wanted to make sure you didn't forget about her!"

Matt chuckled as he folded up the shirt as Donna spoke up saying, "Well, this seems like a moment. I'll leave you to it." "Thanks, Donna."

Donna gives Matt a wink before heading back to work. As Matt said, "That was thoughtful of Angela." "I can sense the bond between you two is looking better and better."

Matt chuckled saying, "Cute that is."

* * *

Just then, Matt's phone vibrates as he looks down to see Angela's name pop up with a text message saying, " _Did you get my gift?"_

Matt texts a reply back saying, " _Thank you, for the gift, it was quite lovely." "Glad you liked it, handsome, by the way missing you."_

Matt chuckles as he begins to write out a reply as he gets a better idea as he gets up to walk back to his room to drop off Angela's gift.

Matt walks back to the room and drops off his gift and his phone before walking to Angela's room and knocking as she opens saying, "Hi handsome."

Matt passionately kisses Angela as they stumble back into her room Matt closing the door as Angela takes off his shirt throwing it to the floor as she says, "Now's that a sight." "You just wanted me to get my shirt off?" "That. And see you." "You're so beautiful, you know." Matt softly says kissing her jawline.

Angela moans softly saying, "Thank you." Angela says tracing her finger down Matthew's sculpted body as she looks at the USMC tattoo on his heart as she says, "Once a Marine, Always a Marine, right?" "Yeah, proudest thing I've ever done, becoming a Marine." "When'd you get the tattoo?"

She looks around and feels a couple scars and saw another tattoo on his left arm saying, _"Semper Fi."_

Matt chuckles saying, "Week after I graduated from Marine Corps training, I was back in Manhattan. Wildest thing I ever did, got drunk and stumbled into a tattoo shop and asked for it." "Oh my god, that is funny." Angela laughs out loud with her head on Matt's chest.

Angela then asked, "What about _Semper Fi_?" "My 2nd year in the Corps." Matt replied.

"Craziest thing my Grandmother, who was our guardian after my parents passed when I was little. She never knew, but I always had the feeling she knew."

"Your Grandmother must have been a great woman." Angela silently awed. Matt nodded with a sad smile, "Yeah, she was, you'd have liked her." "When'd she pass?" "Between spring and summer." "I'm sorry." "Don't be, plus, I'm in the mood for somethin'." "And what is that, Marine?"

Matt shoots a mischievous grin Angela's way and flips her onto the bed as she squeals laughter as both her and Matt kiss each other passionately not removing any article of their clothing.

* * *

Down in the Ship's restaurant, Adam is walks into Nomade for his first date with Elena as he waits patiently for a waiter saying to himself, " _Here goes nothing."_

Soon the waiter arrives as Adam gives his name of the reservation as Carter then says, "This way, sir. The rest of your party hasn't arrived yet." "Fingers cross she'll be here soon…"

Adam is lead to the table near the back and right next to Elizabeth as she says, "Adam, what a pleasant surprise."

Adam turns angry saying, "Elizabeth. To what do I owe this horrible awkwardness?" "When I heard that you'd made a reservation here for your date with Elena, I just had to get a table next to yours. I've been dying to meet Elena, after all."

Adam growls under his breath saying, "Dying, huh? I'm sure. But now I need to study this menu. Goodnight."

Adam begins to ignore Elizabeth and starts to study the menu intensively as Elizabeth taunts Adam saying, "You can't ignore me forever."

Adam focuses on the menu as minutes begin to pass and there was no sign of Elena.

Elizabeth fakes a yawn saying, "Seriously, Adam, is she gonna show up or not?"

Adam grits his teeth as time begins to pass soon a waiter approaches saying, "Sir, can I take your order? Or are you still waiting for your date?" "She'll be here soon, she just needs a little more time." Adam says solemnly.

Carter nods, "Very good, sir."

Elizabeth chuckles under her own breath saying, "Still maintaining the charade? Give it up, Adam. She's not going to show!"

Adam growls as he says, "Seriously, Violet, what is your problem? Why are you always antagonizing me and my siblings? What have we ever done to you?" " _Nothing._ You've never done _anything,_ and yet somehow Nana still thought the four of you were like, the golden family or whatever. Do you know what it is like to be told you're not good enough? No, of course you don't. but you will, when Elena doesn't show up."

Adam begins to lose it as he says, "Violet, I-"

Soon a Latina woman shows up dressed in a red dress, brown hair in a ponytail coming past her right shoulder, with chocolate brown eyes as she said, "I'm not gonna show up for what?"

Adam looks in shock as he says, "Elena!" "Hey, Adam."

* * *

 **English to Greek Translations:**

Hi, can I get two gyros, both spicy lamb and a bottle of ouzo? – _Geia sou, boró na páro dýo gyroskópia, tóso pikántika óso kai éna boukáli oúzo?_

You got it, my friend! – _To pírate, fíle mou!_

United States Marine Corps, Master Gunnery Sergeant, Ma'am, 5-year vet before New York PD from 2015. – _Inoménes Politeíes thalássion somáton, orchístra Master Gunnery, kyría, pentaetís ktiníatros, prin apó ti Néa Yórki PD apó to 2015._

* * *

Another chapter completed, apologies for the long delay, I've been working on my other stories, so hopefully I can get back on track.

As always, please like and review. You've been amazing.


	5. Trouble on a Boat

Love in the Summer Chapter 4, coming through. Chapter 9, 10, 12, 13

* * *

Chapter 4:

Down in Nomade, Adam greets his date Elena who was a little fuming with him as Elizabeth smirks a little happily murmuring to herself, " _Oh, this is going to be good."_

Elena then says, "Darling, how could you?" "Darling?" "I didn't know, Nana expected me to come with you! I almost didn't make it out here in time! To think, we almost missed our first date."

Adam then says, "Well, you're here now, and that's all that matters." Adam rises to his feet kissing Elena's cheek. Before pulling out her chair politely.

Elizabeth looks fuming saying, "So you're actually _dating_ Adam?"

Adam defends Elena saying, "Of _course_ she is."

Adam turns to Elena saying, "Is that right, Pumpkin Pie?" "Pumpkin Pie? Really? I swear, if you say it's 'because she's so sweet'…" Elizabeth threatens.

Adam quickly says, "Uh, no! There's actually a funny story behind it…"

Elena plays on saying, "Right. I love wearing fall colors, and Adam just had to comment last year in October when I was wearing this bold burnt orange sweater… do you remember, Adam?"

Elena then takes Adam's hand in hers smiling at him as he says, "Uh, yeah… How could I forget? I said she just looked like a pumpkin pie!" "And the name just stuck." "Yep. That's how it happened."

Elizabeth considers the pair for the moment before turning to Elena saying as she falsely smiled, "I think we got off on the wrong foot there. Let's try again. I'm Elizabeth, Adam's cousin. How did you two meet?"

Adam got a little furious saying, "Seriously, Elizabeth? Can you please just leave us alone?"

Elena defended Elizabeth saying, "It's okay, Adam. It's only natural that your family would be curious, since I'm sure you've told them absolutely nothing about me. We met at work when he hired me as an assistant."

Adam then said, "Yeah, and it was very awkward." "Oh really?" "Well, I had to keep everything professional, but I couldn't deny that as Elena and I got to know each other, I was more and more attracted to her every day."

Elena smiled happily saying, "And imagine my surprise when I wake up one day, hopelessly in love with my boss and no idea how I got there. Lucky for me, he felt the same way." "Elena…"

Elizabeth continues her snarky attitude with the couple until Dinesh arrives, stunning Adam who thought to himself, _"I didn't think he was coming down until later."_

Dinesh introduces himself to Elena as they make small conversation until Dinesh and Elizabeth both leave the couple to their date.

* * *

At the bar, Matt is leaning up against the counter smiling as he gives Adam a thumbs-up, until Adam comes over saying, "Matt!" "Adam, what are you doing over here? What happened to Elena?" "I can't do it, Matt. It's just the two of us now and we can't leave yet because it will only look suspicious. What am I supposed to say to her?!"

Matt takes a breath saying, "You tell her 'I'm sorry I got you into this mess.' Own up to your mistakes, and she'll appreciate it. But you need to get back there! You can't leave her alone at the table all night." "Right."

Adam is spun around by Matt as he walks back to the table whilst Matt turns back to the menu until a pair of hands cover his eyes as he says, "Hey!"

Soon a voice then says, "Guess who?"

Matt recognises the voice with anger saying, "Sarah." "That's right."

The hands uncover Matt's eyes as he stares in anger at Sarah saying, "I'd remember your cheap perfume anywhere." "Hey! That ain't nice." "Life ain't nice, now what do you want?"

Sarah grins like a fool saying, "Well, funny you should ask. I've been looking up marriage licenses in European countries…" "You know what? It doesn't matter. You don't matter. And what did I say would happen ever cornered me with another stunt like this?" Matt threatened, his temper was rising to the surface, he was already hoping that this cruise didn't end with a body found on the ship.

Both Matt and Sarah argued until Sarah gave a sickly smile saying, "You're right, Matt, I'll give you some space."

Matt watched as Sarah left the Nomade restaurant as Matt left with a familiar feeling in his stomach that said, " _I've got a bad feeling about this one."_

* * *

Soon Matt hears a little applause turning to see Donna who was behind the bar as she said, "Impressive." "Didn't realise I had an audience."

Donna shrugged saying, "Look, maybe it's not my place to say, but… that girl isn't worth your time." "You're right, I just need her out of my life. Every time I feel like I'm past all of it, she comes back into my life." "Sorry. My input probably doesn't help, huh?"

Matt smiles saying, "I actually appreciate the advice. I'll take all the back-up I can take." "United we stand, Divided we fall." Donna recites the Armed Forces motto "Semper Fi, soldier." Matt raises his glass to Donna's as the pair head into the back for the good stuff.

Donna then says, "Guests aren't allowed back here, but if you act like you're on important business, no one can exactly call us out." "Lucky for me, I'm good at undercover."

Matt gets into character saying, "Donna, I need to see the menus for tomorrow night's wine pairing." "We've got perfect pairings…" Donna rattles off the wine pairings as Matt plays on with the part as they pick out a nice bottle of bourbon as they sneak out of the kitchen, heading towards Donna's favourite part of the ship.

They head up to the upper deck as Matt looks at the fireworks going off in the distance, Matt stares off at the fireworks watching them scatter around as Matt takes a video off the fireworks.

He then stops the camera as he says, "Wow, it's really the best view up here." "Not many people know about it, also it's pretty awesome after a shift to sneak off, whenever I need somewhere quiet." Donna says.

Matt nods as Donna offers him a glass of bourbon as he accepts before saying, "Thanks."

Donna offers a toast saying, "To the dead." "May god rest their souls, amen."

Matt drinks the bourbon holding his own, even Donna too as Matt says, "Looks like you know how to handle your bourbon." "I spent a lifetime handling my liquor as a soldier, funerals, parties."

Matt nods saying, "So what was it like?" "What do you mean?" "Being a soldier." "It was rough and tumble, I learned how to become the best I could." "Was it somethin' you wanted to do?" "Yes, how about you, being a Marine, was it somethin' you loved?"

Matt nodded saying, "Yeah, I loved the Corps, after 5 years active duty and another 4 years in the reserves, I wanted somethin' new, I became a cop and put my training to use, I couldn't ring the call of duty from my ears." "Tell me about Sarah."

Matt then said in a bitter tone, "My scumbag fiancé, sometimes, I wish I could turn back the clock and try to push her away. Lucky though, after 2 years I moved on, but she's like a cockroach, always comin' back."

Donna smirks saying, "Sounds like a friend of mine, I knew in the Airborne, real scumbag, I fell in love with him and he broke my heart after 3 years together, cheated on me." "Horrible, horrible business, sometimes, I do wonder, if I'm ever going to find love again." "I've been there, haven't come close to findin' my true love, sometimes, it's always in the unexpected person you see."

Donna pulls out a flask from her boot saying, "My favourite whiskey, this is one, I never share with anyone." "I bet."

Donna then proposes a drinking game as Matt declines heading back to his room, he then turns the door lock as he pulls out his phone going through pictures of him and his goddaughter Danielle, he still thought about the first time, he met her, he attended a NYPD New Years' Eve party and he was on his own, he had met two of the attending graduates in Thomas Donnelly IV and Henry Renzulli. Both had returned from their military service overseas.

Henry was of the Marine Corps and Thomas had been of the Army Rangers. He had met a little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who had attended with Thomas and as the pair grew as friends they eventually became like Godfather and Goddaughter, Matt had been very fortunate to find himself with a great family even though he weren't married.

* * *

In Adam's cabin, Adam and Elena were coming back from their date. Once they were inside, Adam let out a sigh saying, "I think they actually bought that we're in love! Elena, I seriously can't thank you enough for this. You have no idea-"

Adam is punched hard in the shoulder as Elena looks at him furious like a tiger on a weakened prey as she says, "Adam, you have _one minute_ to explain to me why your whole family and a _lawyer_ think that I've been your girlfriend for the last three years! And this had better be good, or I swear I am _throwing you into the Mediterranean."_

Adam was shocked as he finally explained himself, "Okay, okay, I get it. The voicemail I left was vague…" "' _Elena, please come on my family cruise and pretend to be my girlfriend for my inheritance'?_ What does that even mean?"

Adam explains his grandmother's will and what I have to do to fulfil the conditions as Elena sums it up, "Wait, so in order to get your money, we have to go on a series of dates for the entire summer? Well… in retrospect, your voicemail was pretty clear…" Elena began to ramble.

Adam nodded saying, "Welcome to the family." "Wow. No wonder you never introduced them to your imaginary girlfriend." "I know, right? so now that you know the situation, do you… still want to do this?"

Elena turns sombre saying, "I don't know…" "Never mind. I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have asked. Look, I'll get you a ticket back, and we-" "Hold on, I didn't say 'no.' You… you need this money, don't you? You're going to put it into the firm."

"What? No! This money is all going towards yachts, and horses, and… yachts for my horses…"Adam jokes, but soon a look from Elena soon regrets the joke as she says, "Come on, Adam. I want the truth. The firm needs this, right?"

Elena looks deeply into Adam's eyes, but Adam shifts uncomfortably away as he says, "You might be more right than wrong." "Then I'll do it."

Adam turns in shock saying, "What?!" "I… want to help. That's why I came in the first place. I wanted an explanation."

Adam smiles widely saying, "Elena… Thank you." He takes a sole breath before continuing, "You know, if this works… I'll give you a cut of the money."

Elena looks shocked saying, "But the firm needs it!" "Sure, most of it. But whatever the firm can spare is yours." "All right…" Elena squares herself saying, "Okay. But if we're going to pull this off successfully, we really need to prepare." "Prepare for what? We already fooled Elizabeth and proved to Dinesh that you exist. We did a pretty good job if I do say so myself."

Elena forms a scowl on her face which Adam notices as she says, "Adam, we were just lucky we were able to improvise. Somethin' tells me Elizabeth isn't going to give up after tonight."

Adam realises his mistake saying, "…Yeah, that sounds like her."

Elena trains Adam for several question scenarios that they may face even preparing themselves with several scenarios. Involving themselves roleplaying as Elizabeth and themselves.

* * *

Soon they hear a knock at the door as Adam goes to answer the door seeing Elizabeth carrying a bottle of wine as she says, "Hey…"

Adam doesn't slam the door as Elizabeth continues, "Hope, I'm not interrupting anything…"

Elena joins at the door saying, "Not at all, we were just talking. Why don't you come in?"

Adam looks on horrified as Elizabeth eyes the room turning back towards the couple. Adam then says, "What's up?" "I just feel awful about how rude I was at dinner, so I brought a gift as an apology." Elizabeth holds out a bottle of wine handing it over to Elena who says, "That's very sweet, Elizabeth. Isn't that nice, Adam?"

Adam nods, "Yep. Thanks. Now it's getting late, so maybe you should-"

Elizabeth smirks evilly quoting that the pair were wanting to be left alone in peace whilst on a ship. The three begin a discussion about the 'first' vacation Adam and Elena had been on as they successfully evade being detected as Elizabeth leaves in a huff.

The pair begin to celebrate their close escape.

* * *

A Few Days Later

Matt is in the swimming pool floating on his back, he is wearing his Dark Blue swimming shorts, his six-pack had been showing, his U.S.M.C. tattoo showing over his heart as he soaked in the water as he said, "Anything better than this, please tell me, God."

Soon he hears a voice say, "I can think of a few things…"

Matt drifts gently downwards beginning to tread water turning to see Angela dressed in a black bikini and black pants as Matt says, "Angie! Wow, you look good in a swimsuit." "You look good in blue. I've been busy, so sorry, I saw you down here and I couldn't help myself."

Matt quirks an eyebrow saying, "Oh yeah?"

Angela slides into the pool, swimming out, as Matt puts his arm around her waist as she says, "This seems like a good time to pick up where we had left off a few nights ago, _officer."_

Matt liked how that sound and felt the urge to kiss her as he did so, cupping her face in his hands. Whilst Angela's slender arms go round his neck, in one breathless moment as the whole world stopped and it revolved around the pair of them before pulling apart.

Matt gazes at Angela lovingly saying, "Angela…" "Let's try that again." "I can do this all day."

Angela looks over at the other side as she pulls away, Matt looks over and recognises the man dressed in a three piece silver suit with a grey tie and black hair slicked back. He looked like a security guard or maybe ex-military.

Matt then walks over saying, "Someone, you know?" "Unfortunately."

Matt looks over at the man and senses something about him saying, "Awfully mysterious. My guess he's your bodyguard, possibly ex-military." "I can never put one past you, can I?" Angela says smiling.

Matt chuckles saying, "No you can't." "Why would I need a bodyguard?" "Tell me." "He's someone that handles my affairs… and if he's come all the way here to find me, I need to talk to him."

Matt pulls Angela close leaning his forehead against hers, "It looks important, I promise, you and I can spend more time together. That's a promise from my heart." "Thank you, bye, Matt." "See ya." Angela goes to the mystery man as Matt dries himself off. He secretly takes a picture of the mystery man before putting an old shirt on.

He heads back to his cabin pulling up his computer and downloads the photo of the mystery man, Matt finds out his name as Bastien, a Cordonian national and he's a security guard, but for whom is unknown. Matt finds it very odd and mysterious as to why a security guard would be tailing a Cordonian girl unless she was of importance to someone.

Matt was further puzzled and began to walk around in circles to deduce this mystery, he even took his favourite baseball and began to throw it into the air and catching it.

* * *

Several days later, Lizzie heads to the deck to meet Audrey who says, "I can't believe you left your room to enjoy the sunshine!" "Well, I hate to be predictable."

Lizzie then goes into explanation about how she turned in her tech assessment before saying, "I'm free as a bird. Today's going to be all about tackling Nana's adventures."

Lizzie then points to a poster propped up on the table announcing a cruise-organised hike to a nearby summit.

Lizzie explains saying, "This ship just docked near this mountain, and Nana wanted me to climb to the top of one! It's perfect! So, how about it? Want to go on an epic hike with me?"

Audrey looks shocked saying, "Hang on. _You're_ actually asking _me_ to do somethin' crazy with you?" "Uh… isn't this right up your alley?" "Well, yeah… but it isn't usually _your_ thing."

Audrey forms a smile saying, "Why do you want _me_ there?" "Because, we'll get to spend more time together." "I'm always down for a challenge and trust me, I'm definitely getting you to the top of that mountain."

Audrey then gets another idea saying, "We should make a pact!" "What type of pact?" "As in, a promise! A treaty among adventurers! No matter how tired we get, we stick together."

Audrey clears her throat taking in Lizzie's hands beginning, " _We solemnly swear…"_ Lizzie repeats this as they make the pact to reach the top of the mountain together as Audrey says, "It's now set in the stone."

The pair soon see a small crowd forming by the crew member as they saw the same bearded man that had chased Audrey from salsa class.

Lizzie goes to get two forms as the man narrows his eyes at Audrey who lies when asked if they had met before.

At the dock, all the hikers pile into the shutting that would take them to the mountains, both Lizzie and Audrey grab seats near the front as Lizzie shares with Audrey her fears of failure, but Audrey encourages her to keep faith in herself as they continue to drive through the town before heading to the mountain.

They begin to march up the trail whilst talking and they after a half-hour of hiking, everyone takes a break.

Audrey and Lizzie begin skinny-dipping as they dare each other to race to the other side.

After their little contest they dry off as Audrey says, "I hope you can bring the same A-game to our salsa exhibition." "Audrey, I think you'll come to learn somethin' about me. I _always_ bring my A-game." "Okay, save for the interview. Miss CEO."

Lizzie then says, "So… about our wager. I think you owe me a story." "Fine, fair's fair. What do you want to know?" "What were you like as a kid?"

Audrey forms a smile saying, "Okay, picture Middle School Audrey. We used to hand out at this place called Seven Falls. Pretty self-explanatory, right? Seven really steep drops into the water."

Audrey continued, "One weekend, Drasco Stevens dared us to jump off a waterfall. Of course I was down, but he said he was just talking to the boys, said a girl wouldn't be able to do it."

Lizzie got the idea of how Audrey was feeling as she explained, "Yeah, no kidding. I couldn't let him talk to me like that! So I started climbing. All the way up to the highest waterfall. I jumped off… but I hit the water wrong and dislocated my shoulder." "Oh no!" "Drasco came to the hospital to apologise, said he was impressed and sorry, and that he would do anything I dared him to do to make up for it." "Did you dare him to go fall off a waterfall?"

Audrey smirked saying, "Not exactly… when I got back to school, I lined up all the girls in my class and made him apologize to each one. He was all red in the face, but he kept his word! Guess the kid has a code of some kind, after all." "That's chivalrous of you." "Not all knights have to be guys, you know."

The pair just sit, basking in the sun as a gust of wind rustles past them as Lizzie shivers. Audrey notices this saying, "You okay?" "Water's really cold."

Audrey begins to trace the tattoo on Lizzie's collarbone with her finger as Audrey smiles, "It looks really good!" Lizzie looks at Audrey as Lizzie kisses Audrey.

Audrey wraps her around the back of Lizzie's neck and goes into her hair, the pair fall back onto the shore together intertwined as they pulled apart for air before continuing to kiss again as the waves lapped at their feet.

Little later on, the pair are back with the group as they lie lazily on the grass during a water break.

Lizzie gets up from the ground to take a photograph of the mountain at Audrey's request.

* * *

Whilst taking the picture, Lizzie checks an email that requires her to do a follow up call… in 45 minutes. To add to the emergency, her phone dies out and there is nowhere to charge her phone. Instead, Lizzie decides to break the pact and races down to the bottom of the hill back into the town.

She follows the espresso sign heading into the café, she checks the time on her watch seeing she is 5 minutes early to the interview as the phone begins to ring, she picks up and answers, "Hello?"

As Lizzie takes a seat in the café beginning the phone interview with Blaire Hall of the Mansingh Internship.

Lizzie then thinks to herself, " _Okay! Here goes… just a phone call to determine my entire future career trajectory. Nothing to panic over."_

"Hello?" Lizzie says calmly.

" _Hello, Lizzie. This is Blaire Hall."_ Blaire says.

Lizzie begins in a little shock, "Miss. Hall! I… I just have to tell you, ma'am, that you are my personal hero. I mean, you're the woman who singlehandedly invented the microprocessor that cured poverty in-"

Miss Hall interrupts her saying, _"I know all about my accomplishments, Lizzie. This purpose of this interview is to learn about you."_

Lizzie nods saying, "Oh! Right! Of course!" _"Pardon my bluntness, but I have no time for niceties. I'm due for a deep soak in a sensory deprivation pod in an hour, and I'm sure you know how hard those are to reschedule."_

"Yes… that is… a thing I know." Lizzie confusedly says. Miss Hall then begins saying, _"One of the hazards of this job is constant travel. Now, I'm sure you're the kind of woman who's done her homework, so I bet you already know that we're based in London, but have offices around the world in New York, Dubai and Singapore. So how about it, Lizzie. Do you think you can keep up?"_

Lizzie thinks up a response saying, "I love travelling, I'm actually on a trip right now! I feel lucky to be able to travel and see different cultures. It's definitely not a hassle for me."

Blaire then says smiling, " _That's what I like to hear. All right… here's a question I've spent a lot of time thinking about. You're in 19_ _th_ _century Warsaw. Nine stray dogs come at you in the street. One is a dalmatian. What do you do?"_

Lizzie thinks carefully about her answer before saying, "Look for clues about how I got to Warsaw! I mean, I must have time travelled right? there must be tons of research we can do on the space-time continuum! But at the same time, we should be careful about just handing out DeLoreans! Unless we want to completely our nation of reality!"

Blaire affirmatively nods saying, " _I like the way you think. You ignore red herrings, you must question the big picture, and you're not afraid to think outside the box. Now, for my next question… There are two types of people in the world. What are they?"_

Lizzie again thinks about this saying, "Jedi and Sith." Before explaining the reason for her answer which has Blaire's complete confidence in her. The rest of the interview goes very smoothly for her as Blaire ends the phone call.

* * *

Soon Lizzie's name is called by Audrey as Lizzie says, "How'd you find me?" "There's only one café in this town, you know. It's not exactly _Where's Waldo._ "

Lizzie nods, "Oh, right. listen, I just had my interview, and-" "Oh, I heard. And I heard you schedule a follow-up on the same day and time as our salsa exhibition!" Audrey angrily says.

Lizzie looks shocked, "Oh, no. I swear, I completely forgot! It's too late to change the interview now… I don't want to seem like someone they can't depend on." "What about someone _I_ can depend on? It's like promises don't mean anything to you. First, _you invited me_ to this hike, and we made a pledge to make it to the top _together._ Then, you ditch me when we've almost made it. And you're breaking _another_ promise?" Audrey rants angrily with tears in her eyes.

Lizzie looks completely guilty about her own selfish ambitions before saying, "I'm sorry, Audrey… I know how important this is to you. I didn't mean to abandon you! I really did want to finish our pledge together. And I would love to dance with you. We could even get those matching costumes! I just don't know how to reconcile those two things. This application is a big responsibility too."

Audrey simply looks down at the floor before saying, "Look, it's clear what your priorities are right now. but this isn't just about what you promised me. What about what you promised your Nana? You know… trying new things, getting out of your comfort zone, and taking chances? Or did you just make that stuff up so you could pass your interview?"

This hits Lizzie like a ton of bricks saying, "That's not how it is, Audrey…" "And the worst part is, I thought…"

Audrey breaks off. Lizzie then tries to reach for her hand but Audrey pulls away as Lizzie says, "You thought what?" "Never mind. It was stupid of me. Look. I believe in you, and that you can finish your Nana's adventure list. The challenges on there are gonna give you somethin' that your 9 to 5 will never get you. And if you turn your back on the list now, then you're not who I thought you were!" "Audrey…"

Audrey walks away angrily heading back to the ship. Lizzie slowly follows her, but her head is swimming, she sinks to her knees saying softly, " _What have I done?"_

* * *

Back on the ship, Matt is in his room, he is sitting by the window looking out at the sea in a chair when he hears a knock on the door, he breaks out of his thoughts and approaches the door as he opens it, seeing Lizzie in tears as he said, "What's up, kiddo?" "I'm a horrible person." "Come on in."

Lizzie walks inside as Matt begins to comfort her as he says, "What happened, kid?"

Lizzie explains to him about how her and Audrey had gone up on a hike, but she had an interview when they were near the top, she broke a promise to her friend and now she's about to lose her friend as well.

Matt then says, "I'm sorry, kid. What are you goin' to do?" "I don't know, what do you think I should do?" "You don't want my advice, even though it may help strengthen your friendship again, you say no to the Internship and do the bucket list." "But I… I'm not sure what to do." "Wish I could offer more advice, kid."

Matt looks at the time saying, "Look, it's a little late, why don't you get some sleep?" "Okay." "We'll try to figure it out, tomorrow." "Night Matt." "Night Lizzie."

Lizzie left Matt to his own thoughts as he thought about Angela and what she'd be doing. He even began to wonder about why a bodyguard was following Angela as well and whether she was in serious trouble.

* * *

Friday Evening, Adam and Elena were strolling by on the deck as Adam notices something off with Elena saying, "You look like you have somethin' on your mind…"

Elena nods saying, "I was just wondering if you think we look convincing enough? As a couple, I mean…" "Of course. The last few days have been great…" "I think you should take my arm."

Adam looks a little shocked saying, "What?" "Look at that couple over there. They're holding hands. We should at least walk arm-in-arm." "Elena, we've been seen everywhere. I think we're in the clear." "Just because we haven't been outed yet doesn't mean we can relax."

Adam sighs saying, "It's a vacation… we don't have to be on guard every second, you remind me of my brother." "And I'm telling you that we should be taking this _very_ seriously-"

* * *

Soon they see Elizabeth walking over as she says, "Well, look who's here!" Elizabeth soon continues saying, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything… Don't tell me there's trouble in paradise?" Elizabeth evilly smirked.

Adam began to scowl, "There wasn't… until _now._ How come we keep running into you?" "It's a small ship." "Well, maybe you should spend more time on your task than on meddling with me and my siblings… unless Nana gave you somethin' you can't handle."

Elizabeth angrily says, "My task may be _ridiculous,_ but I can definitely handle it!" Elizabeth clears her throat saying, "But enough on that. I'm not trying to interfere, Adam. I'm just concerned for my favorite cousins. Like you. Your date's tonight, isn't it? What do you have planned?"

Elena speaks up saying, "Adam and I were just discussing that…" "You don't know yet? It's only the second date! But maybe the shine's worn off after _two_ years together…"

Adam says, "Elena and I already know what we're doing." "Yeah? What is it?" Elizabeth patronisingly says.

Adam looks around on the deck spotting a flyer as he nods towards it saying, "We're going to do the 'Couples Activity of the Day'… isn't that right, Elena?"

Elena reads over the flyer as she looks in shock saying, "We're doing _sensual_ couples' massage?" Elena soon recovers smiling saying, "I mean, of course we are!" "Er, yeah! We could always learn to be more… sensual… can't we?" "Whatever you say, _dear…"_

* * *

Another chapter done. It's good to see some likes and loves coming in. To answer your question. There are only going to be 2 love interests for Matt.

I hope you like this chapter, please do like and review. I love you all, my favourite readers.


	6. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

Love in the Summer chapter 5, coming right up. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 5:

A couple days later

Santorini Island, Greece

Matt was in his room onboard the ship, he had spent his time onboard the ship basking in the sun, he had managed to avoid his ex-fiancée which had been a good thing, but what had frightened him was the fact he hadn't seen her onboard, which had left him with a worst-case scenario that she had something in the mix.

As a cop, he learned to deal with any worse-case scenario, but unfortunately, it didn't do him any help that he was unable to get rid of her. He had dressed in a military green shirt, his green cargo trousers and his favourite camo boots and applied his gun holster to his ankle.

He was preparing to leave the room, when he heard his phone go off and looked at it.

He saw a text from Angela as he smiled looking at the text that said, " _Meet me at the port. Your life depends on it. -Angie xx."_

Matt felt curious as he thought to himself, " _What's she talkin' about?"_

Matt exited his room and locked it before heading out of the corridor and down to the port. Once he got down the ramp he looked around in confusion wondering where Angela was when he heard footsteps behind him as he saw Angela wearing a jacket, a blue blouse, skinny jeans and a pair of cowboy boots.

Matt had felt his heart rate race quickly, Angela had looked completely beautiful. Angela had felt the same thing about Matt, he looked handsome, strong and commanding with his stature. Angela had walked over as she said, "So you got my text to meet." "I've missed you!"

Angela smiled as she said, "I've missed you, Matt. I'm sorry I've been away for quite awhile. But don't worry, today's gonna be completely different, I swear to you."

Matt smiled as he said, "I take it we're in Santorini?" "We are, I assume you've never seen a Santorini beach or sunset before?" "I have not." "There's nothin' like it, you'd be amazed by it. Life's not worth living unless you've experienced it yourself."

Matt figured out the text as he said, "So that's what you meant in the text, you sly tease…you offering to show me around again?" "No better guide."

Matt smirked as he said, "Lotta fun in Athens." "Come away with me, Matt, I'd like to show you somethin' that you'll never forget, whaddya say?" Angela asked.

Matt smiles as he says, "Yes, I will go with you." Angela smiled as she stood on her toes to kiss Matt passionately as he responded to the kiss in return. As he smiled before saying, "Let me get my phone and my pack, I'll be back in 10 minutes." "Alright, I just need to talk to someone, so I won't be goin' anywhere." "See you."

Angela kissed him as Matt headed back to his suite to pick up his backpack as he placed his phone inside.

* * *

He closed the bag and headed out the door and was on his way off the boat until he saw Sarah arguing with a crewmember, it was here that his cop senses told him something was afoot as he approached with caution.

Sarah looked up from arguing as she said, "Matt, thank god, I need your help!" "Oh really and what is so important that you needed my help?" "This idiot won't leave me the hell alone about the paperwork!"

Matt's eyebrow quirked up as he said, "Our 'Paperwork'?"

The crewmember looked extremely nervous, something that had interested Matt as the crewmember explained the dilemma involving the travel visas for Cordonia and Turkey hadn't come through. And if both Matt and Sarah wanted to enjoy the excursions that the company offered, they had to sign the form.

Matt sighed before saying, "Can't it wait until later, I need to be elsewhere." "Got a hot date?" Sarah snapped.

Matt smirked saying, "I don't see how that's your business, so why don't you stick your nose somewhere I won't have to worry about. Now, can I please do this later?"

The crewmember sighed sadly, "It'll take 2 weeks to process the papers, so we need to send it out immediately. But if you don't have the right visas…" "We can't enjoy the excursions you offer, I get the picture. Can I see the paperwork?"

Matt was handed the document as he scanned through it, he noted that it was Greek marriage papers from Cordonia as he smiled to himself. Sarah had thrown the dice and wanted to get to his money as he lied and said, "Look, it's important that I get to where I need to be, I'll fill out the paperwork, on my journey, and hand it to you tonight. I do apologise." "Alright." The crewmember and Sarah said.

Sarah left to go somewhere else as Matt grabbed hold of the man and dragged him to a corner and said, "Drop the charade, did Sarah put you up to this?" "She did, it was supposed to be her last chance to snag you." "Naturally." Matt said.

He then looked at the crewmember who was sweating uncontrollably as he said, "How much?" "I'm sorry?" "How much she offer you to help with this stupid scheme?" "30 grand, that was all, she said if I did it, I'll get the money tomorrow, via a wire transfer."

Matt smirked saying, "Looks like I'll need your help to throw a punch of my own." "What do you need me to do?" "I'll handle that part of the plan. Just be ready." Matt finished as he walked down the ramp and headed for the ramp walking down it and heading for the dock as Angela waited for him as she said, "All done?" "I'm all yours for the day." Matt said.

* * *

Angela clapped as the pair walked hand in hand heading for the beach as they look to see the Mediterranean ocean stretch out before them as Matt looks surprised saying, "Wow…" "You like?" "Incredible, water's warm, right?" Matt says pausing.

Angela shrugs saying, "Let's _find_ out, shall we?" Matt looked inside his pack and didn't see a swimsuit as he said, "Short problem, no swimsuit." "Don't see a problem."

Matt raised an eyebrow before saying, "Unless you want to see me in my birthday suit, it ain't goin' to work." "Drat, looks like no reasoning with you. There's a shop on the way though." "Alright, I'll go and buy somethin'." "I'll see you out there."

Matt pulls out his wallet as he looks through the rack of clothing seeing a red swimsuit and a pair of light blue swimming trunks with a black waistband as he says to himself, _"I like the light blue ones."_

Matt then picks out the light blue ones as he pays for them and changes in a changing room, he removes his clothing placing it into his backpack, he puts his trousers and shirt inside along with his boots and his weapon. As he came out of the changing rooms wearing the blue trunks.

Around him several women made flirtatious looks at him as he said, " _Oh boy, I look like Daniel Craig in these things."_

Angela came into view wearing a purple bikini and had a flower in her brunette hair as Matt looked in awe smiling as he said, "Boy, you look… gorgeous." "It's not like I go on a date with a hot guy to Santorini every day…" "I'm a 'hot guy'?"

Angela raised an eyebrow saying, "Who said, I had been talking about you?"

Matt smiled as he walked hand in hand with Angela as he said, "You know the way?" "Follow me, _hottie._ "

Matt looked up to the sky and said to himself, " _Thank you, God."_

* * *

The pair walked down a narrow path before finding themselves onto a stretch of a beautiful beach, they walk along the shore as the sea meets the sand.

Matt then says, "Amazing." "It's absolutely gorgeous, the reason there's no tourist in sight is because the trail that leads here, is covered with bush, so very few make it all the way here."

Matt nods in admiration before saying, "You must have a lot of connections in Greece." "I know my way around." Matt then guessed saying, "You grew up here?"

Angela turned back towards Matt as she said, "What?" "I remember you saying that you were from a small island nearby. I figured this may have been it." "No, I'm not from here, although I wish I was… Life could have been different, that's for sure."

Angela looked down at the floor as she said, "Kicked somethin' looks like a… bucket?"

Matt picked up the toy pail which had been half-submerged into the san as he said, "Used to have one of these as a kid, my Grandma bought these sets for my siblings. We had a pail and shovel each. We'd spend hours burying each other, digging holes, or build a sandcastle…"

Angela smiled saying, "Sounds like fun?"

Matt noted the tone in her voice as she said, "You never did any of that?" "It… wasn't how I grew up…" "And they say I need to live more."

Angela smiled saying, "What should we do?" "Let me rub sunscreen all over you." "I do the same to you?" "How can I say no to that?"

"Unless you want to be burned like a lobster, sun safety is urgent…"

* * *

Matt picks up the sunscreen and squirts some onto his hands as he rubs Angela's shoulders as she says, "Wow, you're a saint with those hands." "Remind me to give you a massage sometime." "Allow me to do the same."

Angela takes her hands rubbing sunscreen on them as she rubs them around Matt's body, she runs her hands down his abs, blushing before saying, "You work out a lot?" "Cardio, strength and speed, I'm a cop, I used to do part time security when I was in the academy on weekends and during my beat patrols." "What sorta security?"

Matt looked outwards and said, "Anyone, that needed protecting such as cash drops for banks, or high profile witnesses for the State's Attorney or District Attorney." "How'd they find you?"

Matt half laughed saying, "Looked me up in the record books, mostly because of my Marine Corps training and they know I'm the best out of the Corps and the NYPD." "Did you ever think about any other branches you could have joined?" "I always wanted to serve my country either in the Navy or the Marines, be a SEAL or a Marine, I'm glad I became a Marine."

Angela smiled as she said, "The place I grew up in is very beautiful, but not really worth talking about." "So you're a spy?" "A spy, huh?" "Obviously a beautiful woman, deep knowledge of the island but one thing missing… you don't drink vodka martinis."

Angela then said, "I'm not a spy." "That is what you _would_ say."

Matt places his hands on her shoulders as she looks up at him as he says, "Angie, there are many things I don't know about you and the more time I spend with you, I feel the urge to know more about you." "Believe me, Matt, I want nothing more than to tell you, but it's a lot better if I don't."

Matt looks deeply into her blue eyes seeing just innocence behind them but something more he couldn't figure out to be exact. As she says, "There's something I _can_ tell you." "What?"

Angela then says, "I have a younger sister." "What's she like? Do you two get along?" "She's 6 years younger than me, all she wants to prove is that she's smarter and stronger than me." "Yeah, I know the feeling, though my siblings and I haven't been competitive. Though, we all needed with what we went through. I couldn't provide that, my parents died as when I was little."

Angela cupped his face in her hands as she said, "I'm sorry." "Long time ago, long enough I still remember the cop that came to the door and did the condolence call. Only my siblings helped me through it, me, I just stuck to boxing, it helped my temper…"

Angela then said, "I never really had that bond with my family. In honesty, I've spent most of my life trying to get away from them." "Somethin's wrong?" "I'm not the kind of girl to get lonely but hearing about you and your family… kinda makes me think I'm missing out on somethin'."

Matt softly says, "Angie…" "Lucky for you, being a rebel means I have had time to explore the world. So I know all about the beach, including the secret cove nearby." "A cove, you say?" "I used to come here sometimes with the locals as a teen. We'd get drunk, bonfire on the beach that kinda thing." "Guessin' there's more to this secret cove."

Angela smirks saying, "It's very beautiful, great view, and very _secluded…"_ "Let's go see it." Matt says as he kisses her.

The pair head further down the beach, as they see a cave within the rocks.

Matt walks in through the water before coming to a spot with a clear cliff face which is quite steep.

Matt then asked, "Where's this view?" "Up." Angela pointed.

Matt looked up as he said, "We climbin' up that?" "There are handholds." "Ready to climb up?" "Sure thing."

* * *

Matt then begins to climb up as he takes Angela's hand as he says, "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm good." The pair climb up the rocks as they reach a small ledge as the pair step onto it.

The pair look down as Angela says, "Wow, you can see clear to the bottom, you can?" "Really?" "Yeah, now get ready to jump." "That ain't shallow is it?" "We'll be fine."

Matt looks down as he says, "Jump on 1?" "3… 2… 1!" the pair jump off the ledge as Matt cheers, "Woohoo!"

As they dive into the water it had felt cool, refreshing as they're pulled downwards, Matt only had a second to see it how blue it looked before they bobbed up to the surface.

Matt looked around seeing Angela as he swims over to her heading for the shallows. The pair laugh as they stand in the water as Angela says, "Wow, that was beautiful." "Sure was."

Angela pulls Matt close as he wraps her arms round his neck and he does the same for her waist.

Matt flashes his mega-wide grin at her as he kisses her passionately, with Angela gently running her hand down his stomach as he kisses her neck as Angela wraps her legs round his waist as they kiss a little more as they lay on the beach and kiss a little more.

* * *

Sometime later, Angela and Matt are walking in hand-in-hand as they reach Matt's backpack and find places to change, Matt changes back into his green shirt, cargo trousers and his boots, he slips his off-duty gun on his ankle as Angela re-joins him as he looks at his phone seeing a message from Thomas saying, " _Hey Matt, how's the vacation? Dani's missing ya and sends her love to you."_

He quickly types a reply as he says, " _Enjoying it, though I miss the job, I met someone too. Tell Dani, I miss her and I send my love."_ He sees a reply in a minute as it reads, " _I'll tell her, lucky guy, bro, send a picture, can't wait to meet her."_

Matt chuckles as Angela says, "What's funny?" "My buddy from the force, he's asking about my vacation." "Sounds like a good buddy." "He is."

Matt gives her his phone as she looks at the screen seeing Matt and a blonde-haired little girl as she is curious saying, "Who's the girl?" "My goddaughter, my buddy's adoptive daughter, I met her at a New Years' Party in the NYPD." "She's beautiful, your buddy's a good dad." "I'll tell him that, he's a vet like me but he was in the Rangers. Another few buddies of mine, they served in the Corps, went in the same time I was in. They're really good, you'd like 'em."

Angela smiled as he said, "You're really sweet, you care about your friends?" "I make it my sole promise to bring them home to their families every day, they're out on the job." Matt said softly.

Angela smiled at him.

* * *

The pair walked into town as Angela guided Matt straight to the top of the crest as they looked up seeing the beautiful view as Matt formed an O shape on his mouth as he said, "Whoa, that is beautiful." "Santorini at its finest hour." "Hate to say it, but it ain't much of a view with the gate in the way." "Wasn't here when I last came here."

Angela then formed a smile on her face as Matt noticed it saying, "You got somethin' formin' inside that head of yours." "Naturally, you going to let a fence stand in your way?" "To hell with it."

Matt attaches the straps together making sure they don't get caught as he says, "Sometimes rules are made to be broken."

Matt runs up to the fence and scales it easily as he drops down on the other side as he says to Angela, "I need to come back over?"

Angela jumps up heading for the top and pulls herself over dropping down next to Matt as she says, "That answer your question?"

Matt looks shocked out of his mind before saying, " _Hooooly_ Christ! You're amazing!" "Told ya, I could keep up!" "You did."

Matt takes out his canteen to see the sky turn into a shade of pink as Angela says, "Look at that, bet you don't see colours like that in New York."

Matt laughs saying, "Only place you see 'em from is Staten Island or the Brooklyn Promenade." "Remind me to come to New York sometime." "You'd love it." Matt says softly.

Angela then softly says, "The reason I know this spot, it's very complicated, my job isn't really me. I'm not the person where I live. You know everything important about me." "I've been nothing but truthful with you, if you aren't ready, I can wait, you don't have to tell me everything, not yet." Matt says giving her a little comfort.

* * *

Angela looks deeply into Matt's brown eyes feeling herself get lost in them as Matt says, "I do know one important fact, it's that I'm fallin' in love with you, Angela Martinelli."

Angela smiles saying, "You love me? Well I love you too, Matthew Patterson."

Matt brushes some hair out of her eye as he kisses her passionately as Matt then says, "There's… there's somethin' I need to tell you though." "What is it?" Angela says looking at him.

Matt scratches his head in worry as he says, "For my inheritance task, my Grandma, left a set of particular instructions in her will. I… I uh, need to get married by the end of the summer."

Angela looks shocked as she says, "Married? As in life-long commitment?" "I know, I shoulda told ya sooner but… I…" "Matt, I'll never judge you for keeping your secrets. I'm glad you told me." "Then you're… actually considering this? It's kinda fast."

Angela half laughs as she says, "Time doesn't matter when you're with the right person. You've got a lot of years, during those years you have a lot of minutes. Millions and millions of minutes every lifetime. But as a cop you never know when your number is going to be called."

Matt nods knowing what Angela had said was true as she continued, "How many of them do you remember? How many of them actually stick to you like glue. You spend so much time brushing your teeth or waiting in line for a drink or probably stuck in traffic…" "Too much time."

Angela then asks Matt if all those moments had meant anything or were they getting him to here to this very point he was at? Matt took a long thought about it as he continued listening to Angela as she said, "Think about it, one second you're a Marine, the next you're a cop and a godfather to a little girl, then you come on a cruise and you meet me, you see the one person you'll spend the rest of life with… the first time you tasted ice cream in summertime… and sitting next to the girl that told you she loved you whilst seeing a sunset in Santorini."

Matt nods smiling as he says, "Angie." "These are the moments that are worth anything, in the end."

Matt then breathes out before beginning, "When I was a Marine, I was committed to a life-long cause and a cherished commitment, when I accomplished the job, I moved on putting my training to use, becoming a cop, to do my duty and protect people. I met great friends as well, I changed inside and outside. I want to be the one for you, Angela Martinelli, you're my one."

Angela kisses him as he says, "There's some things, I need to take care of… before we can be together, but-"

* * *

Soon they're interrupted as they turn to see the police as one officer says, "You there! Trespassers!"

Matt turns as he says, "Oh crap." "Stay where you are! You're under arrest!"

Both Matt and Angela stand alongside each other as the female police officer moves slowly towards them, "Stay right where you are! You're under arrest! Hands in the air!" "Wait, I'm so sorry, it's my fault." "You tourists are always apologising!"

Matt then lowered his hands saying, "Think you meant Canada, Officer!" "Doesn't matter! Trespassing is against law!"

Angela looked at Matt saying, "Got a plan?" "Well, I don't have my Cop badge on me, so I can't identify myself as Police. You got any ideas?"

Angela smiles saying, "Just one." "Well, you work that plan into play."

Angela then requests the officer to speak with her privately who narrows her eyes. But Angela then says something in Greek and immediately nods as the pair move to the side.

After a couple minutes, the officer then says, "You're free to go, Master Gunnery Sergeant Patterson, you're a respected guest in Greece." "Whoa, okay, Angie, what did you do?"

Angela then says, "Not here… Let's get out of here, though."

Matt nods as they walk out of area heading back to the boat.

Soon they stop as Matt says, "Okay, I'm incredibly confused, how'd she know my rank from the Marines? And did you tell her a smooth lie?" "I know I'm pretty beautiful, Matt, but even I doubt that my charming words could sway the law." "Well you're beautiful and that is the truth."

Angela then bites her lip before saying, "I pulled a few strings, I even said that because you're a respected and decorated United States Marine Corps Veteran, the Corps allowed you to be my security. Now I have to go and smooth some ruffled feathers because of my actions."

Matt then thinks to himself before saying, "I think I understand, where you're going with this." "I'll explain later." "I know, our date did get interrupted after all."

Angela then says, "A party is happening onboard, called the Captain's party, I'll see you there." "Want to be my date?" "Yes." Matt smiles at hearing Angela's reply.

Matt then kisses as he tangles her hair into his hand as Angela runs her hand through his brown hair before saying, "I'll be back before you know it." "I love you, Angie, I really love you." "I love you too, Matt."

Angela disappears as Matt heads onto the boat carrying his pack.

* * *

Once he heads back to his room he sees the crewmember that cornered him about Sarah's plan as he says, "Mr Patterson, Miss Frasier wants to see you." "Good, I want to see her."

Matt walks with the crewmember heading for Sarah's room as he says, "Do you have the documents?" "I do."

Matt takes the documents and hands them to the crewmember as he sees Sarah waiting as he says, "Sarah." "Baby." "I have the document." "Excellent, thank you Matt."

The crewmember hands over the document as he looks very nervous as Sarah scans the document as her facial expression turns from happiness to anger as Matt says smiling, "Somethin' wrong?" "The document's not signed." "Oh, I seem to have forgotten." "You didn't sign the papers for the marriage."

Matt smiles as it turns to laughter as the crewmember plays along as Sarah turns furious saying, "What the hell's so funny?" "You made a grave mistake revealing your plot."

Sarah's eyes widen as Matt delves into her bag pulling out a listening device as he says, "And this is my evidence against you." "You recorded me?" "I've been a Marine for 9 years and a NYPD Cop for 4 years, naturally I was very suspicious, especially since I knew you and my aunt kept in touch after our break up, she contacted you about the will."

Matt then continued, "It was the perfect plot, she knew I'd donate it all to the Wounded Warriors Project after receiving the money, so she contacted you to try and get back together with me, somethin' along those lines." Sarah spluttered trying to regain her confidence back but Matt shut her up saying, "I knew the plot wouldn't work. Because, my dear, you played a dangerous gamble and came out the loser, you wouldn't have gotten the money anyhow."

Matt then stands up as he says, "I've already alerted the NYPD Station in Greece, they're already waitin' for you, it appears they're rather interested in your own activities, calling all your conduct into question as a lawyer. This would have gone a lot easier if you hadn't decided to launch this stupid scheme against me." "I'll get out of this."

Matt laughs once more before saying, "No you won't, I simply suggest that you tell them everything they need to know, because they can be _very_ persuasive in getting the answers they want."

Sarah looks shocked before she says, "Matt, I'm so sorry." "I don't want to hear another lie out of your mouth, Sarah. Now, get out of my sight." Matt finally says to Sarah as he walks away.

The crewmember then says, "Thank you, Mr Patterson." "No problem, next time, don't let someone get the drop on you." "Will do."

* * *

Matt heads back to the hotel room as he texts a number saying, "She's all yours, don't let this axe swing through the NYPD's door." " _Will do, brother, good luck out there on your vacation." "_ Thanks Brother, protect and serve as we all do." " _OOH-RAH!"_ Matt chuckles seeing the reply as he opens his friend Thomas's contact as he attaches a photo of Angela saying, "Here's the girl I told you about."

Matt sends the message as a reply comes quickly as it reads, _"Lucky guy, bro, can't wait to meet her."_ "You'll meet her soon." _"Don't wait too long, Matt, just showed Danielle and she's very eager to meet her."_ "Sure thing, Tom, see you soon, brother."

Matt smiles thinking about Angela and her beautiful smile as he looks inside his carry-on bag pulling out the little red box, he opens it and sees a little diamond ring inside as he says to himself, " _Not yet, but soon, very soon."_

Matt places the ring back in his bag before he takes his clothing off, only leaving his vest, shorts and his socks on as he climbs into the bed falling asleep thinking about the Captain's ball that is coming up soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to writing many more. Also do like and review this one.


	7. Make Me a Promise

The Captain's Ball is here, watch how Matt figures out his relationship with Angela, but beware, drama is afoot.

Let's read on.

* * *

Chapter 6:

It was the night of the Captain's Ball, Matt, his siblings and Elena were preparing for ball at the Boat's Boutique, Matt had volunteered to come along but only until he could get back to his room to dress in his NYPD dress blues.

Nobody knew that Matt had planned this, except for Adam.

Soon a saleswoman had come by and offered a glass of champagne for everyone as Matt and Adam groaned. Soon Adam said, "Ah yes, free champagne… This is how you can tell that the price tags here are going to be off the charts…" "Remember High School prom? You had it difficult, I had it easy, I was going in my Marine dress blues." "Ah, I remember, every woman wanted to be on your arm." "Good times, good times."

Matt laughed remembering his own High School prom with pride.

He had asked for permission of his High School and the Marine Corps to wear his dress blues for the event, he and his high school prom date, Lisa Andretti who was a tall redhead with blue eyes only agreed because he was the High School football star, and she was the vice-captain of the cheerleading team. They had danced the night away, it had been the last time Matt had heard from anyone out of high school, before he went active with the Marine Corps and served in MARSOC for four years afterwards, he became an NYPD Police Officer and a decorated 4-year Veteran of the PD.

Soon Matt pulled out of his thoughts by Destani who said, "So Matt, who you takin' for this hot date, tonight?" "Angela, if you're wondering." "Yes! I told you, she's got a thing for you." "Well, after Santorini, she's my dream girl."

Destani and Lizzie both high-fived as Matt chuckled, soon he then watched as the girls tried on their dresses for tonight as he covered Adam's eyes when Elena came out in a black dress that revealed her curves, soon afterwards, Adam headed into the room and came back dressed in a tuxedo with a black tie and a white dress shirt.

Matt nodded saying, "Brother, you look like 50 million bucks!" "Just wait until tonight, lil' brother, I think there'll be one winner." "Give me 15 minutes, I'll be back ladies and gentleman." Matt said.

Matt raced back to his room as he pulled out his NYPD Dress Uniform.

He pulled out his dress shoes at which he had spent the morning shining before turning to his shining patrol badge and the ribbons above his badge.

* * *

NYPD Ribbons:

American Flag Breast Bar

Combat Cross (x2)

NYPD Medal of Valour

Meritorious Police Duty Honourable Mention

USMC Service Breast Bar

Firearms Proficiency Bar

* * *

Matt had smoothed out his dress shirt before putting his dress trousers on he clipped on the tie and the buttons on his jacket up, his left hand sleeve showed one service stripe signalling 4 years of service to the NYPD. Matt then put his gun holster on his belt along with 2 clips next to the holster.

He picked up the peaked cap and placed it under his arm before walking back to the boutique, he had walked in as Lizzie then said, " _Woooow!_ Looking good, Matt, you clean up good." Matt nods in response.

Destani then said, "Definition of a squared away NYPD Officer, very handsome, a woman does _looove_ a man in uniform." Matt chuckles at his younger sister saying, "Keep it cool, sis, just because I'm in uniform doesn't mean I'm using it for special treatment."

Adam nods to his younger brother saying, "Nice, bro, now you make me look out of place." Matt chuckles as he says, "Still time for you to become a cop?" "I'd rather be a lawyer." "Understandable."

Matt then placed his cap on as he said, "New York's Finest wherever you are."

* * *

That night, everyone walked into the Captain's Ball, Matt had taken off his peaked cap as he took his sister Lizzie into the ballroom, he had volunteered to be her escort until Audrey could take her off his hands. Soon Audrey came up and said, "Hi Matt, Lizzie."

Audrey took a look at Lizzie's dress before saying, "Lizzie, you look dolled up, quite beautiful, Officer Patterson, would it be alright for me to take Lizzie off your hands for the evening?" "Certainly ma'am, you two have a _nice_ evening, and a nice dance." Matt said.

Matt then stood at the table as he looked around the ballroom, doing a threat analysis of the area seeing 5 doors inside the ballroom, 4 fire extinguishers, (2 at the side entrances, 1 behind the bar and 1 at the backstage). Soon he heard someone say, "Threat analysis?"

Matt turned to see Donna dressed in that came down past her knees as he said, "Sergeant." "Master Gunnery Sergeant, or should I call you Officer Patterson." "Just call me Matt." "Well Matt, you look rather dashing in your dress blues." "Thank you, Sergeant, and yes if you were wondering, I was doing a threat analysis in the event security was breached." "Well if you're wondering if there's 4 fire extinguishers, there's 5 of them, 2 behind the bar and the rest in the usual places." "Impressive, how'd those appear on the budget?"

Donna smirked saying, "When I first came onboard the ship, the Captain made me do an evaluation on the security threats onboard, turns out my experience as a soldier made me appear to be best qualified to be security and the only person no one would expect on the ship." "Very conspicuous, must say, listen, I'm sorry I haven't expressed a view in a relationship with you."

Donna smiles before saying, "It's no concern, you're entitled to date who you want, but I do hope we can remain friends?" "We can." Matt said as he continued, "I best let you get back to work, good luck." "You too." Donna said.

Matt nods as he saw a one of the staff carrying a tray that had glasses of whiskey on as he took a glass as he observed the area around him.

* * *

Soon he hears someone calling his name as he turns to see Angela walking towards him.

Matt sees Angela wearing a golden gown that is trimmed with lace, her brunette hair in cascading curls, a hairpiece holding the curls together, Angela had looked completely beautiful.

Angela looked at him seeing him in his NYPD dress blues, looking smart and handsome, his ribbons on the left side of his chest above his patrol officer's badge, his bravery unmarked in 4 years of service shined brightly, not a thread out of place as she said, "Matt, wow, you look incredible."

Matt smiled before saying, "Angie, you are a vision in gold, very beautiful."

Angela raced into his arms and kissed him passionately as they rested each other's foreheads as Matt kissed her nose as Angela gave a small smile at him.

Matt took a small glance seeing Bastien trailing behind her as he said, "Things smoothed over on the consequences or is there somethin' more?" "I'm afraid I don't have much time, I've kept a secret from you, Matt. I'm not who you think I am. I don't mean for it to be a lie, but when you recognised me from Cordonia, and saw me as any other girl, I thought I'd get to know someone without that hanging over me."

Soon the guard walked over saying, "Not here, ma'am." Angela nodded as she turned back to Matt and said, "I'm sorry, we have to have the conversation somewhere private. Meet me later and I'll tell you everything."

Before Matt says another word, Angela leaves him very briskly. Matt just stood in sadness watching her retreating form.

* * *

He turned back to the crowd seeing Elizabeth walk with Aunt Lilith. Matt felt his blood boil at the sight of his Aunt who tried to use Sarah to get to his half of the inheritance money as he said in a neutral but close to angered tone, "Aunt Lilith, the woman with a dark heart arrives, if you're here, then who's guarding Hades?"

Lilith sickly smiled saying, "Oh, Matthew, _there_ you are, so handsome, yet a puppet of the New York Police Department." "Don't think your getting off free thanks to your involvement in manipulating Sarah Frasier to try and to get to the money." "Whatever do you mean?" "Cut the crap, Lilith, I'm a helluva lot smarter than you and I don't give a rat's ass if you try to deceive me or my siblings, I know you."

Lilith smirked evilly as Elizabeth said, "My mother's been looking for you, unfortunately."

Lilith nodded saying, "I've heard all about how Violet's made an absolute mess of things here. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her to do this on her own. Now I've had to come all the way here to make sure dear Nana's wishes are being followed to the letter." She then turned to her daughter saying, "Elizabeth, dear, you're such a constant disappointment to me."

Matt had watched it all unfold between the mother and daughter, Lilith the 'perfect' woman and Elizabeth the trapped prisoner, spineless under her own mother's thumb who obeyed every word of her mother's.

Matt finally felt blood boil thinking about her cousin's feelings as he said, "Enough, Aunt Lilith, you shouldn't be talkin' to your own daughter like that. I know I ain't a big fan of Elizabeth's, but stop this constant trash-talk of Elizabeth, making yourself out to be the perfect woman, well guess what? No one's perfect in this world."

Elizabeth looked shocked as she said, "Uh, thanks, Matt." "You're welcome, Elizabeth, I care about my family and you're a part of that." Elizabeth smiled at Matt gratefully.

Lilith turned angry before saying, "Don't think you can tell me how to talk to my daughter! You and your siblings always were such insolent little children." "You were far from perfect, yourself. So be careful of your next words."

Lilith smiled evilly as he said, "Now, I've heard that you need to be married by the end of the summer, but your fiancée is gone! So tragic." "Manipulated by you, Lilith, all because you wanted my half of the money." "So you could donate it to the Wounded Warrior's project." "I'm doing somethin' right and deciding where it needs to go and giving it to the war veterans that need help to walk, to be with their families and regain themselves."

Lilith just kept going as he said, "I hope you're not planning to make some sort of life-ruining mistake into rushing into a marriage with a complete stranger… who knows what kind of immoral, scandalous sort would be attracted to this kind of proportion." "Careful what you say next, it might end disastrously _for you_." Matt said to his Aunt coldly.

* * *

Matt then walked away from the table collecting his peaked cap as he looks around the ballroom, he sees Donna serving drinks at the bar. Angela standing by the door looking hopeful as she smiles at Matt.

Matt then says to himself, " _Alright Ole Buddy, who's it goin' to be?"_

Matt then smiles as he places his cap on his head as he walks over to Angela who says, "Matt, what are you doing here?" "I want to know _everything_ , Angie!" "And I'll tell you everything. Come on. Let's find somewhere we can be alone."

Both Angela and Matt walk to the upper deck at a secluded part of the cruise ship as Angela and himself sit down as Angela says, "I'll tell you everything. Most people around here know who exactly I am. When I had met you, in Athens, you had no idea who I was, even after we spent 6 months in Cordonia during the bad times."

Angela took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, I saw the chance to get to know someone… to really know them before who I am complicated things."

It had finally hit Matt as to where he recognised her from as the pieces of the puzzle fit together as he said, "Angie, whatever the truth is… It isn't goin' to change how I feel about you, I'm in love with you and I'll always love you, no matter what." "You feel that strongly about me?" "A one in a million yes." Matt replies.

Angela gave a small smile as he said, "Well, I hope you still think that after hearing me out."

Matt nods as Angela begins saying, "I'm a princess. The crown princess of Cordonia, you and your team were first assigned to protect me in the summer of June 2011 from mercenaries that threatened my family."

Matt then said, "I knew it all along. Though I knew it was so far up the chain of command, I had a feeling your secret was somethin' like this!" "I need you to know that all this time I had with you, it had meant the world to me, _you_ mean the world to me. Getting to know you without thinking about politics or worry that you had been interested in marrying into royalty… I had more fun with you in the past few weeks than I've ever had."

Matt smiled as he said, "Angie…" "Although, some part of me thought I'd be able to keep my secret for a long time. Years, maybe. I don't know. I should've known better…"

* * *

Angela walks over to the railing as Matt follows her wrapping his arm around her as she continues, "I had to reveal to the policewoman who I was to keep us out of prison and your history in Greece as a United States Marine. Now, my secret is out, and my security detail have been ordered to take me back."

Matt looks shocked as Angela continues, "The man you've seen following is my bodyguard, Bastien, but you already knew that because you were suspicious because you're an NYPD Cop."

Matt then said, "Angie, I don't want you to go… Not like this."

Angela nods as she says, "You and I might not have a lot of time, but I want to-"

Matt then says, "I have one question." "Sure, what is it?" "When will I see you again?" "As soon as humanly possible, I have to go back home for now, but I won't stay away for long, though. All I have to do is make sure my father won't lock me up for disobeying orders." "King Constantine, if I'm right?"

Angela smiles nodding, "Yes, very astute." "What happens if he does lock you up? what if he doesn't let you come back?" "I'm not letting anything in the world keep me away from you, Matthew, it's a promise." "When do you leave?"

Angela answers very quickly, "Soon, I just have one request, though." "What?" "Dance with me?"

Matt smiles before saying, "Your wish is my command."

Matt takes out his phone as he says, "What music you like?" "Jazz and Country Music." "My kinda girl."

Matt then finds a song as he settles on one particular song as it begins to play. _Savage Garden – I knew I loved You._

Matt holds out his hand as he guides her into him as the lyrics roll.

* * *

" _Maybe it's intuition_

 _But some things you just don't question_

 _Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

 _And there it goes,_

 _I think I found my best friend_

 _I know that it might sound_

 _More than a little crazy_

 _But I believe_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I think I dreamed you into life_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I have been waiting all my life_

 _There's just no rhyme or reason_

 _Only the sense of completion_

 _And in your eyes, I see_

 _The missing pieces I'm searching for_

 _I think I've found my way home_

 _I know that it might sound_

 _More than a little crazy_

 _But I believe."_

Matt smiles deeply at her as he whispers in Greece, " _Ήξερα ότι σε αγαπούσα πριν σε συναντήσω."_

" _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I think I dreamed you into life_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I have been waiting all my life_

 _A thousand angels dance around you_

 _I am complete now that I've found you_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I think I dreamed you into life_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I have been waiting all my life_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I think I dreamed you into life_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I have been waiting all my life."_

By the end of the song, Matt kissed her as he felt her revlon lipstick on his own lips, savouring the flavour as he kissed her back.

* * *

Soon Angela then left as he was given a blown kiss as he stayed at the deck, watching the ocean. Soon after, he headed back to his room, he took off his uniform as he looks at the picture of Angela in her gold dress as he said to it, " _I knew I loved you._ "

He climbed into bed after putting his uniform back in the suit carrier as he fell asleep dreaming about Angela.

* * *

The next morning, he had awoken as he saw a note on the bedside as he wondered how it had gotten there.

He then read as it said.

" _Dear Matt,_

 _Meet me at the port as soon as you get up. I need to see you and you probably want to see me as well._

 _With love,_

 _Angie xx."_

Matt heads into the shower as he washes himself quickly before heading down to the port wearing a white vest, white shirt, blue stretch trousers and his boots, soon he picks up a blue box on the counter as he heads for the port.

* * *

Matt heads down to the port as he sees Angela as he says, "Mornin' Beautiful." "Hey, so I got your message, I can assume you broke into my room as I slept." "I know how to be silent too." "I'm fallin' more in love with you every day." "As am I, you'll want to hear this out, though." "I have something I want to ask you too, but you first."

Angela nods as he says, "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. My security detail is waitin' for me." "Understandable." Matt replies.

Angela then says, "You can say what you have too, now." "Ever since we've met, our short time has been so meaningful, and I love you so much, I don't want to let you go."

Matt takes Angela's hands in his as he continues, "All my life, I've been a Marine, a Police Officer, all I've ever wanted is someone to love, someone to come home to every day, who I protect, who I will fight for. My future, is you."

Matt then slips on a small silver ring with a blue heart on it as he says, "This is a promise ring, when the time comes, I'll ask you a special question, will you accept this promise for me?"

Angela smiles as she says, "Yes, yes I will, Matthew Patterson."

Matt smiles as he kisses her and again and again until he says, "Go, take care of all the things you have to do." "I will, I'll see you soon, Matt. I love you." "I love you too."

Matt kisses Angela for one last time as she leaves with her security detail.

He then stays for a few minutes until he walks back on the boat as Destani and Audrey run into him as Destani says, "Matt, something's gone wrong." "Whoa! Whoa! What happened, take a deep breath?"

Destani takes a breath as she says, "It's Lizzie, we can't find her." "She ain't in her room?" "No."

Matt looks shocked as he turns out to the ocean as he says, " _What a start to my day this is."_

* * *

 **English to Greek Translation:**

I knew I loved you before met you - _Ήξερα ότι σε αγαπούσα πριν σε συναντήσω._

* * *

I hope y'all loved this chapter, don't worry, the next one is going to be coming soon, though you'll have to be patient to see it. Book 2, will be on this story and so will Book 3, so no over reactions for this story."

As always please like and review, I thank you for all the incredible support that I have received.


	8. Hope for the Best

Here is Love in the Summer: Chapter 7. How does everyone fare after Lizzie jumps ship from the cruise to go to London? Read on to find out.

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Gone? Whaddya mean gone?!" Matt asked in despair.

Audrey begins as she says, "We went to her room and all her stuff was gone!" "How gone?" Matt asked his cop senses kicked in.

Audrey then said, "Bone dry… do you think she jumped ship?" "What happened during the ball?" "We were having fun, Lizzie was enjoying the time of her life. But afterwards, she was closed off."

Matt thought about what he had heard as he figured out that Lizzie must have headed off to London for the Mansingh Global Internship as he said, "She was closed off, did you see her talking to anybody?" "Yeah, there was an older lady, short brown hair, wearing a red dress!"

Matt muttered as he said, "Oh no, Aunt Lilith."

Matt started pacing the floor as Destani said, "Lilith must have said something to make her leave!" "Whoa, stop okay?! Look, we have no evidence that Lilith made her leave. But I do know, Lilith wanted to get one of us off the ship and out of the inheritance race!"

Audrey spotted a bit of paper as she said, "A note!"

Matt picked it up as he read it.

* * *

" _To my family and Audrey,_

 _If you're reading this, then I have left to start the internship, I can't give up on this opportunity, I can't disappoint our parents. I'm so sorry for this."_

* * *

Matt just listened to Audrey rage as he figured Lizzie had left the night before and Lilith had plotted to knock her out of the race because she was the hard-working one.

Destani then said, "This is insane, Lizzie leaving is total bull, how couldn't she tell me?!" "Alright, let's lower the temperature, we aren't letting Lilith win, I know Elizabeth, she wouldn't do anything like this. Look for now, we might have to give Lizzie a bit of space, just let her figure this out on her own." "I miss her." "We all do." Matt said solemnly.

He left Lizzie's room as he headed for the deck as he thought to himself, _"Lizzie's now gone, jumped ship first chance, she got. What happened to her was horrible, Lilith's a deceiving and master at deception, we need to focus on what to do now."_

Matt checked his phone seeing if there was a reply as he thought to himself, " _No text message yet. She must have turned her phone off, maybe her GPS as well, there goes the one chance we had of tracking her."_

* * *

Soon Elizabeth came by as she said, "Looks like you got beaten down, what happened?" "Keep this between you and me, if anyone else finds out, it's bad luck for the rest of us." "Okay, what happened?"

Matt explained what had happened as Elizabeth then said, "Knew my mother would stoop so low. If she finds out what happens, then Lizzie's out of the race." "Exactly, we need to turn the playing field around, get out in front hopefully." "Unless you can find a doppelganger like her, you're looking at a longshot." "I'm capable of comin' up with a plan."

Matt forces a smile as he thinks to himself, " _How do I pull a miracle from this plan?"_

Matt then orders a glass of whiskey as he drinks it from it slowly, soon he sees Aunt Lilith and he becomes a little furious at the sight of his aunt because of her deception to his own little sister. Afterwards, he heads for the room as he just lays down on the floor, he thinks about texting Angela for assistance, but knows she wouldn't be able to reply.

He was grateful that he had the audacity to boldly give Angela a promise ring, in the hopes that he'd marry her.

* * *

After a while, Matt hears someone knocking on the door as he sees Destani walking in as he says, "Hey, you okay?" "No, I need your support." "Okay, what happened?"

Destani takes a short breath as she says, "I don't know how to tell you…" "Well start how you feel." "Don't freak out though!" "Will you just tell me?" "I hooked up with Blake!"

Matt looks surprised, yet that didn't cover it, Destani had gone and hooked up with her boss and could've blown her chance at getting the inheritance money as he said, "Back up, I thought you said, 'Your _boss?!'"_ "Yes, that's what happened." "And from the guilty look, I can tell it didn't seem like a good idea at the time." "Whiskey and hot guys, it's my weakness!"

Matt nods as he says, "This'll cause problems, what does Blake think about it?" "I kinda ran outta there, I haven't talked about it and I'm nervous about seeing him." "There's somethin' else, right?" "Yeah… for a while, look it's better I forget what happened and what I did is a mistake, and I might be gay."

Matt kept thinking about how many more surprises were jumping out at him as he said, "Might be gay?" "I'm not sure, and in honesty, I gotta stay focused on the here and now."

Matt nods as he says, "Well, I can't what to do, but if it's what you really want…Then try to avoid it and take your mind off it."

* * *

Soon Destani's phone goes as she exits the room, leaving Matt all alone. Trying to determine how to figure everything out, but at the same time, his PTSD kicked in bringing back memories as his time as a sniper in the Marines, one particular mission haunted his very being.

Matt headed for a corner in his room and just said to himself, " _Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee, Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee…"_ he repeated this over and over in his head trying to keep him controlled and not too stressed over the situation.

After 5 minutes, he came out of his corner of the room and just opened up the computer, he then turned it on as he began a video-chat with his friend Thomas, who opened up and said, " _Hey there Marine, how goes your vacation?"_

Matt laughed and said, "Very somewhat relaxing, miss being on the streets of New York and keeping you bozos in line." _"Yeah, we miss you, wise one. Danielle wanted to stay up and chat to you. So I begrudgingly accepted."_ "Can't wait to talk to her."

Thomas nodded as he said, _"Everyone's all good, Marianne's still frankly trying to keep off her list of things she shouldn't be eating."_ "Yeah, Hank told me, 2 nights ago." _"Kate's doing okay, she's well… outside with Danielle waiting to talk, so I'll bring 'em on in."_

Thomas headed for the door and brought Kate and Danielle into view as Danielle said, " _Uncle Matt, how's your rest?"_ "I'm enjoying it, little one, did you like the picture I sent to your dad?" _"Yeah, Miss Martinelli was really pretty, she looked like a princess."_

Matt chuckled a little thinking about Angela and how the part about her being a princess was right, but his smile fell thinking about when Angela was going to come on back from her business in Cordonia.

Danielle noticed this and said, " _Are you okay, uncle Matt?"_ "Yeah, I'm okay, just doing a bit of thinking, forgive me." " _Is Miss Angela, with you?" "_ Uh, she had to go and do something, but I promise you, little one, you'll get to meet her soon." " _Okay, Uncle Matt, I'm goin' to go sleep now."_ "Okay, kiddo, Matt loves you, have a good night." " _Night, night."_ Danielle said as Thomas took her to bed.

* * *

Soon Kate was left as she said, " _Thomas showed me the picture, you look like you had a fun day at the Captain's ball."_ "Yeah, I did, she's really the sweetest girl I have ever loved, I've never loved anyone like that." _"I can tell, you're absolutely smitten with her_ , _just always treat her well and you might get lucky."_ "Thanks, you got lucky too."

Kate smiles thinking about her and Thomas as she says, " _I was lucky, the day I first met him, 23 years ago."_

Soon the door opens from the other side as Thomas sits down on the chair as Kate leaves the men to talk as Matt says, "You gonna waste anymore of that girl's time?" " _Waitin' for the right day."_ "And what day is that?" " _Nice day in August, then I fulfil my lady's wish."_ "You're lucky, hey, I gotta go, I'll catch up with ya, sometime." _"Family's expecting to have an invitation to this weddin' of yours by the end of your summer."_ "You think the P.C.'s going to get leave for that?" _"I don't know, anythin' can happen."_ "Yeah, hey, you have good luck out in New York, huh?"

Thomas smiles as he says, " _Yeah, you too, brother, good luck."_ "Yeah."Matt turns off the computer as he types in a new diary entry.

* * *

" _Been a day since Lizzie and… and Angie have left the cruise._

 _My family and the girl that held penetrated my iron heart, though Angie said she'd be back, she'd try everything in order to make it back to me. For the first time in my life, I felt love had thrown me a straight pitch and I scored a home-run, she's the best that has happened to me. And I have had 4 life-changing events that have changed my life. Being a Marine, Servin' the City of New York. Meeting my niece and Angela Martinelli._

 _There's still been no sign of Lizzie, I'm starting to believe she did go to London, Elizabeth told me, that Lilith's goin' to put pressure on everyone, in order to get Elizabeth the inheritance, but I know that the inheritance is all for Lilith so that she can screw up everyone. Well that ain't goin' to happen, not on my watch."_

 _It's the best thing in the world, thinking about Angela, she makes the world feel more colourful and I have seen it in black and white for the last 9 years in my duties._

 _All I want from this holiday is to be engaged to Angela and be married to her by the end of the summer in front of my friends and family._

 _All I can do is dream of somethin' like this."_

* * *

Matt finished the diary entry as he looks outside the door at the emerald sea seeing it shimmer as the ship sailed along it.

He then took a look of the picture of him and Angela that one of the guests had taken of them as he silently said, " _Wish you were, Angie, I wish you were here, you're my saviour, I wish I had one more day with you, I just wish we had forever, together."_

Matt just leans up against the door watching the sea peacefully.

* * *

1 ½ Week Later

Matt is finishing up his exercises of 40 push-ups when he sees a text as he reads it. His eyes light up when it's from Angela as she says, " _Meet me at the port, from your favourite gal. Angie xx."_

Matt smiles as he hopes into the shower and washing himself before changing into a blue shirt with cargo trousers and his boots.

He makes it down to the port as he sees Angela, wearing a blue princess dress, her brunette hair with cascaded curls as he says, "Wow, you look… you look beautiful and you wore blue." "Long time no see, my handsome Officer." "It's been a while, but isn't it always?" Matt says.

Matt takes a look at the dress as he says, "So, am I missin' somethin'? What's the occasion behind the dress?"

Angela smiles as she says, "Seein' you, of course. And I have great news." "What's the news? Princess Angela arrived?" "More than that. I told my parents about you, they remember you well from your previous exploits in Cordonia."

Matt then says, "What are you saying exactly?" "They'd like to meet you whilst I am your escort."

Matt looks surprised as he says, "I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what is your family like?" "Stern, vain and with a stick the size of Mt. Olympus, up you know where."

Matt is taken aback by this sudden burst of anger from Angela as he says, "Oh…boy…why do I get the feelin' there's more?"

Angela nods saying, "My sister isn't so bad, less of a rebel, it's probably why she gets along well with my father. But if we do this, I'm goin' have to get you on my family's good side." "Shouldn't be hard, all I need to do is throw on somethin' nice and act polite and courteous." "The general idea, remember Cordonia isn't the same place it was when you were here. And we need you on the Queen's good side."

Matt then says, "Why the Queen's good side?" "Her blessing is required before my father can sign off on anything, specifically since she loves a _uniformed_ entrance."

Matt smiles as he says, "Meaning, I bust out my dress blues?" "Exactly, showing you're going to go a long way to be where you want to be." "I'll be back in 20 minutes." Matt says as he races back to the ship and to his apartment.

* * *

Once inside, he changes, showers quickly and dresses in his NYPD Blues, he spent time before Angela came back, cleaning the ribbons, his badge and checking for loose threads as he stood in the mirror and smiled as he placed the cap on his head.

In the mirror he said, " _Well Officer Patterson, it's been 8 long years since you've been in country, now let's see how you hold up to the real challenge."_

Matt executed a sharp salute before walking out of the apartment and his gloves in his hands.

He made it down to the dock as Angela met him saying, "You know if we ever find ourselves at a point with music and you in your uniform. I want to dance the night away." "Let's get meeting the parents out the way, Angie?" "Thank you, Matt."

* * *

Matt embarks on the greatest test he's ever encountered. Gaining the approval of the Royal Family of Cordonia.

How will he get on?

Do like and review at the comments section.


	9. Meeting the Royals

Matt heads to Cordonia to meet the royal family but will he be accepted? Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Cordonia, Greek Islands

As the ship is docked in Cordonia, Matt and Angela ride in the car straight to the Royal Castle of Cordonia.

Matt looked out in awe of the castle, so much had changed since his days here. Instead of being in Marine Corps Fatigues, he instead was wearing his NYPD dress blues. As they rode in past the gates Angela then says, "Well, welcome to my childhood home."

Matthew gets out of the car first as he helps Angela who as he smiles at her as Angela says, "What's with the grin?" "Thinkin' about how beautiful you look. You were probably thinkin' the same thing?" "You look so handsome, can't wait to show you off to the family."

Matt was extremely nervous, he had sweated bullets, arrested perps and now faced his gravest of tasks. But meeting the royal family of any country, this was something that he'd never achieve as a Marine or an NYPD Cop.

Angela noticed and said, "You okay?" "Yeah, just other things on my mind. Mostly my sister, who ran off to London." "I'm sorry." "It's okay though, let's do this." Angela smiled at Matt's statement as he placed his cap on.

Matt had said, "Lot's changed since I was here." "Well, the tall fence wasn't here though, I got used to it." "I bet." Matt said.

Angela then said, "Still didn't stop me from breaking out of here on occasion." "Sneaky." Matt said.

The pair walked to the front as Matt said, "So, do I get to meet your sister? Or is she attending somethin' important?" "She's at a function, but she'd love to meet you." "Aye, I bet." Matt said.

"How are you with Afternoon tea?" Angela asked. Matt had then replied, "I still have some traditional British values. Even bringing a gift." "Oh really?" "It's an expensive goblet, an antique that I bought. I don't know, but what do you think?" Matt said showing her the goblet.

Angela smiled saying, "Looks the part." "I only hope."

Angela smiled as she said, "Ready to head in?" "Feeling confident." "Here goes."

* * *

The doors open as they walk inside, Matthew takes off his cap as he looks around in awe saying, "Amazing." "I used to slide down the bannisters a lot as a kid." "I bet you do when no one's looking." "A lady never tells…"

The pair walked to the dining room where the afternoon tea was prepared. As Matthew saw two regal figures standing at the end of the table ready to greet them.

King Constantine had walked forward and greeted Angela saying, "Welcome."

Soon the queen had walked forward saying, "Finally. The food must have been getting cold. I was starting to wonder where you'd disappeared to."

Matt was quite surprised as he stood ramrod straight. Soon Angela had said, "Matthew, this is my father, King Constantine. And this is Queen Regina."

Regina had walked forward and said, "Welcome to Cordonia, Master Gunnery Sergeant. Angela has told us… so much about you."

The queen offers Matt her hand as he kisses her ring in return leading to a smile from the queen who steps back gazing upon Matt appraisingly and giving him the once-over as she says, "He has some class."

Angela smiles saying, "He's the best there is."

King Constantine nodded smiling as he said, "Charmed, Master Gunnery Sergeant. Please, do take a seat."

Matthew nods saying, "Thank you, your Majesty." Matthew pulled out a chair for Angela and taken a seat next to her placing his cap on his lap.

Matt had did a once over of the décor and had admired it saying, "A beautiful dining room." "Thank you. Our castle halls are filled with stories of triumph. Our ancestors taught us the importance of squashing our enemies like seasonal cicadas." Regina said.

Matt sounded surprised saying, "Yes, that's very important." "You understand this, of course?" "Yes, your Majesty, I do."

Angela nudged him as she said, "Matthew brought the perfect gift for the both of you."

The queen raised her eyebrows saying, "Oh really? What is it?"

Matthew produces the expensive goblet as Regina says, "What a gaudy piece of ornamental furnishing."

Constantine nodded as he said, "Really? I think it's quite…historical. Where did you purchase this?"

Matthew spoke confidently as he said, "The cruise made a stop at an island. I happened to be in the market."

Regina grunted voicing her opinion of the goblet in the process.

Matt had wondered if he had done something wrong as he replied, "It's actually an antique."

Regina had narrowed her eyes inspecting the goblet thoroughly as she said, "The detailing's quite sufficient." "I hope you enjoy it."

* * *

Constantine had noted the arrival of the tea and the hors d'oeuvres. The waitstaff produced delicious appetizers such as artichoke-olive hummus, eggplant rolls with feta and cucumbers, and lamb meatballs with yogurt sauce. They come in again with platters of snails as Matt looked unpleasantly surprised.

Everyone began to eat the food remarking the taste favourably.

Regina looked at Matt and said, "Well, dear? Is there a problem?" "No, your highness, I quite like Escargot. It's an underrated delicacy. And the garlic butter and thyme combo is delightful." "Surprising to hear."

Angela smiled saying, "Matt is quite eager to try something new."

Regina then says, "So, you're a New York Police Officer." "Yes, your highness, I have been for 4 years." "You enjoy the job?" "I take pride in the job, what I do for the city, After the Marine Corps, I felt a new challenge to take on."

Regina nods saying, "Is Commissioner Thomas Donnelly still on?" "Yes, he is." "Good to hear, tell me, how comes you never got promoted?" "I wanted to take my time to move up the chain."

Constantine says, "Admirable, gain more experience before moving up." "Yes, that is correct." Matthew replied.

Regina then said, "Angela tells me, you're a man of action. Although, I don't know you. Perhaps, you're taking advantage of her. But, you have shown to deeply care about her, perhaps we can grant a brief audience." "Thank you, your Majesty."

Constantine then says, "But first, answer me this, Matthew. I hear you're interested in my daughter… Angela is heiress to the throne. What do you know about the responsibilities of royal life?"

Matt decisively says, "I would be prepared for royalty life because I am passionate. The people need someone who is willing to advocate on their behalf."

Angela then says, "This is all under the assumption that I want to be queen." "Don't be a fool."

Constantine is deep in thought as he says, "Matthew, you care about my daughter a great deal, why is that?" "When I first met her, I never knew how much Angela would mean to me. Despite my duty and an oath I took to defend my country and the city I swore to protect, I would do the same to protect Angela."

* * *

Soon another tray is brought out containing croquettes and a grilled pheasant stuffed with gruyere cheese.

Constantine clears his throat saying, "I've come to a decision, it's very clear that you care about Angela and you care about her a great deal as well. I'd like for you to take time to visit Cordonia in the meantime." "I'd be honoured, your majesty."

Angela then said, "With your permission, I'd like to escort him?" "I don't see why not." Constantine replied.

Regina then whispered something to him before turning to Matt and said, "And as for you, Matthew. I hope you remember that I merely care about Angela and I don't want her to be conned, especially by someone she's just met." "I understand, your Highness." Matt says.

As Afternoon tea wraps up, Angela walks out with Matt following her as they say their goodbyes heading outside.

* * *

Outside, Angela and Matt walk along the fountain together as Matt says, "I was nearly expecting a full interrogation. But it weren't so bad." "Maybe you can stand in next time there's a ribbon cutting ceremony." "I'm handy with scissors."

Angela lets out a breath of air as she says, "I'm relieved. It appears we have time on our hands whilst we're here." "What do you propose we do?" "I have some ideas, but do you have any?"

Matt slyly grins as he kisses her passionately. Angela looks at him saying, "How long you been waitin' to do that?" "Since we first arrived." Matt says.

Angela grins saying, "How about I show you the hiding spots, I used to have as a kid?" "Now I'm intrigued." "Secret passageways, maze gardens…" "Now, I feel like a kid on Christmas mornin', let's go."

The pair return to the main hall of the castle as Matt says, "Does your family have plans?" "Yeah, they have a few." "Surprised you haven't been dragged along." Matt said.

Angela shrugged her shoulders saying, "They know better. I can turn on my charm easily, but I can turn it off." "Sounds like me. I use the charm a lot." "Now I know why you got so handsome. You don't have an off button."

Matt chuckles as he says, "And neither do you." "Still haven't found it yet." Angela flashed a grin at him.

Angela goes into detail about her younger sister who Matt details that Angela and her sister are opposites of each other in many ways.

* * *

Soon they head for the dining room as Matt says, "We looking for a secret passage?" "A secret lever leading to a secret passage." "Ingenious. I assume the ancestors had penchant for hidden entrances." "Indeed."

Matt looks around using his military and cop training combined as he spots the portrait of a warrior queen as he says, "Probably behind the portrait."

Matt swings the portrait frame open from a secret hinge that reveals a switch as he says, "Clever."

Matt presses the switch as they hear a heavy grate opening. Angela then says, "Nice work." "Hope I haven't given anyone a heart attack." "I'm sure of it."

Matt flips over a portion of the royal carpet seeing a clear opening and a spiral staircase leading down.

Matt heads down into the entrance with Angela following behind as he says, "Wow…I'm incredibly amazed. How many passageways are there in this castle?" "That's the million dollar question. I found one that had lead to behind a large cupboard in the kitchen. Many good cookies disappeared that day…" "You know you have a talent for this."

Angela smiled at him as Matt said, "There aren't any… like I don't know dead corpses here?" "No, nothing of the sort." "Good."

Matt finds a hallway as he continues to walk down it as it leads outside into the garden maze where the moon shined brightly, Matt had then said, "Where are we?" "Part of the adjoining properties, in the maze garden. I used to play hide-and-seek here as a kid." Angela said.

Matt chuckled as Angela said, "My hiding spots are quite unique. You wouldn't be able to find me." "Really? I hate to burst the bubble, but I'm a Marine, we deal in hide and seek." "You have to count first."

Matt rolled his eyes and closed them and began to count, "3… 2… 1! Ready or not."

Matt used his military training to venture into the maze, he used his sense of smell and his expert tracking ability to find Angela, he hears the sounds of the wildlife to his left and to the right sounds of footsteps crunching the gravel as he thought to himself, "She's good, very good."

Matt followed his instinct and pursued the footsteps which had gotten louder as he whispered, "You can't hide, Angela."

The sounds of laughter echoed as Matt whirled round. He heard the wind rustle the plant life.

He checked the hedgerow and saw Angela as he jumped out at her catching her in his arms as he said, "Gotcha." "That was classic." "Aye, I did tell you, I was a Marine, I was able to track you."

Angela smiled, "And in the process surprise me." "Is that how it's played?" "In Cordonian rules, it is." "Remind me to incorporate that sometime." "I want to show you something." Angela said taking his hand.

Matt follows Angela as they stop at the base of the fountain and see something inscribed as Angela said, "Crimson Corsairs." "Sounds interesting, want to me?" "As a kid, I used to sneak down to the beach with a friend of mine. I'd pretend we played pirates…" "Very surprising."

Angela told him the truth as to why her parents had gotten a lot stricter and she would let her friend sneak into the garden to play.

Matt felt a little saddened by this as he said, "I'm sorry." "Thank you. I wanted to share this refuge with you, for that reason." "Thank you."

The pair then heard the front gate as Angela said, "Let's go, they must be back so soon."

The pair head back into the castle.

* * *

The next day, Matt had awoken and headed for the fountain as he said, "Morning Angela." "Hey, I had several ideas of what to show you next as long as you want to live a little dangerously…" "I look forward to it, ma'am."

The pair had made plans to head for Angela's favourite casino. It was there that the wealthiest of Cordonia's elite were going to be there.

Matt had smirked and said, "I've always loved to put a wealthy person in their place. Let's do it."

The pair head off to the Casino called Casino de la Cote d'Or as Matt looks around saying, "Wow, looks nicer than anything I've been in." "I come here for the risk, the thrill of the game. Unless somethin's on the line. How about you? Big gambler?" "Not really, but I do enjoy danger."

Angela walked around as many patrons started to whisper amongst themselves. As Matt said, "Very recognisable." "I want them to see we're together." "As do I." "Let's hope there's an ace up my sleeve."

Matt spots a roulette table as he says, "Roulette sounds like a good game."

They see two glamourous individuals waiting on the next game as it is revealed to be Ryan Summers and Alyssa Griffin as Matt says, "Hi there, can we join in?" "Be our guests." Alyssa says.

Matt nods as he sits down as he whispers to Angela, "Are you friends with a lot of people in here?" "I wouldn't say that. Though I have run into a lot of people here at an event or premiere, a lot of people are on the move all the time." "Understandable."

The croupier arrives and Matt turns his attention to the game as he says, "I bet on black pocket, 5000 euro." "Bold, especially at 50% being right." "It's a matter of chance. I've got one shot, all I need to do is make it count."

Matt places the chips neatly into the betting box as the croupier spins the wheel and ball in opposite directions.

Matt looks nervous about what he has done as Angela gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The ball landed into the black pocket as Matt said, "That was luck on its own. Plus I won 5 grand." "Proud of you, darlin'." The pair step away from the table as Matt says, "50% chance of losin' and winnin' what is the craziest you ever did?" "You'll need about a couple of whiskeys to get that out of me." "Fascinatin'."

Angela explains how she broke her arm trying to sneak out, which had lead to a fear of heights. Then she explained how she got over the fear by skydiving in New Zealand as Matt said, "Gorgeous, how about a game of blackjack?"

* * *

The pair walked over seeing Cassandra Leigh and Ana De Luca as he sat in with them as Cassandra flirted with him saying, "Man in uniform, NYPD, correct?" "Yes, I am, born and raised in New York City."

The croupier arrived and started to shuffle the cards. Matt had read up on Cordonian blackjack in the Marines as he said, "I'll wager 5000 euros again, live life dangerously."

The croupier had revealed an ace as Matt thought to himself, " _21 points, I can't go over that number."_

Matt then said confidently, "Croupier, hit me." "Another card was dealt revealing a seven. _"8 points. Keep cool."_ Matt said.

"Hit me." Matt said. Another card came his way as it revealed a royal card worth 10 points. As he said, " _Oh boy… 18 points, I just need 3 more to get 21 and not go over."_

Matt came to the difficult decision as he said, "Croupier, I stand."

Matt counted the points as the croupier revealed the cards that had gained him 17 points. Matt was the winner by just one point.

Cassandra smiled saying, "Impressive win. You must gamble professionally." "I like the danger of gambling, Miss Leigh."

The pair left the table as they headed for the castle with Angela intent on heading back there. As she said, "Maybe, but not for long. I feel like this is somethin' I can't keep to myself anymore… and of all people, you're the only one I want to tell."

* * *

They head back to the castle as Angela shows Matt her room as he says, "Incredible. I take it, there's no say in décor, I assume." "Yes, you'd be right. Just looking around, I don't exactly feel right at home." "It seems glamourous and lavish, but I never thought I'd see it ever so differently." "All I want to be is just my own person."

Matt walks over to her as he says, "What's wrong?" "While I may be the Crown Princess of Cordonia, I'll abdicate the throne. My sister, Leah, deserves to be Queen."

Matt nods as he says, "I support you regardless." "I wasn't expecting that, you sure?" "It takes guts to walk away from where people have expected of us our whole lives. It's risky. But if you decide not to, then it's the right thing to do. the people deserve to have a kind and passionate ruler."

Matt clears his throat before saying, "What do you plan to do instead of being queen." "There must be something out there that's better suited to me, something exciting and wild…"

Matt then says, "I assume your family won't respond positively to this?" "You'd be right to assume so. I haven't brought it up with them. But it's good to plan for all scenarios." "How'd your sister react?" "She was always more responsible and eager to prove herself. And she'd step up if I stepped down. I hope." "I hope so."

Angela confesses that Matt is the first one to know about this as Matt is surprised to learn this as well.

The pair spend the night together just kissing as the next morning comes around.

* * *

Matt changes into a green shirt, grey slacks and a pair of smart shoes. He had placed his ankle holster on as he walked back up the steps to Angela's room as he saw an unfamiliar man in the room with Angela who had said, "I missed you but only as a friend."

Matt had walked in as he said, "Sorry, I hope I'm not disturbing…" "You were disturbing, what are you doing here?" the unidentified man said.

Matt sized up the man, he looked tall, well-dressed, obviously wealthy and quite connected, clothing expensive than 3 years on an NYPD pay check.

Matt had then replied, "Identify yourself." "You first." "Officer Matthew Patterson with the New York Police Department, on leave, I've been invited as a guest of Angela Martinelli."

The man smirks as he says, "Oh I assure, you're the Marine who protected Cordonia, 8 years ago, I've been invited with necessary clearance." "I don't doubt your invitation but what's the name?" Matthew asked tensely.

The man smiled saying, "My name's Liam. Angela's _fiancé."_

Matt had been shocked as he said, "Fiancé?"

Liam turned to Angela, "Angela, I know you galivant with commoners but to bring 'em here?" "Don't jump to conclusions, Liam." Angela gritted her teeth.

Matt smirks saying, "Yes, Liam don't go jumping to conclusions." "Stay out of this, pig, you ain't nothing." "Careful, Liam I don't know you well enough to call you names." "I will call you anything, I wish, so stay out of it."

Angela then said, "I don't owe you anything, Liam." "It isn't about me. You have a responsibility to your family and the people of Cordonia."

Matt folded his arms and said, "What are you talkin' about?!" "Angela, I can't tell if you're drawn to these people because of innocence of their ignorance."

Matt then said, "Angela, I think we need to talk. Now."

Liam leaves the room under the threat of Matt's glare and the fact that Matt was armed. As Angela said, "I know it's bad." "Please explain." "It's an arranged political marriage. We've known each other since childhood, I never had feelings for him. Nothing like how I feel about _you_."

Matt nodded as he said, "You didn't tell me, about this?" "He's my problem, you shouldn't have to worry about him." "I'm not worried, I understand the royalty world is a treacherous minefield. You wanted to resolve the situation before it affected any of us." "I was under pressure, I didn't want to burden you with this."

Angela continues with a tear in her eye as she says, "I've been running away from this for years. I should've known… I should've told you. I'm sorry, please forgive me." "I do."

Matt then said, "I understand that arranged marriages are still around, sometimes the old traditions work, sometimes they do not." "Thank you. At least let me make it up to you. You aren't going to remember the name Liam." "Tell him it's over between you two."

* * *

Angela nods as the two make plans with Angela saying something cryptic such as, "Bring a scarf and a jacket."

Matt heads for the changing room as he picks up a jacket with a scarf as he says, " _Well, she did say bring a jacket and a scarf."_

Matt puts it on as Liam walks in as he says, "What do you want, Liam?" "I need to talk to you about Angela…" "Well, go on then."

Liam then says, "Angela can't be with you. Are you sure, she handles the hazards of your job?" "She understands the hazards. I care about her and she cares about me. I protected her when Cordonia fell into civil war, I went in… and without my knowledge I ended up protecting her. So forgive me if I don't fit into the category of doing what is necessary."

Liam just patronisingly smirks saying, "And it's none of my business, of course. But she's my fiancée." "In an arranged marriage. It's up to Angela what she wants. But one thing, you can't accept what happens then to hell with you. You even think about trying to come after Angela and I will find you and just so you know, I'll teach you how Marines fight."

Liam just storms out of the room as Matt mutters, " _Jackass."_

But thoughts started to seep into Matt's mind, all he had told Angela was that he had been a Marine, but he hadn't told her he was a scout sniper, he worried about telling her about how many targets he killed in the line of duty.

* * *

So what do Matt and Angela have planned next?

Will Matt face the tough decision about whether to tell her about his role in the Marine Corps or will he keep it secret?

I hope y'all love this chapter, next one is coming soon.


	10. From Cordonia to Morocco

Chapter 9 of Love in the Summer, hope you're enjoying the day. Let's get underway, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 9:

The pair stood outside the castle where Angela and Matt were preparing to head off as Matt said, "So do I get to know where we're goin' or do I have to find out when we're there?" "It's a surprise and for what it's worth regarding Liam, it was only a political alliance. Sometimes people have certain expectations of you." "I know. But promise me you'd be more upfront." "I promise you, there'll be no secrets." "Thank you."

Angela takes out a blindfold saying, "I'm afraid, where we're going is a surprise, I apologise." "No trouble. Just don't let me walk into a wall, will ya?" "You have my word." Angela said laughing.

Angela had began to guide Matt as he said, "So I have somethin' to tell you, but I want to wait until we're wherever we are." "Of course, I understand." "Glad you do."

Soon Angela helps Matt into his seat as Matt wonders what Angela is doing. The car starts up as they drive off.

Sometime later, the car halts as Angela helps Matt up saying, "Too strong you are." "Thanks."

Angela guides Matt onto a step as they climb into something, soon they feel the ground shaking as Matt says, "That's unpleasant. Angie?!"

Angela unties the blindfold as Matt takes it off as he looks around. The pair are in a hot air balloon as Matt says, "Holy, wow! This is amazing!" "Most people would be looking for emergency parachutes!" "Cute, I've been in the air before, mostly helicopters or cargo planes. We should do skydiving one day." "I can arrange it."

As Matt looks out over the edge. The sky was golden, the landscapes obscured by the clouds below them as he says, "Nice view." "Bet this is something you never dreamed of doing in the NYPD." "Nor the Marine Corps, thanks Angie." "What was it you want to tell me?"

"Allow me to pour you a glass." Matt said indicating to the bottle of alcohol as Matt reached for a glass and poured wine into it. He handed it to Angie as he took the second one as he sipped from it saying, "I never told you about my role in the Marines. You told me everything, so it's fair I tell you." "Okay, what were you?"

Matt takes a drink before saying, "I was a scout sniper in the Marines. After I graduated from High School and went active, I had a high shooting average. I volunteered after a year's experience in the Middle East and from there I was one of the best."

Angela looked at him and said, "How long were you a scouts sniper?" "June 2011 till June 2015, the year I joined the NYPD." "How many?" "Officially, it was 100 confirmed. Over 250-300 estimated. I never told anyone except for fellow veterans that I helped when I was in the academy and now you."

Angela cupped his jaw in his hands as he said, "Angie, the things I've done I was scared to tell you. The battles changed me, the medals I earned. I felt guilty. I became a cop to protect people, but the lives I took, it didn't get easier." "Tell me?" Angela pleaded.

Matt sighed saying, "One particular operation, I lost my squad except for one man. I held out for 4 days until back-up came, my buddy, he got patched up and was discharged in May 2015 after a stint in hospital. He joined the academy and the same precinct, but he left a couple years later ended up in Venice with the Venice Police."

Angela had said, "Matt… the things you've done, you did to protect your fellow Marines, any other soldier or Marine can tell you that, don't blame yourself for what you've done, you're a good man, Matthew Patterson and you're a damn good Marine."

Matt started to feel a little better as he said, "You mean what you said?" "I do, I remember God made everything, the heavens, the seven seas, the Marine Corps and the NYPD."

Matt chuckled as he said, "I believe that."

* * *

Angela laughed as they clinked the glasses, Angela chugged the wine as Matt said, "And I thought Princesses were to be refined and following etiquette rules." "Who said anything about followin' rules?" "Well-played."

Angela then thanked Matt for giving her the chance to explaining her side of the story as he said, "No problem, you deserved the chance to explain what was happening and I gave you that." "Thank you for explaining your job role in the Marines. I know it weren't easy but thank you."

Matt smiled as he said, "Of course, ma'am. I hope I haven't disappointed you in anyway." "You haven't."

Angela then explains why she didn't want to go through the wedding and become queen of Cordonia as she said, "Cordonia deserves a queen that can put her everything into ruling and I can't be that person." "Don't force yourself, Angie." "I thought about abdicating long ago, before I met you. Now I met you, you gave me the courage to fulfil that desire."

Matt smiles as Angela continues, "I've seen you live with such freedom and fight in you. I realised that I can walk a different path in life if I wanted to." "You'd have made that step regardless, correct?" "Maybe, I'm glad to have you in my corner." "And so am I."

Matt then wrapped his arms round Angela's waist and said, "You know what I love most about you?" "What?" "You've got a passion for adventure, you make me want to dare to dream, never have I met a girl like that." "I love the fact you're incredible, travelling the world, exploring the way you do… you face the world with no fear, but with curiosity. You see it in black and white, you and I are a perfect match. So many adventures together, I don't intend to live by the family's rules or marry who they want me to marry. There are many types of love that bind people and give them limits."

Matt smiles saying, "I believe in love that can set us free and allow us to follow where we must go." "There's no one else I'd rather run away with. I'd like to add that." "Guaranteed."

Matt kissed Angela who deepened it as she said, "You know there's a gala coming up very soon." "I haven't read about it; what gala is it?" "Just The Gala. The Ember of the Sea is throwing one. It is hopefully going to be bigger than the Captain's Ball." "Isn't any party like that?" Matt said.

Angela gives Matt a try at steering the balloon as he masters it perfectly as Matt says, "Wow, a creature of land, air and sea. I'm good at this." "You have a talent, but I like you better as a cop, defendin' and protectin' people." "Thank you."

The pair enjoy the rest of the evening in the sky.

* * *

By the next morning, Matt is back in on level ground, he was wearing his dress blues as Angela stood there and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you here. Your family might get worried about you." "They'd probably ask you to keep me around, a little longer, but I am glad to have spent the last couple days with you."

Angela smiled as she said, "The next time, we meet it'll be at The Gala." "I look forward to it." "The ship left Cordonia already, but my father has arranged a plane to take you to where they are now. My father says this is his way of saying thanks for keeping me safe 8 years ago." "Tell your father I say thank you for this."

Soon they hear another voice as Constantine approaches them, "You can thank me in person, Master Gunnery Sergeant."

Matt shook the hand of the King as he said, "Thank you, your Majesty, if it be okay with you, I'd like to ask you something personally?" "Of course."

Constantine turned to Angela and said, "Angela, if you don't mind." "Certainly father."

Angela left them as Matt had said, "Thank you again, for helping me get back to my family." "Certainly, so what is it you wanted to ask me?" "I hold nothing but respect towards Angela, I love her, I know, what I am asking is considerably risky. But, I'd like to ask for your blessing to marry Angela, my parents and grandparents raised me to always ask permission of a girl's parents and I was hoping that I'd ask you this."

Constantine nodded as he said, "Your parents raised you well." "Thank you. I understand if you want to say no, and I'll respect that." "No, I was actually going to say yes. I'm quite honoured Officer Patterson, it's quite rare." "Thank you, sir." "Do you have the ring?"

Matt pulled a diamond ring out from the red box as he said, "I know it's not what you'd like but I kept that ring since I was 17. I bought this myself, I wanted to wait for the right girl to come along and I wasn't sure what to buy, a simple and modest diamond or a sparkling diamond." "It's quite beautiful. Worthy for someone like Angela." "Thank you."

Constantine nodded and said, "When do you plan to propose to her?" "I haven't planned that far, sir, I hope to do it in the coming days." "Of course and thank you, Matthew, thank you for doing this." "Yes Sir, thank you sir."

Matt nodded in respect and shook Constantine's hand as Matt headed straight for the plane that'd take him back to his family placing the ring back in the red box waiting for the right time to propose.

Matt had gotten on the plane and sat in the seat as he mulled over his brief stint in Cordonia thinking about Angela and The Gala.

* * *

A day later, Matt had gotten back to the ship as he heard the door knock as Matt said, "Not even back a minute and now I am receiving visitors…"

Matt opened the door as Destani and Adam tumbled in as Matt said, "Yes, come on in, my siblings." "Matt, I'm in trouble." Destani said.

Matt looked and said, "What happened?" "I think I'm… you know."

Adam explained, "You remember when Mom was pregnant with Destani and Lizzie and I told you. That she was possessed like the girl in _The Exorcist."_ "Yeah, I remember that, and I also remember wanting to beat you like a drum." "It was still a good joke."

Matt glared at him as he said, "Okay, slow down, I just recently got back from a trip to Cordonia to meet Angela's family, now I intend to have a nice bath and listen to a little music, instead, I have to listen to Adam drivel about what problem Destani has, so please explain what's happening?" Matt asked politely.

Destani then said, "I think I'm pregnant."

Matt's jaw dropped to the floor as he said, "I'm sorry, say again." "I might be pregnant. I've been late. I have a craving for orange slices and olives, which Mom was eating at the she was pregnant with me and Lizzie." "Oh no, have you taken a test?" "Not yet." "Who knows, right now?" "You and Adam do." "Alright, we've established that. So now, you're in a bit of a fiddle." "Yes." "Okay, so you're righteously screwed, you at least know who the father is?"

Destani shook her head saying, "I only slept with two guys, Carter and Blake." "Okay, we've got a little trouble on our hands." Matt puts his hands together and rubs them trying to come up with a solution as he says, "I got nothing, okay. What I suggest is that you take a test and straight away, If Elizabeth or Lilith finds out, you are gonna lose any chance of the inheritance. Adam, you stay with Destani and keep an eye on her."

Adam nods. "Okay, I'll do that." "Right now, I need to rest." "We'll let you do that, come on Destani." Matt waved to his siblings as they closed the door. Matt took the opportunity to undress and get into the bath-tub, he felt the water and felt it was up to temperature as he let the water soak over him as he allowed the body to heal, after 9 years of fighting.

* * *

He had soaked for a good hour until he climbed out, he changed and freshened up wearing his black and grey shirt that had the Bear Grylls logo on it, he had rolled the sleeves up and applied his gun holster to his belt. He then put on his favourite boots and his favourite half-zip fleece as he walked out of the room.

He headed for the deck and saw Donna as he said, "Excuse me, bartender, a glass of whiskey, please?" "Certainly, Matt, how was your mini-vacation?" "Refreshing, to be precise." "Good to hear."

Soon people ask for drinks as Donna says, "Sorry, I'll come back to you." "Take your time." Matt says.

Matt looks out at the bar as he looks at the map to see the next stop is in the Sahara Desert and next to it was Morocco as Matt said in his best Humphrey Bogart voice, " _Here's lookin' at you, kid."_

Matt headed down to the changing room as he spotted an Arabic tan patterned scarf as he said, "Lookin' the part, kid."

Elizabeth came in as she said, "Hello, Matthew." "Elizabeth, how goes your half of the cruise?" "Delightful. I heard you went to Cordonia." "It was exceptionally wonderful. The Cordonian sky was quite beautiful in the evening."

Elizabeth smiles saying, "I understand you're heading for Morocco and the Sahara Desert." "I have a fondness for the desert despite my… unpleasurable experiences in the past." "You look quite handsome, you meetin' anyone or…?" "No-one, it appears my date has prior business to attend to, plus I enjoy the beauty of exploring the world on my own."

Matt looks at Elizabeth's dress as she says, "That is a lovely dress, Elizabeth, your date must be exceptionally lucky to be with you." "Oh…I-" Elizabeth blushes.

Elizabeth regains speech saying, "Thank you, Matthew, for the compliment, I hope you enjoy the desert." "I shall, Elizabeth and good luck to you." Matt said as Elizabeth departed.

Outside, Matthew carried his back-pack with him as he said, _"Hello Morocco, what fun do you have for me?"_

* * *

2 updates today. My, my, you're getting luckier by the minute with this reading, I hope you enjoy. How does Matthew get on in Monaco whilst on a journey of his own? All to find out in the next chapter. Have a good night.

Please like and review as well


	11. Fly me to The Moon

Chapter 10 coming to you loud and clear. Please enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 10:

" _Morocco, certainly different from the classic film Casablanca and the stellar performance of Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergmann, of course it was on a film set. And those days were long gone. Inside this Marine and 4-year veteran of a NYPD Cop, I still knew how to blend into the surroundings of a city and how the people should look._

 _I haven't forgotten my Arabic which in Morocco is the official dialect, I just hope this doesn't let me down. I have not heard word from Angela, since I have left Cordonia, I'm not intending to give up on her, I won't do that to her, but I know, she'll come back, she did owe me a dance anyway._

 _In order to get to Casablanca, Morocco, we had to take a cruise-sponsored Charter Plane to reach the destination, time to enjoy the sightings of Casablanca and the Sahara Desert."_

* * *

Casablanca, Morocco

Matt had walked into one of the cafés in Casablanca as he ordered a pot of black coffee and took a seat at one of the tables in the back as he looked around the restaurant, there he saw a man in a tan jacket, military issued, Ivy league style haircut, and a long beard, Matt recognised the figure as he murmured, " _It couldn't be him, Lieutenant Anders."_

In his mind he took away the man known as Anders' beard and it was him right to a T, brown hair, light eyes, average build of a Marine, though he looked a little skinny on the outside.

Matt flashed back to the mission, the only mission he had worked with Lieutenant Anders, one in which he became a feared Marine Corps Scout Sniper.

* * *

Matt Flashback scene

 _4 years earlier_

 _May 3_ _rd_ _2015_

 _Unknown City in Syria_

 _It was a clear day in Syria, the sun shined every day, A small squad of US Marines, among them was 1_ _st_ _Sergeant Matt Patterson, he was on overwatch looking out for his Marines._

 _Lieutenant Jackson Anders, was an ivy-league educated Marine out of the Naval Academy in Annapolis. This was his first taste of combat. Matt Patterson, like many other Non-Commissioned Officers was the muscle and the sinew of the Marines working from the ground up to achieve where he wanted to be. He was working alongside his good friend Joe Conti._

 _Joe Conti joined the Marine Corps 4 years ago same time as Matt, he was a Gunnery Sergeant, he joined the Marine Corps early at 17 having a high IQ, he volunteered for the Marines and made it to be one of the best operators in the field of Force Recon, Joe and Matt were best friends since Afghanistan and Iraq, not a day went by that either one of them had gotten shot, both men would go to the end of line, and they'd carry each other out if they had to._

 _The op was beginning as Matt said, "This is Echo-1. Spider-1, you in position?" "Copy, Echo-1, we've eyes on the area, maintain radio silence on your end, we're going in." "Wilco, be advised, once you enter the building, I have no eyes on you, Lieutenant, I know this is your first op, try to keep the noise until we're blown." "Echo-1, there's a helluva lot of static on this end, switchin' to different frequency, over?" "Copy that." Matt said._

* * *

 _Matt was holed up on the hill outside the area of engagement, he was using a M40A5 and carried. He was the ideal option to be on this mission, Matt was one of the best scout snipers in the Corps. His experience made him an expert._

 _He was watching through the scope seeing his fellow Marines as he saw them enter the building. Next to Matt, was his spotter Navidad Ramirez as he said, "This is nuts, we're stuck on overwatch, while they have the fun. Don't you wish you were down there, Master Guns?" "No, I like being a scout sniper, plus I like huntin' every day."_

 _Navidad groaned as he said, "Luke Bryan, you're killin' my mood." "Says the man whose name sounds like a burlesque dancer, from the 40s." "Not my fault."_

 _Matt chuckles saying, "Yeah, I blame your lousy taste in names." "And you know why the guys say you'll be a cop." "Yeah, I know." "How's Sarah?" "Tell ya the truth, she's hiding somethin' from me."_

 _Navidad had then said, "Why'd you get engaged to her?" "She's fun." "Really, that what you call it?" "What'd you call it?" "A trap." "Smartass."_

 _Soon they heard gunfire as Matt said, "Who the hell's kickin' off down there?" "Echo-1, do you read?" "Spider-3, I'm hearing a mess down there, what's goin' on?" "It was a trap, we're pullin' back but they're hittin' us hard, could use some help?" "Roger that, heat's comin'." "Send it."_

 _Matt readied the rifle as he spotted a large force of enemy combatants as he said, "Oh jeez."_

* * *

 _Matt began to open fire on the enemy ranging the enemy as he cut them down, some shots he took down 2 with one bullet. But the enemy kept coming as he heard on the radio, "Echo-1, I've callin' in air support to help us out, but they're tied up elsewhere! We're running low on ammo!" "Make your shots count, how many dead do we have?!" "2 dead, we're scrounging ammo, we don't know how long we've got." "Solid."_

 _Navidad then said, "I'll go, you hold 'em here." "Alright, report in when you get there." "I'll leave the ammo." Navidad replied._

 _Matt nodded as he continued to open fire on the enemy as mortar fire began to bracket in the Marines._

 _Matt brought out the Barrett M82 as he scouted the opposite perimeter as he spotted 3 mortarmen as he killed them quickly._

* * *

 _For the next three days, Matt held the enemy until they had given up, but Matt was not aware of whatever the enemy was doing, he didn't know if they scouted his position or turned and hauled ass out of the area._

 _Matt moved from his position as he climbed down the cliff, there he saw the body of his spotter Navidad Ramirez who was lying dead in the dirt as Matt said, "Sorry buddy."_

 _Matt soon saw more dead bodies and his fear heightened until he saw his buddy Joe as he said, "Joe? You okay, buddy?" "Matt…" Joe said coughing._

 _Matt said, "It's good to see ya." "You too buddy, I caught a bullet, think it hit my side." "You're goin' to make it, Joe even if I have to lug your ass home." "Funny, you lil' bastard."_

 _Matt laughed as he said, "Where's Anders?" "I coulda sworn he was no more than a block right behind us." "Hang tight, I'm goin' to go look for him."_

 _Matt keyed his radio saying, "Echo-1 to command, I need immediate evac, at my location. Be advised Spider-3 is wounded, requestin' stretcher." "Acknowledged Echo-1. Evac inbound in 30 mikes." "Roger, be advised, Spider-1's gone missin', moving to investigate." "Acknowledged, we have his tracker puttin' it 2 miles inside the city." "Movin' to investigate."_

 _Matt picked up a fallen Marine's M16 as he said, "You'll be okay on your own?" "Don't worry I'll pop green smoke to mark location." "Tell them." "Leave no man behind."_

 _Matt nodded as he moved to investigate the city, following the direction of the tracker, checking his flanks, even though the city was clear, he still knew there were surprises lurking around tight alleys. He was nearing the location of the tracker as he saw the tracker destroyed on the ground as he said, "What the hell?"_

 _Matt headed for cover as he said, "Command, I've located Anders' tracker, somethin's wrong though, he ain't in sight, my theory is that he was injured and taken prisoner by the enemy." "Any sign of struggle?"_

 _Matt looked around as he said, "Negative. There's no sign of his rifle, or his kit not even his body." "Then it looks like we'll have to confirm he's MIA, over?" "Roger, sir. I'm headed back to Spider-3's location, we're marking with Green smoke, I say again, Green smoke." "Acknowledged." The reply from command came._

 _Matt headed back to the tracker and turned it off as he returned to the evac site. Once he arrived, the rest of the Marines were laying on the ground side-by-side as Matt said to Joe, "No sign of Anders, I think he's MIA." "Dammit." "Guess we broke our promise." "Guess so." Matt said pulling out a green smoke canister as it ignited sending green into the air, soon a chopper came around as they got the dead and the wounded onboard._

 _Matt looked out at the carnage as one of the flight crew members said, "You killed a lot of the enemy, Tops. Guess they call you the 'Legend' for a reason, huh?" "Don't ever call me that name." Matt bluntly said._

 _Matt looked out over the field as he rested his head against the back of the chopper._

End Flashback Scene

* * *

Matt came out of the flashback, finally knowing the truth as to why his Commanding officer of just one mission finally went missing from his duties as an Officer of the Marine Corps.

Matt guessed that Anders couldn't cut it as a Marine. He knew men that only lasted weeks or a month in the Marines. He lasted longer than any man out of his graduation class in the Marine Corps.

Matt was also eating a meal that a waiter had brought him as he ate Chicken with apricots and Cinnamon, it didn't make him feel any better that he was not enjoying Casablanca with Angela, he still hadn't heard word from her, he just wondered if things were going to hell in a flash for Angela in terms of abdicating the throne, but he reassured himself with the promise of her being at the Gala in a couple days.

But all he could do was hope and pray.

After a while, Matt left the café as he took a cab to the Sahara desert, once he gotten out, he looked out at all the sand and its endlessness distance before looking over to see a guide who stood with a camel as Matt said, " _Marhabaan, as salaam-alaikum." "Wa-Alaikum-Salaam." "Hal hnak mukhayam 'aqim?" "Bialtaakid yasdiqi."_ The guide replied.

Matt smiled as he nodded before saddling up onto the camel expecting the bumpiness of the ride as he smirked throughout the whole ride. Above them the sun begins to set as they arrive at the campsite.

Matt ties off the camel to the post before shrugging his pack off his back, he then sat down, onto the blanket looking up at the stars, he pulled out a flask of whiskey from his boot as he takes a drink from it.

He begins to take a walk around the campsite, taking in the splendour of the sights around him. The stars above him looked so bright, he began to take out his gun from the ankle holster as he began to disassemble it and put it back together several times. To Matt, weapon's safety was vital, especially for a former 5-year vet of the Marines and a current veteran of the New York Police Department.

Above him the stars continued to shine beautifully, it reminded of him an old song he used to listen to as a kid. _Dream a little dream of me_ by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. There had been another version of the song that he remembered and it often helped him to fall asleep.

But all he dreamt about was the girl of his dreams, the one that helped him to challenge himself and explore different parts of the world. And he was thankful for her to be around.

Soon he felt like writing, as he began.

* * *

" _Dear Nana,_

 _It's been a while since I've written to you… knowing you'll never read this will eat at me the most. Even though I've tried to visit you when I could, I sometimes wonder if I could have changed my career from being a Marine and a cop and just had a normal 9 to 5 job…_

 _But in any case, I know in my heart that if I decided on a 9 to 5 job, I'd probably be bored, by the end of the week. I'm grateful for the commitments that I have gone with…Being a Marine, I learned honor, valor, duty and held them in my heart, I hope I've been righteous and just…? Whilst doing the stuff for God and Country like many other heroes that gave their lives for their country._

 _Being a cop, I use my training to keep the city safe, protecting the people I swore an oath to defend the constitutions of this country and protecting my siblings as well._

 _I've met a potential suitor whilst on my travels, she's beautiful, I've been challenged to prove I can push myself and try things out of my comfort zone._

 _I'll be making a decision very soon…one that I know I want to make… I'm unsure as to where it'll take me, but I know with my heart that I'll seek the answer that I look for in this suitor that I have fallen in love with._

 _I thank you for raising myself and my siblings after…after my parents._

 _With Love,_

 _Matthew."_

* * *

Matthew folds up the pad as he heads back to his pack and lays his head on it. Thinking about the Tuscan Romance Gala soon to take place.

* * *

 **English to Arabic Translation:**

Hello, Peace be unto you. _\- Marhabaan, as-salamm-alaikum._

And unto you peace. _\- Wa-Alaikum-salamm._

Is there a camp set up? - _Hal hnak mukhayam 'aqim._

Of course my friend. – _Bialtaakid yasdiqi._

* * *

The Tuscan Romance Gala beckons ever closer, what choice will Matthew make? What choices are to be made?

Please like and review, let's keep the love goin' here for everyone.


	12. Romance at the Gala

Hope y'all are sitting in with a romantic dance playlist, we've got it all. Let's go, go.

* * *

Chapter 11:

It is the night of the Tuscan Romance Gala. Matt was in his room preparing for tonight, he dressed in his New York PD dress blues as someone knocked on the door, he headed to open it as he saw Adam walk in as he said, "What's up?" "Girls are waitin' in the boutique for us."

Matt nodded as he saw Adam's collar looking askew as he said, "Christ, do I have to dress you myself? Stand up straight, how comes you're late, by a minute." Matt said adjusting his collar as he straightened the tie and said, "There ya go, now you don't look so sloppy."

Adam shrugged his shoulders and said, "Woke up late." "Yea', I'll believe that, brother." Matt said sarcastically.

Adam chuckles as he says, "You gotta big night, gonna have to propose…" "Can't guarantee she'll be there." "She will be, that girl loves ya."

Matt gathered the ring box as Matt said, "You kept the ring you proposed to Sarah with…or?" "No, I sold that one and besides I bought this at 17 years old."

Adam looked shocked as he said, "You kept it for 9 years? How come?" "I didn't know if Sarah was worthy of it. So, I kept this somewhere safe. When I broke up with Sarah, I just wanted to wait for the right girl."

Adam nodded as he said, "Don't forget the cap." "I wouldn't." Matt said. He then stopped and said, "How's things with you and Elena?" "Still angry with me. Matt, whatever's goin' through the head of yours…You're goin' to find answers." "You've given advice about girls in the past. Although it had turned out crap, I could use some right now. Just thinkin' about who's the right one?"

Adam nods saying, "Well whaddya think?" "Angela, I guess…Donna, I mean, we both were war vets, know what crap we went through…" Matt pauses for a good minute before saying, "Although, Angela opened somethin' up in me. A spark for adventure."

Adam laughs and says, "Angela did that and from what I heard…she definitely did that. All in all, you should go for it with her. Anyone who can do that is worth one in a million with you."

Matt nods forming a smirk on his face saying, "I always wondered if she'd be the one, took me a while to figure it all out and eight years of trying to find the answers." "There you go, kid, you figured it out."

Matt nodded saying, "Suppose, we should get a move on, ladies are waitin'." "They sure are, let's go."

* * *

The pair headed down to the boutique's prep event as they saw their siblings who said, "There you are and how handsome, can you get?" Destani asked rhetorically.

Lizzie added, "It's Matt's uniform, he'll outdo all of us there." Matt thought about that and said, "Good hypothesis, Lizzie." Matt smiled.

Matt looked around and said, "It's actually a good thing we're all together, _finally."_ Everyone laughed as Lizzie said, "We've traversed through half of Europe, a small part of the US."

Destani added, "London as well." "Oh hush." Lizzie replied wanting to forget her time in London.

Everyone left it at that as they celebrated Adam's victory of saving his law firm. Lizzie was going to be working for the night as she warned her siblings to be on point for her tonight.

Matt nodded saying, "You can count on me being at the point." "Especially since its Matt's big night, seeing he has to propose to someone." Lizzie implies. Matt nods saying, "Yes, I know. I'm still making a choice as to who is the right one for me. I just want to make it perfect." "Don't worry bro, we won't distract you from this big moment." Lizzie says.

Matt nods as he watches Lizzie get dressed in a red satin dress as Lizzie said, "How's this?"

Matt looked wide-eyed as he said, "100 million dollars, you look like. Your date's jaw will hit the floor straight on to the epicentre."

Audrey steps in looking around seeing a sight of Lizzie as she said, "Your salsa dress! We're matching!"

Matt and Destani shared a smile seeing the love between Lizzie and Audrey.

Once everyone was done, Matt placed his cap on and said, "Everyone, shall we depart?"

There were echoes of agreement as they headed off the ship and towards the Tuscan Romance Gala hosted by the Ember of the Sea.

* * *

They looked around in shock and awe seeing it looked amazingly romantic as Matt said, "Wow. Destani, I'm impressed. You and Nomade did great on this one."

Everyone nodded. As Destani headed off with Mira to where the rest of the Nomade Staff as waiting.

Matt sighed as his siblings left to have fun with their significant others as he saw Donna and said, "Donna, how's you?" "Well, I'm good, how about you?" "I'm very well. You servin' drinks tonight?"

Donna smiles saying, "Actually, someone's taking care of that." "Ah, okay. Well good luck." "You too, looks like you'll need it." "Don't remind me." Matt said. As Donna headed to dance with somebody.

He looked around as he said to himself, " _I really need to find the one person I'm spending the rest of my life with…This is goin' to be the choice I have to make alone."_

* * *

He looks to see Donna over at the bar in her Army dress blues speaking with somebody. He looked over by the tree at the Horseshoe game and saw Angela, who looked like a vision in her red dress, that hugged every curve. Her brunette hair in cascading curls.

Matt smiled as he thought to himself, " _I found my answer, it was Angela all along."_

Matt walked over as he said, "Hi Angie-" "Matt!"

Angela raced to Matt as he lifted Angela high in the air spinning her around as he set her on the ground saying, "You look beautiful, Angie, my vision of a perfect girl. Sorry for spinnin' ya. I'm really excited to see ya." "I can tell, and no apologies my handsome NYPD officer." "That red dress is definitely a winner for the ages."

Angela blushed as she said, "Thank you, Matthew. I wanted you to hear this from me first…"

Matt got a sense something was going on as he said, "Why am I feelin' you got bad news." "It's really good news…I've abdicated the throne."

Matt looked surprised saying, "When'd you do this?" "A couple days ago. I had built up enough courage to do it. There had been no backing down and it was…kinda scary at first. My father and the queen weren't pleased. But afterwards, my sister jumped in and backed me. Everything's gonna turn out okay."

Matt smiled whilst surprised, "It's a massive step for you to walk away. I'm proud of you, Angie." "You helped me see it wasn't the right move. Our time together showed me, more than anything else, the time is _now._ " Angela said passionately.

Matt smiled saying, "I think I owe your sister, a nice bottle of champagne or whiskey." "She told me to go after you, she's eager to meet you as well." "I'd love to meet your sister." Matt said in reply.

Angela smiled as she said, "I'd have made a terrible queen anyway." "I'm sure you'll be the ruler of my heart, like you're of mine." Matt softly said to her.

Angela smiled blushing at Matt saying, "The most important kingdom there is." "I best get back to everyone. Is it okay if I meet you back here at this very spot tonight?" "I ain't goin' anywhere for the rest of the night."

Matt brings Angela's hands to his lips as he kisses them before making his way over to the family.

He takes a glass of whiskey off a tray as he sees his sister Lizzie up on the stage smiling like a fool as he says, _"I wonder what's goin' on with Lizzie?"_

* * *

Lizzie flashback scene

A few minutes earlier

 _Lizzie and Audrey were currently eating, the hanging lights above Audrey made it look like a halo was upon her head._

 _Lizzie then asked, "How many portions did they give you?" "I might have snagged a few things of someone else's plate… and that somebody might've been your Aunt Lilith." "Whaddya take from her?" "Two servings of the escargot. She was making a big fuss about requesting 'em."_

 _Lizzie laughed as she saw Audrey setting up a small portable tripod on the table as the camera was turned in her direction._

 _Lizzie enquired, "What are you doin'?" "Ready to mark an item off the list?" Lizzie placed the whole thing in her mouth as she said, "Wow, that has to be good. Hopefully Aunt Lilith doesn't come looking for her escargot."_

 _Audrey laughed uncontrollably saying, "I've never been to an event that ever served escargot. Actually, I hadn't seen much of anything interesting before this summer." "Did you ever tell me how you ended up on this cruise?"_

 _Audrey shook her head as Lizzie tried guessing who she really was until Audrey explained to her that she ended up on the cruise after winning a ticket, after calling in the local radio studio 3 times a day, every day for a month trying to win said ticket. Until she did._

 _She then explained how things were hard for her as Lizzie comforted her as she saw one of the crewmembers going to give a speech until she remembered something, "You know 'give a meaningful speech to a crowd' hasn't been crossed off the list yet."_

 _Audrey nodded saying, "Good thing, I'm always down to cause a distraction."_

* * *

 _Soon the crewmember said, "Ahem. Attention everyone. Thank you all for being here tonight. I'd like to introduce our industrious Captain John for leading us on the high seas…As well as Bartholomew Pierce, CEO and Chairman of Ember of the Sea Cruise Lines."_

 _The distraction goes off as Lizzie makes her way to the stage as Audrey spills her drink all over the crewmember as pieces of pineapple fly over the place._

 _Lizzie heads towards the microphone and taps it, causing some feedback as she begins saying, "Uh. Hello, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Lizzie, and I want to take this opportunity to tell you what this cruise has meant to me."_

 _Lizzie looks to see her older brother Matt in his dress blues and holding a glass of whiskey in his hand staring at her in surprise but with a small smile forming._

 _Lizzie continues with the speech, "When I boarded the ship with my family, I had no idea that it would change my life. And I just want to say I couldn't be more excited for the adventures ahead of us. My Nana lived a life filled with adventures, and until this summer, the idea of facing the unknown with excitement, the way she always did, was something that scared me."_

 _Lizzie took a breath before continuing with her speech as she spoke of her thoughts sharing her experiences with that special someone and she couldn't wait to face it all together._

* * *

 _Soon she finished saying, "So tonight, I hope all of you take a hold of this moment and you tell the person next to you. About how much they mean to you and how you care about them too. As well as celebrating everything that you have in life."_

 _Matt smiled as he applauded, "Way to go Lizzie!"_

 _Lizzie headed off the stage making a run for it with Audrey as they ducked through bushes and made their way to the private marina as they shared a romantic evening under the stars._

End Lizzie flashback scene

* * *

After Lizzie's speech, Adam was watching Elena talk to another guest as Matt came up alongside him and said, "How's the situation with the drinks?" "Oh, yeah. They're good." "That's fine. Everything between you and Elena good? You're focusing on her, a lot." "We…uh slept together."

Matt laughs as he says, "Lucky guy, bro. So how'd it happen?" "I rejected Jefferson's offer and it picked up from there." "So it was a celebration in other words. I can tell you like that girl."

Adam sighed as he said, "You're right. I like her. It was just one night, I don't know if it means where I stand with her." "Lil' bit of advice, from your little brother: Tell her how you feel." "Paralyzed with fear trying to tell her. Don't think it'd be much help to me."

He tries a running version of what to say to her as he turns solemn until Matt says, "Try dancin' with her, you always loosen up, plus its always worked for you in the past." "My nerves are shot, Matt. I'm not sure I can tell my left foot from my elbow."

Matt rolls his eyes saying, "Oh to hell with it, you're nervous now. but how comes when you slept together, you weren't?" "Caught up in the moment. Now its all become very real."

Matt hears his phone vibrate as he says, "Right, I'm goin' to say somethin' to you. Pull your head out of that ass of yours. Get on the dance floor with Elena, or I am going to go Marine on that ass of yours and kick it into gear. Now, excuse me, I need to run." Matt orders him harshly.

* * *

Matt heads off leaving Adam on his own to figure this out. Adam takes a sip of his drink and makes his way to Elena who spots him as he says, "Elena, will you dance with me?" "Oh…sure."

Adam and Elena take to the dance floor as Adam dances to the rhythm with Elena matching his steps as she says, "You're in a good mood." "I've got somethin' good to feel about." Adam replies smiling.

Elena nods saying, "Well, if you're in a good mood. Maybe we should talk about last night." "Because it was good."

" _Verrrry good."_ Elena seductively said.

Adam twirled Elena as she giggled as the pair talked about what happened with Elena stating that it happened very quickly.

The pair spoke about the night and wondered if they still were a fake 'couple' despite last night's performance which in Adam's opinion was "Encore worthy."

Adam sighed as they continued to talk until he said, "Elena, it's one thing to be swept up in the heat of the moment and… do what we did, but it's another thing to feel the same way after some time for reflection."

Adam took a breath before continuing, "And I've thought about it… I want you to be my _real_ girlfriend." "Adam…" Elena said in shock as Adam said, "Elena, I want us to be together because… there's no-one else I'd rather be with. I want to wake up next to you every morning and face each day knowing that we're there for each other. Spending all this time with you has shown me that."

Elena blushed saying, "Oh… I mean…" "I want last night to be more than a fluke. I don't want to pretend anymore. Elena… I want to be with you."

Adam pulls Elena reluctantly in as Elena closes the distance and pulls him into a hug saying, "I want to be with you, too." Elena says happily. The pair embrace under the stars swaying to the music as peacefully as they can.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the beach Destani was emerging from the Hotel kitchen as she walked along the shore holding her phone in front of her.

Matt races towards her carrying his cap in his hand as he said, "Where is it?! Where's the fire?" "Emergency Sibling Meeting."

Matt muttered as he said, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Do Lizzie and Adam know?" "I think their phones are off." "What the hell's going on?" "I'll tell you all…"

Moments later, Lizzie and Adam arrived, as Lizzie said, "We haven't had an ESM since we lost Adam at Legoland." "The Star Wars Lego Exhibit was mesmerizing." Adam growled.

Matt then said, "Guys, let's get lost in memory land later. Right now, Destani speak freely."

Destani nodded as she began, "I'm on a break and I have something to tell you… Well, actually, Adam and Matt already know."

Lizzie looked surprised as she said, "What is it? What's goin' on?"

Destani gulped before beginning, "Lizzie, I think I am pregnant." " _What!?"_ Lizzie said in shock.

Destani explained how she had been feeling some of the symptoms and how Adam had gotten her a pregnancy test, but she had been too scared to take it. Now she wants to take it with her siblings present.

Everyone listens to how she was too afraid to tell everyone and how she had to face the truth, the four siblings group-hugged as Destani ducked into the bathroom and began the test.

* * *

Some several minutes later, Destani was back on the beach with everyone as they waited for the news to come. Matt was nervous, walking around and staring out at the sea, Lizzie was scrunching up her fingers together as Adam stood solemnly. As Destani said, "The results they're here!"

All the siblings gathered around the test as Destani said, "I'm… _Not_ pregnant."

Nobody said nothing as Lizzie said, "That seems to be the case." "Are you sure, there's just one line?"

Lizzie looked at the test and said, "There's only one, you aren't pregnant, Destani." Destani nodded as she sunk to the sand feeling emotionally drained.

Matt hesitantly asked, "How are you feeling?" "Strangely disappointed. I thought I didn't want this… but maybe, as I got used to the idea… a part of me actually did." "Oh…I'm…I'm sorry, kid." Matt said.

Lizzie somewhat comforts her as Destani wonders why she felt all the symptoms of pregnancy as Lizzie put it down to stress or maybe a false pregnancy. Destani then said, "It doesn't matter if there was no father. I wasn't ready. I still need to figure out what I want and who I am in this is world… on my own."

Matt smirks saying, "You know, you'll always have us, kid. We're with you… in your heart, your soul and even in your conscience too."

Everyone shares one last hug as they head back to the party emerging from the beach.

* * *

Lilith was watching how her nieces and nephews are enjoying the party happily. Adam and Elena were embracing. Audrey and Lizzie ran off together laughing. Then she spotted Matt who strolled among the partygoers, her eyes narrowed seeing happiness and for one thing, Lilith was intent on ruining the party.

Soon Elizabeth walked by carrying a drink as she stole the drink out of her hands placing it on the table. As Elizabeth got angry, "Hey! I was drinking that, mother!" "That's hardly a matter of importance. We need to focus."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she said, "What is it this time? We're at a _party_. Clearly you've lost your sense of fun." "And clearly, _you've_ lost sight of the bigger picture. The rest of the _beloved_ family is going to get their hands on _your_ inheritance!"

Elizabeth turned angry as she said, "What do you want me to do about it? Lizzie's back, Matt's prospects are better than ever, and I can't shake Adam and Elena."

Lilith smiled evilly as she said, " _I will_ deal with Adam, and I have a plan for Matt and Lizzie." "But you need to take care of Destani." "That'll be easy, but how though?" "I'm not sure yet… but they're all actin' _quite suspiciously_ around our favourite twin…"

Mira walked up to Destani and said, "Destani! You're on dish duty. And where's Carter? I can't for the life of me ever find-" the pair notice Destani's expression as Mira softens asking, "Are you okay? Is it about… you know?" "Yeah. I'm find though, really. I'm back in it." Destani reassures Mira who pats her on the back.

Lilith looks at Elizabeth as if to say to her, " _Find out everything."_ Elizabeth nods saying, "…I'm on it, mother."

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt was continuing to weave through the waiters as he picks up a few hors d'oeuvres that he sees. Soon Destani comes across his path as he says, "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah, how's the food?" "If Nomade ever needs a position doing cooking for an NYPD party. I'll call in some favours to have that happen." "Thanks bro. I noticed Lilith and Lizzie looking at each other and talking in hushed tones. Watch your back." "I'm forever certain somethin's goin' down and Lilith's goin' to do it. In the meanwhile, I'll take one of the canapes."

Matt takes a canape as Lizzie comes over talking about the party until she changes the subject, "It's so exciting. You're goin' to pick your future wife later on, tonight!" "I'm waiting for the right moment and if you'll excuse me, I've got a plan already." Matt said as he headed off to the side.

He saw one of the musicians taking a break as he spotted a blonde as he said, "Excuse me, Miss, you have a moment?" "I'm not in trouble, am I?" "No trouble, but would it be off interest if you could help me out later tonight." "Depends what do you need help with?" The blonde musician asked.

Matt pulls out some money as he says, "What music can you sing?" "Love songs, I guess, any particular one?"

Matt holds out some lines of paper as the blonde takes a look at it saying, "Blake Shelton – I'll Name the Dogs?" "I just want it to be perfect for my girl."

The musician smiles as she says, "I'll do it, when do you need me?"

Matt lays out the plan and even gives her a little coded signal as she nods saying, "Where shall I meet?" "When you next have a break, I give you the signal. Can you play bass guitar?" "Yes."

Matt nods saying, "What's your name?" "Daniella." Matt smiles saying, "Better head back? When I give the signal, meet me by the tree on the other side of the hedge." "Sure thing." Daniella says.

Matt walks away as he spots Elizabeth signalling to him as he walks over to her saying, "What's goin' on?"

Elizabeth shushes him as she hands him a bit of paper, Matt reads it as he murmurs to himself, " _What the hell?"_

* * *

1st part to this online now, what's got Matt freaked out? Who will he choose to be his wife? How will his family get on with the night.

Hope y'all are enjoying this story. Hope you are enjoying your day.


	13. Lovin' You Forevermore

Next chapter's comin' in hard and fast, hope you guys are enjoying the day so far? Let's read on.

* * *

Chapter 12:

 **Previously on Love in the Summer**

 _Matt walks away as he spots Elizabeth signalling to him as he walks over to her saying, "What's goin' on?"_

 _Elizabeth shushes him as she hands him a bit of paper, Matt reads it as he murmurs to himself, "What the hell?"_

* * *

Matt signals to Elizabeth asking, " _What do you mean, Lilith's goin' after Destani?" "Apparently, Mother thinks she's hiding something and so are the rest of you. I had to warn you, I tried talking with the head chef, she didn't reveal anything. I'm scared for Destani."_

Matt nodded as he said, _"This don't leave you and I, understand?" "Understood."_

Matt sighs as he tells Elizabeth what's going on with Destani, after he tells her, she then signals to Matt saying, " _Wow, I had no idea. I won't tell Mother anything, you have my word." "Good, in the meantime, just try to be under the pretence you're asking them the question. Don't go to overboard or she'll get suspicious." "I know what to do."_ Elizabeth replied signalling to him.

Matt smiles as she heads off, whilst he enjoys the music being played.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the beach, Destani was on her work break, she was strolling on the sand, retracing the steps from the moment she had received the news, soon footsteps were heard and Carter was seen coming as Destani said, "Carter, what are you doin' here?" "Hey, I've been looking all over for you."

Destani was surprised as she said, "You have?" Carter nodded replying, "Yeah. You jetted out of the kitchen real fast once break started. I hope you're okay."

Destani nodded, "Well-" "Sorry, that was stupid of me to say. Of course you aren't. I can't even imagine what you're goin' through right now." "Carter…" "When you told me the news… that you were, you know… _pregnant…_ I just freaked out. I acted like I didn't even know why you were telling me… and I didn't step up for you. Destani, I want you to know that if you need me to…"

He swallowed as he promised to Destani that he'd try to be a good dad.

Destani nodded as she said, "Carter… that means a lot to me. Truly. But I actually have news." "You do?" "I found out that I'm… not pregnant." Destani explained.

Carter looked surprised as Destani explained to him the whole thing as he nodded before saying, "Wow… all this time, I thought… You know… maybe I'm actually a little disappointed."

Destani nods saying, "You are?" "Well, okay. Mostly relieved. It was as though I was flash-forwarding 10 years." "I know the feeling." Destani said.

Carter had explained that he was ready to face the commitments even though it didn't matter anymore. It at least comforted him that Destani knew the truth. Destani smiled as Carter left the beach heading back.

* * *

She then headed for the Marina dangling her feet over the edge saying to herself, " _It's beautiful out here."_

Soon she heard the sound of pebbles skidding across the water that had startled her, it bounced 5 times before sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

She looked to see Blake as he said, "Good evening, Destani." "Nice ripples, stud." "Sorry if I startled you. I thought it might make you smile."

Destani patted the space next to her as he sat down next to her soon Blake had said, "How are you?" "Me? Oh, you know. Not pregnant. So there's that."

Blake looked surprised as he said, "Are you sure? You're not pregnant?" "I've taken a test, I'm 99% sure. But pretty much." "Well… thank you for tellin' me. My number one concern has always been that you're safe… and healthy… and happy." "Isn't that three concerns?" "If we're being too technical about it." Blake chuckled.

Destani took a deep breath as she began, "Look, Blake… Thank you for all you've done for me. For showing concern, for offering to help… It means everything to me." "Of course, Destani, I—"

Blake is interrupted by his phone vibrating as he checks the caller saying, "Sorry, I should take this. It's Alejandro, the Michelin representative. I guess we'll see if our hard work has paid off…" both Destani and Blake headed back to the cruise ship to hear back from the representative.

* * *

At the party, Elizabeth had returned from talking with Matt as she began to look for her mother Lilith. She thought in her mind what to say to her mother as she said in her mind, " _That pretty chef was too stubborn to reveal anything about my dear cousin"_

She looked through the crowd for Lilith and saw her locked in an intense and hushed conversation with the family lawyer Dinesh.

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed with suspicion as she moved closer to find out what they were talking about.

Lilith was speaking with Dinesh as she said, "I just want to make sure that everything's airtight with the paperwork." "…Uh, yes. I believe it is."

Lilith tapped her glass thoughtfully as Elizabeth said to herself, " _Oh no, whenever she does somethin' like that, it only means one thing. Trouble is comin' and coming very fast."_

Lilith then said, "So if all 5 of them make an abominable mess of things, as they inevitably will, I'll get everything." "That's… correct. Although I'm a bit surprised… what would make you want to read all the fine print now?" "Please. My mother was many things, but careless was one of them. As they all got closer to failing their tasks, I realised she must have prepared for that potential outcome with… a safeguard of sorts. So, I assume there are no other… hidden loopholes that I should be aware of?"

Dinesh scanned through the paperwork knowing where this'd be going as he said, "Er, well, not that I can see." "Is that a yes or no?" Lilith rudely asked.

Dinesh then said, "I mean to say… as long as that stipulation comes to pass, and they all fail in their tasks, you will automatically receive all of the inheritance."

Lilith smiled evilly, it was a smile that had made even the weakest of men cower in fear of meeting something far worse than the devil. She had then said, " _Wonderful."_

Dinesh nodded as he said, "Of course, if you win the inheritance, you may do with it as you wish. So if you want, we could arrange for you to divide the funds with your daughter." "Dinesh… family comes first. And in this case, the money would be better off in my hands. How else would I be able to best provide for my daughter?" "Yes… Of course…"

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own mother had stabbed her in the back. She waited patiently for Dinesh to leave as he left.

Soon Lilith muttered to herself, "Now, where is that foolish daughter of mine? She's no better than her incompetent cousins…"

* * *

Elizabeth walked out as she said, "You lying _witch!"_ "Elizabeth! Well it took you long enough to catch on."

Elizabeth fumed saying, "You're criticizing _me_ for not exposing _your_ schemes?" "Perhaps I am. And so what?" "You backstabbing… manipulative… condescending…" Elizabeth sputtered.

Lilith rolled her eyes in ignorance saying, "Care to finish that sentence, dear? Of course, you can't possibly get mad at _me_ for somethin' that your own dear Nana wished. Someone had to take care of the eventuality that all of you would fail your tasks."

Elizabeth turned angry, "So _that's_ why you've been so concerned with _my_ inheritance. It wasn't for _ME_ … it was for _YOU!_ And of course you wouldn't care to fill me in on _any of this."_

Lilith kept pushing her daughter down, insulting her in the worst way possible saying that she was too dumb enough to be let in on what her mother was trying to do. she then through the final punch saying, "I've spent most of my time cleaning up your messes. You've done nothing but fail abysmally… and fail at making your dim-witted cousins fail." "That's not my fault! _You're_ the one always belittling and undermining me. I bet you've been sabotaging me this whole time! Just admit it!"

Lilith patronisingly said, "Sweetheart… I haven't done anything. You've done a great job of sabotaging yourself. I'm merely preparing for any eventuality."

Elizabeth was finally in tears as she said, "Mother… Go to hell! All this time, you've made me think that my cousins, their parents, and your parents are the worst… but _you're_ the actual devil."

She continued saying, "I don't need your help to win my inheritance! It's time you learned your place, _Mother."_ A crowd of partygoers pass by, as Lilith drops her voice and speaks into Elizabeth's ear, "Listen to me closely, dearest. You may be my daughter, but if you go against me, I can _take everything from you._ Now what's the lesser evil here? Playing by my rules and receiving a cut of my generosity? Or living in utmost squalor for the rest of your life?"

Elizabeth looked in shock as she said, "I won't-" "Please. I know all about your difficulties with holding down your last job due to your temper…" Lilith said deceitfully.

Elizabeth was losing control as she said, "It wasn't…Never mind." "No need to defend yourself. It's another reason why you've disappointed me."

Elizabeth's blood boiled, clenching her hands into fists, biding her time as Lilith said, "That's what I thought." Clearing her throat before continuing, "Anyway… enough unpleasantries tonight. Back to business—Did you learn what you needed from Mira or not?"

Elizabeth smirked as she lied, "…Yes, Mother. I did."

* * *

Unknown to both her and Lilith, Matt was listening in with a tape recorder as he realised that she directly lied to her mother as he said to himself, " _Good thing, the plan went in place."_

Later on in the night, Elizabeth wandered through the gala feeling adrift. Soon she heard someone say, "Mind if I walk with you?" she looked to the side to see Matt as he said, "You lied to Aunt Lilith, that must have taken a lot." "She and Dinesh had a conversation about the will. In the event all 5 of us fail, the money goes to her. It appears your suspicion was correct."

Matt sighed deeply as he said, "Sometimes, I hate it when I am right." "You're the only logical one, who sees the world both ways. One filled with deception, manipulation and fear. The other with happiness and honesty."

Matt nods as he places a plate by her as he said, "I snagged some of the appetisers for ya. You looked like you needed 'em." "You're ever so honorable, like a noble hero. Do you ever stop trying to be Captain America?" Elizabeth asked.

Matt smirked saying, "I don't think I'll ever stop tryin' to be Captain America." "You look the part, all that is missing is a red, white and blue shield." Elizabeth chuckled.

Matt laughed as he said, "Need me to stay around." "No, you need to find that special girl, that Angela girl by the horseshoe game. Herself and you share the perfect connection." "Glad you think so." Matt said as he continued, "I'll be right back, gotta do somethin'." "Have a good one." Elizabeth said. Matt nodded in respect.

Elizabeth then said, "Matt, I've decided not to help my mother anymore, I want to start building a relationship with all of my cousins." "I'll help you out there, Elizabeth." Matt promised as he walked away.

* * *

Elizabeth was all alone as she saw the crewmember beside her as he said, "Oh, hello there. You look like a former student of mine. Didn't I teach how to let your qi flow in the massage class?" "Urgh. What do you want?"

The crewmember smiled as he revealed a set of chocolate-covered strawberries. As she said, "For me?" "I saw you chasing down a few appetisers. I'm picking up the slack for the Nomade team tonight."

The crewmember continued, "Thought you might care for a chocolate-covered strawberry. You seemed a little down. And on the Ember of the Sea, we like to turn that frown upside down." "We're on solid ground right now." "Ah, true. Mind if I ask what's wrong?" "Well to be honest, the night isn't going to great. In fact, it's been pretty terrible."

The crewmember had a solemn face as he said, "I'm sorry to hear that… But I think I might know what might cheer you up…" "What do you mean?"

The crewmember held out his hand as he said, "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Chaz."

Elizabeth smiled as she said, "Elizabeth." Shaking his hand tentatively.

Chaz told her about a secret stash of appetizers that the staff had stashed safely away. Elizabeth only said she would go if there was any bacon-wrapped shrimp. And Chaz had promised her that there was everything that she desired.

* * *

Meanwhile behind the catering tents, all of the Nomade waitstaff gathered for a meeting, Destani was waiting for Blake to appear from his phone call as she then saw Mira who had said, "Destani! It's been a hectic night, hasn't it?"

Mira continued as she said, "I've been wanting to talk to you ever since we got interrupted earlier." "Oh, right." Destani said, wondering where this was all of a sudden going.

Destani had said, "It was a… false alarm." "A false alarm?!" Mira asked in shock.

Mira placed her arm round Destani as the pair walked a few paces away in privacy. As she asked, "Are you sure?" "Yeah, very sure. At least that is what the test said, only 99% sure." "Goodness. Are you relieved to have at least an answer and not wonder anymore?" "To answer your question… I think I could use a girl's night out soon. Talking facials. I'm talking a pyjama onesie movie night. I'm talking _quite a lot_ of wine."

Mira smiled saying, "I think I might be able to help there. By the way, Destani, your cousin has been asking questions about you. I would be care-"

All of a sudden Blake had appeared waiting to share the news as Destani and Mira re-joined the group.

Carter shouted, "Team Nomade huddle."

Everyone huddled round Blake as he began, "So, very quickly, I have two announcements to make. First, I want to thank you for all the excellent jo you're doing tonight. It's not easy to pull off this sort of event, let alone with an entire ship's worth of guests present."

He took a quick breath for the 2nd announcement as he said, "I've been informed by Michelin that they've decided… I still can't quite believe this…To award Nomade with not one but two stars!"

Everyone cheered as Destani said, "We did it!"

Mira looked in surprise saying, "Unbelievable. Apparently we have a guardian angel watching us."

Carter smiled and said, "And I'm pretty sure her name is Destani Patterson."

Destani blushed saying, "Hey, we _all_ worked our asses off for this!"

* * *

Everyone then saw The Captain and Bartholomew Pierce, the CEO of the cruise line, arrive at the tents as they praised the team for the incredible performance that was put in.

Even Bartholomew stated his praise for having bought the cruise line stating there was so much potential to go around. Blake personally was surprised by this unexpected praise as Destani and Carter called for a speech as Blake personally spoke about the ambition to take Nomade to the very top of the food chain.

Even Destani helped to finish the speech saying that all that mattered was the people that had worked behind the scenes to ensure that everyone had come out on top. Even sharing a few glances at Carter, Mira and Blake.

Everyone was given a special treat to attend the special Nomade celebration at the Gala. Blake had noted it would be good for team recuperation and to treat themselves to a good night.

Destani volunteered to attend the party as she said Hi to Blake and Carter sharing a few minutes of conversation with them.

Afterwards, she found Mira staring at the depth of the punch bowl as Destani broke her line of thought saying, "Quite a stash you got there." "Oh, Destani. Sorry, I spaced out for a moment."

Destani smirked saying, "Too distracted by our Michelin success?" "There's so much to plan. I want to take Nomade to even greater heights…" "Even greater? You never rest, do you?"

Mira nodded saying, "Of course I don't. Don't be ridiculous." "I bet you plan recipes in your sleep?" "I will admit that I had a disturbing nightmare about overcooked Sashimi-grade ahi tuna last night…" "Of course." Destani went along as she asked, "What'd you think you'll do now that you already got Michelin recognition? You know where does Mira Banerji go from celeb chef status?"

Mira thinks about this before saying, "Actually, I think the next step is visiting my son, Saru. He's staying with his father at the moment. I'd… I'd really like to see him. My son. I mean." Mira confessed.

Destani then said, "Mira, does your son still want to follow in his footsteps?" "He's allergic to almost everything… peanuts, gluten, milk, chocolate, you name it. I think he's had enough accidental scrapes with food. That he decided working in a kitchen wasn't for him."

Mira smiled thinking of her son explaining how he was one of the hardest people she had to cook for. Way more than a Michelin critic. Though she spoke saying, "So, no. I think he'll go into something else someday…but that remains to be seen."

* * *

She changed the subject saying, "It seems your night has been… most eventful. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

Destani thinks to herself saying, "…Actually, there is. Let's do a toast. To Nomade. To getting results. And… whatever comes next."

Mira smiled saying, "Hear, hear."

The pair pour each other a glass of punch clinking them together. Mira begins to the form a sour expression detailing the sour taste and waste of cardamom.

The pair decide to do a round of tequila shots as Mira explains how she is able to do a shot as the pair follow the order of salt, shot and lime as the pair critique the taste. The pair reach for the ladle at the same time as Destani's hand brushes Mira's who incidentally blushes.

Soon the moment is interrupted as one of the waitresses asks for Mira who nods but Destani then says, "Mira, we should do this again sometime." Mira replies saying, "I'd like that."

* * *

On the outskirts of the Gala under the shadow of a tree. Lilith was waiting impatiently for Elizabeth as she looked around seeing her nieces and nephew Adam enjoying the festivities with their significant others. She wondered where her other nephew Matt had gone as she answered her phone aggravated.

She was revealed to be speaking with Jefferson Braxton Willoughby explaining his failure to shake Adam with his deal stating he couldn't be bought. He even put it down to the fact that Adam loved Elena too much and that they were thick as thieves.

Lilith hung up the phone in a state of anger as she saw Matt walking hand in hand with a beautiful girl.

* * *

At the fringe of the Tuscan Romance Gala. Matt stood in contempt, he was prepared to make one of the biggest decisions of his life, he looked at Angela who was on the lawn. And Donna who was at the bar as he looked to Angela and smiled immensely.

He began to walk as he made a signal to Daniella the friendly singer as she nodded picking up a bass guitar. Matt downed his glass of whiskey and dusted himself off before walking over as he smiled.

Matt then said, "Hey. May I steal this game?" "Matt! Yes. I just finished." Angela said.

Matt nodded as Daniella stood behind a tree as he said, "So, I was going to ask you, if it'd be acceptable to ask you to dance."

Soon Angela heard music as she said, "What is that?" "Well, that is music and me in a uniform, would you like to dance?" "Yes."

Matt took his hands as Daniella sung.

* * *

 _Girl, it's high time, I tell ya_

 _No more messin' around_

 _Time to lay these cards on the table_

 _And just throw it on out_

 _I'm talkin' you and me with the same street name_

 _Same last name, same everything_

 _It's a real thing, a how I feel thing_

 _So I'mma go on and take a swing_

 _You find the spot and I'll find the money_

 _You be the pretty and I'll be the funny_

 _You plant the flowers, I'll plant the kisses_

 _Baby, let's get right down to business_

 _I'll hang the pictures, you hang the stars_

 _You pick the paint, I'll pick a guitar_

 _Sing you a song out there with the crickets and the frogs_

 _You name the babies, I'll name the dogs, yeah_

 _You can park your car in the driveway_

 _I'll park my truck in the grass_

 _I'll put a little swing on the front porch_

 _If you put a little tea in my glass_

 _Watch the sun set from a gravel road_

 _Kiss me in the kitchen on your tippy toes_

 _Still lovin' on you when the rooster crows_

 _Watching way more than the garden grow."_

* * *

Matt smiled looking deeply into Angela's blue eyes as she smiled back at him curiously.

" _You find the spot and I'll find the money_

 _You be the pretty and I'll be the funny_

 _You plant the flowers, I'll plant the kisses_

 _Baby, let's get right down to business_

 _I'll hang the pictures, you hang the stars_

 _You pick the paint, I'll pick a guitar_

 _Sing you a song out there with the crickets and the frogs_

 _You name the babies, I'll name the dogs_

 _Yeah, laying next to you every night_

 _Sounds like a damn good life_

 _You find the spot and I'll find the money_

 _You be the pretty and I'll be the funny_

 _You plant the flowers, I'll plant the kisses_

 _Baby, let's get right down to business_

 _I'll hang the pictures, you hang the stars_

 _You pick the paint, I'll pick a guitar_

 _Sing you a song out there with the crickets and the frogs_

 _You name the babies, I'll name the dogs_

 _Yeah, I'll name the dogs_

 _You name the babies, I'll name the dogs_

 _Yeah, I'll name the dogs."_

* * *

Matt smiled as he said, "Still have that promise ring?" "Yes. I do."

Matt takes off his cap as he opens the red box as Angela says, "What are you doing…?"

Angela smiled as Matt said, "Angela Martinelli, 8 years ago, I met you and I didn't have a clue who you were. 8 years later, on a cruise around the world. I never expected to see you again. Me as an NYPD cop, I never met anyone who was sparked a sense of adventure inside of me. And every day I spent with you, I dreamed that life would be like this. You make me whole."

Matt paused as he said, "I know, me being on the job is the hardest thing in the world. Being the wife of a cop, can often put a lot of strain. But there are three things in the world that made me happy, those three are: Being a Marine, becomin' a Cop and meeting you. You're the best thing in the world."

Angela smiled with tears in her eyes as Matt said, "Angela Martinelli, will you spend the rest of your life with me forever as my love and my soulmate?"

Angela said, "Yes."

* * *

Matt embraced her and kissed her with a passion that overwhelmed them both as he placed the diamond ring on her finger as he said, "I love you, Angela." "I love you, Officer Matthew Patterson." Angela replies.

Soon the pair race up to the stage as Matt speaks into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I do apologise that that I interrupted your night! But I have a big announcement to make!"

In the crowd, he saw the faces of his siblings and his cousin Elizabeth. Matt smiled as he said, "A lot of you, probably don't know who I am or know anything about me."

One guest announced saying, "You're a Police Officer of the City of New York." Matt laughed as he said, "You're right, but more than that…I was a former United States Marine for 5 years. I've been a cop for 4 years as well, I swore an underlying oath to the country and city that I have ever so dearly loved with my heart. I struggled with the meaning of normal life. I was married to my work, then I met Angela…"

Matt looked at Angela for a minute as he continued, "I learned that life with her was going to be exciting, every day a new adventure, and I wouldn't fear anything with her by my side. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Angela and today, I showed her how much she meant to me through a song and I asked her a special question. To which she said _YES!"_

* * *

Everyone erupted into celebration as Angela stared at him with a smile as she pulled him by his jacket kissing him passionately as everyone awed at the sight even Matt's siblings cheered proudly.

The DJ began an upbeat song as everyone began to dance. Angela leads Matt as he says, "You got a good idea about a party?" "Of course, I do." Angela says.

Throughout the night everyone is either dancing or drinking as Matt makes his way to his family as they all welcome him into a hug and an embrace as well as Angela too.

Elizabeth is there as she says, "Congratulations Matt. Congrats." "Thanks Elizabeth, thank you so much. I'd for you to be the bridesmaid for our wedding." "I'd be delighted." Elizabeth says smiling.

Matt hugs Elizabeth as does Angela as they all chat amongst themselves until Lilith shows up saying, "Matthew, congratulations, you're a long way from the altar."

Matt turns angry as he says, "And you're a bitter old lady that can't let everyone be happy."

Angela nods saying, "Listen, Miss Lilith, I don't care what you think of me and Matt, I love him, he's means everything to me. He'll go to hell and back for his family on any day of the week, he ain't to get down and dirty."

Lilith smirks saying, "The lady of the hour speaks." "Careful or you'll end up 6 ft down." Angela shoots back.

Matt looks surprised as he says, "Aye, be careful."

* * *

Lilith wasn't done as she fired her cylinders on Lizzie who fired back. Soon she turned to Adam who said, "What, it's my turn?" "Apparently it's Sink The Patterson Siblings Day." Matt said.

Lilith let loose on Adam explaining the fine print's request as Matt and Elizabeth shared a look of shock on their faces. There hadn't been anything like that they had read.

Everybody had now all been targeted by Lilith, Matt held a dark look on his face as he said, "You spiteful old witch, you'd do anything to ruin our happiness. You should have learned one thing. Never mess with a Marine." "What are you goin' to do about it, _boy?"_ "What I do best. Fight back." Matt said darkly.

Matt looked around at his siblings and his cousin the panic had settled into their eyes. Realising they had become farther and farther from their goals. Lilith plotting against Matt & Angela and destroying Lizzie's tasks. Adam and Elena left without proof. And Destani without a job.

Angela looked up at Matt and gripped his hand in support as she said, "Don't worry, Matt. We're going to do this, we'll conquer this disaster!" "I know we will, Angie." Matt said gratefully smiling for her optimism.

Soon Dinesh spoke up saying, "The deadline for your tasks is drawing ever closer…In addition to those tasks, your grandmother requested that I issue another round of letters for all 5 of you…"

Matt looked up saying, "More letters? How many more?" Dinesh nodded as he said, "Yes. I believe you'll want to hear what she has to say…"

Everyone looked at each other in surprise and shock as Matt thought to himself, " _The hardest part is about to begin."_

* * *

Matt and Angela are engaged at last! But the drama continues.

I hope this chapter is to your liking, apologies for it being so long.

Please like and review as well. I hope you have a good day.


	14. You're Here in My Heart

Love in the Summer Chapter 13, here and now. Now up to Book 3 in the Rules of Engagement series

* * *

Chapter 13:

" _It's been several hours since the Gala had ended. The feelin' of déjà vu, left with us an ill feeling. Our hopes and dreams shattered by the crooked and power hungry witch known as my Aunt Lilith… Suddenly, whenever I say 'Aunt' I'm left with that sickening urge to vomit._

 _Angela was able to help me to control that hated feeling, but now, I fear Lilith has somethin' more sinister in development. Everyone's getting desperate. Destani's a mess thanks to Lilith's diabolical scheme._

 _Adam, Elena, Lizzie and Audrey they're all pissed, they're trying to keep faith in themselves. I wish I had more back-up in my friends like Thomas, Hank and Joe or Sgt Roselli, I haven't spoken to 'em yet, but I will do soon._

 _We're all waitin' on the deck of the cruise ship for Dinesh to arrive. We all don't blame him for cowering under Lilith, I learned long ago the type of person she was. I dealt with people like that for years. Now all we do is wait, and just wait…"_

* * *

Matt was on the deck with his siblings and cousin waiting nervously for Dinesh and the 2nd round of letters.

Matt was wearing his blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his trousers and his pair of boots. He then asked out loud, "What do you think will be in Nana's second round of letters?"

Destani spoke up saying, "A big fat check to congratulate us for making it this far?"

Lizzie then said, "I don't think that's how this works, Destani."

Adam theorised, "Given what this summer's been like so far, I can't imagine it'll make our tasks easier…" "I think we should all keep faith in ourselves, just hold on a little longer. I know everyone's rattled, but we gotta keep calm. We're makin' it through this." Matt said trying to boost everyone's morale.

On the side, Elizabeth was unusually quiet she looked deeply saddened. Matt didn't blame her, they were all feeling the same way. Soon everyone saw Dinesh walking out onto the deck carrying a briefcase as he began, "Good morning! I'm glad to see you're all here. I have the second set of letters your Nana left for you, along with the items she wanted each one of you to have."

Matt folded his arms saying, "What items?" "The letters will explain, Matthew. Which one of you would like to open your letter first?"

Matt simply said, "I think Elizabeth should go first."

Elizabeth nods as she takes the letter from Dinesh and opens it seeing only a photo as she angrily says, "A sappy photo? That's what she leaves me? What a bunch of sentimental bull."

Matt takes a look at the photo seeing his siblings, his grandfather, himself and Elizabeth with their arms around one another as he said, "I remember the trip, you and I tried to see who screamed the loudest out of the two of us." I can't believe you remember that, who won out of the two of us?" "I think it was you."

Elizabeth smiled as he asked, "What's the letter say about the photo?" "Nana wrote it for me. Besides, if you knew either of my tasks Nana gave me, you'd try to sabotage me." Elizabeth angrily replied.

Matt defends himself saying, "I wouldn't think of that. Family looks out for each other."

Elizabeth nods.

* * *

Matt then suggested Lizzie to go next as she read her letter, her task involved going on a journey to different countries, and Lizzie was given a beaded blue candle that was encased into a copper lantern. As she said, "Nana wants me to light the candle during a floating lantern ceremony in Istanbul! Where Nana and Pop-Pop shared their first kiss."

Matt smiled thinking about all the stories his grandparents had shared with them as Matt hands her back the candle. As Lizzie explains, "This ceremony in Istanbul was the most important to her, she wants it to be the last task on my list. I have to bring someone I truly care about to share it all together like her and Pop-Pop."

Lizzie spoke of her excitement wanting to share it all with Audrey and wanting to make it a part of the documentary.

Next up, Destani read her letter which stated, this was her last chance to keep a job on board the cruse for the whole summer. And in her hands, Destani was given Nana's old antique compass. She found an explanation that said.

* * *

" _My Dearest Destani,_

 _You've always had a hard time finding a place to call your own. But not everyone makes their home in a house. All I can ask you is that you let this compass guide your heart to where its meant to be."_

* * *

Destani tried to interpret the letter wondering if it could point her to another job on the ship to which she'd be able to stand a chance of getting her inheritance.

Adam went next to open his letter and was given a small black box which he tentatively opens.

He gasped loudly as he opened his letter and still looked in shock as Matt smirked saying, "Anyone findin' this amusing?"

He then said, "Adam! Haven't you learned to not keep secrets from your siblings?" Destani and Lizzie nodded in support as Adam opened the small box seeing a small ruby diamond ring inside as Destani said, "What?! No way! It's Nana's ring!" "Same one Grandpa proposed to her with." Matt said.

Adam solemnly said, "You said you wouldn't make a big deal out of it." "Older brother, engagement ring it's kinda a big deal."

Lizzie nodded explaining how their grandmother told them stories about the day their grandfather gave it to her.

Adam hands Matt the letter as he read it.

* * *

" _My Dearest Adam,_

 _You and Elena have been together for a while now, so the time has come to either propose or quit wasting that poor girl's time!_

 _Love, Nana."_

* * *

Matt looks at him saying, "Nana wants you to either propose to Elena or break up with her?! What are you goin' to do, Adam?"

Adam then says, "Start evaluating life choices. As if I didn't have enough on my plate with Aunt Lilith forcing me and Elena to find proof we've been together this whole time."

Dinesh then said solemnly, "Oh yes, sorry about that, Adam. I'm supposed to show the will to anyone technically. I apologise for letting Lilith bully me into it like that." "I'll just add it to my list of things to do besides saving my law firm."

Adam glances over at Matt as Adam lowers his voice to a whisper so that he can hear, "Not to mention, trying to figure things out with Elena now that we've decided to be… more than friends."

Matt smiled patting his brother on the shoulder.

Matt then headed for his letter as Dinesh also handed him a gift which turned out to be a blue ribbon as he said, "I'm confused as to why I am holding a ribbon." "What's the letter say?" Adam asked.

Matt unfolded the letter and read.

* * *

" _My Dearest Matthew,_

 _The ribbon you hold in your hand is the same one I was wearing in my hair the day I found out I was pregnant with your mother._

 _Since I can't be with you in person on your special day, I only ask that you give it to your fiancée as she walks down the aisle as a something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue._

 _May this ribbon be with your fiancée and you on the happiest day of your life, just as it was with me on one of the happiest days of mine."_

 _All my love, Nana."_

* * *

Matt swallowed a large lump in his throat, saying to himself, _"I can't believe she kept it all this time."_

Destani explained, "The ribbon is definitely old and blue… and I guess it's borrowed cause it was Nana's. But I wouldn't say it's new."

Matt smiled as he said, "It's new to Angela."

Dinesh closed up the briefcase as he said, "Remember, you have until Matt's wedding at the end of the summer to fulfil your inheritance tasks. On that note, Matt, I heard from the wedding planner your grandmother arranged to have hired, and she's arriving in less than an hour."

Matt nodded as he said, "Well, in that case, I better hurry and meet with Angie before the wedding planner gets here!"

Matt gathers the ribbon and the letter as he races back to the suite.

As he is prepping, he hears a knock at the door as he says, "Come on in."

The door opens and in strolls Angela who was wearing a polka dot dress and flat-heeled shoes as Matt turned and his jaw dropped as Angela smiled sweetly at Matt.

* * *

Angela POV

Step one, wear a polka-dot dress.

Step two, make Matt's jaw drop.

Step three, smile sweetly at Matt.

All three completed, even after last night, he was so angry, he was certain that he was going to throw up. Luckily, he didn't. Afterwards, he sat in the bathroom trying to calm himself, me by his side to comfort him as well.

His Aunt Lilith, is a total deceitful, manipulative and an evil bitch. Pretty sure Matt would agree with me. All that matters to me is that me and him are happy together.

* * *

Main POV

Matt regained speaking as he said, "Angie!" "Hey, Matt." Angela sweetly smiled at him.

Matt swept her into his arms as he kissed her. Angela melted into Matt's lips as she let out a small moan as he broke the kiss before Angela detected what was wrong, "What's the matter?" "Worried about Elena and Adam. Adam ain't exactly relationship savvy and he needs to navigate the dynamic with Elena. On top of that deal with Aunt Lilith…"

Matt hated how 'Aunt' felt on his tongue, he still felt green about saying it, Angela sighed saying to him, "I know what'll help you with the stress."

Angela moved behind him and began to rub his shoulders and back as he said, "Angie, you're like heaven, always know how to help me." "I'll always be with you. So I hear a certain proceeding's going to be happening…"

Matt smirked saying, "Dinesh call you 'bout the details?" "Asked to confirm some of them…" "I can't wait to celebrate all of this with you!" "I can't wait to be married to my sexy New York cop!" Angela flirtatiously said.

Matt smiled saying, "I can't wait to be married to my beautiful princess in the world." Angela smiled as she said, "Don't you have a meetin' to get to?" "Yeah, the wedding planner. I best go to meet this wedding planner." "Did your Nana hire this planner?" "Yeah, she did. Sorry, you can't meet this planner."

Angela smiled, "It's okay, it was all last minute. My sister needs me to give her a call."

Angela told him about how her sister needed to prepare for a meeting with the ambassador of France. Matt simply said, "Good thing, I don't do politics." "You don't vote?" "Not really a voter." Matt replied.

Angela nodded as he said, "Well, even if you can't make the meeting, there will be wedding cake tasting soon." "I love cake." "Now, you'll be in cake heaven."

Angela smirked adding, " _Wedding_ cake heaven." Matt laughed as Angela continued, "I'll drop by to see you and the wedding planner." "Thank you."

* * *

Matt headed for the conference room as he waited patiently when he saw a woman wearing a yellow dress say, "Matthew Patterson?" "Yes? Can I help?" "I'm Carmen, the wedding planner your grandmother hired." "It is a delight to meet you, Carmen." Matt went to shake her hand as he was pulled into a hug surprising him as he was nearly squeezed to death.

Matt had then said, "Of course, I do apologise my fiancée isn't here but she had to take a call with her sister. But she did promise to drop by when she was free." "I can't wait to meet her." Carmen said.

Matt nodded as he said, "Now we've introduced ourselves, let's get down to business." "A man after my heart. Let's do so."

Matt was currently surprised by the bubbly woman as he thought to himself, " _Incredibly bubbly, suppose Nana may have been true she was the best in the business. Let's see how my standards compare to hers."_

Carmen then said, "I almost forgot! I bet you can't wait to see a photo of the wedding venue!"

Matt nodded saying, "Dinesh told me at the beginning of the summer, Nana picked out a venue. If it's I'd like to see the wedding venue picture alongside my fiancée Angela, it's only fair because it's our wedding." "Certainly. Your Nana must've had the eye of a wedding planner because she picked a G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S location!" "I can believe that." Matt said acknowledging his grandmother's heart for romance.

Carmen had then said, "So your grandmother told me you were a soldier and now a police officer." "I was a 5-year United States Marine Corps veteran. Now I'm a 4-year NYPD Cop veteran. It's all I ever wanted to be in my life." "I admire everything you've done for your service, although she told me you loved a church wedding, you even loved the sights as well." "Well, I may have been christened, I attended church since I was 14, I'm more catholic. It doesn't really matter where the wedding is held at." Matt said.

* * *

Carmen smiled they heard a knock at the door as Angela peered in and said, "Hi, I'm not disturbing." "No, come on in."

Carmen stood to say, "Are you Angela?" "Yes, I am." "Carmen the wedding planner." "Delighted to meet you."

Angela held out her hand as she was fully engulfed in a hug as Matt stifled a chuckle before saying, "This is Angela Martinelli. My fiancée." "You look so beautiful, you two put the ador in adorable, so handsome and beautiful."

Angela smiled gratefully as she said, "Thank you Carmen."

The pair sat down with Carmen as they were shown pictures of the wedding venue as Matt remembered seeing a similar wedding venue as a kid. He particularly loved it because it was the same place his grandmother and his own mother had gone to, he was eager to go, but found it difficult due to his Marine Corps and NYPD commitments.

He was thankful for his grandmother for remembering the special location.

* * *

Soon Angela was kidnapped by the maids of honor to try on a dress for the engagement party. Matt had gone back to the cabin and dressed in his dress blues once again for the fourth time during this summer holiday. When he reached the engagement party. He looked around to see the hanging lights and lanterns reflect off the balloons scattered on the floor as Matt goes around greeting the guests.

Soon he saw Elizabeth and said, "Hey, how's it going?" "Thank you for inviting me to the party it was incredibly welcoming." "Of course. You'd glad to know your mother ain't here." "That's a welcoming sight. And thank you."

Matt nods as he says, "Sure thing."

Angela came into view as Matt dropped his jaw in surprise as he said, "Damn, you look…fantastic." "Your sisters helped out." "Remind me to thank 'em." "And you look devilishly handsome as always."

Matt and Angela turned to see Carmen approach alongside Chaz as she said, "There you are, have you met my brother-in-law, Chaz, right?" Angela nodded and said, "Of course, Chaz and I have met!"

Matt was surprised as he said, "Carmen, Chaz is your brother-in-law?!"

Chaz nodded as he said, "The one and only." Chaz shook Matt's hand firmly as he returned it.

The couple of the hour spoke with several other guests as Matt watched his siblings have the time of their life. Soon everyone had been served with champagne as he clinked his glass with the fork as he began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for joining us. We're here to celebrate…Love. And we want to share the commitment we're about to make with the people that we love the most, which is why we invited all of you here tonight. I'd like to a moment to thank…My sister, Destani for teaching me one of the most important lessons of all which was to have fun."

Destani nodded and pumped fists with her older brother as Matt continued, "I wouldn't exactly be here standing today if I didn't take the advice and make the most of the summer. The summer's taught me an incredible deal. Most of which came from the most incredible and fantastic lady that is standing by me."

Matt shoots a smile towards Angela as he continued once again, "Angela's taught me how it feels to be truly happy."

Matt stops thinking about all the losses that he has suffered in his life, and how it all shaped him for this moment as he said, "I'm not a stranger to tragedy. Losing my parents, Brothers-in-Arms in the Marine Corps and the NYPD, and ever so recently, the woman that had helped raise me, my Grandmother. My Grandmother encouraged me to find someone who'd fill my life with joy and light. I've found that person."

Matt then said, "Thank you, Angela, I look forward to spending the rest of life with you. You're all that I adore, and whatever we go through, we face it standing together and standing strong forever."

Some of the ladies at the party had tears in their eyes as Angela said, "I can't wait to get started."

Matt nods as he raises his glass saying, "A toast!" everyone offers their salutes as they say, "To the new Mr and Mrs Matthew Patterson."

Matt and Angela drank their champagne as they soon heard Angela then say, "Before everybody goes back to enjoying themselves. I'd like to say something." Angela turned to Matt and began.

"Matt, every day I know how amazing you are, I grow inspired. You're the bravest person I know, courageous, selfless, strong. You're a fighter and you help me to fight for what I desire in the world. And that is to spend my life with you. Making every day an adventure for all time."

Angela raises her glass to toast to Matt as he nods with a tear shining in his eye.

* * *

Suddenly a loud voice cuts through the calm, summer night, "What do we have here? If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was my young nephew's engagement party. But that would've meant not to invite his dear aunt…Or the fact he was too embarrassed after his 1st failed engagement to invite me to disaster number 2." Lilith grinned evilly.

Matt growled in anger, tightening his fists into balls. Hearing his aunt compare his disastrous 1st engagement into his fresh one. There was no doubt in his mind that Angela was the one for him. Nor did anyone want to deny they were perfect for each other.

Angela placed his hand on Matt's chest and said, "It ain't worth it, Babe, tonight's about us."

Matt cooled his temper by counting to 10 a dozen times before he said, "She knows which button to press."

Matt looked around seeing the uncomfortable faces that looked at him as he murmured to himself, " _Lilith sure knows how to kill a mood. We desperately need somebody to lighten this up…"_

* * *

Matt looked at Carmen and asked if she knew any engagement party games. As she pulled out a binder in seconds deciding on a game called. " _How Well Do You Know Your Partner?"_ Angela grinned saying, "Whaddya say, Matt? Ready to test how well do you know me?"

Matt smirked saying, "I'm up for the challenge."

Matt and Angela sat back to back with a mini whiteboard and a marker in each hand. Everybody had gathered round the couple as Matt said, "Ready Angie?" "I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Matt chuckled, "Not even worried in the slightest."

The first question came as Carmen said, "Where did your partner grow up?"

Matt and Angela wrote their answers down with Matt writing down Cordonia for Angela.

The second question came saying, "What's your partner's perfect Friday night?" Angela thought about this one smiling as she wrote, _"Protecting the city he loves."_

The boards were revealed as both scored correct answers as Matt said, "You know me so well." "And I you."

The next game had been for Matt as his family approached picking up a slip of paper and writing on it, soon everyone was ordered to stop as Carmen read the first one out, "Don't forget to have fun… in life… and in the bedroom."

Matt blushed as he said, "Destani, you're in trouble." "Okay, I admit it was good advice." "Yeah, fine." Matt said.

The next one, he had guessed it came from Elizabeth as the third one was easily coming from Lizzie and it had been obvious since it had stated to follow the goals that they would set for themselves in life.

* * *

Soon, Carmen had declared that moment had come for Matt and Angela to give each other a big smooch.

Matt had said, "If I'm doin' this, I gotta do it right."

Angela wrapped her arms round Matt's neck and kissed him passionately as he lifted her off her feet as they lost each other in the kiss. As they pulled away from each other. Everybody had begun to cheer as Matt said, "We know how to turn around a party." "Team effort as always."

Matt had then said, "Danielle is eager to meet you. I guess we can do a meet and greet tomorrow if you want."

Angela smiled saying, "I'd love to meet Danielle, she sounds like the most wonderful little girl there is." "Okay, let's do that tomorrow." "How about I get you a drink? Your throat seems a little dry." "I can get it, you just sit back." Matt said.

Angela nodded as Matt headed off to get 2 drinks.

Angela had sipped the last of her drink as something had catch her eye. She looked over to the edge of the bar seeing Lilith and Elizabeth having a raised whispering conversation. Angela strained to hear.

" _I know you've been keeping something from me. It's only a matter of time before I find out what it is."_ Lilith angrily said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes replying, " _Spare me the self-righteous act. You're the last person to talk about keeping secrets."_

Angela had felt curious but decided not to listen in anymore as Matt returned with a glass and the two drank talking.

Tell me what you thought of this chapter? I hope y'all loved it.

As always, please like and review, lovin' the continued support for this story.


	15. Cake-Tasting Day

Chapter 14 coming through.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Amsterdam, Netherlands

The next stop on the cruise was the city of Amsterdam, Matt had visited Amsterdam back in his during his 30-day leave from the Marines after he got back from Cordonia. The place hadn't changed a bit for Matt, he still loved Dutch chocolate, and he was excited to be here with Angela.

"I can't believe that Carmen was able to get a reservation for us to cake-taste here! If I'm right this is one of the best bakeries!" Angela said excited for the chance to taste cakes.

Matt smiled saying, "She's got more friends and contacts than I have." "Yeah, but you use yours for the job and trying to save the city." "I know and I'm not arguing." Matt said.

They step inside a small bakery whereas they smell freshly-baked cake pulled from oven as Matt says, "I smell heaven." "Glad, I'm not the only one." "So glad we spend time together and after this we've the whole day."

Angela nodded as she stared off into the distance as she said, "Sorry, you were saying?" "You okay?" "I was just reminded of-"

* * *

Soon Carmen had walked over and interrupted, "There's my love doves! This is the shop of my dear, _dear_ friend, Dalia. She only agreed to squeeze us in while the shop was closed for her lunch hour because I offered to serve and promised we wouldn't make a mess! So, no time to waste!"

The couple nodded as Carmen continued, "Remember, whatever you choose today will show up at the wedding!"

The pair sit down in some nearby chairs as slices of cake are placed in front. One was a spongy vanilla cake, followed by 2 decadent slices of chocolate. Then the final tray came out and on said tray were 2 delicate pink champagne slices as Carmen said, "Now I know it'll be next to impossible, but pick your favourite! I'll be back with the filing samplers!"

Matt picked up his fork as soon as Carmen left and gestured for Angela to do the same as he said, "Here's to our first major step in planning our wedding." "A cake-heaven filled step."

Matt clinked his fork against Angela's as they reached for the Vanilla bean cake, Matt takes a bite of it as he felt the dense texture of the silky cake as he said, "Mmm. That's that good one. I've never eaten vanilla bean cake, but somehow that has to be a good one." "Same here, I never really ate one of these."

They moved onto the triple chocolate cake as Matt suggested, "You know we should a slice of this cake back to the ship." "Agreed. But you know what's better?" "Pray tell." "Feeding each other a piece of cake." "A girl after my heart." Matt said.

They both fed each other the chocolate cake as they let it crumble whilst savouring the rich, warm chocolate letting it dissolve on their tongues as Angela said, "I'm in heaven, chocolate heaven." "Haha." Matt laughed at his fiancée seeing her enjoy the cake.

Afterwards, they moved onto the pink champagne cake sampling it as they tasted the delicate morsel letting it float in their mouths. As they tasted a light, airy cloud with a hint of sweetness, but allowing them to enjoy the smooth subtleties. As Matt said, "Alright, I think we might have a problem." "3 big problems, which one do we choose?" "That might be a little hard. I mean, it's a close tie between triple chocolate and Vanilla bean."

Angela smiled saying, "You read my mind, that's what I was thinking." "Great minds think alike." Matt said smiling.

* * *

Carmen reappears carrying a white tray in each hand as Matt helps get them on the table as Carmen nods saying, "So? What's our verdict?! Which dazzling cake will grace the marvellous tableau of your wedding?" "Well, after much consideration, and a hard choice to make. It's ultimately decided we'll have the triple chocolate for the cake flavour." Matt answered.

Angela nodded saying, "Would it be possible to take extra slices back to the ship with us." Carmen nodded saying, "That can be arranged, and you two are my favourite kind of couple. Now it's time to choose the filling!"

Matt perked up saying, "What are the options?"

2 trays were set down in front of them. Both trays held 3 mini chocolate cups, one with a different filling inside. One had vanilla mousse, chocolate hazelnut, and a strawberry cream cheese.

Matt and Angela decided to start from the left to the right as they fed each other the fillings by the end Matt had said, "Okay, you'll have to make the choice on this one, Angel." "I like Vanilla mousse, it's rich and smooth, plus Vanilla's my kind of flavour."

They heard Carmen shriek as she said, "Fantastique! Now, it's time for the last step of cakes. A personal favourite this is. Choosing the cake exterior!"

Matt listened in as Carmen explained how her friend Dalia had created two custom cake designs to offer to Matt and Angela exclusively along with a third sample and a classic look that's been popular with all of Dalia's clients.

For one thing, Angela was excited to see the exteriors.

The cake exteriors were behind the counter as the couple did a drum roll on the counter as the exteriors were shown off.

The first cake exterior, was a simple traditional style with beaded frosting detailing around each layer, this was to mimic a row of pearls via Carmen's description. It was a three tier circular shaped exterior, a rather traditional type of cake.

Carmen takes out the second exterior showing a complete custom design. This one was created in a more rustic style, composed of ombre ruffles and decorated with fondant flowers, baby's breath and a few sugar-sculpted blackberries.

Matt looked at it as he said, "Oooh, nice design, whaddya think?" "Beautiful. What's the next one look like?" "I don't know."

The third and final design that was put on display, was a second custom design. The style fit for a prince and princess. Starting with a ruffled layer, moving onto embroidered flowers and an elegant fondant ribbon, and the top layer with hanging pearl and lace frosting detailing. Handmade pink roses made entirely out of sugar. The cake had it all in Carmen's opinion.

Matt and Angela took a look as Matt simply said, "Okay, I'm probably gonna say it, but I'm on board, no matter what. I'd go with any of them. Angela, what do you think?"

Angela smiled as she said, "I like all three of them and I'm sure you'd be comfortable with any one of these three. But in this event, I'm going to go ahead and say it. The princess one would be best. And I know you're a traditional values person, Matt." "I'm comfortable with what your heart desires, Angie, it's our wedding and I vote for the princess exterior."

Carmen let off an excited squeal saying, "This'll be the best wedding cake ever!" "And I can't wait for the whole cake to come together."

* * *

Carmen had begun to take care of the rest of the cake as Matt and Angela headed out of the shop for the rest of the day.

Angela had walked out and said, "I have to do something really quickly. You don't mind waiting here?" "I was going to get something to drink, would you like something?" "Bottled water, please?" "Sure thing." "Holland's famous for chocolate, let's buy some before we head back." "Your wish is my command, Princess."

Matt headed off as he bought a couple bottles of water, he stood waiting, at the bridge when Angela came back as Matt said, "Where'd you go?" "Oh, I went to pick up somethin'."

Matt raised his eyebrow as Angela turned around and he saw it. Angela had bought a rucksack that looked completely similar to his one as he said, "Wow, you bought a new rucksack. It's amazing." "I wanted a similar one to yours." "Have I ever told you're incredible." "You might have and do follow me sir."

Matt was intrigued as he said, "So where are we goin'?" "Down here." Matt sees a small boat as Angela decides to jump for the boat as Matt said, "A ride on a canal, how'd you get the boat?" "I traded the owner some gold coins." "How much gold you have?" "Just enough."

Matt grinned as he leapt over to join Angela as he said, "Always handy." Matt begins to paddle the boat out into the middle of canal as he grins saying, "God, I love you, Angela." "Matt, I love you too, the whole of New York is going to be seeing how much we love each other."

Matt chuckles as the pair paddle down the canal as Matt kisses Angela passionately as he says.

* * *

" _God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

 _For when I think I've lost my way_

 _There are no words here left to say, it's true_

 _God gave me you_

 _On my own I'm only_

 _Half of what I could be_

 _I can't do without you_

 _We are stitched together_

 _And what love has tethered_

 _I pray we never undo_

 _'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

 _And for when I think I've lost my way_

 _There are no words here left to say, it's true_

 _God gave me you, gave me you_

 _He gave me you."_

* * *

Angela's eyes shined with tears as she said, "God gave me you as well. I love you ever so much, Matthew."

Angela kissed him passionately as the pair continued to kiss each other in a romantic embrace.

* * *

By the end of the day out, Matt and Angela were back in the suite as Matt had said, "Ready to meet Danielle?" "Sure am."

Matt turned on the tablet dialling up Thomas as it rang for several minutes until it answered with Thomas saying, _"Hey Matt. Sorry buddy, I've just gotten back from finishing up the truck."_

Thomas sees Angela and says, _"Angela, I assume?"_ "It is." _"It is very nice to meet the girl that has Matt goin' head over heels."_ "That what you'd call it?" " _Don't let me answer that question."_ "You're pretty funny."

Matt looked at the camera and answered, "Careful how you answer this one." _"Sorry Angela, the only funny one I need in my life is Kate."_ Thomas said turning to Angela.

Kate came in the room with Danielle as she said, _"Who's on the screen?"_

Thomas tells Kate and Danielle who's on the tablet as Danielle says, _"YAY!"_

Matt laughs as Danielle comes on saying, " _HI UNCLE MATT!"_ "Hi there, lil' Danielle, how's your summer?" " _Very hot, me and Mama had to go to the beach in Staten Island."_ "How was that?" _"Beautiful."_

Kate came on and said, _"Hi Angela, nice to meet you."_ "You too. Kate isn't it?" _"It is."_ "It's so nice to meet you, Matt told us a lot about you." _"He's told me a lot about you guys. I've been ever so anxious to meet you all."_ "So were we. Little Danielle was the only excited about meeting you." Kate explained.

Angela looked at the little blonde girl, seeing how down to earth she was as Danielle said, " _Uncle Matt, is that Miss Angela?"_ "Yes, this is Miss Angela."

Danielle smiled as she said, " _Hi Miss Angela, you're really pretty."_ "Aww thank you, Danielle, you're very pretty too." " _Thank you."_ Angela awed at the little girl's adorableness as she said, "I can't wait to see you soon, little one." " _Me too."_

Thomas smiled as he said, " _How's your day been?"_ "Went around Amsterdam." _"Nice job."_ "Took in the sights and rode a boat on the canal." _"You're too lucky."_ "How's New York?" _"Well, it's hot, hot and hot. 90 degrees outside._ " "While you're stuck in blue, I'm having fun in shimmering water." " _Job we choose…"_ Thomas said as he turned to Angela and continued, _"Angela, when he comes home complaining that it was too hot, promise you'll repeat what I've said."_

Angela had then said, "Thomas, I'm staying well out of this one."

Matt laughs saying, "Got you there buddy and when I get back. You'll probably have me as your beat partner." _"You're enjoying this, aren't ya?!"_ Matt nods at Thomas's question as everyone laughs at him.

* * *

Matt then said, "We got some news as well." " _What kinda news?"_ "Me and Angela got engaged."

Kate laughed saying, _"Congratulations, you guys!"_ "Thanks."

Thomas then asks, "Where's the wedding happening?" "We're still sorting it out." "Can't wait for it to happen, you guys, we're all proud of you."

Matt chuckles as they overhear the Donnelly Matriarch calling for them as Thomas says, " _Duty calls, we'll see you soon, brother."_ "See you soon, guys." Matt says

Danielle then says, " _Bye Uncle Matt, bye Aunt Angela. I love you."_ "We love you too, Dani. Have a good night." " _You too."_ Danielle says as she blows Matt and Angela a kiss. As they walk away.

Matt turns off the tablet smiling as he says, "What'd you think?" "They're such a cute little family." "They're the best family, I know and I know many."

Angela says, "So what was that all about, Staten island?" "I… I bought a house on Staten Island before I found out about my Nana's death. She and Elizabeth knew about it and encouraged me to buy it." "Where's it by?" "575 Tennyson Drive, in Staten Island, New York City." "What's it like?"

Angela snuggled into Matt as he pulled up pictures of the house.

Angela looked at the pictures in awe as she said, "Wow, it's beautiful." "Large backyard. Little balcony on the back of the house. And the sea you can go swimming in it." "It's pretty. I'd love to move in with you into the house." "You'd want to live in Staten Island?" "Think of all the fun." Angela's blue eyes showed a mischievous grin.

Matt's smile grew larger as they began to kiss quite passionately until they were interrupted at the door as he said, "That killed the mood."

* * *

Matt headed for the door as Elizabeth walked in and said, "Matt, I'm in trouble." "What happened?" "I suppose I might as well tell you and Angela, but… Congratulations you're goin' to be Aunt and Uncle."

Matt and Angela were surprised as Matt said, "Wow…I mean wow… I'm happy for you. Surprised, but very happy, how about you?" "I'm really happy, I can't wait to be a mother… though, my own mother knows as well."

"How'd that go down?" Angela asked.

Elizabeth explained how her mother burst into her cabin and confronted her about the test, Elizabeth simply deflected everything defending that she'd be a better mother than Lilith.

Matt simply said, "What wouldn't I give to be a part of that showdown?" "You wouldn't want to be in the same room as the pair of us." "Sounds fair."

Matt smiled as he said, "Don't worry Elizabeth, you'll be okay, you've got us if you need us." "Thank you Matt and thank you Angela."

Elizabeth hugged both Matt and Angela as they said, "Don't worry, nobody in our family is getting left behind." "Thank you, again." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth left the room as Matt said, "Wow, Elizabeth a mother…" "It's certainly a surprise, how many kids would you want?" "How many would you want?" "My mother, always wanted a large family…but somehow, I only ended up being the only one." "I always wanted a large family. Lot of kids." "How many?" "As many as we can handle."

Angela smiled saying, "That's what I'd like too." Matt embraced her as they stood at the window, smiling at the dark sky.

* * *

Another chapter for you all. Hope you have a good night or good day, wherever you are in the world.

Please like and review at the bottom, much appreciated from everyone.


	16. Brunch with the Royals

Matt meets the royal family again. But this time they're now to be his in-laws. Will they still accept Matt? This will also include some small changes from the books from the app. Hope you like.

First off, may I say a big thank you to _RossButler23_ for the current support that I have been receiving.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Matt was currently in his cabin on the ship looking for an outfit to wear, he had a pair of grey trousers on but was deciding on what shirt to wear for the meeting with the soon to be in-laws.

He currently had several shirts on the bed with the price tags still on them as he weighed the pros and cons of all the shirts.

He was caught between a Naval blue button down shirt, a white button down and a black button down shirt. Matt was stuck in a rut as he groaned to himself.

He had taken out his journal and began to write.

* * *

" _Meeting the royals for a second time. Only this time, I'm meeting them as in-laws. I'm stuck in a rut on what to wear, even though Angela said, "Anything would be perfect."_

 _I just want to make a good impression. Even though I had successfully and barely achieved that the last time I sat with them. King Constantine was impressed with me, but it was the Queen Regina, that I had half-impressed. It appeared she weren't too happy with the fact that I was a low-ranking NYPD patrol officer._

 _I hadn't told anyone any of this, but I was deciding on moving up the chain of command. Either becoming a detective in the NYPD or an NYPD Patrol Sergeant. I had acquired 2 books on the material that I needed to study for the exam, but it's deciding what promotion to take though._

 _I'm still deciding but I haven't got a clue. In the past I've taken the opportunity to solve several cases that have baffled some of New York's best detectives. I even managed to close a few cold cases as well so that's some good news. But in terms of staying at patrol and being a Sergeant, I've got a lot to teach the rookies about the beat._

 _I'm not even sure what I want to do, and I'm overcomplicating this severely. Hopefully I can solve my current predicament and turn my attention to meeting the in-laws."_

* * *

Matt had placed the journal in his rucksack and turned back to the shirts, as he heard a knock at the door as he said without turning, "Who is it?"

Destani walked in saying, "It's your fan club!"

Matt closed his eyes and winced saying, "Dammit! I forgot about breakfast, I was supposed to meet you!" the rest of the siblings piled in as Lizzie explained, "It's okay, Adam ate the breakfast he ordered for you."

Matt chuckled as Adam said, "I wasn't going to let it go to waste! That'd be a crime to waffles everywhere!" "Well thank you for doing that." Matt said patting his brother on the shoulder.

Destani took a look around at the clothing as she said, "I knew somethin' was wrong! You're having a crisis!" "Ya think?" Matt shoots her a look.

Matt then explained, "I do not know which one to put on. I can't decide which one to buy out of the three. It's either blue, white or black." "What's the occasion?" "Me and Angela have gotta go back to Cordonia to have brunch with her parents and I have to basically impress them. Again."

"Are you worried about this all?" Lizzie said.

Matt then threw off his vest and put on a black sports shirt as he said, "I'm excited. I mean it'll help me to feel closer to her. I mean y'all have already met her and love her."

Adam nods saying, "Matt, you have enough on your plate without us tagging along."

* * *

Adam then spotted 2 books peering out of his carry-on as he said, "What's this?" "Just 2 books, I needed to do some reading whilst on this cruise, that a problem?" "Just curious." Adam said.

Matt allows Destani to take a look at all the shirts as she weighs the cons and pros of the clothing as she held up the white shirt saying, "AH-HA! This is the one."

Matt took the shirt as he put the shirt on and said, "Sleeves rolled up or down?" "Keep 'em down, because you have the tattoo on the inside of your arm." Destani said. Matt nodded, "Ah, agreed."

Matt allowed his siblings to leave as he took a long look at himself in the mirror smoothing the shirt down as he checked he had everything, his off-duty pistol in the ankle holster, ammunition in the small pouch in the pocket, along with his phone. As he said to himself, " _Here goes nothin'."_ He then put his black tie and a navy jumper on in the event of a worst case scenario.

He walked out of the room and headed to meet Angela who was dressed in a red polka-dot dress and a pair of heeled shoes. Matt wondered to himself, how Angela had been able to take his breath away as he said, "Are you sure, you're not an Angel?" "Very certain, I am, Handsome." "Good to know darlin'." "You certainly didn't have to wear a tie." "Worst case scenario." Matt said meekly.

Angela smiles kissing him as he accepts.

* * *

The plane lands in Cordonia several hours later, as the pair ride up in a taxi, Matt pays off the driver as the pair continue in.

They walk straight up to the door as it swings open to reveal Bastien who is standing there as he says, "Welcome Princess Angela and Master Gunnery Sergeant Matthew."

Matt nods saying, "Thank you, Bastien." As Matt shakes his hand in respect. Angela hugs Bastien as she says, "Good to see you, Bastien." "And you as well, Angela."

The pair exchange pleasantries as Bastien says to Matthew, "Matthew, the king and queen are both waiting for you and Angela, brunch will be brought out shortly."

Matt nods as Bastien escorts the pair to the dining hall, as he bows to Matt and Angela saying, "Enjoy your meal, sir and madam."

Matt nods as he sees the king and queen stand to greet them. He steps forward and bows down to the king and queen. As Regina said, "Matthew… I'll admit that I'm surprised to see you again, not to mention as my daughter's fiancé." Regina smiled taking in his appearance as she continued, "But at least you know how to dress for an occasion." "Thank you, Your Majesty." Matt nods smiling.

Constantine nods smiling as he says, "Please, everyone, take a seat."

* * *

Everyone takes a seat as Matt helps Angela to her chair and then himself as the butler comes around to fill teacups.

Angela then begins, "So… how's my sister doing? Is she here?" "She's quite busy, as you might expect of a future queen. Speaking of which…" Regina began.

Constantine continued, "…It appears Angela has abdicated. We were wondering if you knew anything about that, Matthew."

Angela spoke softly saying, "…Lovely way to start the conversation."

Matt listened to Regina speak about how Angela was always rebellious, and the timing of her abdication and her relationship with Matt is peculiar.

Angela then spoke saying, "I told you both… This was my own choice. Matthew was only being supportive." "I've heard your side, Angela. I want to hear Matthew's." as Regina continued, "Surely, you must see from our perspective how Angela's choice has completely thrown Cordonia off-balance. She wasn't thinking beyond herself."

Constantine added, "What are your thoughts on Angela's abdication?"

Matt then began, "Leah will be a better Queen." "That doesn't remove the damage that has already been done. This scandal hasn't been good for the monarchy's image… nor for the morale of our people."

Regina nodded, "He's right. Angela's actions have made people doubt her loyalty to our nation."

Angela replied, "I'm still a Cordonian at heart… but that doesn't mean I'm meant to lead them." "Forgive me for suggesting this. But, Angela's right. Leah, on the other hand, seems more willing and prepared." Matt added.

* * *

Constantine looked in thought whilst Regina looked in thought.

Matt had wondered if he had said something wrong as his thoughts began running, " _Oh no, I shot myself in the foot now. Dammit, Matt."_

Regina then said, "There's… some reason in what you're saying, I'll admit. Leah is ready to take on the responsibility."

Matt looked surprised, but he managed to stop his jaw from hitting the floor as he thought to himself, " _I made a valid reason. Madre di Dios."_

Matt then asked, "So, you understand that it's all for the best?" "I wouldn't go that far. It's certainly not ideal… But perhaps there's nothing we can do now that Angela's made up her mind."

By now Matt's heart was thumping out of his chest as he remembered an old trick. " _Inhale, count to 5. Exhale."_

* * *

Soon the waitstaff started to serve food. A plentiful selection of lox, caviar and crouton omelettes, charcuterie and Camembert de Normandie.

Matt then thought to himself, _"Looks like it's Triple_ _PT after the summer is over. Can't be slacking around now."_

Constantine had spoken up saying, "Anyway… even if you won't be king, Matthew. You'll still be in the public eye since Angela is still royal and the fact that the NYPD is under an observation glass."

Regina concluded, "Indeed. Since the press will be keeping tabs on you, we hope you're planning on comporting yourself with dignity…" "Of course, Your Majesties." "That's… good to hear. A small comfort at least." "I'll promise to do my best." Matthew said in a way that made the king and queen sure he'd keep his word.

They eat in silent for a few minutes until Bastien comes in saying, "Apologies, your majesties, but may I request Angela, for a few moments?" "Certainly, Bastien. No apologies needed." "Thank you, your majesties."

Angela heads to follow Bastien as Matt is left alone with the royals as Regina began, "Well… Angela told me that your grandmother had already picked out the wedding venue for you."

Matt nods saying, "Yes, she has. It'll be on cliffs overlooking the sea." "Normally, I would object to not having the wedding in Cordonia… but family comes first. We hope that even if you can't be wed here, you'll still do the Cordonian apple-cutting tradition normally held at weddings." Regina asks hopeful.

Matt nods saying, "Of course, we'll do the Cordonian apple-cutting ceremony, I'd love to honor Cordonian tradition for our wedding." "Wonderful. Dear, I absolutely must bring salted caramel apple galettes to the wedding. And apple blossom tarts! And apple cider donuts!" Regina smiled happily.

Matt was smiling but with surprise wondering if Cordonia was famous for everything to do with apples.

Constantine then said, "I'll handle the calvados brandy." "I'm glad you're excited about it." "I understand your religious." "Catholic, your majesty." Matt confirmed.

Regina nodded saying, "You attend church?" "Since I was 14, and ever since, I've attended the services. I say prayers every day I'm on the streets of New York." "You've certainly made that impression."

* * *

Regina beckons for a waitperson who hands her a box. The queen opens it to reveal a beautiful, crimson apple showing it to Matt.

Matt looked at the apple, before he was sent to Cordonia, he had read much about the history of Cordonia and it's apple economy. Another fact he read about was the Cordonian Ruby, the pride of Cordonia.

Matt awes in wonder as he says, "The Cordonian Ruby, I've heard rumours about it." "You know your history, the Cordonian Ruby is our nation's pride. And our top apple variety. One of the largest boosters to our economy in the Mediterranean. Please, accept this as a gift from us." Regina asks.

Matt smiles as he carefully takes the box before saying, "Thank you, very much."

Angela appears as she spots the ruby saying, "We'll try not to eat it on our way back." "Hush dear, are you alright?" "A letter appeared for me. I will open it, back at the ship."

The dishes are soon cleared away as Constantine clears his throat saying, "Well, Angela and Matthew… thank you for taking the time to join us today. I'm glad to say that some of our fears have been… assuaged."

Regina nods saying, "You can expect to see us at the wedding." "Thank you…" Angela says with a tear in her eye.

Matt nods saying, "Yes, thank you, your Majesties."

Constantine smiled saying, "Take care, the both of you." Matt shook the king's hand as he then kissed Regina's ring as she smiled at Matt.

The pair had then taken their leave as they head outside bidding farewell to Bastien.

* * *

Once out in the sunshine, Matt took a breath of air as he said, "That was quite unexpected."

Angela laughs saying, "They already like you, it's great news too." "You ready to head back?" Matt asks.

Angela then says, "Actually, I wanted to say something. When Bastien came into the room, were you curious as to what was going on?" "I kinda was, what was that all about?" Matt wonders.

Angela takes a breath as she says, "I received a letter. But the letter was from my mother."

Matt looked in confusion as he said, "I thought the queen was your mom?" "My father was married before the current queen came along. My mother is from a less known family. She left the royal family when I was 6, she couldn't handle the royal life in Cordonia."

Matt looked heartbroken as he said, "I'm sorry." "Don't be, the thing is, she contacted me, and wants to meet me." "Where's she livin'?" "That's the bigger surprise. Have a read of the letter."

Matt takes the letter from his fiancée as he begins to read it.

* * *

" _Dear Angela,_

 _It's been so long since I have seen you, even though I have read up on you through the papers and kept up to date on what you've been doing. I was rather surprised to know you've visited my Mother and Father._

 _They tell you regularly visit them from time to time. And ever since you've grown into a beautiful young lady. I'd love for you to come and visit, me and the family. It would help my heart well._

 _I even heard you have a fiancé now, tell him to come along, I am eager to meet him as well. Whenever you make the journey to Bergen Beach, Brooklyn, New York._

 _We're all very proud of you, in New York, my darling._

 _With love, Mom."_

* * *

Matt looked surprised as he said, "So your last name came from your mother, who was Martinelli." "Yes. I am of Italian-American and Cordonian heritage." "Wow, I gotta say. You okay?" Matt asked whistling gently.

Angela lightly nods saying, "I do not know what to do. Do I make contact with her or do I, say no?"

Matt bites his lip before saying, "Angela, I can't tell you what to do. But in my eyes, I can tell your Mother wants to make contact and rebuild a bridge between you and her. I'll back you the whole way and besides, family is family. I'll stand by you. No matter what."

Angela awed as she felt like she was going to cry as Matt took her hands and kissed her passionately as Angela returned the gesture in kindness as he said, "I love you." "You're so amazing, I love you so much." Angela says.

The pair walked to the nearest taxi pick-up as they got in and began to drive back to the airport.

They took a chartered flight back to the cruise. And soon enough they had found themselves on the cruise heading towards the Icelandic coast.

Matt had then said, "Look at all those green hills." "It's beautiful." Angela said smiling.

They had soon saw Carmen who was currently sunbathing as Angela curiously asked, "What do you have in store for us while we're there?" "I'm glad you asked! We'll be heading to the _cutest_ little shopping district to pick out the wedding decorations!"

Matt and Angela smiled saying, "Can't wait to do that, let's get started!"

* * *

 **English to Italian Translation:**

Mother of God – _Madre di Dio_

* * *

Hope you liked this current chapter. Do like and review at the bottom.

Keep the love going.

Although, we don't know where the European guy's biological mother is from in the game, I thought I'd provide a little backstory of my own imagination from there. Hope this doesn't ruin the story for you all.


	17. Day Out In Iceland

Matt and Angela take a trip to Iceland to pick out party favors, wedding bouquets and sorting a wedding reception theme. Let's see how they get on

* * *

Chapter 16:

Matt was on the upper deck his arms were on the railing, he had been enjoying the view. He was dressed in his white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of boots, he had a pair of sunglasses on as he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned to find Angela who had said, "Matt!" "Angela. You're excited. What's goin' on?" "I'm here to tell you that… I've finished writing my vows."

Matt had then said, "Really?" "Matt, I think I'm a poet. Maybe I should go into poetry now that my future career won't be ruling a kingdom. But I also like the idea of being a stay-at-home Mom and cop's wife."

Matt chuckled saying, "I don't want to restrict you from everything, you deserve to have a little fun. And I'll be the judge of your poetic skills on our wedding day." "I know. How's your vows?" "I'm working on 'em and I'm capable." Matt honestly said.

Angela explained she wanted to say good morning to him before they got ready for their day out in Iceland to secure wedding decorations.

Angela had left the upper deck as Matt rested himself against the wall saying to himself, _"Goddammit, all this time I've forgotten to work on the vows. I've been busy helping out my siblings and trying to decide which path I'll take in the NYPD."_

Matt had pulled out his journal and began to write.

* * *

" _I guess my kind and helpful ability has gotten ahead of me, now I've forgotten to make my wedding vows and I don't have a lot of time to work on 'em. I've been focused on helping my siblings and trying to decide which path I'll take in the Police Department._

 _I'm unsure on how to write the wedding vows. I mean, me and Angela have been through a lot, I just wish I knew how to write that in one speech…_

 _I've thought about asking my sisters to help me, but if I ask them they'll probably make it twice as confusing for me to work on 'em. I guess I'd like the vows to be sincere and heartfelt. Maybe an anecdote about how much Angela means to me. Sometimes, people do appreciate a good cry at weddings._

 _Tryin' to decide if I should wait a little longer or start 'em now. Now that I think about it, if I start them a little later on. I could collect a bit more material, before the wedding. Make some memories!_

 _Wow, I just realised how much I sounded like Lizzie for a brief minute._

 _Anyway, I best get goin' we're stoppin' in Iceland to pick out some wedding flowers down at a famous conservatory in Iceland. Angela's pretty excited about it. Best get ready to do this._

 _Took the letter that Angela had gotten from her mother. Turns out she's living in 7420 Avenue X, Bergen Beach, NY. I promised Angela, we'd get to meet her mother and grandparents."_

* * *

Matt placed his pencil back into the journal as he headed for the cabin, he pulled out his phone and began to research how cold it would be in Iceland. He laid out a heavy-duty jacket and put it on.

He headed outside and met Angela as they headed to meet Carmen who was on a trail outside Reykjavik as Angela said, "Hi Carmen! How's everything?"

Carmen inhales deeply taking in the air of Iceland before saying, "Just wonderfully. Nothing like the crisp air of Hvalfjardarlaug to rejuvenate you on a summer morning! I did once organize a wedding here once…"

Matt was interested as he said, "What was it like?" "Beautiful. But yours will be even more of a fairy tale dream!"

Angela smiled saying, "That's good to hear…"

Carmen looked at the pair as she said, "Speaking of fairy-tale dreams…You put the glam in glamping, both of you! You're the classiest explorers I've ever seen and known."

Matt smiled saying, "I'm flattered." "Me too." Angela said intertwining her hand in Matt's as Carmen continued.

"Now, don't forget, we've got a lot to do today! And by 'a lot to do' I mean… let me do all the work, and you'll be doing all the _pointing!"_

Matt nodded saying, "Kinda works for me."

Carmen began by explaining that they would sort out party favors and after that they would be deciding floral arrangements at one of the world-renowned conservatories in Iceland. And the last but not least item on the list, they would be picking out a wedding reception theme.

Matt raised his hand as soon as Carmen was done as he said, "What type of themes are there involved?" "You'll find out at the end, now are we ready to begin?" "Lead the way."

Matt formed a bit of a grin as Angela asked, "What is it?" "I'll tell you when we're finished." Matt replied.

* * *

The couple had followed Carmen along the trail as they arrive in a small shopping district. The pair had walked inside the building and took seats in the chairs that Carmen had gestured too as she said, "First things first! Let's decide on the perfect gifts to give to the guests! 'But, Carmen, it's my wedding! Shouldn't they be giving me gifts?' you may ask…" "I didn't but go ahead." Angela said.

Carmen smiles saying, "Well, everyone gets everything they desire on this day!"

Matt formed a face as he said, "If they have to…"

Carmen begins to select several items as the shopkeeper tries to keep with Carmen's energetic pace.

The items are placed in front of the couple as the pair looked at them. In front of them was a set of miniature champagne bottles all tied with delicate pink bows along with several tags.

Matt looked at them and said, "These are pretty adorable. I'm sure everyone would like 'em?"

Angela nodded saying, "Can we drink a few now?" "Only if you share with me! Now, onto the next one!"

Matt and Angela tapped the table with their hands as the next gift came out. Revealing a floral silk fan with Pink flowers on both ends, Carmen even added, "Bona fide floral silk embroidery, included with the tag, 'To have and to hold.'"

Carmen chuckles as she says, "I do so love a good pun. It's _fan_ -tabulous." Matt chuckled as he closed his eyes preventing tears as he looked at the fan, as he looked surprised. "Oh, wow, I remember seeing somethin' like this years ago, Destani used to take dance classes!"

Angela looked and said, "Destani used to take dance?" "When she was young, Nana signed her up for Singkil." "What's that?" "A Filipino folk dance. Mom used to take the classes as a kid. When Nana was a kid, she wanted us to remember our roots. She had travelled from Fujian Province to Manila and all the way to the US. My great-grandfather was a soldier fighting for Filipino freedom. He was a New York Police officer in '53 after Korea. He was the reason I became a US Marine and a cop and fought for my country." Matt explained.

Angela smiled with tears in her eyes as he continued, "Destani practiced dance in the living room, while I did homework."

Matt had also explained what Destani had learned and tried to show their father, but he kept falling over and Matt kept laughing, Angela smiled and said, "Paints a funny picture." "Truly does, I wanted to take classes. He promised to take me fishing or do woodworking and leatherworking… then we'd learn more about Mom's culture. I always wanted to do somethin' like that. But, we only got to do woodwork and leatherwork. But then…" Matt paused thinking about his father's death, he still thought about it a lot as a kid.

He had thanked his father for every day, he spent working with leather and wood work, he even vowed to teach his own children the value of working with leather and wood, when he would have children someday.

Angela felt a tear down her cheek as she said, "I'm sorry, Matt…" as she squeezed his hand encouragingly.

Carmen had dabbed her eyes as she hugged Matt to which he returned the hug.

* * *

They then took a look at the last party favor which was a box of macarons as Matt said, "Macarons, now I feel slightly better." "These are sure to make your guests mouth water!"

Angela heads to grab one but Carmen swats her hand away saying, "No eating until your day of days!"

Matt chuckled lightly as Angela glared at him saying, "It's makin' me hungry."

Matt laughed as both him and Angela decided on what to give the guests as he said, "It'd be a crime to not give the guests Macarons, plus they're too delicious." "Wonderful, darling."

Matt turns to Angela who says, "That sounds pretty great, Macarons are the treat for the wedding."

* * *

Matt smiles as the pair head off with Carmen to pick out wedding flowers. They arrive in the conservatory as they are given orders to find the perfect wedding bouquet.

Matt then says, "Angela, before we begin this, this goes to you." He holds out his grandmother's ribbon as he says, "Something old for the wedding and you can tie it around each bouquet, so we know what it'll look like."

Angela smiled saying, "Are you sure?" "I am. You deserve to use this ribbon." "Thank you." Matt kissed Angela as she returned it.

Carmen had then said, "You two are the most adorable pandas in the playpen." Matt blushed as well as Angela as they began to work out which flower bouquet would work.

The first bouquet is a very simple and traditional bouquet with baby's breath, Angela expresses how charming it looks. The 2nd bouquet was a rustic style bouquet, consisting of blue delphinium, hydrangea and white lisianthus. Matt and Angela had taken a look at it as Matt thought to himself, " _Blue delphiniums, I like these ones._ "

Angela had then said, "They match the colour of the ribbon."

Matt had nodded as he smiled knowing which ones to choose.

The last bouquet had been brought out and it was a princess bouquet, lush pink roses with hues of coral pink and papaya orange. Matt was quite surprised with the detailing of it as he wondered which one of the three they'd be choosing for the wedding.

Carmen had informed them that the conservatory had offered the bouquet and wedding arch garlands as a combination package so whichever the couple choose as their bouquet. It would determine which garlands and decorations would be on the arch.

Matt and Angela then took a look at the wedding arch in the photo and began to picture the wedding arch and bouquets involved in their minds as Angela said, "I like the periwinkle flowers, the blue bouquet is beautiful." "I must agree with Angela, plus the blue is another good thing, because it reminds me of Angela's eyes as well." "That's really sweet." "What can I say? We'll go with the blue bouquet." Matt says.

Carmen nods as they move onto the wedding reception where the real party happens. Angela looks surprised as she says, "And what do we have to plan for that?"

Carmen then replies, "I'm talking lighting! I'm talking centrepieces! I'm talking _hashtag aesthetic!_ "

* * *

Soon the information becomes too much for the pair of them to process as Matt offers a suggestion, "If we close our eyes and say what words come to mind when we picture our dream wedding, maybe that'll help narrow it down! Carmen can pick out what she thinks goes with it!"

The pair close their eyes as they think of something together, "Romantic, vintage and rustic."

Carmen hustles and bustles to get the required items and soon enough the pair open their eyes to a beautiful array of centrepieces and candles on the table in front of them.

Both Matt and Angela begin to take a look at the centrepieces and the candles as they go through the themes, a classic wedding theme.

The 2nd option is a rustic theme that would be right up Matt and Angela's alley. The rustic theme came with a extra bonus of fairy lights, hanging light bulbs, and mason jar chandeliers all with a beautifully, jade color palette.

Matt looked at it in wonder before saying, "Exquisitely beautiful."

The third option was an oceanic theme, nothing like a gentle sea breeze against their faces, it also came with a chance to add seafaring illumination to the wedding with charming cerulean seashell candles.

Angela looked at them in amazement saying, "It's a nice homage to when we had met during the cruise." "Now that you think about it, it's kinda enjoyable. All the options in front of us, look incredible and I'm not just saying that."

The pair look at all three themes and try to picture the wedding theme as Matt smiles saying, "I've made a decision, how 'bout you, Angie?" "Already have, made my decision."

Carmen looked in wonder as she said, "And what will it be?" "The Alluring Seaside theme." Matt and Angela had said at the same time.

* * *

Carmen had then dismissed the pair for the day as they headed off to enjoy the day in Iceland. They exit out of the shopping district and make their way along the bank, where a peaceful feeling drifted over them.

Angela had then asked, "So what was so funny before we began choosing party favors?" "You know how I said, my buddy Thomas was a veteran of the Rangers?" "Yeah." "Well, part of their motto is 'Lead the Way.' So I kinda said that as a little remark to my buddy."

Angela smiles saying, "What do you think everyone in New York is up to?" "Keepin' the city safe. Thomas and Kate being together as usual." "I bet Danielle would be over the moon with that idea." "Those 3 are already the perfect family." Matt said.

Angela nods before saying, "You know, all of this talk 'bout family, it kinda makes me want to have a baby. I know you want to wait to make love on our wedding night, and I want to as well. I'm Catholic as well." Angela says.

Matt nods, "Yeah, I know."

Angela then says, "I'm excited about meeting my mother, after all this time, it's kinda frightening." "Don't be afraid, it's kinda overwhelmin' but in a way, we face everythin' together. Not apart." "That's good comfort."

* * *

Angela changes subject saying, "So tell me about you, your leather and woodwork?" "When I was a kid, right before my Dad died… He taught me how to make stuff from small scraps of leather and how to build bigger stuff from wood. I actually created my own belt from scratch as a kid. I wore it throughout high school. I really did create my own belts." "That's so cool. Don't suppose you'd be able to make me one, could you?" "I'll have to get measurements to make this belt." "What else did you make leather-wise?" "I created my own phone case, wallets… I actually created two purses as well."

Angela was surprised at her fiancé as she asked, "How about wood-work?" "I only created one thing and that was a bird-house. Right before I left for the Marines in high school, I had started to make a toolbox, it's half-finished but I hadn't gotten round to continuing it in a while."

Angela smiled saying, "Regular old-fashioned. Prefer to use what is at your disposal and not buy anything." "It's a lot cheaper. My buddies do leather and woodwork as well, so I'm not alone in that area." "That's really cool, you're an inspiration." "Flattered." Matt smiled.

Angela had gotten out her phone and said, "Let's get a picture of Iceland." "Agreed."

They found a nearby couple and asked if the couple could take their picture. The couple accepted and they took a picture of Matt and Angela on the trail.

Matt thanked the couple gratefully as they returned to the ship.

* * *

Matt began to look at the charter plane schedule as he saw a sign that had said the plane would head to New York after the cruise ended the stop in Barcelona, Matt had thought to himself, " _How can I use the charter plane to New York?"_

Matt thought long and hard until he saw Chaz who said, "Ah, Matt, how is my sister-in-law?" "She's certainly well, thanks Chaz. I was just taking a look at this charter plane list." "Any destination catchin' your eye?" "There is one." "Where's that?" "My Home, New York." "The charter plane, leaves Barcelona for New York so when you planning on leaving?" "After, I've visited the church in Barcelona. It's kinda a surprise for Angela, so if she asks. Don't tell her."

Chaz laughs as he says, "Certainly, you have my word." "Thank you incredibly." Matt said.

Chaz left as Matt began to make plans as he pulled out his phone and dialled a number, "Hi, it's me, listen I could use your help with something. Can I count on you?" he hears a reply as he smiles, "Thanks ever so much, I'll be there in 2 days, can you pick us up?"

Another reply was heard over the phone as he smiled again saying, "Thanks again. Now we're even." Matt says as he ends the call. He then orders a beer and begins to drink as he says, " _More great memories this summer."_ He continues to drink the beer in silence as he watches the waves move from side to side.

* * *

Hope y'all loved this one. Another step closer to the wedding. Hope you like this chapter and comment it as well.


	18. Barcelona to New York City

Hope you guys are enjoying today, I hope you have sunshine today.

Read to find out

* * *

Chapter 17:

14th August 2019

Matt and Angela were in the boutique shop of the cruise, their latest stop was in Barcelona.

Matt was looking forward to the journey for 2 reasons, the first reason was the fact that he was going to visit the church that his parents had gotten married in before he was born. The 2nd reason was because after the visit to the church, Matt was going to take Angela to New York to meet her family. But without her prior knowledge.

Matt was dressed in a blue striped shirt, blue stretch trousers and his cowboy boots, he had his green rucksack with him as well. He had gotten out his journal and began to write.

* * *

" _Our newest stop on the journey takes us to Barcelona, we've gathered to go and visit the church where Mom and Dad had gotten married._

 _Visiting this church isn't just visiting the past, it's enjoying the beautiful allure of the church itself. My days as an altar boy, still remain in me, it made me honourable and I'm proud that I became a Catholic kid._

 _After the trip, I've decided to surprise Angela with a surprise trip to Lynbrook, Long Island. To re-unite with her family and mother. Deciding on whether to take the Sergeant's exam or the detective's exam had been rather troubling and difficult to decide on. I've decided to ask for the advice of my fiancée when I get the chance to tell her."_

* * *

Angela walks out of the changing room, dressed in a revlon red dress, that came down past her knees she wore cowboy boots and her brunette hair was curled to perfection. Matt had been ever so wondering as to how she was able to take his breath away every time.

Matt smiled and said, "Wow… you look incredible, a vision for the world." I love it." Angela forms a bit of an expression as Matt notices as Angela explains, "I just want to look perfect, we're visiting the church where your parents got married and I want them to look down on me, seein' they're impressed." "Hey, you don't have to worry… you'll be okay. They're goin' to look at you and see that you're an amazing, intelligent woman."

Angela laughs saying, "Then they'll look at you and see how far you've come. A courageous, decorated and confident US Marine and NYPD Officer." "That too." Matt said.

Angela noticed the backpack as she said, "You didn't have to bring a backpack with you." "What's wrong with a backpack?" "You didn't have to bring one." "I know, but it doesn't hurt to be… the tiniest bit prepared." Angela laughed as she said, "I'm never goin' to win with you." "Sorry babe." Matt said.

Angela had changed again and paid for the outfit, getting the tag cut before changing back into the dress once more.

* * *

They soon head off, as they walk to the middle of Barcelona, as they set foot inside the Basilica where Matt's parents had gotten married in.

The Basilica was incredible. Spiralling balconies wind their way to the very top right to the patterned star ceiling. The illusions that had been created resembled that the columns were rising to reach the heavens before them.

Angela looked as she saw the pretty lights shining from the vibrant coloured glass windows creating a glow upon her face whilst she marvels at the Basilica. Matt then says, "Light suits you well." "I'm ready to stare at it all day. I actually can't believe your parents had gotten married here."

Matt nodded as he gripped his shirt and replied, "I see the photos every time. Back in the day, they didn't do this place a lot of justice. Did I ever tell you, that you looked incredible in that outfit."

Angela blushed saying, "I'm glad I ended up wearing it. You look incredible too." "Thanks." Matt said.

Angela looks over the other side of the pillar as she sports a plaque reading it as she said, "Take a look. Any couples that visit this basilica will be blessed with a happy and fertile marriage." "Now, I know the facts when my Parents ended up with four kids, they loved big families." Matt smiled walking around.

Soon he took a seat in a pew as he said, "You're wondering why I brought you here. The reason was because my parents taught me to believe in true love. My Ma and Pop were high school sweethearts. They met each other in Maths class. He'd always tell us how Mom asked to borrow his pencil and he ended up giving his heart." "A real love story." Angela said.

Matt explained that his mother would tease his father about him being a hopeless romantic and even said that the love they held for each other. Had inspired Matt to find someone that would feel the same about him in the process. He had even explained that Angela had helped him to find that love with her.

Matt and Angela then looked at the row of candles and began to write notes to Matt's parents. Matt decided to write about whether they were proud of him for the hard work he had done in the Marines and the Police Department.

Angela had even said, that she would write a letter to Matt's parents as well to promise that every day of Matt and Angela's life would be filled with happiness and laughter because it's all that Angela had wished for the people in her life.

* * *

After they had jotted down their notes, Matt had taken them up to the wall where other pieces of paper were and pinned them next to the other notes.

Angela had suggested practising for the wedding as Matt smirked and said, "I got an idea. Let's practice the 'Kiss the bride' part." "Depends how much practice would be needed for this." "Better get started."

Matt had reached for Angela's hand as he gently touch Angela's lips with his own as they passionately kissed a little deeper. As Angela started to gravitate towards him slightly.

They ended the kiss as Matt said, "I'd say, we've got the hang of it." "We're total pros." Angela said.

Matt laughed as he said, "Get in for a shot, I want to get the church basilica in this." "Okay but let me do the same with you." "Yes, ma'am." Matt said as he pulled out his camera and took a picture of the basilica with Angela in the photo.

Afterwards, Angela had gotten a picture and they found somebody to take a picture of them together at the Basilica as well.

* * *

Once they had gotten the photos they had walked out of the church, they began to walk back to the cruise, Matt had seen Chaz and began to talk discreetly with him, moments later, he came back with a wide smile on his face as he said, "Now, because this is a surprise, I'm afraid I have to blindfold you." "I have no choice, do I?" "I'm afraid not, I do apologise." "It's okay, just don't let me walk into a wall."

Matt smirked as he began to do the blindfold up as he said, "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to you."

Matt had began to guide Angela as they walked to the charter plane at the Airport before heading onto the plane, they had done up the seatbelts as Matt attached the rucksack to his legs.

Angela had decided to take a little nap as the Captain's voice sounded, _"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking, please strap yourselves in and welcome aboard this flight from Barcelona International to John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York, have a wonderful flight, thank you very much."_

The plane had gotten into the air as Angela began to read a novel, she had kept in her purse, she had noticed the strap was tearing away, Matt was still sleeping a little as she heard him murmur in his sleep, " _…Sergeant's Exam or Detective's exam, what do I choose?"_

Angela furrowed her eyebrows as she wondered, " _Why would Matt be thinking about the Sergeant's exam or the Detective's exam, for starters?"_

* * *

13 hours later, Matt had awaken as the Captain's voice came on again saying, " _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking, we're now on final approach to the John F. Kennedy International airport in New York, please return to your seats and put your seatbelts on, thank you."_

Matt had been thankful that Angela was asleep when the Captain announced it, as he patted her gently saying, "We're on final approach, seatbelt on." "Thank you for reminding me, Babe." "It's okay."

Soon the plane touched down, as Matt and Angela departed the plane as Angela asked, "Where are we?" "JFK International Airport, in Queens, New York City." "Why are we here?" "This was my actual surprise for you." "That's incredibly sweet of you."

Matt smiled as he said, "My lady, I believe our carriage awaits us." "Let's go."

The pair walked through the airport as Matt spots his pickup truck but finds no driver as he says, "There's our carriage, but no sign of the driver."

"I didn't figure you for a pickup truck man." Angela said, Matt furrowed his brows as he asked, "What'd you figure I drove?" "SUV or a '71 SS Chevelle."

Matt laughed as he replied, "Don't get me wrong, a classic car is nice. But, there's nothing like a pickup truck rolling down Brooklyn or Staten Island."

Matt checked his phone as he saw a text from Thomas, " _You didn't think I was gonna chauffeur you around, did you?"_

Matt scowled as he replied back, "Once I come back from my leave, you're in my line of sight, patrolman."

Matt smiled as he opened the truck and helped Angela climb in, he ensured that her dress was pushed in perfectly as he said, "Let's stop for some breakfast, I know a little place just near the airport." "Is it good?" "They're really good."

* * *

Matt and Angela stopped off at Wendy's near the airport as they got out and walked inside the building heading for a booth. A red-headed waitress walked over and said, "Ready to order?" "Black coffee for me, please?" Matt asked. "Certainly and for the lady?" the waitress whose name was Kelly indicated by the nametag.

Angela looked at the menu and said, "Bottled water, please?" "Certainly, just wait here and I'll be back shortly."

Angela looked at the menu as she said, "All of this, is pretty delicious. What do you think?" "I like anything on the menu, but I hear the oatmeal is pretty good."

Angela nodded, "Oatmeal it is." Angela had stared out to Matt's truck as she asked, "Did you always love pickup trucks?" "Yeah, I did, it was actually the first car that I drove and I have been driving it for 9 years." "Wow, why did you murmur in your sleep about deciding whether or not to apply for the Sergeant's or Detective's exam?"

Matt's head bowed as he said, "You musta overheard me in my sleep." "I did, I was merely curious, but you don't have to answer." "No, I owe you an explanation. Right before I came on the cruise, I was deciding which exam to take, I'm 4 years on the job. I got a lot of experience. But, it's where my heart lies." "What'd you rather be doing?" "Rising through the ranks, being the honest and the respected cop, that others respect."

Angela smiles as the waitress comes back with drinks. The pair then order oatmeal as it comes back, minutes later as Angela says, "It's a no-brainer. Weigh the pros and cons of both positions. If you become a Sergeant. You stay on the beat and become an administrator to other cops. You're the 2nd in command to your Precinct Commander." "Interesting analogy." Matt intensively listens in.

Angela smiles as she continues, "On the one hand, you're investigating crimes after they've happened, you're piecing the puzzles together and finding the perpetrators of the crime."

Matt nods as he says, "You've gotta way with words." "Think about it, but don't let it complicate that intelligent mind of yours." Angela says, boosting his confidence.

Matt sneaks a kiss from Angela as he says, "Thank you." "Sure thing, Hottie." Angela replies. Matt laughs.

* * *

After they have eaten, Matt pays the meal and tips the waitress as he says, "One thing, I like about eating out. It's so much easier than cooking at home." "What do you eat for breakfast?" "Bacon, toast, eggs, hash browns, waffles, anything really. Depending on my mood." "You base your breakfast on your mood?" Angela asked in disbelief.

Matt nodded as he replied, "Only 50% of the time. The other 50% of the time I base it on the weather." "That's what I do as well." "Great minds." Matt finished.

The pair had gotten back into the truck as Matt programmed the latest destination into his navigator as he begins to drive off, Angela begins to scroll through Matt's music trying to find a song as she settles on one as it sounds out, _Trace Adkins – Still a Soldier._

Matt smiles as he says, "Why that one?" "Because at heart you're still a Marine, you believe in the American Dream." "I've got a lot to fight for, my family, my city, this country and for you. I love you, Angela." "I love you too, Matt."

They continued to drive towards the address as Matt turns down from Avenue U before turning left towards Avenue X.

* * *

Matt had pulled the car into a stop as he said, "Here we are." "Where are we?" "This is actually my surprise to you, we're visiting your mother and her family." Angela's surprise was evidence, Matt leaned back preparing to dodge a slap as Angela said, "I love you." Matt got hugged by Angela.

Much to his surprise as he said, "I'm suddenly confused."

Angela explained, "You care about family, you're the most amazing man that I have ever loved. Thank you, darling." "All I ever wanted was to make you happy." Matt replied.

Angela kissed him once more running her fingers through his dark hair as he said, "Ready to meet your family?" "Yes."

Matt had taken a look at the house, it was a small big bungalow household, seeing the American flag on a pole at the door, his overwhelming pride and patriotism seeped into him, he checked both sides as he opened the passenger door for Angela as he took her hand and said, "Come on."

Angela had walked to the door as he followed behind, she rang the doorbell once, and knocked twice.

Soon the door opened to reveal a tall woman with grey hair, blue eyes wearing a light green sundress as she saw Angela looking shocked. Angela spoke, _"Ciao, nonna Marie, sono io Angela." "Angela, è passato tanto tempo, sei bellissima." "Grazie, nonna. Come sta il nonno?" "Sta bene, adorabile, è stato impaziente di conoscerti."_

Marie had seen Matt as she smiled and asked, " _Chi è questo bel giovane?"_ Matt answered in Italian, " _Matthew Patterson, Signora Martinelli."_

Marie raised her eyebrow at Matt's Italian, sensing a deep sense of pride and honour within him as she whispered to Angela, _"Hai un grande gusto, caro, molto bello."_ " _Grazie, Nonna."_ She turned to Matt and hugged him as she asked, "Come on in, dear, would you like anything?" "Black coffee, please."

* * *

Angela and Matt had hung up their jackets as Angela walked in to the kitchen where she saw 2 men sitting at the table, one was in his early 90s, white hair, blue eyes, he wore a short-sleeved shirt coloured blue with a pair of grey trousers, he had a high and tight hairstyle, similar to that of a soldier's. Blue eyes that were light, a lifetime of war existed in those eyes. Matt's suspicion was confirmed seeing a US Marine Corps decal in the living room, a photograph of the flag on Iwo Jima.

Matt was surprised, he had that same photograph in his home.

The 2nd man had grey hair in a high and tight haircut, blue eyes with the same similarity, wore a navy short-sleeved shirt with blue trousers, and a pair of smart shoes

The elderly men stood up seeing Angela as he said, " _Angela, così adorabile vederti, è passato un po 'di tempo, mia nipote." "Come stai nonno? Sei molto bello." "Sei bellissima, tesoro."_

Angela turned to Matt and said, _"Nonno, ho qualcuno che ti piacerebbe incontrare, questo è..." "Matthew Patterson, Signor Martinelli."_ Matt introduced himself holding his hand out for a handshake.

The men intensively studied Matthew, noting his tall and strong physique, the elderly man in his 90s noticed a tattoo on Matt's arm saying ' _Semper Fi.'_ The man smiled seeing another Marine veteran as he said, "Matthew Patterson, surely not Officer Patterson of the 27th Precinct?" "Yes Sir, I am. Chief of Department Martinelli." " _Siamo onorati di averti in nostra presenza, Matt e come stai?"_

Matt shook the former Chief's hand as he said, " _Lo sto bene, signore." "_ Call me, Joe, lose ranks, I'm retired and you're on a leave of absence." "Yes sir, I'm sometimes nervous in terms of being in the presence of 2 of the finest cops in the NYPD." "You sell yourself short."

Matt nodded as he said, "Sometimes, sir."

Joe then turned to his son and said, "Meet my son, Salvatore."

Salvatore shook Matt's hand nodding as Matt said, "Deputy Chief." "Call me Sal." Matt nodded.

* * *

Soon the elder women walked over, one woman had white hair let down past her shoulders, blue eyes, short sleeved red dress as Joe said, "My wife Annamarie. My daughter-in-law Marie, who you met."

Annamarie walked over as she sized up Matthew as she smiled at him, Matt returned the smile as she said, " _L'uomo che ha catturato il cuore di Angela. È più bello della sua foto. Angela ha un gusto eccezionale." "Grazie, onorevole Martinelli, do la mia parola di marine e poliziotto che renderò felice Angela."_

Joe whispers to Angela and says, "I approve of your man, he's ideal." "Thank you."

Joe turned to Matt and said, "Welcome to the family, Matthew, keep her happy will you?" "Yes sir, I'll keep her safe as well." "Thank you." Joe replied shaking Matt's hand.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Matt and Angela were conversing with the Martinelli family as Matt was welcomed into said family.

Matt was speaking to Joe and Salvatore. He had found out Joe was a Marine veteran who served in the 2nd, 5th and 1st Marine Divisions during the Pacific Theatre of War before being a cop after the war ended. Before returning with the 1st Marine Division during the Inchon Landings and at the Chosin Reservoir until 1953. Matt was honoured to meet a Marine Corps legend to have served in some of the finest battles of the Marines.

Matt even found out Joe's older brother served in the 1st Marines on Guadalcanal, Gloucester, Peleliu and Okinawa.

He even found out Salvatore had been a Marine in Vietnam, serving from 1965 to 1973, before becoming a cop.

Matt nodded as he said, "My maternal great-grandfather he served in the Philippines as a soldier from '41 to '45, serving with Captain Juan Pajota, he married after the war and came to the US in '49, he continued fighting as a Marine in Korea until he joined as a cop in '53." "I knew your grandfather Carlos. One of the best cops in the PD. A lot of cops liked him saying he was the best of us all. Fought with his heart and never gave up. He earned our respect and even many a cop's respect as well." Joe said speaking fondly of Matt's great grandfather.

Matt thanked Joe. Hearing things about his great-grandfather stood him in good stead hoping he'd live up to that legacy.

Soon the door closed and a woman appeared, she had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a blue dress as she said,"Oh, I didn't know we had company involved."

Angela's eyes widened as she turned to face her mother, as she softly said, "Mama?"

* * *

 **English to Italian Translations:**

Hi, Grandma Marie, it's me Angela – _Ciao, nonna Maria sono io Angela_

Angela, it's been so long, you look beautiful – _Angela, è passato tanto tempo, sei bellissima_

Thank you, Grandma. How is Grandpa? – _Grazie , nonna. Come sta il nonno?_

He's well, lovely. He's been eager to meet you - _Sta bene, adorabile, E 'stato impaziente di conoscerti._

Who is this handsome young man? - _Chi è questo bel giovane?_

Matthew Patterson, Mrs Martinelli _– Matthew Patterson, Signora Martinelli_

You have great taste, dear, very handsome - _Hai un grande gusto, caro, molto bello_

Angela, so lovely to see you, it's been a while, my granddaughter - _Angela, così adorabile vederti, è passato un po 'di tempo, mia nipote._

 _How are you, Grandpa? You look very handsome. - Come stai nonno, sei molto bello._

You look beautiful, Darling. - _Sei bellissima, tesoro._

Grandpa, I have someone you'd like to meet, this is… - _Nonno, ho qualcuno che ti piacerebbe incontrare, questo è..._

I'm fine, sir. - _Lo sto bene, signore._

We are honoured to have you in our presence, Matt and how are you? - _Siamo onorati di averti in nostra presenza, Matt e come stai?_

The man that captured Angela's heart. He's more handsome than his photo. Angela has exceptional taste _\- L'uomo che ha catturato il cuore di Angela. È più bello della sua foto. Angela ha un gusto eccezionale._

Thank you, Mrs Martinelli, I give my word as a Marine and a cop that I'll make Angela very happy. _\- Grazie, onorevole Martinelli, do la mia parola di marine e poliziotto che renderò felice Angela._

* * *

Feel free to say I am an idiot or a clown. First off, I had created the Chapter 17 for this story, shockingly I saved the next chapter over the original version of 17, so I had to re-write this chapter once again.

I know, I mentally cursed myself when I done the deed and I ended up smacking myself in the head.

Anyway, let's put this all behind us, anyway, please like and review this story, I hope you have a good day, until next time. Stay awesome.


	19. Re-Uniting with Family

Angela reunites with her mother. Will Angela forgive her mother?

Read to find out

* * *

Chapter 18:

 **Previously on Love in the Summer**

At the Martinelli house in Bergen Beach, Brooklyn, Matt was acquainting himself with his soon-to-be in-laws.

Soon the door closed and a woman appeared, she had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a blue dress as she said, _"Oh, I didn't know we had company involved."_

Angela's eyes widened as she turned to face her mother, as she softly said, _"Mama?"_

* * *

Matt looked in between Angela and her mother and saw similar characteristics, long brown hair, light blue eyes, they were of the same height, and proud stature as Angela looked at her mother with tears in her eyes as she said, "Mama."

Angela walks over to her mother who said, "Angela, you look beautiful, darling." "You too, Mama."

Angela's mother hugs her openly as Matt smiled a little, thinking about how he and his mother once had a hug like that.

Angela's mother broke the hug as she looked at Matthew and said, "This must be Matthew." "Yes, this is Matthew, he was a Marine and he's a cop." "Oh God, not another one." Angela's mother teased.

"Hey!" Joe and Salvatore said insulted.

Angela and her mother laughed as she examined Matthew carefully as she said in Italian, _"Sei tu quello che esce con mia figlia?" "Si, Signora faccio voto di fare tutto il necessario per renderla felice e tornare a casa da le."_

Angela was surprised at Matthew's knowledge of Italian language as she said to him, _"Solo un avvertimento, se le fai del male, manderò mio padre e mio nonno dopo di te. Hanno molti amici in alto, capisci?" "Inteso."_ Matt replied.

The mother smiled and said, "Welcome to the family, Matthew." "I'm honoured, Mrs Martinelli." "No need to be formal. Call me Alice." "Alice." Matt said.

* * *

Alice smiled and said, "Tell me a bit about yourself." "Well, I was born in Manhattan, New York, I served in the Marines for 5 years, I joined in Senior year at 17 and after I came home from Active Duty in 2015, I joined the reserves. I'm a 4-year vet of the NYPD." "Impressive, you served in Cordonia?" "Yes, I met Angela and I ended up protecting her. I saved her life a couple times."

Alice nodded as she said, "Anyone who protects and saves my daughter is a friend of mine. Thank you." "Just doing my duty." "What rank?" "Master Gunnery Sergeant. I'm currently a beat officer." "Impressive list, I've seen you at some of the NYPD functions, you've proven to be one of the best, working with the PC's grandson." "I keep him in line, I'm currently deciding which path to take in the force."

Alice nodded and replied, "Always follow your heart. Where'd you two meet. I know it was in Cordonia but in the last couple of months?"

Matt nodded and said, "I met her from afar in Venice, I was taking a walk through the city, but I also… stopped a robbery whilst in country, reunited with an old friend who served in the Corps and the Department alongside me."

Angela added, "We didn't meet formally until Athens in Greece. Ever since, he was my light at the end of the tunnel." "She helped me to seek adventure." Matt added.

Alice smiled thankfully at Matthew and said, "You have siblings?" "3, one older brother and twin younger sisters. Adam, Lizzie and Destani."

Matt pulled out a picture from his wallet of him and his siblings as he added, "I also have an Aunt and a cousin. Lilith, my Aunt and Elizabeth, my cousin." "You on good terms?" "Not with my Aunt, recent actions have proved that. Elizabeth, I have a good relationship with her."

Alice then noted there was no pictures of his parents as she asked, "What about your parents?" "They died, when I was little, it was a car crash, just after my sisters were born. I miss them dearly, but I know they'd be proud of me." Matt said with a slight tear in his eye.

* * *

Alice nodded not wanting to poke the subject as she changed the subject, "What do you do in your spare time?" "I do work with leather and I'm a wood-smith, I've made a lot with those materials." "Intriguing, what've you made?" "With leather, I used to make my own belts, my own phone case, and I made 2 purses for my sisters."

Alice was thoroughly surprised, "Wow, you still practice the arts?" "If I ever get time, I rotated two tours of duty, so any time I have spare, I use it to create stuff." Matt explained.

Alice was still becoming impressed with Matt as she turned to Angela and said, "How long you in town for?" "Only for a day, Matt has to return to the cruise and I have to do the same." "It was really great to see you again, Angela, you've grown so brave and beautiful." "Thank you, Mama." Angela said hugging Alice.

Afterwards, Alice hugged Matt and kissed both cheeks as she said, "I can't wait to see yourself and Angela get married!" "We look forward to having you there, Alice." "Thank you, and welcome to our family." "It's our honor." Matt said.

Matt had also said farewell to Joe, Sal and their wives as Matt and Angela depart the house.

Matt walks hand in hand as he says, "You okay?" "It was really nice to meet my mother, thank you ever so much." "All I ever wanted was to see you were happy and that smile on your face."

Angela grinned as she said, "I also got a surprise of my own, but you can't find out." "Not even a little guess." "Call that, a gentle payback for your surprise." "Agreed." Matt said laughing.

* * *

Angela and Matt began to drive as they stopped in Marine Park, Brooklyn. Matt stopped to drop off a letter in the box as Angela walked around until she spotted a blonde-haired woman walking up the path, the woman had turquoise eyes as she said, "Hello there." "Hi, how are you?" "You visiting in Brooklyn?" "Just making a short stop, just waitin' for my fiancé." "Aw, who's your fiancé?"

The blonde had spotted Matt and said, "Hey Matt, how's your vacation?" "It's good, Marianne, this is Angela, Angela Martinelli."

Angela shook Marianne's hand as Marianne said, "Marianne Renzulli. Hank works alongside Matt and Thomas at the precinct."

Angela sees the bump as she said, "Congratulations, how far along?" "Found out in May. It's a little devil." Marianne responds to Angela's question.

Matt smiled, "You met his father, How is Henry?" "Off on duty, stuck with a 19-year veteran cop, that's only countin' down days until he can get his pension." "Tell him not to worry, after this holiday, I'll whip him back into the Marine, I know him to be." "All I ask is you don't kill him."

Matt evilly grinned as he said, "I make no promises."

Marianne rolled her eyes, "Now, I'm worried." Marianne turned to Angela and said, "How'd you like to come and meet Danielle?" "I've met Danielle and Kate. Over a tablet." "You'll like Danielle, she's a darling angel." Marianne said.

Angela smiled as she turned to Matt and asked, "I can't wait, Matt, you don't mind?" "Yeah, go ahead, I need to stop somewhere, then I can come back." "See you soon, babe." "See you soon." Angela said as she kissed Matt.

Matt had gotten into his truck as he began to drive down to Staten Island, straight to his house, he arrived after 48 minutes as he pulled the key out from underneath the flower pot next to the house number, he pulled up the garage door and began to make a belt and a new handbag.

* * *

Back at Marianne's house, Angela looked at it as she said, "It's beautiful." "Thank you, the house was given to us, by Hank's parents it was left to him after he turned 18." "When'd his parents pass?" "When he was little, his father was a former Marine and an NYPD Cop until his death. The Donnelly family took Henry in as a son, but it was never formal because it was considered disrespectful for Henry's parents."

Angela then asks, "What nationality is the Donnelly family?" "Irish-Italian." "My family's Italian." "I get the sense we'll get along great." Marianne said.

The pair had walked back to the house which was a dark brown brick layered house with the American flag flying on the side of the door, Marianne opened the door as she said, "Welcome to the house." "It's beautiful." "Thanks, this used to Hank's house, Thomas's parents looked after it until me and Henry moved in." "Impressive." Angela said.

* * *

Soon they heard footsteps as Danielle walked in, "Aunt Marianne, thank you for letting me use your bed for me to sleep in." "It's okay, Danielle."

Danielle turned and smiled seeing Angela as she said, "Auntie Angela, hi!" "Hey Dani, you okay?" "Yeah, we went out to Coney Island, today!" "Wow, that sounds exciting." Angela takes a seat as Danielle sits on her lap saying, "Where's Uncle Matt?" "He had to do somethin' special for me." "How long you here for?" "Only a couple hours. Then we gotta head back to the plane for the remainder of the cruise."

Danielle forms a sad face as she said, "Wish you didn't have to go." "We'll see each other all the time after me and Matt get married." "Yay!"

Marianne smiles as she says, "Dani, want to watch tv?" "Yeah, can I watch Paw Patrol, please?" "Sure, let me make you some lunch as well." "Can I have grilled cheese?" "You may, darling." "Thank you."

Marianne turned on the TV as Danielle and Angela began to watch Paw Patrol as Danielle said, "I love this show, mostly because of Ryder." "Who's he?" "The German Shepherd, he's the bravest out off them all. He's like Daddy, Uncle Matt and Hank." "Aw, you think of them as the heroes." "They're the bravest." Danielle said.

Angela smiled at Danielle and started to feel something in her heart. It started to race, she looked at Danielle and felt happiness, spending time with the little girl. It made her long for a child of her own. She began to picture what her own child would look like whether it had Matt's eyes or her own eyes. Definitely their love for adventure.

She wondered if it would have Matt's sense of honor and overall his confidence. Or Angela's sense of pride, the desire for love as well, she even wondered if it would have their overwhelming love for their country and their patriotism.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt was taking a cab back to Brooklyn, he had finished making Angela a new handbag, he had noticed the strap was breaking and he secretly vowed to make her a new handbag, he even clutched the new belt for Angela in his hands as well.

The cab stopped at Marianne's house, as he paid the driver and collected the handbag and belt placing them in his rucksack, he then walked up to the door as Marianne opened and said, "Hey, come on in, I was just makin' lunch." "Alright."

Matt as he saw Danielle and Angela as Danielle said, "Uncle Matt!" "Hey, sweetie-pea, what you watching?" "Paw Patrol. Ryder's on." "You tell Aunt Angela, how it reminds you of me?" "Yeah, I did."

Angela laughs as she says, "You're so goofy, you know that." "You love me." "I do."

Soon lunch was brought in for everyone as they began to eat Matt had shared pictures of the places they had visited together. They had been asked questions by Danielle about what it was like. And they answered it for Danielle's curiosity.

* * *

After lunch, and 5 episodes of Paw Patrol, Angela had then said, "Matt, shouldn't we be heading back to the airport?" "If you want." "Well, it's just the flight is in a couple of hours." "That's a good point. Okay, go get your jacket."

Danielle looked at Angela and asked, "You have to head back now?" "Yeah, we do, I'm sorry honey, but I really enjoyed spending time with you." "Thank you, I loved spending time with you too." "That's alright, sweetie." Angela said as she hugged Danielle who returned it as she said, "I love you, Aunt Angie." "I love you, sweetheart." Angela said.

The pair said goodbye as they walked to the nearest cab stop and made their way to JFK Airport. They got on the charter plane as Matt said, "What a trip to New York that was." "It was magical. Reuniting with my mother, meeting Marianne and Danielle. Wish we coulda stayed to meet the rest of the family." "We'll meet 'em soon, plus we got the wedding." "That we do, I love you, babe." "You're my sunshine."

As it took off heading back to the ship in Southern France.

Angela grinned and kissed him as he said, "I do have a little something for you." Matt said.

Angela looked on happily as he pulls out a hand-made belt as he said, "Your belt as you requested." "It's beautiful, thank you, Matt." "No problem, you asked and I delivered." "What material?"

Matt then says, "I made it out of Nubuck Sueded Grain. It's a sensitive leather, I've had in my collection." "How many types of leather do you have?" "All 5 leather materials." "Thank you so much, babe." Angela said kissing him.

The pair sat back and listened to Matt's phone during the flight listening to music and even sang along to a couple songs as well.

* * *

 **English to Italian Translations:**

You're the one who goes out with my daughter? _– Sei tu quello che esce con mia figlia?_

Yes, Ma'am, I vow to do everything necessary to make her happy and go home to her. – _Si, Signora faccio voto di fare tutto il necessario per renderla felice e tornare a casa da le._

Just a warning, if you hurt her, I will send my father and my grandfather after you. They have many friends in high places, do you understand? - _Solo un avvertimento, se le fai del male, manderò mio padre e mio nonno dopo di te. Hanno molti amici in alto, capisci?_

Understood - _Inteso._

* * *

I hope you loved this one, Angela got to reunite with her mother, who doesn't love a family reunion?

Keep giving this story the love it deserves, you guys are the best, thank you ever so dearly


	20. Date Night in Southern France

Date night in France, hope you're all having a blast.

* * *

Chapter 19:

16th August 2019

Southern France

" _We've now docked in Southern France for the next part of the journey, apparently Angela's got somethin' in the works for this, don't know what it is, but whatever it's gonna be, it's bound to be a real blast._

 _I heard from Thomas today, he proposed to Kate when we left New York for Barcelona and they're now engaged. Danielle's over the moon with the news, they're getting married in December 2019, somewhere near Christmas. Thomas has had this plan in motion for quite some time. I'm proud for him, he's like a little brother to me and so is Henry Renzulli, I'm prouda all of 'em._

 _I haven't heard from Hank as of late, he's a great friend of mine. He was a veteran of the Marines during WW2 served with Angela's grandfather too._

 _After the war, he went missing, he was found and went to serve during the bad days of the Iraq and Afghanistan war. He picked me for his team in our first op during Cordonia, we've known each other for 9 years and counting. I learned a great deal from him. He's been a great friend and I look forward to seeing him soon._

 _I haven't told Angela about my buddy, but I hope to introduce him to Angela sometime soon._

 _Angela's also been very secretive, there are times that I've woken up and I've been trying to find my off-duty sidearm. Next thing I know, it's back in my holster inside my bag. It's strangely confusing. Anyway, I can't get too distracted, I've got to get ready for the date with Angela."_

* * *

Matt had put down the journal as he began to look through his clothing trying to decide what would be perfect for their date in France. Angela hadn't given him an idea as to what they were doing but Matt could tell it was something equally special.

Matt had been covertly keeping an eye on his Aunt Lilith, ever since Elizabeth had warned Angela at her bridal shower that Lilith had been plotting something her guard went up twice as high. Matt was specifically on his high alert, he had placed a listening device into her bag trying to find out her plan, so far it was mostly quiet.

This was probably the last chance that Angela and Matt were going to get to do something that wasn't essentially important to the wedding and the chance to do it something before the day even happened.

Matt had eventually decided on red long-sleeved polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans and his desert boots as he looked in the mirror, seeing he was freshly shaved before saying, " _Looking good, ol' boy. Angela's goin' to hit the roof seein' ya."_

Matt had then picked up his bottle of Boss Bottled Night spraying some on his shirt as he smirked saying, "Ready for the night. Boss Bottled."

* * *

Matt picked up his jacket as he heads out to see Angela standing by a helicopter, Matt's jaw looked hanging by the hinges when he saw her dress. It had black lines and white stripes. It showed off her beautiful curves which made Matt gulp as he said, "Wow. I'm seriously underdressed." "You look incredibly handsome." "Well thank you for reassuring me." "You ready?" "Certainly."

Matt climbed into the chopper as Angela had lifted it off the ground as Matt said, "I'm extremely surprised, I weren't expecting to go for a ride in a helicopter." The chopper began to fly along the French Riviera.

Angela smiled saying, "Good to know I've got some tricks up my sleeve." "Yes, that is incredibly true." Matt said.

Angela then said, "Whaddya think of the view?" "Unbeatable and it's beautiful." Matt takes a look toward the window looking down at the coastline below as he looked in awe, he had then taken a picture as he smiled.

Angela was staring at him as he smiled back saying, "I gotta say, it's goin' to be hard to take my eyes off you." "Appears, I'm a flying hazard, maybe I'd better take it off." "That's goin' to end well, when we crash."

Matt looked at how easily Angela's hands moved over the helicopter controls as he said, "Is there any mode of transportation you can't fly?" "I'm trained in anything to be honest." "Nice." "Want to learn how to fly?"

Matt smiled and said, "Sure." "Let me teach you." "Alright. What do I do?" "Knowing this is goin' to be different from the choppers you've flown in, you've got the stick." "Alright."

Angela then instructed, "Okay, start to push the stick to the left." Matt did so and the chopper flew seamlessly to the left. They did a couple more complicated manoeuvres as Matt worked out how to do a figure eight as he commanded through grace and care.

Matt had figured that being a princess, Angela would have to learn how to fly choppers and planes. It was something that Alice didn't really like doing and another part of the courtly lifestyle that she didn't like.

They did another go at flying the helicopter as Matt decided to take a go at it.

* * *

By the end of the helicopter session, the pair were strolling along a wooden pier down at the French Riviera. Angela looked out at the beautiful sun as she said, "It's so beautiful, I don't even want this to end at all." "Me neither. It's incredible to spend time together without worryin' 'bout everythin'."

Angela wraps her arms round Matt as he does the same smiling as he said, "Gorgeous." "Thank you."

Their eyes catch the sight of an elegant yacht that was parked along the pier alongside its colourful pillows and polished hardwood floors. There'd had been a large sign that had read, " _Available for private sunset cruise! Champagne and string quartet!"_

Matt smiled as Angela caught his grin and said, "What are you thinkin'?" "How's a dance whilst a quartet plays?" "You're amazingly the most romantic Catholic I've known." "I've got my moments." "Come on, Patterson."

The pair walk to the sunset cruise as they walk on board the ship.

* * *

Once they walk on board they take a moment to enjoy the stunning view of the coast from within the comforts of the luxurious yacht as Angela says, "It's gorgeous."

Matt comes over with a pair of champagne glasses as he hands one to Angela as he says, "To my amazing fiancée." "To my wonderful soon-to-be husband." The pair clinked their glasses and took a sip, the bubbles of the champagne rose to tickle the roofs of their mouths.

Matt then asked, "What will you miss the most now you're getting married?" "I'm ready to say goodbye to being a bachelorette. How 'bout you?" "I didn't really like being single. I mean, I didn't have to worry about that as a cop. But it was always exhausting. I had to kiss a lotta girls before I met my princess."

"Luckily I was human when we met." Angela quipped.

Soon the quartet began to play a peaceful jazz melody as Matt says, "Ready to dance?" "At least we get a chance to practice. I want the pair of us to look perfect." "So do I."

Angela shared a tale about how her and her sister Leah were taught how to dance by the king who reminded them both that it was important. Saying that _'You can make or alliances on the dance floor.'_

Matt giggled as he said, "Dancin' ain't a laughin' matter nor is it one." "The best part me and Leah would argue over who had gotten to lead. It was only the two of us. So we had to take turns at leading."

Matt smiles with a grin as he asks, "That sounds fun. Don't suppose you have photos of you being led around by your kid sister." "I can neither confirm nor deny that allegation." "I'd have paid good money to see such evidence." "Maybe I'll ask your brother or sister for any pictures of your embarrassing moments."

Matt looked shocked as he said, "Don't you dare." Angela laughed into his shirt as Matt said, "How 'bout a traditional waltz? It's kinda perfect and I love tradition." "Can't go wrong with ballroom."

Angela headed over to the quartet asking them something as they reply back making Angela smile.

* * *

She walks back as she says, "There we go." "I take it, they agreed to go along and happy to do it." "Should I lead or would you like the honor?" "You can lead."

Matt smirks as he steps first. Angela mirrors his movement as they begin to nail the dance flawlessly and perfectly as Angela says, "You're probably wondering why I've been acting weird." "I haven't noticed." Matt replies.

Angela looks at him and says, "Good cops make lousy liars." "Damn. Alright, I've noticed, I just didn't want to get angry or furious with you." "Your sweet. The reason I've been acting like that...I can't really explain, but I can tell you why I've taken your off-duty pistol a couple of times."

Matt continued dancing as he asked, "Why?" "When I was growing up, my grandfather's told I needed to protect myself from any dangers of the world. During summers in New York, they'd teach me about gun safety, how to shoot a gun too. They always taught me a lot and I was thankful for it." "How good a shot are you?" "Pretty good, I learned to shoot with pistols and semi-automatics."

Matt then thought back to a time in Cordonia when he was still protecting Angela. A lone mercenary was following them whilst they were in the jungle. Long story short, Angela had stolen Matt's sidearm from his holster and shot the mercenary following them. Matt was just as surprised as she was.

Matt came back from his thoughts and nodded still in surprise as he said, "I get that. You wantin' to protect yourself, I see you wanting to do the right thing." "I hope, you aren't angry with me."

* * *

Matt reassures her with a kiss replying, "I'm not angry. You're strong, amazing and beautiful. You're so brave. We're all in this together. The two of us." "And any kids we have." Angela adds.

Matt nods repeating, "And any kids we have." "Little boys for me to pamper and little girls for you to drive crazy."

Matt chuckles as he says, "Sounds like a damn good life."

The pair continue on dancing as Angela says, _"I'll find the spot, you find the money. You be the funny, I'll be the pretty. I plant the flowers, you plant the kisses. Baby, let's get right down to business."_

Matt laughs as he says, "You've got a way with words, except we found the spot. And I found the money."

Angela smiled as she said softly to "Yes, yes you did, I love you." As she kissed him passionately once more.

The sun has set completely as Matt says, "What a beautiful evening." "It's been a beautiful evening."

* * *

A date night in France, who doesn't love somethin' like that? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please like and review.

Also, we'll experience a little bit of a jump here. Don't know where we'll end up but hope this doesn't destroy your love for the story.


	21. Bowling in Croatia

Here's the next chapter in the story. Consisting of the ending for Chapter 10 and Chapter 11 hope this is to your liking.

* * *

Chapter 20:

Several Days Later after the Bachelor Party in Sardinia

Matt was currently out on the deck, he was occupying a table next to the bar. He was deep in thought, the last few days had been a whirlwind, he had a bachelor party courtesy of Adam consisting of a 1-on-1 match of golf, a retreat to the spa, he had already got his wedding clothes sorted out, deciding on his NYPD Dress Blues.

Now he was working on his wedding vows at long last.

Matt was thinking of what to write as he murmured in his head, " _Dear Angela…"_ he decided what to write next as he saw somebody staring at him, it was a young boy and girl as he said, "Somethin' wrong?" "Could you buy us some ice cream?" "Uh…Shouldn't you be asking your parents that question?" Matt asked trying to find the kids' parents.

The little girl then said, "No, we don't have parents."

Matt looked thoughtful for a minute as he saw Donna and said, "Alright, take a seat and I'll get you some ice cream, what flavours?" "Chocolate and Strawberry for the both of us." The little girl said.

Matt smiled and said, "Comin' up." Matt walked to the bar and asked, "Hey Donna, can I get 2 bowls of ice cream." "Sure. It's not for you?" "No, for these 2 kids at the rear."

Donna looked over and said, "Sure what flavours?" "Chocolate and Strawberry." "Alright, give me a few minutes. I'll bring 'em over." "Thanks." Matt had some money on the counter as he headed back to his table pulling out his journal and began to write.

* * *

" _It's been several days since the excitement in Sardinia. The relaxing time in the spa and the sorting of what to wear for the wedding._

 _Rest has not come so easily, I've been struggling to find inspiration to write the wedding vows and it's been a long struggle to decide how to write 'em. In the meantime, my siblings, Elizabeth and Angela continue to grow close. Elizabeth and Angela more so, I'd like to say in a million years that I wouldn't have seen that coming from a long way out._

 _Sometimes life can be funny towards you and those you love._

 _Lilith has tried to ruin Destani's hopes of gaining the inheritance, but thankfully it's been successfully averted thanks to Destani's quick thinkin'. She's gaining a lot of plaudits from a couple of the guests onboard the ship, for the first time ever, I think she's goin' to prove that everyone was wrong about her. I hope to not speak too soon and shoot myself in the foot, but I can't hide the excitement for her._

 _I'm glad that things have been okay for my siblings. I just can't wait until the end of the summer and I'll be married to Angela livin' in Staten Island happily."_

* * *

Matt had slipped away his journal in his pocket until he heard his name being called out, "Matt!"

He looked up and saw Lilith, he felt his stomach do flip-flops as he said in a neutral voice, "Hi, Lilith…What brings you here?"

Lilith smirked and said, "I heard that Elizabeth is a bridesmaid." "We asked her to be a bridesmaid, on the night we got engaged. It was right that I did this for her." "Thank you for doing to generous deed for her. Just between me and you, she's been waiting years for it."

Matt rolled his eyes as he said, "There a point to all of this, I gotta get back to writin' these vows and currently, I'm having problems writin' 'em." "It's quite intriguing to see they're being written. A little late, but better than never, I guess."

Matt wondered what Lilith's game was as he said, "What's goin' on?" "I apologize I haven't been supportive of your marriage. I'm just a cynic when it turns to lifelong commitment. But it's incredible to see your unswayable opinion."

* * *

In that very moment, Matt felt that uneasy feeling in his stomach one that told him Lilith was up to something very dangerously as Lilith continued, "I know it wasn't easy for your parents, so it's nice to see that the apple falls very far from the tree in this case…" "You don't know what you're talkin' about and whaddya mean 'it wasn't always easy'?" Matt determinedly asked.

Lilith puts her hand to her heart in overly dramatic way as she said, "Oh, you poor dear! Didn't you know?" "Know what? I want the truth, Lilith. Stop talkin' in riddles!"

Lilith sadly then replied, "Your parents separated for an entire year. Love isn't always enough, it seems. I suppose I can't blame them for keeping it a secret…"

Matt looked shocked as he said, " _Wha?!"_ Matt felt his beating heart speed up as he said, "No, no, nononono… that don't make sense… you're lyin', Ma and Pop loved each other dearly, they wouldn't separate. Don't you dare tell me otherwise." "I'm afraid it's true, Matthew, it's always been true."

Matt shakes his head in despair trying to think that Lilith was lying as he threatened Lilith, "If I find out you're lyin'. You're goin' to be in trouble." Matt picked up the slip of paper as he raced off the deck and headed for Adam's cabin.

* * *

Once he got to Adam's cabin he contemplated knocking, but decided, "Oh, to hell with it…"

He walked in the door whilst Adam was still changing as Adam said, "Woah, hey! Occupied in here!" "No time for that, I need to talk to you, now!" "What the hell's goin' on?"

Matt then said, "Do you remember Ma and Pop separating, don't lie to me Adam, I need to know the truth?!"

Adam looked surprised as he said, "Wait, what?! Mom and Dad separated?" "Wait, you didn't know?" "Hell no, where'd you hear this from?" "Lilith told me. I don't know what to believe." "I can swear… hand on my heart… I don't remember anything like that."

Matt looked confused as he said, "But you're the oldest, I thought you'd have been told! That's why I came to you!" "Sorry, Matt. I have no idea. I'm even sure when this woulda happened. Or how." "You don't think something bad happened?" "I don't have the answers, but Dinesh might."

Matt cursed himself as he said, "Dammit! I forgot, Dinesh had known Mom and Dad since college, that's how he became Nana's lawyer." "Why didn't I think of that?" "Come on, let's go find him."

Adam and Matt walk out of the room as they begin to find Dinesh. They search the entire deck and the hallway as they head to the Nomade Restaurant where they spot Dinesh having lunch with a woman in elegant attire as Matt said, "There he is."

Matt goes over but Adam stops him saying, "Look's like he's wrapping up business with a client. Let's wait." "I guess, we'll have to."

* * *

Several minutes later, they watch as Dinesh shakes the woman's hand as she leaves the restaurant, the pair walk over as he smiles saying, "Adam and Matt, how are you?" he sees the brothers expressions as he slides a chair out for Matt as he says, "Matt, what's going on, please sit down."

Matt sits down as he says, "I need you to verify somethin' for me, from what our aunt had told us?" "Certainly, what is it?" Dinesh asks.

Matt folds his arms as he says, "Did our parents ever separate?" "Oh." Dinesh says.

Dinesh then sits down as Matt continues, "Adam raised a point, that you knew Ma and Pop durin' college. You've gotta tell us what happened back then." "What you heard from Lilith. It's true I knew your parents. But before I tell you this news, I want you to know something."

Matt nods as Adam does too as Dinesh begins, "Your parents were the perfect couple. Everyone who saw them together wanted what they had. I actually met your mother when we served on the student council together." "I had no idea how that was the way you met." "It was. Your mother was the student council president. And your father came to every one of our meetings to support her. he made signs to promote motions she wanted to pass."

Adam nodded saying, "Dad always loved glitter markers." "True, they were the high school sweethearts who had made love easy. They did everything together. It was rare to see one with the other."

Matt then asked, "What happened?"

* * *

Dinesh began the explanation, "When they got married after graduation. They were together for almost a decade. They were each other's whole lives. It was hard to figure out where one ended and the other began. They didn't know who they were outside of each other."

To hear something this heavy shook Matt and Adam to the core. Dinesh continued explaining stating that they took time apart, filing for separation. Dinesh helped out with the paperwork. Then after a year, they couldn't bear to spend another day apart anymore.

Once Dinesh was done explaining. Matt had looked at his hands seeing they were shaking as he said, "I guess it makes sense. It's hard to figure out who you were without involvin' other people. But can I ask one thing?" "Certainly." "Did Mom or Dad date other people during that time?" "I can honestly say, that they did no such thing. It was a prime factor in the separation document, they wouldn't date other people." "I just thought…I don't know, I guess, it wouldn't make much sense." Matt says as he goes up to the bar and says, "Shot of whiskey, on the dot, no ice."

A shot of whiskey is placed in front of him as Matt downs it quickly before turning tail out of the restaurant.

* * *

Adam follows behind quickly as he says, "Matt, are you okay?" "All my life, I've been taught to believe in love. The kind people read 'bout in the stories. I mean what chance is there for me?" "Don't compare yourself, to what happened before. And plus it didn't matter anyway. Mom and Dad loved each other. Don't lose faith in them. They wouldn't want that to happen." Adam said.

Matt nodded as he said, "Lilith was right, I hate it when she's right and not one of us isn't." "Feels strange, doesn't it?" "Preachin' to the choir. Kinda feel ill thinkin' 'bout it." "Feel the same too." Adam says agreeing with his brother.

A couple doors down, Destani emerges from her cabin as she says, "Hey guys! What-" Destani notices the distraught looks as she asks, "What's goin' on?" "Well, we had found out, that Mom and Dad had separated a year after they'd been married." Adam replies.

Destani was shocked saying, "What?! Who told you that?!" "Lilith told me. I told Adam. Dinesh confirmed it. I was just writing my vows when she told me this…" Matt said.

Destani could see her oldest brothers wasn't dealing with things as she said, "How 'bout the three of us quit moping and get off the boat! Go for some alone time. The Cruise had been advertising some sorta cosmic, glow bowling. Right here in Croatia!" "Sounds like fun! If I didn't have to do the vows, I need to write." "Adam and I can help you out with that!"

Adam then said, "You think someone with intimacy issues should be giving advice on expressin' undyin' love?" "Matt and I can help you with those issues too, Adam! We'll help each other out!" Destani replied.

Matt smirks as he says, "Alright, I could use a night out, let's go!" "It'll be great, plus, I read somethin' 'bout a happy hour discount on drinks and appetizers." "Anything to get a drink in your hand, huh Destani?" "What makes you think I'd be gettin' drunk?"

Matt forms a look on his face as Destani said, "Alright, you know me, I'd probably get drunk." "Know we've settled that. Let's go and have a night out."

Destani cheers whilst Adam and Matt nod following Destani.

* * *

Meanwhile in Croatia

All three step into the bowling alley. The glowing neon lights bounced off the disco ball and the retro ceiling.

Matt looked around and said, "Wow, this place is definitely hip." "That's every place for Emma." Adam teased.

Matt laughed as Adam teased Matt saying, "Your type of place, would be a corner in a cop bar surrounded by your fellow brother and sisters in blue." "Hey! Either that or a military vet bar." "See what I mean, there's more to the world than a bar in Staten Island, Brooklyn or Manhattan." "Cute, bro." Matt finished.

They picked their bowling balls with Matt picking blue, whilst Adam went for yellow. Destani had chosen the red ball.

The pair had set up the scoreboard with Matt's bowling nickname being ' _The Marine.'_ Destani had chosen ' _The Red Baron.'_ They had done Adam's name to be ' _Kingpin.'_ After the villain that he loved watching.

Destani had submitted all the nicknames to the scoreboard just as Adam came back over carrying a tray of beers.

Adam had said, "Here we are! The best local brews that were on offer for my amazing siblings." "Don't butter me up, Adam, I was trained to resist mind games, plus it won't work on us, right Destani?"

Destani grinned saying, "You know it."

* * *

Adam looked at the board as he said, "Alright, the Marine is up first. Really Matt?" "Hey, don't mess with a Marine." Matt said.

Matt picked up his bowling ball as he narrowed his eyes at the blue pins before aiming as he threw it straight… to knock all of the pins down as he said, "Boom!"

Adam had gone up next whilst Matt sat next to Destani taking a drink from his beer as Destani said, "I thought of a way to get started on your vows!" "Really, what do I do exactly?"

Destani explained to him that he had to have a good simile, all good vows comparing Angela to something. Like a tree providing Matt with oxygen. The type of writing that is considered to be very romantic and sweet.

Destani then asked Matt, "So, what is Angela like to you?"

Matt had then said, "Angela's like an anchor in the storm. Whenever things get rough, she makes sure that I stay true to myself." "That's really sweet!"

Matt begins to write down the vow as he hears a cheer from Adam gets a spare as he says, "That's how it's done."

Destani stands up as she takes her go.

* * *

Adam puts his hands on his knees as he says, "Been giving the vow thing a lot of thought, and I realized somethin'." "You have?"

Adam explains, "Yeah. A vow is basically a promise. You've got to think of somethin' you want to promise to Angela." "Like what?" "That's for you to decide."

Matt then does some thinking as he says, "I promise to be there for her to support her, no matter what happens."

Adam pats Matt on the back as Destani comes back with a sad expression saying, "Nothin' but gutter balls for me." "You'll get 'em."

Adam speaks up saying, "Go get 'em, Marine."

Matt picks up his ball and rolls it steadily and evenly as he can as it takes everything down once again as he says, "I just hit another." Matt said pumping his fist.

Adam then says, "Nice one, Matt. Reminds me of when you were the best football player in high school and baseball." "I won a lot, Adam and I looked good in the process." Matt said.

Adam got up to bowl as Matt took another sip from his beer as Destani said, "There's another idea for your vows." "Go ahead."

* * *

Destani explains, "A lot of people do that thing where they say how they met or how they fell in love." "Sounds like a good idea." "How did you know when Angela was the one?" "Well…It was love at first sight. I mean… I looked at her and I knew in that moment we were meant to be together even if it did take 8 years for fate to come together." Matt thought about the vow.

Destani smiled and replied, "That's quality vow material right there."

Adam plopped down next to Destani and said, "7 pins down and I'm starving."

Matt chuckled as he said, "Happy hour appetizers?" "Comin' right up." Destani says.

Destani orders the food as she looks up at the board and says, "Oh! It's my turn."

She walks over to the red lane, whilst Matt helps Adam with his intimacy problem he had with Elena.

Soon the food comes over as Matt looks up the board and says, "The Marine is the champion!"

Everybody grabs a plate and begins to dig into the food.

* * *

After a couple hours, they hear footsteps and somebody clearing their throat as Matt looks to see Angela as she says, "Hope I haven't missed all the fun." "Hey, I thought you were on the ship." "I thought I'd come down here and see you. And Destani called me in the process."

Matt nodded and said, "She tell you, I was havin' trouble with the vows?" "She did." "It doesn't mean-" "I was struggling with mine too." "I thought it was just me."

Angela nods and says, "I thought it'd be easy. But whenever I read them. It had sounded awful and I had to throw all my notes into the trash. In the process had a freak out."

Matt looked surprised as he said, "What happened after that?" "Destani called me and I remembered somethin'. I remembered how much I love you and as long as I had said that, nothin' else really mattered in this world."

Matt bit his lip and grinned as he kissed Angela as he wrapped his arms round her. soon Angela proposed a little game of bowling between the two of them as they played a game of bowling forgetting all about the tensions of the night and trying to produce their wedding vows.

* * *

A day later, the Patterson Siblings and Elizabeth stand on the ship deck whilst waiting for Dinesh as Matt said, "Anybody get the strange feelin' about why we're meeting Dinesh once again?" "It's certainly interesting, maybe he wants to check in on how our tasks are coming along." Lizzie replied.

Adam recanted and said, "Uh… I hope not. I still don't know what I'm going to do about this whole proposing to Elena thing."

Destani grins saying, "Well, I'd be happy to tell Dinesh, what a kickass job I'm doin' as a tour guide!"

Elizabeth solemnly says, "I've pretty much given up on getting my inheritance." Everyone looked at Elizabeth in surprise as Matt said, "What?!" "I've given up on my inheritance." "You can still do it. Elizabeth, we all believe in you."

Before Elizabeth was able to respond Dinesh had walked out onto the deck and said, "Hello, there! Glad to see my favourite family all together. I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting."

Matt had then said, "That's just what we were discussing about. if you need to know 'bout the process on our tasks. I can say we're doing great."

Dinesh then replies, "Unfortunately, I don't need to know all about how you're doing with the tasks. In fact, it's somethin' more… Your Nana left one last task for you all."

"WHAT?!" All five of the family members cried out as they started to complain expect for Matt until he had said, "HOLD IT! HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned to Matt as he said, "I think we should listen to what Dinesh has to say. Dinesh, please explain the task for us!"

Dinesh nodded as he began, "This is entirely different from the other tasks. You can only do this one _together."_

* * *

What final task could have Matt's grandmother have prepared for them all?

Keep reading to find out.

As always please like and review this story. Hope you have a good night.


	22. Family Dinner and Thunderstorm

Chapter 21 coming to you now. Let's get on the move, folks.

* * *

Chapter 21:

Everyone looked in shock hearing that the final task their grandmother had left for them they had to do together as Matt said, "Was this because family was important to Nana?" "Very observant, Matt. That is why you 5 are going to work together to perform this task."

Elizabeth then asks, "If family was important to her. Why does she keep giving us more to do?" "Consider it a treat more than an obligation. She predicted that you might be having trouble with the tasks in front of you." "She predicted this?"

Dinesh nodded saying, "Certainly, she has arranged for all of you a special dinner! She thought it'd be a pleasant and relaxing distraction." "Where's this meal happening?" "It'll be held on a special rooftop venue in Vienna, Austria. Where your grandmother and grandfather celebrated their first anniversary."

Matt smiles saying, "Now that I remember her tellin' us 'bout it." "While you're there, you can spend time together to pick out the food and drink for the wedding." "That don't sound too hard. I love spendin' time with family."

Lizzie then says, "Guys, I don't think it'll be that bad! It sounds like all we have to do is show up."

Adam then asks, "How are we going to get to Vienna though? We're not exactly inland right now." "Actually, there's a cruise-sponsored charter plane that'll take us straight to Vienna from here." Destani speaks up.

Everyone looks straight at Destani who says, "What? I'm a good tour guide!"

Dinesh clears his throat saying, "Anyway, keep in mind that the last month of the summer is almost over. After that, your time is up."

Everyone all looks at each other gulping Dinesh says, "I hope you're all making excellent progress on the rest of your tasks."

* * *

Later that night, Matt is deliberating over what to wear for dinner, his 3 piece suit from when he took part in the mixer at the beginning of the summer or a white shirt and navy jumper from the brunch with the King and Queen of Cordonia after he had proposed to Angela.

He figured the 3-piece suit would be too fancy for where'd they be going, so Matt decided on the white shirt and navy jumper.

He changed into the clothing as he smoothed it all down before saying to himself, _"No goin' back. Good luck, Kid."_

Matt had raced to the charter-plane as he met his siblings and cousin on the plane. As they all toasted with a celebration of Croatian wine.

* * *

Later on that night, Matt, his siblings and Elizabeth had walked into the restaurant that was overlooking the Vienna Skyline as he looked in awe saying, "Incredible skyline."

Destani looked around the restaurant as she said, "So this is where Nana and Pop-Pop had their first anniversary, huh? Not too shabby."

Matt rolled his eyes as Lizzie said, "It's so colourful."

Matt nods saying, "I wonder what Nana's got in store for us here." "Isn't it obvious? A little walk down memory lane and a heart-to-heart complete with overpriced tiny portions." Elizabeth angrily said.

But she softened up and added, "I'd rather be at home watching _Game of Stilettos_ with a box of chocolate truffles."

Adam quickly says, "No, this'll be fun… right? Family… memories… are fun."

Matt simply says, "Time to honor the memory of Nana and celebrate this family." Lizzie nods saying, "That's the spirit. It's not often that we all get to be together in a pretty rooftop restaurant in Vienna."

Elizabeth nods saying, "You go do that. I'll be over here, silently judging everyone."

Adam awkwardly goes to check on the table as the others make silent conversation amongst themselves as Adam comes back holding something in his hand as he says, "The maitre d' had a letter for us all."

* * *

Matt took the letter as he opened it he then ushered for everyone to crowd round him as he reads it.

" _My dear grandchildren,_

 _Thank you for all coming tonight and for letting me share this special place with you."_

Elizabeth then adds, "Not that we had a choice."

Matt continues to read it.

" _Now, we all know most people come to the wedding for the open bar._

 _I'd like to start off this night by helping Matt to pick his signature wedding cocktail._

 _Tasters have been set up for you on the balcony… After drinks, you'll be taken to your dinner table to sample wedding appetizers."_

* * *

Everyone then heads for the balcony as they follow the maitre d' to a table on the balcony. Adam looks out in awe as he says, "Nana sure knew how to pick beautiful places." "That she did." Matt said.

Adam heads off to order a round for everyone as Destani quotes, "The best wedding decisions are made whilst intoxicated."

Lizzie expresses concern as she says, "I don't know about that…"

Elizabeth then says to Adam, "You can skip me, Adam. I don't feel like drinking today."

Elizabeth feels Matt's eyes on her as he mouths to her, " _Are you alright?"_ Elizabeth nods to Matt's question as he nods lightly and smiles to which she returns as well.

Matt catches Destani's eyes on Elizabeth and him as he throws a look at her as he ushers everyone into a school circle.

Matt takes a drink of the bourbon as Destani says, "Hey Matt and Lizzie, remember when Pop-Pop let you sip from his bourbon when we were little?"

Matt laughs as he says, "Ah, the ol' days. I developed a fine taste for the stuff." "Even Irish whiskey as well." "Well, I can't argue, plus I was developing my fine path in life."

A waitperson had come along bringing out a flight of drinks for Matt as he said, "Now, let's get started on these wedding cocktail samplers…"

Everyone apart from Elizabeth had begun to sip as Adam looked across the balcony to see 2 very familiar people who had been on the plane with them. It was Santiago and Isabella from the competitions that Adam and Elena had been taking part in as he overheard Santiago say, "Isabella, mi amor, since the moment you walked into that ice cream parlor that fateful night, I've always known you were the one."

Santiago bends down on one knee pulling out a ring as Isabella gasps placing her hand on her heart, "Santiago…

Adam looks shocked as he begins to imagine that it was him and Elena in that very same position as he listened into Santiago's proposal.

Adam muttered to himself, "Holy…"

* * *

Matt looked at him and said, "What's wrong, Adam?" "Just thinking 'bout how I'm goin' to be able to propose to Elena like that." "Hey, don't worry, you're goin' to ace it."

Destani pats him on the back as well as Lizzie and Elizabeth.

They then turn to the wedding cocktails trying to find the perfect one as Matt says, "According to this drink menu, the first cocktail has a mixture of Kahlua and Cointreau. With a helluva lot of fire. Good way to make a statement." Matt takes a sip as he says to himself, "Hot damn! That's a good one."

Matt turns to the Hugo Elderflower cocktail as he takes a sip as he looks at the menu description that says, " _Popular in German-speaking countries, made of elderflower liquor, summer berries, mint and Prosecco sparkling wine."_ Matt then says, "Wow, that's gotta be pretty good."

Matt turns to the last which was a strawberry shortcake milkshake as he tried it tasting a mixture of vodka and rum as he says, "That's a good one."

Adam then says, "That's the last one. Which one do you like?" "You know, I think I like the Hugo Elderflower cocktail. It'd be actually nice to gain somethin' from our Viennese surroundings." Matt selects.

Elizabeth then says, "I'd agree with you Matt, the Hugo Elderflower cocktail is good, nice mixture involved as well."

Matt nods as everyone heads back inside to the dinner table.

* * *

The waiter arrives with an array of delicious appetizers as Matt says, "Dig in, guys."

Everybody digs in to the food as they all moan with delight at the textures of the foods.

Whilst Destani gives out a brief description of the foods, her phone buzzes seeing an automatic reminder for her to RSVP for Matt and Angela's wedding ceremony.

Destani was in shock as she thought to herself, " _I have to choose my plus one!"_

Destani then pulls up Mira's phone number and says in a text message, "I'm looking for a wedding date. I think it's you. 😉."

Destani turns back to the food as her phone buzzes again with a reply, " _Hey, you. Thank you for the invite. I'll be sure to be there."_ Destani couldn't help but smile in happiness knowing she found herself a wedding date for the wedding.

Soon she texted back, "Hope you're having a good night." " _Thanks, Destani, you too!"_

* * *

Destani begins to type up another reply when Adam calls to her, "Earth to Destani…"

Lizzie then teases her twin saying, "Someone's got a big smile on her face right now." "It's nothing. Just a text."

Elizabeth nods with a knowing smirk on her face, "…Uh-huh."

Matt then says, "What do you think, guys? Appetizers were delicious as always. Anybody got a preference for the wedding?"

Destani looks over at Elizabeth and smiles saying, "I like the chicken satay skewer. Spicy is the way to go." "Aye, I like Elizabeth's choice."

Elizabeth happily smiled as Adam said, "What else are we missing, I mean we got the cocktail and the appetizers, what else though?" "There's gotta be somethin' more to it." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth then said, "I know, I haven't been quite all forthcoming, the last time we had dinner together it weren't pleasant, if you recall." "When Nana got sick, people argued about the will. In the midst of it all. Matt couldn't make it due to his duty as a Police Officer. By the end, Mother went off at him and he defended himself."

Matt nodded as he said, "I made a choice to protect and serve, I've been doin' it since I was 17." "Throughout all of that time, Matt sought to keep contact, he sent letters every day. He even made sure that me and him were building a relationship."

Lizzie then said, "How comes you built it with Elizabeth?" "I felt like I owed her for the way Lilith treated her. We weren't there, she was getting crushed by her own mother. I did what I had to do to help Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Can we change the subject, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please pass the menu."

Matt passed Elizabeth the menu as they looked through it in tense silence.

* * *

Later on, everyone was eating hot-pot as Lizzie tried to make conversation with everyone, but the silence had gotten a little bit unbearable as she and Matt said, "Alright, that's it. This has gone on too far."

Lizzie had then added, "Nana didn't bring us here so we could wallow in our misery. She brought us here so we could enjoy a nice dinner and remember good times as a family."

Elizabeth had gotten angry and said, "What good times? When Nana was on her deathbed, or when everyone had been busy squabbling over the remains?"

Destani then said, "By everyone, you mean Aunt Lilith." "It's complicated."

Lizzie gets an idea and says, "Here's the deal. We're going to go around and do an old family tradition. Things were hard sometimes, what with our parents… the car accident… and Matt leaving to join the Marines and we didn't hear from him for so long… So, Nana would ask to go around the dinner table and say one good thing that happened to us that week."

Elizabeth was confused as she said, "Is that what you guys did while I was busy being grounded for centuries? Maybe I should've been counting my blessings."

Lizzie then keeps herself hopeful saying, "I promise… listing good things actually made me feel much better. I'll go first."

Lizzie thinks up something saying, "One good thing that happened to me was getting to relive family memories with you guys. Sometimes, I feel like we're too sad to talk about certain things. But to also be honest with each other. Okay, now you guys go."

Elizabeth goes first as she says, "One good thing that happened was being asked to list one good thing." "That doesn't count, Elizabeth." "Urgh… Fine. I guess… it was okay to be given a chance at doing the bridesmaid business. And when Matt asked me to be a bridesmaid as well."

Matt smiled as he nodded to Elizabeth.

Lizzie then selected Adam who explained how he made a joke about papayas and it made Elena laugh hard, smiling widely. Which was something nice for Adam to see.

Destani had gone next explaining how her awesome thing was to see the Colosseum. But she had admitted that it was quite stressful at times but she made it through. Other than that, she had added that it was an amazing experience to see the City of Rome.

It was finally Matt's turn as he said, "I guess, one good thing to happen, was getting to have dinner with all of you. And seeing the city of Vienna as well."

* * *

Soon everyone sees a waiter come over carrying a bag to the table and leaves it there as Matt says, "Wonder what's in here?"

Adam then says, "Nana gifting us handbags?"

Matt opens up the bag to reveal a photo album as he says, "This look familiar to everyone?" "No, I never saw that album before."

Adam sees a note and begins to read it.

" _My dear grandchildren,_

 _I hope this collection of memories answers some of questions you have, as well as bring a smile to your faces."_

Everyone looked in shock, wondering what the album had inside it as Adam continued to read it.

" _I've collected a few mementos from when you were very young. On each page, I've shared some thoughts that I wrote the day these were taken._

 _Best of luck travelling through time!"_

* * *

Matt flips open to the first page as he saw it was empty, then he said, "Elizabeth, do you have that picture of the Grand Canyon, on you?" "Yes, I do."

Elizabeth, places the photo inside the scrapbook as Matt says, "There we go."

Everyone all decides to look through the photo album and Nana's scrapbook to uncover all the secrets of the family.

In the photos on the next page showed one of 4 people, 2 little girls riding bikes, and 2 people holding onto the little girls. Destani looked surprised and said, "Lizzie, that's us with Mom and Dad!"

* * *

Lizzie reads from the journal.

" _I'm so proud of my little Destani and Lizzie… They're growing up so fast. Today, they learned how to ride a bike for the first time._

 _They kept asking for their parents to push them faster and faster! Of course, the day couldn't end without a little bit of competition between these two._

 _After they rode more steadily, their parents let them go, and Lizzie and Destani raced across the sand… At the end, Destani reached the finish line first!"_

Destani punched her fist into the air saying, "Booyah!"

* * *

Matt laughed at the teasing between the two of twins.

They looked at the next photo revealing Adam and Matt in the kitchen trying to make something as Matt says, "Aw, this is a good one. Little Adam in a picture, he looks like a baby."

Matt sees himself looking young, dressed in a plaid blue shirt and blue jeans watched over by his Nana working with strawberries.

The cake they had been working on was a strawberry shortcake roll. Nana revealed to have followed her mother's recipe. It was revealed that her own mother had taken the picture of the brothers together.

Adam smirked and said, "That was a good time." "Damn right, it was." Matt laughed.

* * *

They looked through another photo as they came across somebody in a Marine Corps Dress Blues uniform as Destani said, "It's Matt when he graduated from the Marines."

In the photo, Matt was staring out in the distance, his brown hair all shaved off was made into a high and tight haircut. He looked every inch of the Marine Corps recruiting poster.

They saw another photo which contained, Matt and Elizabeth in the same photo as Elizabeth said, "You and me. In the same photo." "Yeah, you looked pretty on that day." Elizabeth blushed remembering her blue strap dress.

Matt had then said, "Despite everything, I still cared 'bout you, you were a part of the family." "Thank you, Matt."

In the scrapbook, Lizzie then read out.

" _Today, we celebrate Matthew's graduation from the United States Marine Corps basic training. Matt had looked incredibly handsome; the girls were waving little flags to congratulate Matt on his success of graduating from the Marines._

 _He always liked dressing up as Captain America or a police officer. He reminded me of my father when he was a soldier. He looked so brave and so strong about who he was. I loved the fact that Matt has decided to follow in his great-grandfather's footsteps. He'll do us all proud and he'll do my father very proud to what he loves. In honor of Matthew, Semper Fidelis."_

Matt smiled at the picture as he said, "Always faithful. God bless the Corps."

* * *

Matt turned the page and revealed another one of all the siblings and Elizabeth as Destani says, "I remember this." "All of us together." Lizzie replied.

Elizabeth looks at the picture before as she read the slogan.

" _Whenever we leave the kids to their own devices, we never know what'll happen once we get back. In this case, they had moved around the furniture and transformed the living room into a huge fort!"_

Destani high-fived Adam as Elizabeth still read the slogan.

" _It was the most beautiful pillow fort I'd ever seen."_

Matt shared a tale about how their grandfather had set up the projector and they ate popcorn whilst watching some of the movies.

Elizabeth had then spoken up saying, "I… I remember you brought your telescope, Lizzie." "Right! We were goin' to look at the stars together. But we didn't get to, though."

Elizabeth continued to read.

" _Lilith came to pick up Elizabeth early. Elizabeth wasn't allowed to stay the night. Matt and Lizzie had tried to hide her…"_

Elizabeth explained, "She found me, of course. But you two told my mother that I lived in the fort now, and you didn't want to let me go. Why'd you do that?"

Lizzie looked at Matt who nodded and said, "I wished you were my sister too." "You did?" "I think when I was little, I got confused and actually thought we were sisters. I called you my summer sister since you would always visit us over the summer."

Elizabeth thought for a moment and then smiled content replying, "Yeah, well. My mother wasn't too happy about that, especially the star-gazing. I got it into my head that I wanted to be an astronaut when I grew up. But she said that if I aimed too high, I'd be disappointed."

Everyone expressed their shock that Elizabeth didn't get to spend much time with them as Matt and Lizzie noticed how their arms were around Elizabeth.

* * *

Lizzie then asked, "Elizabeth… Was Aunt Lilith always like that to you?" "Yes, to some extent. She'd probably call it 'protective.' But it had become worse… when your parents died. I guess my mother's following in Nana's footsteps when it comes to 'looking out for me.'"

Elizabeth then explained that what happened in the hospital everyone had talked to Nana. It wasn't a pretty sight. Lilith and Nana argued a lot. About the inheritance, about how Lilith should have been the sibling's legal guardian, and about trust and favouritism it had all reached a breaking point that night. In their eyes.

Matt had remembered that particular event, he had finished a duty shift in later evening around 8 o'clock, he arrived and it had all turned into a shouting match between him and Lilith. Lilith had been berating him over the fact, he hadn't been there to talk to Nana.

Matt had defended himself by saying he had to defend the city of New York. And he always made time to visit Nana providing her some comfort, he had even paid to ensure she had gotten medication and was provided with the daily news on the world.

* * *

The next morning after that, Matt found out Nana passed away, right before he went off to bring home Thomas Donnelly IV's father who had been MIA for 10 years.

* * *

After closing the scrapbook, everyone had then ordered dessert which was a delicious chocolate torte, the waiter approached with a final letter as Matt said, "What's this one about?"

Elizabeth had taken the letter and opened it beginning to read.

" _My dear grandchildren,_

 _Thank you for indulging an old woman and spending time with your family tonight. I hope, if nothing else, this evening showed you that you're stronger together. I hope you'll be each other's closest confidantes as you go through life side by side…_

 _With all my love._

 _Nana."_

* * *

Elizabeth looked saddened by the envelope as she said, "I'm sure your wondering what my tasks were all about. I appreciate you want to know the truth behind them. But I don't know… I wish I could but, I fully trust Matt to know what my tasks are. He always been there for me."

Lizzie then pleads and says, "Please, Elizabeth. The summer deadline is almost over. If you know something that could jeopardize things for the rest of us, we have to know."

Elizabeth looks deep into Lizzie's eyes as she tries to resist the move until she gives in saying, "Okay, fine. Just stop making sad doe eyes at me. I feel one hundred levels of uncomfortable right now."

Elizabeth then begins saying, "So, my first task is… I have to get all of you to voluntarily agree to give me my share of the inheritance. If even one of you chose not to, I wouldn't receive anything." "Wow." Lizzie replies.

Lizzie explains, "I had already gained Matt's support and I had to work on getting the rest of you to help out with that. Even though, everything I've done has always ended up in arguments. I'm starting to change my mind that I've got somethin' to fight for."

Matt smiled at Elizabeth as she continued, "Now we've decided to air all of that out. I'm not the one you should worry about. it's my mother who's the wild card." "What's she up to?" Destani asks.

Elizabeth then says, "I don't know… but… keep your eyes open." "Point heeded."

* * *

Everyone then heads for the bathroom as its only Elizabeth and Matt at the table as Elizabeth says, "That was alright for an evening." "Yeah, it was. How's the lil' one?" "Surprisingly, has been quiet." "Uncharacteristic."

Elizabeth laughs and says, "You and I have come a long way. Ever since you risked your career to protect me." "I don't regret anything. You needed my help, and I put my life on the line to see you got that help." "You never told me how you did that?" "That's best saved for another time. I apologize." "You don't have to."

Matt grins as Elizabeth says, "I remember all the times you dressed up as Captain America for Halloween and the 4th of July. Everyone looked at you like were actually him. All the girls used to swoon over you."

Matt chuckled and said, "Yeah, that was me. Only one thing, I didn't live in Brooklyn growin' up."

Elizabeth laughed at Matt's comment. Soon the other siblings came back to the table as they prepare to head back to the ship.

* * *

In the morning, Matt is back on the ship as he saw sunlight filter through the curtains, he had prepared himself, he dressed in his brown shirt, leather jacket, light cargo trousers and his boots. Pushed his trouser legs into the boots as he tightened them. He brought up his rucksack, placing his off-duty weapon and ammunition securely in his rucksack along with a pair of goggles and his canteen.

Just as he finishes preparing, someone knocks on the door as he opens it revealing Angela who's dressed in a leather jacket and a green blouse with skinny jeans and a pair of boots as she says, "Mornin', Captain America." "Hey Princess. You all ready?" "Yeah, got my pack." Angela turns to reveal her backpack.

Matt grins and says, "Wow, it suits you." "It's finally happening. We're rowing out to the wedding venue." "I'll do the rowing, you just sit back and enjoy the ride."

The pair head down to the boat as Matt ignores the sound of his phone that is ringing in his carry-on bag back in his room.

They pass Carmen who informs them that the wedding outfits and wedding decorations were all sent to the venue, she made sure that they were all in perfect condition.

Matt had specifically asked Carmen to mightily careful with his dress blues, to make sure they got to the venue in one piece. The pair continue to walk down to the venue as Matt pats his pockets as he says to himself, "Dammit, forgot my phone."

Angela gets out her phone as she says, "Use mine." She sees one missed phone call as she says, "Elizabeth called me." Matt pushed the redial button and only got her voicemail as he says, "Let's call her at the venue." "Yeah, you did get the rowboat ready?" "I certainly did." Matt replied.

* * *

Matt climbs onto the boat as he helps Angela on as he says, "Okay, all ready?" "Yeah." "Let's go." Matt says.

Matt begins to row the boat out into the open water as he says, "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm feelin' good. Can't wait to be married." "Neither can I."

Angela looks around until she decides to take off her rucksack until she sees the boat is filling with water as she says, "Uh… Matt, are you sure you're not getting water in the boat?" "No, I don't think so, why?" "I don't know, it's fillin' up with water." "What?"

Matt drops the oars until he spots a hole in the boat as he says, "That's what causin' this."

Angela tries to cover up the hole as best as she can until Matt says, "Uh… Angie? We got bigger problems!"

He points off in a distance as Angela follows his gaze as she sees dark clouds forming in the sky saying, "Oh, crap." "Yeah, I think that's right. Oh crap…" Matt says solemnly.

* * *

Back on the yacht, Adam pops open a beer until he feels a breeze brushing past them as he says, "Is it getting chilly or is it just-" "Adam!" Elena says pointing off in a distance seeing grey clouds above them. Large waves cresting in a distance, "Oh, no…"

Chaz then shouts to everyone, "Everyone! Please get below deck! The water is getting too rough."

Everyone begins to shuffle down the steps to get inside the yacht. All is dark down below as Adam stand next to Elena.

Outside, the turbulence of the waves increases, the rain pours down above them all as the wind howls as well.

Matt is struggling to maintain control of the boat as he says, "Hold on tight, Angela! We'll get through this!"

They struggle to clutch the frame of the rowboat as the waves begin to knock the boat from side to side.

Angela then says, "It's becoming impossible. We gotta do somethin'!" "I wish, I knew what to do!" Matt looks around trying to find a way out of this mess as the water fills the boat at rapid pace.

The rowboat began to sink beneath them as Matt reached out to Angela's hand and said, "HANG ON TIGHT!"

A sudden wave crashes down upon them as Matt is too late to grab Angela's hand as he says, "ANGELA!"

Angela plunges underwater, and the current began to sweep her away just as Matt reached for her hand missing it narrowly as she hears him shout again, _"ANGELA!"_

* * *

Disaster strikes. How will everyone find a way out of this disaster? Will make they make it for the wedding?

Please like and review, let's keep the love going.


	23. Shipwrecked!

Catching up from where we had left off, how will Matt and Angela fair in this test for survival?

Let's read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 22:

Angela was sinking down into the sea. She was screaming as bubbles burst from her mouth. It was beginning to darken all around her, she couldn't see any sign of the boat, the life vest, nor could she see Matt. She was losing oxygen fast.

Instantly, her survival instinct had kicked in, she began to flail her legs to slow momentum as she began to swim upwards trying to propel herself to the surface. Once she broke through the surface barrier, all she heard around her was the storms roaring back to her gasping for air, she looked around trying to find Matt and called out to him hoarsely, "MATT!"

Matt was nowhere to be found and Angela was panicking very fast, she then swam towards the shore which was in the distance as she reached dry land. Something further down the shore catched her eye, it was a figure who was dragged up, a green rucksack on his back, camo boots, light cargo trousers as she said, "MATT!"

Angela raced like hell down to the beach filled with adrenaline seeing Matt on his stomach unconscious. In that instant, Angela realised he wasn't breathing as she pushed him onto his back, she began to perform CPR, blowing air into his mouth, trying to wake him up.

She tried to find a pulse, but couldn't even find one as she said to him, "No… I won't give up on you."

Angela began to perform chest compressions, but nothing was happening, Angela's blue eyes had tears going down them as she said, "Listen to my voice, Matt. Please, please come back to me. Please! I love you, I need you. Stay with me."

Around them, the storm raged on, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake.

* * *

In Matt's subconscious, he looked around him, all was dark, then he heard a voice. It was Angela who had said, " _Please! I love you, I need you. Stay with me."_

Matt's brown eyes opened, the sounds returned to him as he breathed heavily beginning to cough up water from his lungs as Angela said, "MATT!"

Angela waited until he was able to breathe a little bit easier until she threw her arms round as she said, "You're alive." "I thought I lost you." Matt then wrapped his arms round her and said, "I was always goin' to come back. I ain't leavin' you again. Besides, I've survived bullets and sweated them enough times. It was just another day of bein' in the Marines."

Angela laughed saying, "So glad you're 'kay." "We got lucky. I couldn't find the boat." "Me neither, it's probably long gone, by now." "Maybe."

Angela lamented, "Would it be too much to ask if they're all safe at the venue and waitin' for us, asking where we are?" "I hope so, but then again, the odds aren't in our favour." "Let's try to find cover from the storm."

"Yea' good idea." Matt said.

The pair headed for cover taking right next to a boulder on the beach as Matt opened his pack and said, "Good thing, everything's intact." Matt pulled out his pistol clearing it of water, he even checked the ammo and placed it in his jacket pocket as he said, "Alright, we're okay for now." "Let's just try to wait this out until morning." "Agreed." Matt said.

They had braved the storm staying in cover, as they waited for it to clear up.

* * *

By the morning, it had done so as Matt looked and said, "Okay, good news, we're okay and this storm ended. Bad news, we're stranded, we need to think of a way to get off this island." "I saw a structure in the jungle, somebody on this island, might know where we are."

Matt nodded and said, "That's a start, maybe they've got a radio and we can get the hell outta dodge." "Alright, how do we start this?" "I'll head to the structure you saw, maybe try and find us some food. We're gonna need firewood." "I'll get that. If one of us, doesn't come back, what do we do?" Angela asked.

"If one of us, doesn't come back in 20 minutes, start swimming to another island. I put a pair of goggles and snorkel inside my pack. Use to make it to one of the islands. Here." Matt pulled out his pistol and ammo as he said, "You've got a full clip. Additional here, put it in yours." "But you'll be defenceless." "You'd be surprised at what you'd find on this island." Matt said.

Angela shook her head and nodded, "Alright, 20 minutes. One of us don't come back, start swimming to the other island." "Agreed, good luck." Matt said, Angela kissed Matt as he said, "I love you." "I love you."

Matt, began his trek through the jungle pulling out his KA-BAR pocket knife, he stuck to the shadows staying out of anything that'll leave his footprints. His military training provided him an edge, the Corps put a lot of time and money to teach him how to survive in some of the dangerous places in the world.

Matt continued to walk through the jungle as he soon came to a large area as he saw an old abandoned structure as he said, "Looks like my luck just kicked in." Matt checked the area, seeing nobody was around, he made it into the building, he moved the door slightly, lights were on as he said to himself, " _Lights shoulda been out, there's somebody here."_

Matt made his way to the generator room and looked to see it was turned off. He checked the meter and saw it was out of gas. He then asked himself, " _What's powering this place up?"_

Matt headed back to the control room, as he scanned the map. He recognised that they were close to Istanbul, but what had surprised him was the flags, they looked similar as he thought to himself, " _This is the flag of the Soviet Union, but what era though?"_

He looked through some of the manuals and noted that they were from 1943 – 1964. Matt said to himself, " _This place musta been abandoned for 55 years,_ _probably an old US Military outpost, then again it might be British Military."_

Matt looked around trying to find any form of communication, but had no such luck and muttered under his breath saying, "Dammit, that's bad news."

Matt looked around him and spotted a set of rifles on the wall as he smirked and said, " _Hello there."_

Matt stalked over to the wall and picked up an M1 Carbine checking it as he saw a full clip, he then saw a set of clips lying on a crate as he picked some up. Putting them in his pocket and said, "Day gets better."

* * *

Suddenly, he heard voices outside, he took another one of the carbines and snuck back into cover and saw them, three men all dressed in dark fatigues, they were carrying assault rifles, whilst talking and laughing as he heard one of them say, "Man, you see that girl on the beach, where'd you think she came from?" "Who knows, man, maybe we get lucky and try to gain money out of the situation, she's in."

Matt's heart fell hearing them speak of Angela, his own blood began to boil just thinking about her being in danger.

Matt watched as they walked away and he slipped out of the area and made his way outside, once that happened, it turned into a sprint, he made sure he was so far away they couldn't see him.

He had made it back to the beach and saw Angela as she said, "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm okay, you alright? Not hurt, are you?" "No, what's goin' on?"

Matt explains, "We're not alone on this island. 3 guys in dark fatigues, carryin' assault rifles. They musta spotted you, whilst you were findin' firewood." "Dammit, what do we do now?" "I've got no idea, but… the longer they're here, they're gonna find us. These guys don't fool around, they're highly trained killers."

Angela nodded and got a thought, "It could mean they're on other islands." "That as well, 'specially with Destani, Adam, Mira, everybody." "They can't protect themselves." "No, they can't, but we can protect 'em."

"What's the plan?" "We gotta find how many guys there are on this here island. After that, we try and figure out a plan off this island." "Since we don't know how many there are… we gotta be quiet." "Damn right, we need to make something that'll silence these rifles." "Luckily for me, I just the thing." Angela smirked picking up a set of flares as he said, "You've been learnin' somethin'." "I did, from you."

Matt smiled and said, "Heaven really is a place on Earth." "What's your version of heaven?" "Living in Staten Island, raisin' a family with you." "Let's get married first, Matt." "Deal."

Matt had taken off the tops of the flares and began to take out the chemical mixture from the flare, he had done the same for Angela as he tightened it up with tape.

Once he had finished, he then said, "All done." "Thanks, now what?" "Take 2 cartridges out, stalk up to the entrance and try to lure one of 'em down here, but once we separate him from the rest of his boys, we're goin' to make sure we take 'em out, one by one by tomorrow afternoon."

Angela nodded and said, "How do we do this?" "The classic bait and trap, it's old, but sometimes the best ways work out." "You better be right." "I ever lied to you?" Matt asked.

Angela nodded as she removed two bullets and headed into the jungle as Matt said to himself, " _I hope I'm right, about this plan, cause if not, we're all in trouble."_

Angela headed back straight for the observatory, she had looked up to see one guard standing at the entrance as she smirked to herself before saying, " _God, wish me luck."_

Angela threw the first cartridge that had hit one of the windows as it caught the guard's attention, the second cartridge, she had prepared to throw as she threw it, it had hit the guard as she made her escape back to the beach, where her and Matt had washed up to. She had spotted the guard racing towards her as she led him straight into Matt and Angela's trap.

* * *

Matt was waiting on top of a cliff as he cocked the Carbine, aiming down the sights as he saw Angela take cover behind the boulder and the guard looking for her, his expert marksmanship never left him as Matt fired two silenced shots into the knees of the guard as he jumped down and tossed the assault rifle away before checking him for other weapons finding a sidearm and radio on the guard who was wounded as he said, "Please… Please help me." "Tell us what you know and I'll see what I can do?" Matt enquired.

The guard grunted, "Go to hell." Angela stuffed something in his and stood on his injured knee worsening the pain as she said, "You heard what he said, tell us or we make it worse, your choice?" "You better listen to the lady." Matt smirked as they dragged him out of sight of the jungle.

Matt had taken the paper out of his mouth as the guard had then said, " _Mano Ensangrentada."_

Matt had bent down and punched him saying, "You work for those guys, do you?" "All of us do." "Who, who's all of us?" "Me and 19 other mercenaries. The guy who leads us is a guy named Anders."

Matt drops his rifle and says, "The hell do you mean, Anders works for 'em?" "We were hired to work for them, some girl name Frasier asked us to intercept you and the girl in Istanbul."

Angela is shocked as she says, "You mean somebody wanted us dead?" "Yeah, that was the general idea."

Matt muttered under his breath as he said, "How'd you get here?" "There's a boat on the other side of the island. But the storm forced us to moor here until it let up." "What about you, where you supposed to be guarding?" "Front entrance of the building." "How many people guarding the boat?" "3 of us. The rest are in the building."

Matt then says, "You got that radio?" "Yeah, why?" "Pass it over." Angela handed him the radio as Matt looked to the guard and said, "You're gonna communicate with your boss. Tell him you had heard something down on the beach and went to investigate it alone." "Ain't he gonna find it suspicious?" "Make somethin' up, you're good at that."

The guard took the radio and called his boss, effectively lying to him as he handed it back to Matt who had clipped it to the back pocket and said, "Good boy. Now, Anders, is that Lieutenant Jackson Anders?" "Yeah, that's him." The guard said.

Matt smirked as he thought to himself, " _The coward's finally grown a large pair."_

Matt picked up the rifle as he slung it round him and said, "Alright… Get on your feet."

Angela looked at Matt and said, "You're lettin' him go?" "Not exactly, stay here, I'll be back soon." Angela nodded deciding not press Matt any further.

* * *

Matt began to walk the prisoner down to the other side of the beach as he said, "What's your name?" "Jack. Jack Lucello." "Italian?" "I'm just an average American." "Hmm, I bet. Your obviously Military. What branch?" "Marines. 1st Division, 2 years, Medical Discharge." "Semper Fi. Scout Sniper, 5 years, 4 years reserves afterwards." "Master Gunnery Sergeant Patterson. Of course."

Matt laughed and said, "They obviously teach you, what scout snipers do?" "Stealthy and silent." "Ooh-rah. You know what, you disgrace this country, fightin' for the wrong enemy, tryin' to kill a Marine brother." "Apologies Master Guns." "Your parents know you betrayed your country?"

Jack shook his head saying, "No, Master Guns." "The punishment is death, God bless the Corps." "Always faithful." Matt executed the disloyal Marine, striking a personal chord within him, picking up the dog-tags and pocketed them before walking back to the beach.

Angela was waiting for him as she saw him walking up as she asked, "You okay?" "Not really. Guy was a Marine. Did no wrong, gave up everything for his country. One mistake, was that he fought for the wrong enemy." "Don't blame yourself." "I'm not letting it affect me."

"What about this boat, he spoke 'bout?" Angela asked.

"We'll check it out, right now. If you want." "Sounds like a plan." "Come on." Angela grabbed the rifle as Matt discarded the Carbine and picked up the M16 with an ACOG scope and grip as he said, "I missed this guy." "Your favourite in the Marines?" "I aced the rifle test. So, I fancy myself as a good shot."

Angela giggled as the pair walked up the cliff as they got a good view of the ocean before them as Matt said, "That's a helluva view." "Would be a lot better if there weren't 19 strangers tryin' to kill us." "That'd be a lot better." Matt laughed.

Angela had then said, "What was that all about, when that guard said ' _Mano Ensangrentada'_?" "Bloodied Hand, they're a drug cartel down in Mexico, control through fear, corruption and prey upon the weak. The NYPD's been investigatin' cases relating to those guys. They were the ones that killed Henry's father." "Marianne's husband?" "Yeah. Ever since, everyone's been on edge."

"Did they ever… cross your path?" "Some of 'em did." "What happened?" "Right before I moved to Staten Island… I investigated a case that related to the cartel. I started askin' wrong questions and after that. It turned to an ugly storm."

Matt Flashback Scene

* * *

4 Months Earlier

20th April 2019

Manhattan, New York

 _It was night time in Manhattan, the sky was dark blue as it settled._

 _Matt was coming back from a day on the job, he was still in his patrol uniform as he walked into his one-bedroom apartment. It was very spartan. Not many photographs were on the wall. Only one of him and his family together after he graduated from the Marine Corps Boot Camp, he had a Christ on the cross statue on his wall._

 _Boxing bag in the corner, American flag, hanging on the wall next to the boxing bag._

 _Matt had not taken off his duty belt, he had taken out a beer as he took the lid off it and began to drink from it. he had seen 2 teenagers' overdose from Morphine. Matt was thoroughly pissed off with the events._

 _They had gotten the guys selling the dope, but it angered him off, that the guys were let off the hook. He wanted to go after them, badly. Matt had left the beer bottle on the counter as he headed to his bedroom._

 _But suddenly, 5 men entered his apartment, the 5 men were carrying assault rifles, they were dressed in standard cartel look. Carrying military grade-issue weaponry._

* * *

 _Soon one of the cartel men, had walked passed Matt's beer and knocked it on the floor. The noise had startled Matt who was still in his room, he pulled out his phone and dialled 911 as the call went through saying, "911, what's your emergency?" "Off-duty Police Officer in trouble. 3_ _rd_ _Avenue North, need backup stat." Matt replied quietly._

 _The operator asked, "Please state trouble?" "Gunmen in my apartment. You'll find out which apartment."_

 _Matt ended the call as he headed for the closet, he checked his sidearm, seeing a full clip. He pulled out an M16 with an ACOG scope along with 3 magazines as he silently cocked it._

 _He holstered the weapon as he said, "NYPD, open up. I heard a disturbance."_

 _He used a mirror as he saw one of the gunmen approaching as Matt knocked the weapon out of his hand and killed the guy before bringing up his M16, he had begun to shoot the intruders as he got three of them before shooting the final guy in the leg as he said, "Why'd you break into my apartment?" "Vete al infierno." "I've been through hell, how many of you?" "Abogado."_

 _Matt shot the guy in the head as gunfire erupted in the apartment._

* * *

 _Outside 3 men were carrying LMGs as they shot up Matt's apartment. Once they began to reload Matt had cut the enemy down quickly._

 _Afterwards, he scrounged the enemy for intelligence as he found a notebook. He opened one of the pages and saw a name. It was his own name as Matt said to himself, "This is no doubt the work of Mano Ensangrentada."_

 _Sirens were heard as he heard a voice say, "PATTERSON! CALL OUT!" "All clear." Thomas had walked in with Roselli in tow as he said, "You alright?" "Shaken, not stirred."_

 _Thomas chuckled rolling his eyes and said, "Couldn't leave one of 'em alive?" "Well I tried, but they told me to go to hell." "Let me guess, Cartel hit squad." "Looks like it. Mano Ensangrentada."_

 _Thomas looked in anger as he said, "They try to kill one of ours. They bring down the hand of God."_

 _Roselli nodded as he said, "We'll get these bastards!"_

 _Matt nodded in response as he saw IA approach, he then said to himself, "If it ain't Lieutenant Randall." The man in the three-piece suit with brown hair and light eyes as he said, "Officer Matthew Patterson." "Let's get this over with."_

End Flashback Scene

* * *

Present Day

Matt looked out at the ocean as he concluded the flashback, "Afterwards, IA managed to get off my back. I couldn't go back to the apartment. So, I moved outta Manhattan, moved to Eltingville, since then I've lived in the same house. It became home."

Angela then said, "I'm sorry, you had to move away from Manhattan." "It wasn't home, no more, I love Staten Island, it's peaceful and quiet." "You want to head and find that boat, that guy told us 'bout?" "Yeah, come on."

Matt and Angela continued to make their way to where they saw the other side of the island and the boat.

Matt took aim as he saw 3 mercenaries guarding the boat as he said, "Looks like our guard's info was accurate." "Very accurate. At least we know the plan tomorrow." "Agreed, they'll double the guards tomorrow. We gotta split up in the morning." "Yeah, we'll have to." Angela said.

They made their way back to the beach as they huddled around a campfire, whilst Matt had taken watch duty. Angela had slept whilst Matt stayed awake. He then looked over at Angela's sleeping form before he begun to pray.

" _O God, our heavenly Father, whose glory fills the whole creation, and whose presence we find wherever we go: preserve those who travel; surround them with your loving care; protect them from every danger; and bring them in safety to their journey's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord."_

* * *

By the morning, Matt and Angela had woken up, Matt extinguished the fire as he said, "Up and at 'em." "Let's save everyone." Angela said.

Matt smiled as he said, "We're goin' to make it outta here. I promise you." "I know." Angela replied.

Matt headed off for the jungle as Angela headed for the other side of the island, during the night, as Matt slept, she had handcrafted a ghillie suit out of leaves and twigs, she had prepared it all heading to within 1-2 miles of the boat, the guards had been guarding as she aimed down the sights, she targeted the furthest guard and knocked him off the boat into the water, she quickly killed the other two as they headed to investigate.

She smirked and said, "Boy, ain't I a natural?"

* * *

In the jungle, Matt was heading into the building for a 2nd time as he snuck a peek seeing 5 guards at the control panel. He got a plan as he banged on the door to which it opened as Matt held his silenced pistol up swiftly took down everyone in succession.

He picked up one of the radios as he said, "To whoever hears this. Know one thing. _Mano Ensangrentada's_ days are numbered. But first off, you're mine." Matt headed down through the building.

Soon Lieutenant Anders had dispatched 10 of his men to take care of Matt, but little did he know, the 10 he had sent, he walked them right into a trap.

Matt was preparing a trap for the mercenaries, he had laid out a trip mine consisting of 4 flashbangs, he would roll the grenades after the flashbangs had gone off.

Matt lied in wait, the enemy approached as he said to himself, " _No goin' back."_

The footsteps edged closer and closer as Matt took the pins off 2 grenades as the tripwire went off the flashbangs dazed the enemy as Matt rolled the grenades before firing off some shots. He took cover as a large explosion took place and multiple cries had rang out. Matt walked through the smoke as he saw the dead before saying, "Watch where you walk, fellas."

* * *

In the canteen area, Lieutenant Anders was frightened, the mystery gunman was after him and wanted to kill him, he held the M16 in his hands, he was flashbacking to his 1st and only op as a green Marine Lieutenant.

Matt had made it to the high ground as he aimed down the sights at his former CO, he decided to rattle the Lieutenant by firing into the floor, Matt began to run across the catwalk as Anders fired blindly above him to where the shooting was coming from.

Matt laughed to himself as he reloaded the M16 as he said, "Hey Lieutenant, remember me?" "I'm not sure if I do." "So, you joined a drug cartel, huh? You've come a long way from being a part of the famed Marine Corps." Matt replied.

Anders lowered his weapon as Matt came out of cover, Anders then said, "If you've come here to kill me. You woulda done it by now." "Why would I do that, Lieutenant, give me a reason, why?"

Anders thought to himself as he said, "I thought it'd be payback, Master Guns. I gotta lotta good men dead." "That mighta struck a chord with me. But overtime, I learned to forget a lotta stuff." "Where's your uniform?" "At home in my locker. It's over, Lieutenant." "I'm fightin' a different war. I fight for money and redemption now."

Matt was disgusted with the attitude as he said, "So you decide to fight for Bloodied Hand then." "Pretty much. I learned a lot, but I shoulda become this man long ago." "You know what you're, Lieutenant?" "What?" "A two-faced coward, that don't have guts or balls. You disgrace the Marine Corps, you ran like a coward." "I may have been a coward then, but I'm a lot better than you."

Matt laughed as he said, "You're nothin' Lieutenant. _Mano Ensangrentada's_ days are numbered. I'm goin' to bring it down and destroy it. But, first. I'm gonna do somethin' I shoulda done."

Matt fired off the remainder of his M16 as he charged towards Anders knocking him to the ground. Matt brutally punched Anders in the face so many times before bringing him up, kneeling him in the groin.

Anders pulled Matt over his shoulder as Matt collapsed to the ground Matt dodged the punches as he slipped Anders up and threw him against the wall before throwing body shots against him.

Anders was getting beaten up badly and Matt delivered the final blow kicking Anders in the groin. Matt pulled out the sidearm he took off one of the guards as he said to Anders, "It's over, Lieutenant. You lost." "What'd I lose?" "The battle and the war."

Matt fired off a shot and killed his former Lieutenant as he recited the Scout Sniper's motto, "One Shot, One Kill."

* * *

Matt walked out of the base as he saw Angela approach who had said, "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm good. It's all gone. Everyone's gone." "Let's get off this island."

Matt nodded as they headed back to the beach, Matt found the flare gun as they headed back to the cliffside, Matt loaded the gun with a flare as he aimed upwards shooting it towards the sky.

* * *

On the other island, Destani was building a fire, when she saw the flare and said, "Elizabeth, someone shot a flare." "That musta been Matt or Angela." "Or Adam and Elena. Let's get smoke building."

Angela looked on the ground, with a rifle scope, then she saw a smoke, she narrowed it down and saw Elizabeth and Destani as she said, "MATT! COME QUICK!"

Matt came racing down as he reached Angela saying, "You found somethin'?" "Yeah, look ahead." Matt took the scope as he saw Destani, Elizabeth, Carter, Blake and Mira as he smiled saying, "Hallelujah. Looks like we're gettin' outta here." "How do we get over there?!" "I've got a plan."

* * *

 **English to Spanish Translation:**

Bloodied Hand – _Mano Ensangrentada_

Go to hell - _Vete al infierno_

Lawyer - _Abogado_

* * *

Hope this is to your likening. Up next, Matt and Angela prepare to rescue the others that had been shipwrecked.


	24. Getting off the Island

Matt prepares the rescue mission. Will everyone be okay?!

Read on to find out

* * *

Chapter 23:

Angela looked at Matt and asked, "What's the plan?" "If I swim to that Island, I might be able to pull everyone back onto this island." "That's a plan. But we won't be able to get the boat ready." "That's for when we gather everyone. Hopefully the others may have found somethin' small to gather people but it might be a long shot." Matt said.

Angela nodded and said, "It might be all we have. You stay safe, huh?" "Don't worry, babe. I always do. This is my choice." Matt said.

Angela nods as she kisses him passionately as he returns it with the same intensity as Angela says, "Stay safe, _mi amor."_ " _Voy a."_

Matt then says, "You might wanna clear the bodies of the boat in case others start askin' questions." "Yeah, I did that, pushed out as far as into the ocean." "Atta-girl."

He then takes off his jacket and shirt as Angela fans herself. Matt smirks saying, "You like?" "It's scorching." "Keep it in your pants." Angela giggles as she says, "Go get 'em, Detective."

Matt stops as he asks, "You think I should become a detective?" "You make a great cop. You might be a great detective too." "You're amazin'." Matt says, putting on a pair of goggles as he says, "Wait for me." "Good luck, Aquaman." "Cute." Matt replies as he treads water before diving into the ocean, he begins to build his speed trying to reach the island where Elizabeth and Destani are.

* * *

On the other island, Elizabeth is keeping watch as she sees water being up-ended as she says, "Somethin's comin' our way!" "Is it a shark?" "I can't tell."

Blake then cups his hands forming binoculars as he sees a scrape of dark hair as he says, "Looks like a survivor, might be Adam or Chaz." "It could be Matt." Destani says.

Matt focuses on his swimming as he begins to tread water as he sees Elizabeth as she says, "MATT!"

Elizabeth runs towards the ocean as Matt engulfs her in a hug before saying, "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm good. Destani okay?"

Destani smiles and hugs Matt saying, "You alright, bro?" "Couldn't be better. This is a rescue operation and we're getting to the other island." "Angela with you?" "Yeah, she is. We lost the boat, though."

Blake speaks up saying, "We found your row boat. There was a hole in the side of it." Matt shakes Blake's hand as he does the same to Mira and Carter before saying, "Yeah, we know someone tried to make us sink. I got good news. We managed to find another boat. Turns out, it was moored ashore because of the storm, we use the boat we can get outta here and get to the wedding venue."

Carter then asks, "How do we get to your island, though?" "We patch this boat as best we can and we get everyone to our island. We gotta work together. All 7 of us are pretty much smart. We can do this." Matt replied acknowledging the lizard named Leonardo that was Adam's pet.

Elizabeth smirked and said, "I trust in Matt."

Destani smiled saying, "Don't you wish you stayed in the Marines?" "And miss out the fun in New York? Not really." "Alright, let's do this."

Matt, Carter and Blake carried the boat over as Carter brought over driftwood to help secure the hole. Mira and Blake helped to secure the vines holding the wood in place.

Once they were finished patching up the boat as best, they could. Matt had said, "It ain't the Queen Mary, but it'll do. Carter, Blake, Mira. Help me get this in the water."

* * *

All 4 took a side as they carried it into the water, Leonardo, Elizabeth and Destani hopped in, as Carter, Blake and Mira followed in tow as Matt said, "Make it to the island. There's goin' to be no room in that boat for all of us." "What will you do?" "I'm gonna swim back, Angela's waitin' for y'all." "Good luck." "Luck, never left me."

Matt raced into the ocean as the others followed in tow. Matt had begun to swim as fast as he could making it to Angela's side as she said, "Who'd you find?" "Elizabeth, Destani, Carter, Mira and Blake." "Nobody else?"

Matt shook his head saying, "They might be on one of the other islands."

Matt helped to pull the boat in as Angela welcomed the others as she said, "Glad you're all okay." "We were lucky. We found your boat." Elizabeth said.

"I thought we'd never see it again." Angela said.

Elizabeth then said, "My mother tampered with the boat." "Didn't think she'd go that far to kill us?" Angela said. "Neither did I." Elizabeth replied.

Matt then said, "Think we have some adhesive from the emergency kit…" Matt raced to get the emergency kit, coming back quickly as he applied some before saying, "Alright, Destani, you and I are gonna have to head back out to find Adam and the others. Elizabeth, stay here with Angela and light some flares off."

Elizabeth opens her mouth to complain as he promises, "Don't worry, I'll find her and Chaz." Matt promises. Elizabeth nods.

Blake then says, "I'll go check out the boat, help out Destani. Carter, help me and Mira." "Okay." Mira replied.

Angela agreed before saying, "I'll stay here with Elizabeth and Leonardo. Whilst lighting off some flares. Maybe somebody saw us." "That be a fair bet, try and do that." Matt said.

Matt switched up some supplies with Elizabeth and Angela as he was handed some first aid kits as well as some food supplies. In return, Destani hands Angela, some glass bottles. As Blake helps to push the boat back into the water with Matt's help.

* * *

Destani and Matt prepare to move the boat through the water just as it turns to dusk Matt then says, "We'll lose the light, we've come too far to head back." "Only way to go is forward."

Matt begins to row the boat as he says, "You alright?" "Yeah, I am. I'm glad to be with Mira." "She's a lucky gal to be with you." "You think so?" "Hell, yeah."

Destani laughs before saying, "You knew Elizabeth was pregnant, right?" "It wasn't my story to tell you." "Still, you kept it to yourself." "What part of 'It's Elizabeth's story' did you not get?" "I got the first part." Destani replied.

Matt takes a breath before saying, "I'm sorry." "It's not your fault." Destani replied.

Matt continues to row as he feels a cool air blowing as he says, "We gotta hurry. That wind's tellin' us, we might not have seen the last of the storm." "Agreed."

The siblings put their backs into it as they row straight towards one of the islands.

* * *

By morning, they were greeted by another thunderstorm as he says, "I hate it when I'm right." "Me too." "That's not funny." Matt says. The rain begins to pelt down onto Matt's face as he sees figures moving as he says, "There's the rest of 'em!"

Destani shouts out at the top of her lungs, "HELLO! HULLO OVER THERE! ANYONE CALL FOR A RESCUE!?"

On the island, Adam looks to see Destani as well as Matt as he says, "There's a boat!"

Dinesh smiles saying, "It's Destani and Matt! We're saved!"

Lilith looked up trying to find Elizabeth but couldn't see her as she raced out to the ocean, Matt thought to himself, _"The hell she doin'?!"_

Destani leapt into the water grabbing the lifeguard rescue tube as she heads to reach Lilith, she tugs with all her strength to pull Lilith in as it works as Matt helps to tug her in as he says to Lilith, "What in the name of God, were you thinkin'?" "I was worried so much about you, Matt…" "We're gonna have a lil' talk later on, and it ain't goin' to be a good 'un."

Lilith reaches for Matt's hand as she passes out as Destani says, "Is she okay?" "She needs some rest." Matt bluntly says.

Matt rows the boat into the beach as everyone greets them. Matt gets out of the boat as Adam and Elena hug Matt as he says, "Good to see you guys." "Damn good to see you, Lil' brother."

Elena then says, "Thank you, Matt." "No problem, Elena. We're all goin' to make it home." Matt says with a smile.

Chaz walks over as he says, "Where's Elizabeth?" "She's okay. Angela's takin' care of her." "I owe your bride one." "I'll make sure she knows."

Bartholomew races over to the boat to hug Lilith as they share a smile each as Matt says, "That'll be a sight to forget."

Elena shares their tale about what happened whilst they were separated on the island as Matt smirks to his obvious glee towards Adam's embarrassment.

Matt turns to Destani and says, "What's the new destination?"

Destani studies her compass for a few minutes before shouting out, "Attention everyone! Angela, Elizabeth, Mira, Carter and Blake are waiting on an island, just west of here. They've been lighting off flares, help should reach us soon. We head out as soon as the storm lets up."

Matt then says, "Alright, form a single form, let's get these supplies rolling, let's go!"

Dinesh smiles saying, "Great plan, Destani and Matt!" Matt nods turning back to the boat to hand out the food supplies as everyone takes something for themselves to share.

Chaz nods saying, "Great job you guys, that was great work. Somethin' like this… takes great initiative." He praised Destani, comparing her to a young bird that was learning to fly. Saying it's almost no greater joy to himself.

Chaz continued saying, "I just talked with Bartholomew, and he agrees that you should get a promotion." Destani's shock was evident as she said, "Are you serious?!" "I'm serious." "Thanks, Chaz. I won't let you down!" Destani said with pride.

Matt smiled saying, "Prouda ya, kid. Great job."

* * *

By the morning, the storm let up as Matt called out to everyone, "Alright everyone, get on your feet. The storm's let up, we're gettin' out of here, on the double, let's move!"

Mat had helped get the VIP's onboard in terms of Lilith and Bartholomew, then Chaz, Dinesh, Adam and Elena, and the servers as Destani said, "We're all good." Matt then pushed the boat back into the sea as Chaz helped him in and said, "There ya go!" "Thanks! Let's get movin'."

Matt and Adam began to push the boat forward as they head west towards the island where Angela and the others are waiting.

By early morning, Angela is looking out towards the sea as Elizabeth walks beside her and says, "They'll make it, Matt's tough." "He helped you out." "He's kept an eye on me, this whole time. He'd go above and beyond to save his family, putting his career on the line. People think it's White-Knight syndrome. But really, he's Captain America. We all loved it, he'd go above and beyond, he's a great man."

Angela smiled and said, "That's him. He's the best of us all." "Wouldn't be sure of that." Soon they see a boat coming in as it's Destani and the others. Blake says, "Destani, she made it."

The others get out of the boat as it reaches the shoreline.

Elizabeth looks to find her mother as she says, "Mother… where is she?"

Matt gets out of the boat with Lilith in his arms as he says to Elizabeth, "She's okay. She got pulled into a rip-tide and passed out. But, she'll be okay." "Thank you, Matt." "I always keep my word." "You always do." Elizabeth replies smiling at her oldest cousin.

Destani and Bartholomew decide to try and find smelling salts for Lilith as Destani reaches inside the bag pulling something out. To her shock she says, "Matt, Elizabeth?"

Matt, Elizabeth and Angela race over as Destani holds out the item which is the blue candle which Lizzie was supposed to use for the lighting ceremony in Istanbul. Matt then says, "That's Lizzie's! Lilith sabotaged Lizzie." "Why am I not surprised." Elizabeth growls.

Angela shook her head in anger saying, "How are we goin' to get the candle to Lizzie, though?"

Matt tries to think of something as he says, "Blake, that boat on the other side of the island, can we use it?" "I tried. It's outta gas."

Matt mutters, "Damn it. What turned out to be a good day, still turns out worse."

* * *

Soon, one of the waitress's then says, "GUYS, LOOK!"

Matt looks out to the ocean, pulling out a scope as he sees a fishing boat. Matt laughs and says, "Guys, we gotta a way outta here." "Those flares musta worked." Angela said laughing.

Everyone cheers as Matt calls out saying, "HEY! OVER HERE! WE NEED HELP!" Matt signals to the boat as Angela says, "We made it… we survived." "We're gettin' outta here. We all go home or nobody goes home." "Just in time too."

Elizabeth, holds the candle in her hand as Matt says, "Elizabeth, you alright?" "Yeah, I'll see if the boat can take me to Istanbul, so I can take care of this. But I'll meet you back for the wedding." "Good luck. Elizabeth." "Now, my turn to be Captain America." "Very funny."

Matt then says, "Alright! Everyone, we're gettin' outta here. Get your gear, let's move."

Everyone gathers as the fishing boat heads towards the shore, Matt and Angela were the last ones to get onboard as Angela secretly carried the Carbine and said, "You'll probably, need this." Matt nods saying, "Keep it with you until we reach the venue, I'll disassemble it and get it to my hotel room." "You got it."

* * *

Later on, everyone had arrived at the hotel, that was near to the wedding venue, as Matt said, "We made it at last." "Never in doubt." "I'll report to the bar and get a drink." "Agreed. I think I'll head up and take a shower, I smell of fish."

Matt stifles a laugh before saying, "I'll let you head off."

Soon Carmen arrives and says, "My poor babies! You made it!" Carmen rushes over and nearly crushes the couple with her super strength as Matt says, "You popped a rib?" "My apologies darling. I was so worried about you guys." "We weathered the storm… literally." "That's my boy! Chin up, always, love that fighting attitude!"

Matt laughs as he says, "I assume, we're needed for somethin'." "Yes, I'm relieved to tell you, that the wedding decorations and the outfits are safe with me! Everything is in tip-top shape."

Angela smiled saying, "Thank merciful heavens!"

Matt noted that everyone was on top form getting to work straight away, Carmen even informed them off several updates. The band had cancelled and they needed to find an act for tomorrow.

Matt looked at Angela and said, "What do you think?" "Let's head to the ballroom."

The three head to the ballroom as Carmen laid out, who she managed to find for musical acts. One was a pop rock ensemble and the second act was a reputable local DJ.

Matt nodded and said, "Energy of a live band is great, DJs will make the dance floor light up. I like a DJ." "Me too."

Carmen smiled saying, "I'll get in contact, right away."

The second thing on the list. Was too choose a theme for the bride to walk down the aisle. Angela listened to the tunes as she smiled before saying, "I like the classy waltz tune." "We'll have that one, then."

Carmen then said, "Now, we need the wedding exit! People often overemphasize the entrance and forget the exit is just as important! What type of transport do you want when you leave the reception?"

Matt looked at the options before saying, "Horse-drawn carriage. I remember, Grandma, had something like that." It'll make a statement. A loud one." Angela said.

Matt smiled as Carmen would arrange for the carriage to be decorated, with banners and flowers. They even began to choose a customized banner that had said, " _Happily Ever After."_

Angela said, "Classy, I love it, when a plan comes together." Matt rolls his eyes and says, "Angela's on the jazz."

The couple even decided on a candle inscription, this one would say, " _Mr & Mrs Patterson." _Afterwards, Carmen left scribbling in some notes as Matt and Angela were alone, until Matt said, "I think I'll have that drink." "I'll take that shower. See you later." "What surprise, you got?" "A big one. I heard that some brides and grooms plant a tree in a place, that'd be special to them and vow to grow together."

Matt nods saying, "Sounds like fun. Why don't we do it after we've had showers and a drink each." "Yes, I'd like that." Angela said. Angela left to head to her hotel room.

* * *

Matt headed straight for the bar as he ordered a bourbon, he swigged it around thinking about the events on the island. He had gone above and beyond the call of duty to save everyone. He did that with Destani and Angela. They all did that, but what troubled Matt was the fact, he had executed Lieutenant Anders. He didn't think he'd do anything about it. Anders had betrayed the United States Marine Corps. And that was something that he couldn't abide by.

He then felt an arm on him as he looked to see Joe Conti as he said, "Joe, how you doin', old buddy?" "I couldn't miss my buddy's own wedding." "I appreciate it, Joe." "You'll probably hate me for this, but I gotta tell you this." "Whatcha talkin' about?" "When you met me in the Venice Police. I was working undercover."

Matt was shocked as he said, "Joe. What the hell, you couldn't tell me, but I saw you get shot." "That was staged upon. It didn't do much damage, but it had to look real. I was being threatened by the Cartel." "Let me guess. _Mano Ensangrentada?"_ "Yeah, you're right, that was the cartel that threatened me."

Joe had taken a seat and said, "After the incident, I had to go undercover." "What about Aurora and your family?" "They knew, plus it made it all the more believable. The PC pulled strings to make certain, I was brought back into the NYPD and my family to live safely." "Where you livin?" "Dyker Heights, in Brooklyn. Family loves it there."

Matt pats his buddy on the back and says, "I'm livin' in Staten Island." "How long?" "Since April 2019." "Not in Tottenville." "Eltingville." "Alright, me, you, Angela and Aurora, we gotta have dinner, sometime." "I'll make sure of it, brother."

* * *

The pair then overheard talking as Matt saw two familiar faces in Thomas Donnelly IV and Henry Renzulli as Matt said, "Know those two guys?" "Henry Renzulli. He served with us on some ops in the Corps. The guy on the left, it's the PC's great-grandkid."

"You know Lieutenant O'Meara?" Matt asked.

Joe nods as Matt says, "Thomas got engaged to his daughter, Kate. They've been childhood friends since they were born." "Wow. Lieutenant happy 'bout that?" "Yeah, he is."

Joe laughs as Thomas says, "Hey Matt. Good to see ya, heard you got caught in a storm." "Well that storm got beaten back to hell." "There he is."

Henry shakes Matt's hand as he sees Joe and says, "Gunny. How's life?" "It's good, Marine. It's good to see you, old friend." "You as well, last I heard you were working in Venice."

Joe shakes his head saying, "I was UC. Got threatened by our mutual friend, _Mano Ensangrentada."_ "You know, I hate those rats more." "We'll beat 'em back. Trust me."

Joe looks at Thomas and says, "Officer Thomas Donnelly, right?" "Yeah." "Joe Conti, good to meet ya, kid." "You serve in the 2-7?" "Returnin' back to the stompin' grounds. Is it still hell?" "Well we work with Matt. So, what do you expect?"

Matt glares at Thomas. Joe laughs and says, "I feel your pain, brother. This guy's one of the best in the business, your family and Lieutenant O'Meara were a part of that."

Thomas nods as Matt orders all 4 of them a glass of cola as Joe says, "Rangers and Marines. Semper Fi." "Sua Sponte." Thomas says. The 4 clink their glasses as they drink before Thomas shares with Joe some of his, Matt's and Henry's tales of being on the force.

By the end, Joe felt right at home alongside his brothers in blue. He even got introduced to Frank Magnum and re-united with Nicole Veradi as well.

* * *

Matt slipped away as he headed to shower and change out of his sea clothes.

He dressed in a green plaid shirt, blue jeans and his cowboy boots. He met up with Angela on the ground floor as they begin to walk to the observatory. The pair talked about how they nearly didn't make it from the storm as Angela shared her way of coping in a crisis, "I normally count on true love. That'd be you, by the way. In case you missed any of that."

Matt chuckles as he says, "I will admit, if this had been a fairy tale and a true love's kiss would managed to have saved me, I'd probably need you there." "I'd make a good hero."

Matt nods saying, "That I don't doubt. You'd make a great hero." The pair continued up to the hill as Matt said, "Did you speak to your Mom?" "Yeah, she's made it, I'm meeting her before the ceremony, tomorrow." "It's gonna be weird to have your father and mother just inches away from one another."

Angela nods forming a face saying, "They promised they wouldn't get into a fight, but I don't know about my step mother." "Let's hope dance can still take away tensions." "Always trust in dance."

Matt nods putting his hands in his pocket. As Angela said, "For what it's worth, I'm glad to be starting this new chapter with you." "Me too." "I can't wait to be a mother." "You'll be a great mother." Matt acknowledges.

* * *

The pair enter the conservatory together as they decide to plant a cypress tree that reach the sky. They pick up a sapling, as Matt digs the hole finding the perfect spot right in the sun, they plant the sapling inside the hole and water it together as Angela says, "There you go."

Matt nods as fills up the hole and says, "Good thing, it's close to the wedding venue." "We'll visit it another time." "I give you my word." "Thank you." The pair continue to walk through the garden as Matt looks around at the flowers as he says, "Pretty colors." "They really are."

Matt and Angela decide to pick up some blue irises flowers that had been growing in the garden as he said, "I like Blue Irises. They represent faith and hope, my faith in duty and honor. My hope in the city and police department that I love." "I'm excited for everything and where it'll take us all." Angela said.

Matt kisses Angela as he says, "Alright, think that's it. This is the last night, different rooms. A bride and groom tradition! No ruining my beauty sleep." "More like my beauty sleep, wisenheimer." "I'll keep try to resist any attempt." Angela giggles as the pair begin to walk along the beach enjoying one last look at the sunshine.

Angela walks back as Matt stays for a while before he turns and heads back to his room at the hotel.

It was night time, Matt had dressed down to his vest and shorts as he looked up at the ceiling as he said to himself, " _Tomorrow, the magic happens."_

* * *

 **English to Spanish Translation:**

My love – _Mi amor_

I will – _Voy a_

* * *

Matt and Angela rescue everyone and get them off their respective islands heading for the wedding reception. The wedding is now upon us.

Hope y'all have prepped your playlists.

Please like and review this chapter. Y'all have been so supportive.


	25. Adventure of a Lifetime

Wedding Day arrives, y'all get the playlist out and ready, it's happening.

* * *

Chapter 24:

25th August 2019

It's the day of Angela and Matt's wedding! Everyone was buzzing to keep busy, Angela was waiting in her room, she was dressed in her wedding dress, Destani was waiting for her twin and Elizabeth to arrive so they could get ready into their respective bridesmaid's dresses.

Angela had opened her diary and began to write inside it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _The best day of my life is here! Soon, I'm goin' to be marrying my love, Matthew Patterson. It's been a roller coaster of a journey we've been on. I never expected to find myself here, 3 months ago, when I met him in Athens, Greece._

 _We've been through everything together, exploring the island of Santorini, winning in the casinos of Cordonia. Getting engaged at the Tuscan Romance Gala, thanks to Blake Shelton's – I'll Name the Dogs. God, I love that song, it's so beautiful. For many years to come, everyone's goin to be all around us and watching us dance at a special milestone in our lives._

 _We explored the streets of Amsterdam, the trail of Hvalfjardarlaug, seeing the basilica in Barcelona where Matt's parents had gotten married. Reuniting with my mother, has been a moment that I'll cherish. I'll never know how to thank Matt for helping me to reconnect with my dear mother, even meeting Matt's goddaughter Danielle, she's the best. I can't wait to be her godmother and the best one I can be. I've often spoken with Marianne Renzulli for advice and help._

 _She helped me to understand the role of being a Cop's wife, she even recommended that I speak with Elizabeth Donnelly, Thomas's great-grandmother. There have been many testing moments in our relationship, but we made it through together and together. Nothing can stop us now."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon Lizzie and Elizabeth had arrived and were getting changed into the wedding dresses.

On the other side, Matt was smoothing over his dress blues jacket. He stood in front of the mirror, he was clean shaven, hair at regulation length, his brown eyes held a smile and smoldering confidence in them, one in his nine years of Veterancy. This he considered to be the greatest moment of his life.

And there had been many a moment for him to cherish as a cop and as a Marine.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had gotten out his journal and began to write.

" _Every man carries a badge. A symbol of his allegiance and loyalty to somethin' greater than himself. I'd sworn an oath of bringing peace and freedom to my country and this city._

 _My badges involved the United States Marine Corps and the New York Police Department. I've fought with honor, valor and courage. I'm still fightin' a war now, a war with no end to it._

 _I nearly let that war consume me. Instead, Angela Martinelli swooped in and saved my 'Iron' heart. Now, I'm more than ready to fight on with a reinvigorated battlin' spirit. I've decided to make a choice in my career and become NYPD Detective Matthew Patterson after the wedding, Joe's already back as a Training Officer working in the 27th. Boy, Henry and Thomas are gonna be in for the ass-kicking off the century._

 _I stand with my brothers in arms, my friends, my family. As I prepare for today to marry Angela Martinelli, to raise a family and settle down with her."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt had done the buttons up on his jacket, he took the cap off the hook to his right side, placed it on his head and saluted the mirror with pride. Soon, somebody knocked at his door as it was Joe who was dressed in his own dress blues as he said, _"Matt, you alright?"_ "Yeah, I'm good. Just a lil' nervous." " _Need me to come in there?"_ "Hold the charge, Gunny, I'm comin' out." " _Solid."_

Matt opened the door and closed it as he said, "Ready?" "Shouldn't I be askin' you that?" "Maybe." "You'll be fine, Master Guns. I trust in that incredible gut of yours." Joe said patting his fellow veteran on the back.

"Kiss ass." Matt finished.

Joe laughed as the pair headed down to the venue.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They reach the venue; they see a lot of the guests. Angela's biological maternal family, Angela's step-mother, The Donnelly family, the Renzulli family, The Conti family, the Pracero's along with Frank and Mia as well.

Joe, Frank, Thomas, Donnie and Henry stood at the side next to Matt all 5 wore their dress uniforms of the NYPD or the US Army. Angela's grandfathers stood in their NYPD dress blues alongside their spouses as Alice nodded at Matt as she took a picture of the 5 of them together.

The music had begun as Matt looked towards the back and saw the bridesmaids walking down the aisle, they all wore purple dresses as he smiled. Then Constantine was seen walking down in his royalty uniform as Angela then seen, she wore a princess wedding dress, the veil sat on the top of her head. Her brunette hair curled into a low bun, a small flower sat in her hair as Matt smiled with a tear glistening in his eye. As he thought to himself, " _I got so lucky, I'm so fortunate."_

Angela blinked her eyes to stop tears from falling down as she made it to the altar. Constantine smiles as he shakes Matthew's hand to which he returns it nodding.

Angela turns to Matt and says, "You look dashing as always." "Only the best for you. You look incredible."

Matt takes Angela's hands as he smiles.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Captain begins, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" as the Captain continues with the ceremony. Matt took a glimpse straight ahead of him seeing his younger sisters and his cousin, all of them had their arms linked together as they smiled at Matt.

Matt glanced back to his brother and his brothers in arms as they all smiled nodding in respect.

The captain finished saying, "…Like the ocean, love has unfathomable depths. So, without further ado, let's begin with the candle ceremony."

Matt and Angela are handed each a candle as Angela begins, "This candle represents the warmth and strength I will share with you, Matt." "Angela, this candle will represent the energy and the passion I will share with you."

The pair light the unity candle that they had chosen as the inscription lit up.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mr and Mrs Patterson.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela begins, "The joining of the flames symbolizes the life we will share…" "…And the light we bring to each other's lives."

The unity candle was lit as it had emitted a soft and steady. The captain then took both candles from the bride and groom. He then began saying, "Onto the flower lassos."

The pair were given flower lassos that had been placed round their necks as the smell connected the pair of them. They even shared a form of poetry.

They then shared vows with Angela beginning, "Matt…There are a million things that describe you: Honourable, courageous, integrity, passionate and truth. You're the Paladin, a solemn protector, the knight of the day and night. Every day is an adventure… without it isn't worth having, I vow to stay loyal to you, as well as guide you to the right direction, if and when you need a push."

Matt grins as he hears a stifled laugh from behind him as he flashes a playful glare. The 4 NYPD officers stand ramrod straight afraid to end up on Matt's punisher list.

Angela continues, "Now that I'm with you. I can't imagine my life without you by my side. I'll laugh with you, cry with you and spend eternity with you. I knew I loved you, before I met you."

The captain then looked to Matt as he begun, "Angela… The moment we met, I knew we were destined to be. I felt this powerful spark and overwhelming feeling that we'd belong together. It wasn't until that I had known the meaning of love at first sight." Matt took a breath before continuing, "You're the anchor in a storm, whenever things get rough, you always make sure that I'd never drift too far. And that I stay true to myself, no matter what, I'll always be there for you, standing by you, no matter what. _Vobis semper fidelis."_

Angela struggled to keep it together as she said, "You're makin' it real hard now." "You can't be the only one that gets to say somethin' beautiful."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Captain signalled for the rings as they see Leonardo happily walking down the aisle carrying the rings as Matt says, "Atta-boy, Leonardo. You've been trained well, we'll make a Marine outta you, yet."

Scattered laughter went amongst the guests as Thomas whispered to Henry, "Shoulda got a bulldog to walk down the aisle for Matt. You know Devil Dogs?" "That'd be a good 'un, name it Chesty." Henry replied.

The two men chuckled quietly as they stood to attention.

The Captain then continued with the ceremonies as he took the rings and said, "Matt, do you take Angela to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?" "I do."

Angela slipped the larger gold wedding ring onto Matt's ring finger as he smiles nodding.

Angela then says 'I do' in response to taking Matt as her husband from today and forward. Matt slips on the small gold wedding ring sliding it into her ring finger as she smiles squeezing his hand.

The Captain smiles happily as he says, "By the power invested in me and the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Angela grinned as she said, "Ready for an adventure?" "Let it be an adventure of a lifetime!"

Angela grabbed Matt by his dress blues and kissed him passionately as fireworks went off in the distance. Everyone applauded in celebration some even cheered in celebration.

Matt and Angela had walked down the aisle as the groomsmen and bridesmaids followed on as well. At the far end of the seating area, Matt laid eyes on his mentor Henry Bacciarelli, who was dressed in his NYPD Blues, a lifetime of war existed in those eyes, he saluted his war comrade who returned the smile to him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on, everyone was gathered at the wedding reception, they had all admired the wedding decorations as Thomas said, "I gotta admit Matt, I love this. Very nice Blue." "You getting an idea for your wedding?" "Don't tell Kate that. She'll be getting ideas now." "Glad to help, buddy." Matt laughed.

Thomas chuckled a little bit.

Matt soon saw Carmen and said, "Hey Carmen, I was curious, you don't have any clients, do you?" "None, my dear." "I actually found a perfect couple. They're lookin' at having a December wedding." "It is that nice police officer you were talkin' to?" "Actually, it was." "I'll take a look."

Kate was wandering around with Thomas as she said, "It's so beautiful here." "Amazing. You know, I think it'd be somethin' to think about, all the wedding planning." "Who do we ask?"

"Excuse me!" Thomas turned as he saw Carmen who said, "Hi there. I'm Carmen, the wedding planner."

Thomas introduced him and Kate replying, "Thomas Donnelly and Kate O'Meara, hello there." "I couldn't help but hear, you're planning for a December wedding." "Yes, we are, how did you know?" "A little birdy told me." Carmen replied.

Thomas nodded as he glared at Matt before saying, "Are you sure, you don't mind, I mean… you must've some clients." "None for a while and plus, it'd be my greatest honor to help plan your wedding, a Christmas wedding at that." Carmen said.

Thomas looked at Kate who said, "I don't see why not… I mean… it'd be a good plan, I mean look at this, it's all beautiful." "Thank you, my dearie." "You're welcome. We'd love to have you as our wedding planner."

Carmen squealed as she hugged the pair saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Thomas struggled a little to breathe as he said, "You're hired." "I'd be delighted to work as your wedding planner."

Thomas and Kate nod as Carmen walks away as Thomas says, "She's super strong." "I nearly felt my back pop." "Tellin' me. Damn."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt was walking around talking with some of the guests as Angela took off her wedding veil and shoes.

Matt had taken off his dress blues jacket as he bumped into Lilith as he said, "Are you having fun?" Lilith hugs her nephew as Matt smells the strong scent of alcohol on his breath before saying, "Your drunk?" "I'm aghast! Absolutely not!"

Lilith clutched his shoulders before saying, "Matt… I didn't know. I didn't know about the storm, I wouldn't have damaged the boat if I did." "All you wanted was to delay the wedding by a day or two. You were jealous of me getting the inheritance. You know how reckless that was. You nearly killed Angela. Not to mention _your own nephew._ " Matt replied in anger. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen."

Lilith burst into tears as Matt started to look very uncomfortable as he said, "I need to go." "Matt., I know you hate me. But I dearly loved your mother. I had never got to tell her how kind and caring she was. I left a lot unsaid between us. I just don't want to lose you too. Will I be forgiven?"

Matt pursed his lips together thinking as he said, "I don't know. I wish it were simple. But what you did, you nearly killed Angela and I. That's somethin' I can't abide by, you sabotaged my siblings, berated your own daughter… I'm sorry." "I understand, do what you feel is right."

Matt walked away heading towards Angela as she stood by the cake and he joined her placing her hand on the knife, they counted to three and cut the cake into slices handing them out as everybody got a slice each.

Soon it was time for the first dance as Matt said, "Good thing, I got the perfect dance song."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The music began to play as it was _Christina Perri's – A Thousand Years._

" _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt grinned as he said, "I'll be lovin' you forever, Angela, no matter what, nothin' will stop us now." "Nothing'll stop us now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt kisses Angela as they shift about on the dance floor as he said, "Tonight, we're unstoppable." "Forever and always."

Everyone cheered as the music ended. They then did the bouquet toss that had ended up in Elizabeth's hands.

Everybody ended up dancing in their respective pairings.

Joe Martinelli came over to Matt as he said, "Mind we talk?" "Sure."

Matt walked over to the bar with Joe as he said, "Somethin' up?" "I wanted to thank you, for inviting us to the wedding." "You're our family sir, it was the right thing to do."

Joe changed the subject and said, "I hear your takin' the detective's exam." "Yes sir, you heard right." "You'd be a great detective. Guess we'll see our grandchildren more often."

Matt nodded and replied, "Yes, you would. We're only in Staten Island, in Eltingville." Matt handed him the address as he smiled saying, "Place by the sea. Sounds like paradise." "It's the best decision I made and I had a good friend to thank for pointin' it out to me."

Joe chuckled and said, "Sounds like a good friend, "He's a great friend, he was a Marine, went through Basic and a dozen other places." "Semper Fi, to your friend." Matt nodded shaking his great-grandfather in law's hand saying, "Faithful to the Corps, Master Guns." "Indeed." Joe finished. The pair shared a glass of bourbon toasting to becoming family.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on, it was night. Matt, his siblings and Elizabeth had gathered by the arch on the cliffside as they all waited for Dinesh.

Matt had then said, "You get the memo?" "I almost forgot about this meeting since I had been busy partying. Fingers crossed, though! We're gettin' the inheritance!" Destani answered.

Adam grimly added, "I'm not entirely ready for him to be checking on our tasks."

Elizabeth agreed with Adam and added, "I like agreeing with you as much as I like getting my wisdom teeth taken out, but… I'm not lookin' forward to this one bit."

Lizzie hopes to boost everyone's hopes up just as Adam downed his hopes saying, "Speak for yourself. I… I've been puttin' off my task." "ADAM!"

Matt smacked Adam on the head saying, "The hell?! Adam, what is the matter with you?" "He might be lenient."

Lizzie walks up to Adam and smacks him on the head saying, "He might not be."

Matt is surprised as he says, "Damn Lizzie. Nice slap." Lizzie smiles embarrassingly as Dinesh walks over from the reception.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He then greets everyone as he sees if everyone had finished all of their tasks. Matt, Lizzie and Destani gave Dinesh their answers for having completed the tasks and he gave the reports for on how they did.

It had come to Elizabeth as Dinesh asked, "Elizabeth, let's go backward and start with your second task. Your grandmother asked you to try to open up and trust other people. Can you think of a specific incident during which you did this?"

Elizabeth thinks deeply as she said, "There was a particular incident… Not long ago, Matt told me to trust him when he went to get my mother back to me. He made a promise and I trusted him to bring her back."

Matt nodded as he said, "This is true, I asked her to trust me, and I kept my work that I'd get Lilith home."

Dinesh nodded as he said, "Matthew performed bravely as he has always done in his years of service. Elizabeth, something that I have witnessed with my own eyes, you've completed your 2nd task."

Matt smiled at Elizabeth as she replied shocked, "That's great, but… I believe there is one more task." "Indeed. Your grandmother knew that there has been tension in the family for a long time. You started the cruise… a bit at odds with each other. So, the time has come to vote and make the call for whether or not Elizabeth gets her share."

Adam gives his answer saying, "Yes." "…What?"

Lizzie nods saying, "Yes, she definitely deserves it."

Destani enthusiastically says, "Sure, why the hell not! As long as you lots of coconuts with your millions, Elizabeth!" Elizabeth laughs replying, "As long as I don't have to eat them."

Elizabeth turns to Matt as everyone else does to which Matt says, "Elizabeth deserves to get her inheritance. She deserved it as much as us. Family sticks together, and we love her for it."

Elizabeth nods as she hugs Matt saying, "Thank you, thank you for believing in me."

Dinesh reached into his pocket just as he begins to head back to his wedding date giving Matt one last letter from their grandmother.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt takes this letter and opens it.

" _As summer draws to a close, I hope that you've all challenged yourselves and gotten one step closer to your idea of a happy ending. Whether that's finding love…"_

Matt looked down at his ring and smiled proudly. Adam shared the same smile as well.

" _Adventure."_

Lizzie smiled gratefully thinking about her adventures as well as the fact she found love with Audrey in the process.

" _Faith in yourself."_

Destani smiled happily knowing that she completed said tasks.

" _Family."_

Elizabeth's brown eyes glistened with tears as she smiled happily.

" _Or all of the above. And thank you for indulging your Nana, who just wanted one last summer to be a part of your amazing lives. Sometimes, I may nudge you too hard in one direction, but I know it's time for me to let all of you go. I trust in you to find your way._

 _May your ships take you wherever you need to be._

 _With all my love,_

 _Nana."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt folded up the letter and placed it back into the envelope, leaving a knot in his chest as he looked up to the stars saying, "Thank you, Nana."

Everyone stands at the cliff overlooking the ocean, as Matt carries an ornate marble urn in his hands. He unscrews the lid as he says, "It'd only be fair if we all scattered her ashes here, together as a family."

Everyone nods as they all say a short farewell to their Nana, Matt goes last as he says, "Nana, after our parents died in the car crash… You taught me how to find strength. You taught me that if I got knocked down, the only thing to do was to get back up, push forward, and keep moving. I gave it time. I had to not let it take me down a notch."

Matt took a breath before saying, "Nana, may the road rise up to meet you. May the wind be always at your back, may the sun shine warm upon your face. The rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of his hands."

Everyone tilts the urn letting the ashes spill out, floating in the breeze… and down into the sparkling blue sea below.

Everybody stands together leaning on each other for support, soon they all depart except for Matt as he salutes out to the ocean and says, " _Fidelis Ad Mortem._ "

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on, Matt is back with Angela at the venue as they prepare to leave for the honeymoon as Angela says, "This night has been amazing, I can't wait for Paris."

Matt grins as he says, "I can't wait for it." "Soon, we'll be home in Staten Island, raising our family. You'll be protectin' the city you love."

Thomas then adds, "Whilst keeping all of us in line in the process." "That'd be a good thing. You ready for your nightmare?" "I'll handle it, Matt."

Kate laughs and asks, "Go hard on him, for me?" "Sure." Kate laughs at Thomas and says, "You're in trouble now."

Thomas nods as everyone lines up on both sides as they throw petals and confetti into the air. Cheering for the newly-weds fondly.

As Matt and Angela reach the end of the line, Angela kisses Matt as everyone cheers loudly as Henry says, "Congrats, Matt, congratulations."

Matt salutes his best friends as they exit to the getaway ride as they hop into the horse-drawn carriage and make their way out of the venue.

* * *

Matt and Angela are finally married! Hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter, don't worry, there's still one more chapter left and how could I forget the honeymoon?

Please like and review. Thank you so much for the support, every day.


	26. Honeymoon and Return

The final chapter for the story, do save tears, it's been an amazing story to bring to your attention and I hope you never let go of it. Read on, my dear readers.

* * *

Chapter 25:

26th August 2019

Paris, France

" _Honeymoon in Paris! I can't think of another way to end this summer on a magnificent high. The twins and their significant others headed back to the cruise._

 _Everybody else like the Renzulli's, the Martinelli's, Donnelly's and the royal family returned home, Thomas had informed me that the house is all prepared except for the master bedroom, me and Angie are gonna have a fun time trying to pick a theme for said room._

 _Adam has gone to Istanbul in the hopes, he'll propose to Elena. Let's hope, he doesn't blow it. if he does, all hell will break loose and I beat the hell outta him._

 _On the one hand, I managed to help Thomas and Kate find a wedding planner. Hee-Hee, it's like Christmas mornin'._

 _Thomas will probably kick my own ass back to hell. But I can take him. I like teasing my brothers, it's a whole lotta fun for me."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt and Angela were at the hotel for their honeymoon. They had already checked in whilst Angela was in the bathroom freshening up, Matt changing out of his dress blues and hung them up in the suit carrier, he changed into a 2-piece suit complete with a leather belt and his smart shoes.

Angela had walked out of the bathroom dressed in her black and white stripy dress that she wore for their date in Southern France when they rode a helicopter across the coastline.

Matt smiled gratefully at his newly-wedded wife and said, "Ready for our date, Honey Bee?" "Wouldn't have it any other way, Darlin'." Matt grinned as the pair headed for their date.

The date was being held at a lavish restaurant, it held a direct view of the Eiffel Tower, Angela was in awe as well as Matt as he said, "This has got to be the best seat in the house seein' the Eiffel Tower."

Angela grinned saying, "It's so beautiful. You know, I remember the last time, I was in Paris. My Dad tried settin' me up with a Count. Got ambushed on my way back from the Patisserie." "Oh dear. That must've gone over well."

Angela nodded, "Saddening part was I lost all my eclairs whilst escaping." "I love eclairs. How many were lost?" "Only 5." "Gives me an idea for somethin'."

Matt leaned forward tucking a strand of Angela's hair behind her ear before she asked, "Did you ever get to see Paris?" "I did. Only once, although it was part of a military ceremony in the Marine Corps." "The Battle of Belleau Wood."

Matt nodded, "I attended the ceremony in May 31st of 2015. A gesture I shared with the 5th Marine Regiment. I felt honoured to be a part of the ceremony alongside my fellow Marines."

Angela asked, "Who attended?" "Hank Bacciarelli, Joe Conti and Henry Renzulli." Matt replied.

Angela smiled before saying, "It's crazy we're here now. I can really call you my husband." "I can really call you my wife, my darling Princess." "How does it feel for you to be married?" "It's a dream come true." Matt asked.

Matt then asked, "How about you?" "It's the best thing in our life to have happened." "I can't wait to share it with you." "Forever." Angela replied.

Soon the waiter came over with their food and the dishes were confit de canard and pan-seared foie gras pate. Matt then said, "It's alright, this is." "One thing about Paris. It has the best food in the world." Angela replied.

Matt chuckled as he said, "We'll soon be home in Staten Island. Raisin' our family and keepin' our kids happy."

Angela smiled and kissed him before saying, "Home is where you are and I'm proud to be with you, no matter what." "No matter what."

The couple finish their meal and enjoy their dessert as they head for the Palais Garnier for the ballet show.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt wasn't really a big fan of the ballet. Angela even promised to take him back to the American National Cemetery at Aisne-Marne so that he could pay a tribute to the fallen Marines.

Angela was stood at the top of the grand staircase as Matt extended his hand to Angela saying, "Good evening, milady, may I?" "Yes, but you must call me Angela, Duchess of the Ember of the Sea."

Matt cocked his head to the side nodding and replied, "Certainly, Duchess. You must be recognised as such."

Angela walked down the steps daintily pretending as she explained the genre of the play _Giselle._ _Giselle_ was supposed to have a perfect blend of romance, tragedy and the supernatural.

Matt grinned as he said, "I'm impressed. I'm not really a supernatural fan. But you've caught my attention." " _You'll_ get all my attention back at the hotel, darlin'." Angela said in a husky and seductive voice.

Matt shot her a side-grin as Angela says, "I must teach you the Cordonian Waltz someday, it was somethin' I neglected." "Correct me if I'm wrong but you hated royal dances."

Angela nodded, "I do, but this is an exception for me because this dance used to allow couples to flirt… In fact, it was a dance of courtship because it's… _intimate_ in some of the moves."

Matt rose an eyebrow as Angela winked, "Have I got your attention?" " _Very_ much so."

Angela and Matt walk into the theatre hall as they sit down in the assigned seats as the lights begin to dim and the show commences.

Angela gapes at the pale blue costumes and the veils. The color of the costumes reminded Matt of Angela's blue eyes.

They watch the show with much interest and several hours later it ended as everyone involved bowed down to the audience.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later, Matt and Angela head for a walk to the Parc des Buttes Chaumont in the 19th Arrondissement as Angela swings around a lamppost as Matt says, "What are you doing?"

"I wish I was in a ballet." Angela dreamily replied to the question.

Matt laughs as he says, "I can help with that." Matt offers his hand and spins Angela along the path. The winds sweep through Angela's hair as it lights up from the streetlight.

The pair dance around the fountain with Angela doing the occasional leap onto the fountain.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They head back to the hotel that overlooks the Seine as Angela says, "I've got a gift for you, it's one that you'll certainly enjoy…" "What is it?"

Angela forms a mischievous and sexy grin as she replies, "Wait here, _officer._ " "Don't be long." Matt says.

Angela walks into the bathroom taking off her dress, she dresses into the wedding lingerie she had packed.

Outside the bathroom, Matt takes off his jacket, he takes off his tie and undoes the two buttons on his white shirt, he turns and sees Angela in wedding lingerie, Matt's jaw dropped as he said, "Woah, you… you look amazing."

Angela raises an eyebrow as she walks over to him sexily as she undoes the buttons on his shirt exposing his muscular physique before saying, "You're all mine." "I'm all yours, Darlin'." Matt replies.

Matt grinned as he kissed Angela as she went to work on his belt and his trousers, he was only left in his boxers, this had been Matt's first time, as it also was Angela's first time, the pair made love slowly and moved with a rhythm too, Matt was eager to make Angela a mother, Angela wanted Matt to be a father.

After 2 rounds of making love, Angela laid her head on his chest thumbing over his dog-tags round his neck as well as the gold cross necklace as well as he said, "You want to change wedding gifts." "Depends what gift you've got me."

Matt chuckled, "You'll like this one."

Angela looked over as he revealed a chain with a singular dog-tag on it, she looked down at it and it read.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _Patterson, Angela_

 _12.09.93_

 _My Wife & Princess."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela smiled, "Like your dog-tags." "That one is for you, you're my princess. My girl. You're my interest, my world. You mean a lot to me, everything to me." Matt said.

Angela grinned and kissed him once more and more deeply too as she says, "One more time." "Let's do it." Matt replied.

The next morning, Angela and Matt headed for the American Cemetery at Aisne-Marne, Angela was dressed in a blue blouse, cowboy boots and skinny jeans, Matt opted to dress in a USMC T-Shirt, with a pair of camo trousers and a pair of boots they arrive at the Belleau Wood cemetery. Standing in front of Iron Mike.

Matt looked in awe seeing the brave sacrifices that the United States Marine Corps had given during the first world war. He was in awe of the famed 5th and 6th Marines he had then recited the Marine's prayer, one he had recited for 9 long years. Afterwards, he stood and saluted the memorial.

"Semper Fi, Devil Dog, OOH-RAH!"

Angela joined him as she said, "My Marine, my leatherneck." "My Princess." Matt replied.

Angela looked at her phone and said, "Adam wants us all to meet back at the boat for somethin', sounds important." "Alright, let's head back and gather our stuff."

The pair head back to the hotel and pack up heading for the cruise.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

29th August 2019

Just as the summer ends, Matt, Angela, the siblings all reunite at the cruise per Adam's request.

"I know that we're all getting off at the next port, but thanks for coming back one last time." Adam begins.

Matt was dressed in a blue shirt, denim jacket and his blue jeans as he asked, "What's the big occasion anyway?"

Adam and Elena both share a grin that spilled onto their faces. Matt tried to interpret the grin.

"Well… we…" Adam began.

Elena then finished, "…Got engaged!"

Matt got a good look at the engagement ring as he applauded Adam and Elena as he said, "Welcome to the family, Elena. You're a lucky gal."

All the girls started to hug Adam and Elena offering congratulations. Destani even recommended to get some champagne.

Mira spoke up, "I might have an inkling…"

Mira then steals a bottle of champagne from a nearby tray and handed it to Adam. They popped it open as Chaz wished them congratulations as did Elizabeth as well. glasses are handed out as Matt held his glass to say, "To Adam and Elena, may you have many wonderful moments in your life, _ah salute cent' anni_."

Everyone had toasted to Adam and Elena as they asked the newly-engaged couple questions about the engagement.

Matt looks around the deck to see everyone in their couplings as he wraps an arm round Angela and says, "This cruise really did bring everyone together." "Seems like it." Angela added.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt walked over to the railing staring out towards the shimmering turquoise water thinking about his new move, now he was heading back to New York City, he still had a war to fight and _Mano Ensangrentada_ still out there to be dealt with. For everyone it was the end of the Summer vacation.

He looked at his wife and pressed a kiss to her cheek as he said, "I can't wait to start this new life with you."

"Neither can I, I love you." Angela replied kissing him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2 days later

31st August 2019

JFK International Airport, Queens, New York City

Matt and Angela were walking through JFK International Airport, Matt carried his carry-on and Angela's carry-on, whilst she carried her own backpack. She smiled the whole way as they made it outside, they then saw a black 2019 GMC Sierra Pickup truck and in front of it was Thomas and Henry as Matt said, "What's all this then?"

Thomas chortled, "I figured you guys would wanna lift to your home in Staten Island, so being the good gentlemen, we thought we'd provide all of that."

Matt grinned, "I'm assuming you guys got threatened." "Joe threatened to kick our asses, so it was a no-brainer." Henry replied.

Matt shook his head with a grin as he said, "Classic Joe, always the loyal wise guy."

Angela grinned as the pair got into the truck, Thomas had driven them all the way to Staten Island arriving at Tennyson Drive.

Angela looked up towards the house as she looked in awe saying, "It's amazing."

"You should see the inside of the house." Matt replied.

Thomas handed him the keys before saying, "Welcome home, Matt, we'll probably see you soon." "You will." Matt replied as Thomas had hopped back into his truck and drove away with Henry in tow.

The pair headed on inside the house and saw it decorated, pictures on the wall, it looked like home. Angela looked around and said, "This is beautiful. You've got great taste."

Matt nods, "Yeah, I kept the house clean and made sure everything was all good. Real surprise is that I haven't fixed the master bedroom." "Let's sort that out sometime later. But first, let's go see the balcony you talked about."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair had gone to see the balcony outside and Angela had been stunned by the view as she said, "It's gorgeous, I've never seen a view like it." "Musta had one like that in Cordonia."

Angela nods, "Only place I coulda seen it from was sitting on the fence of the palace. I couldn't see it from my bedroom though." "I'm sorry." Matt replied apologizing.

Angela looked down at her wedding finger and replied kissing him as she said, "No need to apologize, you're the best thing in my life. No matter what, you and me, we're goin' to be top of the world. Top of the whole wide world."

Matt grins as the pair of them continue to unpack and explore the household.

Soon enough, they had decorated the bedroom within a day and celebrated the occasion. The theme they had chosen was a vintage Victorian.

By Friday 6th of September after a lengthy extended week of leave, Matt was dressed back in his patrol uniform, Angela saw him off as she said, "See you later, Officer." "I'll be home soon."

Angela wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him as he left carrying his rucksack.

The drive from Staten Island to the 27th Precinct in Manhattan was fairly quiet, he had parked his truck and walked in the precinct, he had seen his Sergeant who said, "Matt Patterson, how was the holiday?" "Refreshing, I'm glad to be back though, Sarge."

Roselli laughed, "City's been goin' to hell, ready to restore order?" "Ready, Sarge."

"Hop to it." Roselli ordered.

Matt entered the changing room as he greeted his fellow uniformed officers. Joe nodded to Matt and said, "Let's do it." "Semper Fi, Devil Dog." Matt replied.

He entered roll call and stood beside Joe, Thomas, Henry, Daniela and Nicole as they all nodded to each other. Roselli entered and said, "Officers, let's bring some order to this city!" "SIR, YES SIR!" Everyone had replied, Roselli then began the briefing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **English to Italian Translation:**

Health for 100 years – _Ah salute cent' anni_

* * *

I hope you have liked _Love in The Summer_ ; this story has been another good one to write about and I'm proud to have done it. I hope y'all had a great Easter, god bless you.

Please like and review at the bottom, I love you all, thank you and stay awesome too.


End file.
